Entre el deber y el Honor
by Ares-sama
Summary: "-si llegará un día en que tú padre tuviera que elegir entre su honor, por un lado, y sus seres amados por otro, ¿qué haría? –" Su padre haría lo que era correcto, incluso si eso significaba sacrificar a la felicidad de su familia.
1. I

No tengo derechos sobre ningún personaje de juego de tronos y sus respectivas sagas, series.

Sera una mezcla tanto de la serie como de los libros, tomando lo importante de ambas partes.

**Advertencia**: Este fic contiene escenas de violencia, contenido explicito, etc. Muertes de Personajes principales.

*Puntos a tener en cuenta. Esto es un universo alterno pueden haber ciertos cambios. También contiene un leve viaje en el tiempo que sera explicado en su momento.

Hola a todos, espero que esta historia sea de su completo agrado.

En esta historia quiero realmente narrar un poco de OC sobre Ned, imaginarme como cambiarían las cosas si Ned decidiera ir mas allá, salirse un poco de su honor y decidir jugar el juego de tronos para hacer un bien mayor y que sacrificios esta dispuesto hacer para conseguirlo.

Este primera capitulo es mas un conjunto de breves narraciones de la primera temporada o el primer libro de la serie, claramente con sus claras y reflejadas diferencias.

**Summary:**"-si llegará un día en que tú padre tuviera que elegir entre su honor, por un lado, y sus seres amados por otro, ¿qué haría? –" Su padre haría lo que era correcto, incluso si eso significaba sacrificar a la felicidad de su familia.

Ante las injusticias que enfrenta el reino, el abandono del pueblo, la indiferencia de los Lores y Nobles del Reino ante la decadencia, Eddard «Ned» Stark, decide jugar el Juego de Tronos, después de todo tiene su propio candidato al trono quien lleva su sangre y decide hacer las paces con viejos enemigos por el bien del reino.

Podrá llegar hasta el final mientras intentar crear un equilibrio entre su honor, su deber y sus deseos de proteger a su familia, o serán sus deseos de proteger a todo el reino quien le hagan perder lo todo.

* * *

I

* * *

"¡Oh mi querido Ned!" Le comento suavemente Lyanna mientras acariciaba su rostro con tristeza "El amor no puede cambiar ah un hombre como Robert, el solo desea beber, follar doncellas y pelearse incluso si es con sus propios abanderados" Ned intento refutarle, decirle que esto no era cierto. Que Robert la amaría y respetaría con todas sus fuerzas, que este jamás actuaria imprudentemente y que la bebida era culpa de su juventud al igual que su gran amor por las doncellas, pero la mirada de Lyanna le indico que no importara lo que dijera ese pensamiento sobre Robert no iba a cambiar.

Ese viejo recuerdo llego a su mente con tristeza y desconsolación en esos momentos en que dudaba realmente si estaba haciendo lo correcto. A pesar de sus constantes intentos y de tener el apoyo del Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real, no consiguió convencer a Robert de que no enviara asesinos detrás de la niña puesto que al final la palabra del Rey solo fue una manera de evitar que se marchara de regreso al norte donde pertenecía.

Fallo en impedir la muerte de una inocente al menos eso pensaba. Ahora solo podía ver en silencio como Robert había convertido el torneo de la Mano en una fiesta de celebración por la muerte de Viserys y Daenerys Targaryen.

Los últimos dragones habían muerto, informo con prontitud Varys esa misma mañana, se sintió realmente desconsolado y engaño puesto que Robert le llego a jurar que no enviaría a nadie – Me ha mentido – En su propia cara, dejo aun lado la amistad, hermandad que tanto profesaba solo para cometer un asesinato debido a sus propios deseos y sentimientos egoístas de vengar una mentira, para vengar a Lyanna quien no solo nunca lo amo, también llego aborrecerlo, pero eso Robert no lo sabía.

Tal vez Lyanna tenía razón con respecto a Robert y eso le entristecía de gran manera, tal vez sus sentimientos de hermandad hacia su viejo amigo lo cegaron de tal manera que le costo a su hermana en algún momento de su vida y ahora mientras veía al Rey gritar con júbilo, mientras intentaba sostenerse de pie en su alto estado de ebriedad ocasionando que medio reino estallara en risas en esos momentos, se comenzó a preguntar si tal vez fue un error nombrarlo como Rey.

La capital estaba infestada por la corrupción que en gran parte era patrocinada por los mismos funcionarios de la Corte y la Corona, los engaños se realizaban incluso entre hermanos y padres e hijos, sin mencionar los espías de todos aquellos que jugaban este retorcido juego observando en silencio hasta el movimiento más insignificantes que una persona pudiera realizar.

Varios asuntos consumían sus pensamientos, poco le importaba ver a los caballeros romper sus lanzas en las justas y menos interesante era para el ver a los distintos espadachines competir en la arena solo para ver quien soportaba más golpes.

Poco importaba este torneo que se volvió una burda celebración de la muerte de un chico que tenia delirios de grandeza y su hermana una niña apenas mayor que las suyas y que de seguro apenas entendía lo que pasaba alrededor de su vida.

Pobre Daenerys pensó Ned al ver como Ser Barristan se alejo de muchos cuando la noticia fue notificada para llorar en silencio por lo ultimo que quedaba de la dinastía de Dragones que juro servir – Si tan solo supiera la verdad – Pensó con inquietud Ned mientras seguía viendo desde las gradas como Robert ahora se caía o mejor dicho rodaba por las escaleras luego de no poder soportar su propio peso debido a su estado de ebriedad y el poco decoro que estaba demostrando.

La reina Cersei cansada se levanto y se retiro con rapidez, mientras que el niño, Joffrey parecía entretenido con las payasadas de quien era en teoría su padre – Podrían ser mis teorías ciertas y si lo fueran ¿Debo decirle a Robert? Si mata a estos niños no se lo perdonaría – Al menos pensaba que los dos niños más pequeños eran inocentes.

Algo no estaba bien con el mayor, con Joffrey quien le daba una sensación de inquietud demasiado grande. ¿Cómo podría comprobar que estos niños eran los hijos de Cersei y Jaime? Este debió ser el secreto que termino ocasionando la muerte de Jon Arryn, los Lannister debieron haberlo envenenado cuando descubrió el secreto.

¿Qué debe hacer? Notificarle de inmediato a Robert o debería tener compasión y primero solicitarle a Cersei que intente huir de la ira de Robert. Si Cersei llegara a huir seria hacia la casa de su padre, una guerra contra los Lannister no es un asunto menor que podría tomarse a la ligereza.

Necesitaba aliados o al menos personas confiables en este nido de serpientes y ratas.

* * *

II

* * *

Sintió que una parte importante de él se rompía cuando llegaron las noticias y las denuncias de Renly Baratheon. Pensó que podría intentar algún acercamiento con Stannis, pero el hombre rígido y gran comandante que conoció alguna vez parecía increíblemente volverse un fanático de una secta religiosa de Essos.

"Los Septos han sido quemados, las representaciones divinas de los dioses destruidas"

Todos parecen contener el aliento mientras escuchan al joven Baratheon, la corona debería actuar con estos sucesos que ocurrían en las tierras que controlaba directamente Stannis. Ned esta esperanzado de cierta manera al ver la mirada de Robert, espera que actúe como defensor de la Fe y haga recapacitar a su hermano.

Robert se levanta y se marcha de cacería por una semana. Ned se queda de ultimo en el gran consejo real sin poder realmente creerlo, solo unos minutos después se acerca Varys quien le dice que pronto traerán el cuerpo de Viserys, mas lamentablemente el cuerpo de la niña no pudo ser rescatado.

Ned no entiende cual es el juego de ese hombre, sabe perfectamente que ese tipo de noticias lo enferman, pero decide no decirle nada, solo se levanta y se prepara para marcharse en silencio.

El consejo Real no decidio nada, Robert se dirigió inmediato a continuar con sus celebraciones y el, realmente no tenia ni idea de cómo debería actuar ahora, era obvio que no podía acudir a Stannis como un aliado, no cuando el Reino tomaría sus acciones como una ofensa para los creyentes de los siete.

Perdió su mas importante aliado, incluso antes de formalizar cualquier alianza con este.

Ahora solo le quedaban pocas opciones tal vez debería ir y decirle a Robert la verdad sobre Cersei, el problema es que no tenía una prueba más allá del viejo libro, las palabras de Jon Arryn y su propio honor.

Es en esos momentos que Lord Baelish se le acerca con una leve sonrisa en su rostro y siente por primera vez en mucho tiempo una gran molestia hacia otra persona – Quiere realmente golpear esa petulante sonrisa – Pero es un Stark y su honor se lo impide.

Aun así, para su disgusto pasa la siguiente semana hablando y tratando con el hombre, debe encontrar una manera de ayudar con las finanzas del reino, lamentablemente mientras Robert prolongué sus costosos caprichos esto será imposible.

Se altera cuando le informan que se destina una importante suma de dinero de la corona para pagarle a nobles, caballeros, padres y esposos de los actos deshonrosos del Rey hacia sus mujeres, no quiere preguntar cuanto va destinado a los burdeles de la ciudad.

* * *

III

* * *

Continua con su investigación, es mientras camina por los pasillos que se encuentra a su hija Arya jugando, intentando mantener el equilibrio como si fuera una especie de estatua. No entiende realmente mucho el juego, pero Arya parecía realmente estar emocionada.

Es algo bueno piensa Ned, que su hija menor por fin encuentre algo con que divertirse que no sea pelearse con su hermana.

Cuando Arya le dice que mañana iría a cazar gatos intenta no reírse fuertemente, jamás había esperado realmente esa respuesta, pero su pequeña es feliz y eso es lo único que importa en esos momentos.

Decide quedarse a su lado, solo observándole en silencio, pero con tranquilidad. Su hija se cae y se vuelve a levantar su pecho se infla de cierto orgullo cuando no teme un par de resbalones si no que comienza a reír alegremente.

Esta feliz y eso era lo único que importaba.

Pero cuando comienza hablar de Bran sobre si este podría venir a visitarlos junto con Jon una parte de Ned se siente realmente dividido. Su hijo ahora era un tullido y no podría ser un caballero como siempre fue su sueño, eso realmente le dolía demasiado aparte de ello estaba el asunto de Jon, su sobrino, quien todos consideraban su hijo bastardo.

Jon se molesto cuando se le prohibió unirse a la guardia de la noche, quería que el chico pensara mejor las cosas que intentara explorar nuevos aspectos de la vida antes de unirse a una orden como era la Guardia a la cual pertenecía para siempre. No puede venir a la capital, no importaba cuanto lo pensara simplemente la respuesta que encontraba era que alguien podría hallar una conexión entre Jon y Rhaegal.

Aun así, intenta alegrar a Arya, diciéndole que algún día Bran podría llegar a ser un importante señor, tener su propia casa y un lugar en el mismo consejo real. Arya parece animarse un poco hasta que Ned menciona algo similar para ella.

"Puedo ser señora de un Castillo"

Ned le da una sonrisa triste.

"Tu te casaras con un gran señor, regirás su castillo y tus hijos serán caballeros, príncipes y señores, tal vez hasta un alto septo o un gran maestre"

Ned esperaba contentarla con esas palabras, pero Arya le mira con desilusión y tristeza, ella se levanta y le dice que eso no era algo propio de ella.

Por alguna razón teme ver el reflejo de su hermana Lyanna en su hija menor, tiene una mala sensación ante ello.

No decide decir nada mas en esos momentos, solo se queda observando en silencio mientras Arya continua con sus juegos o su entrenamiento según su punto de vista. Cada vez que la miraba sentía un gran vacío en su interior, como si algo estuviera apunto de ocurrir que destruiría los sueños de su pequeña.

Esa tarde decide enfrentar a la Reina.

Cersei no solo lo sorprende, se niega realmente a marcharse y en vez de ello le da una advertencia a él, sobre que debería tener cuidado con sus palabras que regresara a su infértil norte o se enfrentara a su ira.

La reina claramente no teme a la ira de Robert.

o tal vez piensa que su esposo no regresara de la cacería, pero mientras conversa con la Reina se entera de algo, alguien le ha estado contando todo sobre su familia, sobre sus planes de sacar a sus hijas de la ciudad prontamente.

Ante esa acusación Ned se siente insultado, habla claramente que sus hijas quieren ir a ver a su hermano Bran que acaba de despertar, pero continuaba realmente grave con respeto a su salud.

La reina parece asustada o tal vez preocupada ante esas noticias aun así decide darle un ultimo aviso sobre que debe marcharse. Ned lo piensa y teme lo peor, toma la decisión de no contarle nada a sus hijas en especial a Sansa teme que fue su hija y su amor juvenil hacia el muchacho Joffrey quien la ha cegado de tal manera que no se da cuenta del peligro que representa la reina.

* * *

IV

* * *

Lord Baelish le informa que su esposa esta en la capital, no sabe como actuar o incluso si debe creer en sus palabras. Pero acepta ir acompañar al hombre, en medio del camino se encuentra con la ciudad cada vez mas agitada, las personas están abandonado los campos y Ned no lo entiende, hay paz en el reino por que el pueblo llano viene tan desesperadamente a la ciudad.

Los impuestos.

Se detuvo hablar con algunos campesinos y se da cuenta que no solo la corona debe millones, también cobra millones en impuestos los cuales parecían no llegar directamente a las arcas del reino.

La mira directamente a Lord Baelish quien parece realmente molesto con que se haya detenido hablar con la gente mas sencilla de la ciudad, al menos no escucho nada de lo que le dijeron o estaba seguro que el consejero de la moneda mataría a esos hombres por atreverse a dar semejantes declaraciones ante la mano del rey.

Su esposa esta escondida en un burdel ocasionando que se siente totalmente ofendido, realmente quería matar al hombre si no fuera por la pronta aparición de Catelyn. Ella le anuncia el intento de asesinato contra Bran, ella le anuncio como intentaron asesinarla, este le pregunto desesperadamente que fue lo que ocurrió, ella le habla de cómo incendiaron una de las torres para llamar la atención de los guardias también le cuenta como lucho contra el asesino, pero no dice quien fue la persona que lo mato o detuvo.

Es Rodrik Cassel quien le cuenta que fue Jon quien abrió la puerta de la habitación cuando escucho los gritos, lucho contra el asesino salvando a su esposa y su hijo.

Catelyn parecía herida realmente al saber que le debía su vida al bastardo.

Hablan entre ellos, se cuentan tantas cosas en la privacidad de una habitación aun así susurra varias palabras y le pasa palabras escritas en pequeños pedazos de pergaminos para que Catelyn los lea y luego los arroja al fuego.

Ya no puede confiar en nadie.

Esa noche la pasan juntos, amándose, recordando las palabras de amor eterno y verdadero entre ellos.

La mañana llega con tristes noticias o desconcertantes. Su guardia personal le informa que el Rey ha sido gravemente herido durante la cacería, debe ir a ver como se encuentra Robert.

Pero se da cuenta de que es posible que el hombre muera cuando Jory Cassel ingresa informándole que Renly Baratheon está afuera del Burdel buscándole.

El hermano menor de Robert le propone un golpe de estado, le dice que su hermano no sobrevivirá y que el reino debe saber la verdad de los hijos de Robert.

Catelyn escucha todo sin poder creérselo.

Para su desconcierto su esposa pide que Baelish a quien considera un importante amigo permanezca todo el tiempo presente.

Claramente Renly no confía en el hombre y cuando Ned se niega a participar en tal acto, este le da una sonrisa triste y decide irse. Ned intenta convencerlo de que le apoye, que le ayude a pasar el reino al legítimo heredero quien sería Stannis.

Renly se ríe en su cara en esos momentos. El menor de los Baratheon abandona la ciudad con casi cincuenta caballeros y Loras Tyrell acompañándole.

Ahora es Baelish quien le pide que hable con él, pero Ned se niega primera va a ver al Rey, Catelyn quiere acompañarlo, pero este se niega, no quiere ponerla en peligro.

Consigue que traigan a sus hijas en secreto. Claramente ambas están confundidas cuando ingresan a semejante lugar, pero al ver a su madre ambas celebran, ambas están felices eso le dará el tiempo necesario para mantenerlas alejadas.

Intenta llegar donde Robert, cabalga tan rápido como puede, desperdicio mucho tiempo, pero quería que sus hijas estuvieran a salvo sin levantar sospecha al ser convocadas por su padre cuando este se encontraba en la fortaleza.

Aun así, esperaba que nadie nunca las hubiera visto ingresar a un sitio tan desagradable, pero confiaba en que su guardia guardaría silencio.

Robert esta muerto cuando llega, todo el castillo es una confusión total los soldados Lannister se han abalanzado buscando a los hombres de Renly, se da cuenta que solo será tiempo antes que también decidan irse en su contra.

Alguien les dijo de la reunión y cree saber de quien se trata.

Abandona la fortaleza Roja vestido como una sirviente, acompañado de dos guardias mas ocultos de igual manera. No tiene tiempo de ir por la Septa o otros miembros de su guardia, envió a un voluntario a buscarlos, pero sabe que no servirá de mucho.

Tiene que huir como un vulgar criminal, oculto entre las sombras, pero cuando ve a los Lannister buscando a todo soldado Stark que encuentran para matarlo se da cuenta que ha tomado la decisión correcta.

* * *

V

* * *

No confió en Baelish así que fingió necesitar su ayuda para que hablara con la Reina y le explicara que no tenían nada que ver con la conspiración de Renly, ayudo realmente más fue que su esposa fue quien se lo suplico.

Cuando el pequeño hombre se marchó, sus hombres desenfundaron sus espadas y decidieron avanzar por todo el lugar tomando lo que pudieran para ocultarse como simples habitantes de la capital, pasar desapercibido a pesar de su imponente presencia norteña.

Llevar a sus hijas a los barcos no fue algo fácil, hacía ya varios preparo un barco para sacar a sus hijas de la capital agradeció a los dioses que este permaneciera en el lugar, también que no le conto nada a su hija mayor o la reina sabría.

Subir a Sansa al barco es casi imposible hasta el punto que tiene el mismo que taparle la boca por el escandalo que estaba generando. Ya era malo que dejara a grandes camaradas atrás para salvar a su familia enfrentándose solos a la ira de los Lannister.

Ingresan al barco, al principio teme una emboscada al no encontrar a los marineros o el capitán, pero es cuando aparece Jeyne Poole que siente un alivio, sus demás hombres consiguieron escapar.

Al menos la mayoría de ellos, seis grandes amigos de la casa Stark murieron.

El barco hecho las velas y Ned se siente que ha estado viviendo una mentira, cuando por fin se sienta e intenta respirar se da cuenta que no se despidió de Robert, pero realmente no tenia mucho que decirle salvo que se equivoco matando a la chica Targaryen.

Pero las malas noticias llegaron en la misma embarcación.

Catelyn llora hasta que las lagrimas quedan marcadas en su rostro, su pequeña Sansa cayo en los engaños del chico o eso quería creer – Ya no era una doncella – Hablo de palabras de amor que Joffrey le dijo, le prometió.

No se toma bien las cosas cuando le informan que el chico era todo menos un príncipe, ella reniega, lucha hasta el final que todo eran mentiras que debían regresar para ser la reina y darle hermosos príncipes y princesas.

Al final Arya y ella pelea aún más, luchan y Ned se cansa de ello encierra a Sansa en su habitación. Ya no sabe que mas hacer, así que llora por su familia, por sus amigos caídos, por su Rey a pesar de todas las fallas.

Llora y antes de que se de cuenta esta llorando por su padre, hermano y ante todo por su hermana, no sabe realmente cuando fue la ultima vez que derramo tantas lágrimas, pero agradece estar a solas en su habitación con su esposa.

Gracias a los Dioses por su Cat.

* * *

VI

* * *

Cuando llegan a Puerto Blanco no lo pueden creer. Renly se caso con Margaery Tyrrell y se proclamo como Rey, Stannis alegando sus legítimos derechos de sucesión se habían proclamo también como Rey.

Todo el reino se había vuelto loco, las cosas no ayudaron que ante la falta de noticias su hijo convoco a sus abanderados, todos se estaban dirigiendo hacia Invernalia algunas tropas los apoyarían desde Foso Cailin.

Lord Manderly hace promesas de venganza que construirá una gran flota ante el trato presentado ante su señor, pero llega un punto donde le pregunta a cuál Rey apoyaran y Ned realmente no lo sabe, en su opinión ninguno de ellos es digno de reinar.

Evade el tema, su atención se centra en su hija Sansa la cual el Te Lunar parece haberla enfermado, teme lo peor.

Viajan hacia invernalia, Lord Manderly los acompaña con sus familiares varones y ocho mil hombres, la guerra era un horror y sabía perfectamente que tendría que volver a vivir una para proteger a sus seres amados.

En el camino otras casas nobles del norte se les une. En el camino se encuentran con Lord Bolton quien da una mirada poco disimulada de sorpresa ante su presencia, también van sus dos hijos Domeric Bolton y Ramsay Snow.

Rápidamente Ned decide que le agrada Domeric y que quiere a Ramsay lo mas alejado de su familia o cualquier otra persona viva. Para ese entonces con el apoyo de las casas norteñas mas orientales han reunido casi dieciséis mil hombres para la lucha cuando llegan a invernalia se encuentra con casi veinte mil de ellos ya reunidos.

En el camino decide enviarles un mensaje a los clanes y las casas de Skagos sabiendo que estas no aceptarían un llamado de su hijo Robb al no considerarlo el legitimo señor ante su ausencia.

Cuando llega a su hogar luego de tres difíciles semanas entre el mar y el apresurado camino a casa se encuentra con Robb, Bran, Rickon esperándole en las afuera de castillo, su hijo más pequeño salta a sus brazos y Ned no puede evitar mostrar su felicidad.

Abraza con fuerza a Robb quien no duda en mostrarle sus temores ante la dificultad de tener que liderar a todo el norte a la Guerra. Pero no hablara de la guerra, aun no, así que al final se acerca donde Bran quien estaba siendo devorado por la felicidad de su madre, hermanas de volverlo a ver.

Esta feliz de estar presente. Esta feliz de ver a toda su familia, pero sabe que falta alguien.

"¿Dónde está Jon?"

Es entonces que la mirada de Robb se oscurece.

* * *

VII

* * *

Hablar con su hijo no fue fácil, intentar tratar con este como sobrino fue peor. Pero no culpaba a Jon por estar tan molesto, realmente esperaba que Lord Reed, su amigo mas antiguo y de mayor confianza no corriera hacia el chico ante los primeros rumores de su muerte.

Jon no sabe como tratarle, a veces le dice Lord Stark, otras veces simplemente como Mi Lord y cuando intento evitar tocar el tema de su madre le llamo abiertamente Tío.

Las palabras le dolieron de tal manera que nunca pensó que algo así le pudiera afectar.

Su viejo amigo le pidió disculpas diciendo que había visto su muerte en uno de sus sueños, Ned le perdona le salvo la vida cuando apuñalo por la espalda a Arthur Dayne además tarde o temprano tendría que decírselo a Jon.

Cuando el consejo de los lores del norte se reúne y todo parece una locura, realmente no se consigue una opinión general sobre si deberían apoyar a Renly o Stannis al menos todos están de acuerdo en no apoyar bajo ninguna opción a Joffrey.

El apoyo a Stannis muere rápidamente cuando llegan los rumores de su sacerdotiza roja y como ha quemado vivos a varias personas en el nombre de su nuevo dios.

Ned no sabe que hacer, no sabe a quien apoyar, ambos hombres no son aptos en su opinión y por mas que se sienta incomodo su mirada se centra en Jon, no importa si desvía la mirada al final regresa al muchacho.

Entonces recordó el Huevo de Dragon en la cripta de Lyanna, se dijo así mismo que solo era un obsequio sin ninguna importancia, pero si podría realmente poner una persona digna en el trono, alguien que pudiera limpiar toda la corrupción, regresarle la grandeza al reino. Pero Jon no era una persona ambiciosa, se parecía demasiado así mismo ante ello.

Jon no será su hijo, pero en casi todo su comportamiento era igual al de Ned y eso le preocupaba, estaba demostrado que no era un asunto menor la corte del reino, que ser honorable y leal poco servirían ante las ambiciones de los sureños.

Toma varios días reunir todas las fuerzas del norte, incluyendo la isla de Skagos muchos de estos señores fueron a regañadientes, con molestia y resentimiento, pero sabían que debían lealtad a la casa Stark.

Ned aprovecha este momento para luchar contra sus propios demonios, Sansa sigue enferma, esta peor que antes y teme que empeore y ante la mirada desconcertada de Catelyn se da cuenta de la gravedad.

él Te lunar hizo tal vez su trabajo demasiado bien pensó y una parte de Ned se rompió cuando Catelyn le dijo la horrible verdad, perdió un nieto y no supo como sentirse ante ello, aunque la idea no fue suya no rechazo cuando Catelyn obligo a la niña a beber.

Sansa nunca lo iba a perdonar, él nunca se perdonaría y sabia que las cosas nunca serian iguales. Mientras eso pasaba todos los Lores, señores y comandantes del norte se impacientaban ante la negativa de tomar un bando.

Todos quieren venganza era claro cuando los rumores de que el príncipe Joffrey deshonro a Lady Sansa, todos recordaron a Lyanna, la ira inundo al norte.

Cada vez que mencionaban el nombre de su hermana sabía que era algo difícil de aceptar, pero si decía la verdad abiertamente pocos apoyarían la loca idea que lo ha estado consumiendo, se sentirían engañados o incluso ofendidos.

Lyanna fue imprudente, demasiado para el gusto de muchos y no sabía cómo reaccionarían sus hombres cuando supieran que quería proponer a su sobrino para el trono. Necesitan una causa más allá de que el chico es el hijo de Lyanna, Jon no es un Stark, menos un Snow decir que tendrán un reino norteño era poco cuando el nombre y el apellido de Jon eran totalmente Targaryen, Valyrio y demasiado sureño para muchos de ellos.

Lord Bolton además quiere casar a Domeric con Sansa, realmente no tiene cabeza para ello y estuvo a punto de gritarle al hombre ante su insistencia. No hay marcha aun, la falta de iniciativa hace que los hombres comiencen hablar mas entre alianzas entre sus casas, en matrimonios y Ned se ofende cuando piden la mano de todos sus hijos en matrimonio.

Matrimonio podría ser la salvación.

Camino hacia el solar, mientras veía a su pequeña hija, a su hermosa Arya luchar con espadas con los demás infantes, escuderos que acompañaban el ejército, algunos segundos o terceros hijos.

Ned la llama y ella asiente felizmente, abraza a su padre con todas sus fuerza y Ned besa levemente su frente.

"Perdóname"

Fue lo único que le dijo; ella no comprendió exactamente los motivos, pero días después la niña estaría gritando y maldiciendo a su padre con todas sus fuerzas mientras intentaba ser organizada por las Damas del norte.

* * *

VIII

* * *

Es Lady Manderly con la ayuda de Barbrey Dustin quienes le obligan a Arya a comportarse, su madre Catelyn esta en silencio viendo a su hija mayor siendo consumida por el dolor, no se ha dado cuenta o tal vez quiere fingir que nada está pasando allá afuera.

"¿Crees que serás la primera Dama en ser arrastrada a su boda?"

Lady Dustin no es muy agraciada y menos la persona mas correcta en tratar con una niña asustada, Arya sigue sin entender lo que esta pasando, no entiende por que debe casarse con su hermano – Primo- Solo le dicen que es necesario para el deber.

Familia, deber y honor.

Son las palabras que se le repiten constantemente, Ned intenta explicarle que es la única forma de salvar a Jon, la niña duda, Arya solo tiene catorce años es dos años menor que Sansa, cuatro años menor que Jon.

El estomago se le revuelve a Ned, los señores del norte ahora saben la verdad y tal como temió pocos de ellos se vieron felices de las noticias querían un gobierno completamente norteño.

Querían una reina del norte, querían un apellido del norte, no un Rey con apariencia norteña, pero con nombre y de una casa ajena a ellos.

Jon lo odia y eso lo sabe perfectamente.

Jon por su parte solo observo todo en silencio mientras pensaba en huir hacia el muro y mientras pensaba en ello, en esos momentos cuando era pequeño y acompaño a su tío Benjen junto con algunos hombres Stark a llevar suministros a la guardia.

Recordó al viejo maestre con quien compartió algunas palabras - si llegará un día en que tú padre tuviera que elegir entre su honor, por un lado, y sus seres amados por otro, ¿qué haría? – Su padre haría lo que era correcto, incluso si eso significaba sacrificar a la felicidad de su familia.

"¡Sonríe es el día de tu boda!"

Jon intenta no golpear a Theon en esos momentos, Robb se ha negado hablar con Jon, se sienten ambos realmente muy incomodos ante la presencia del otro, no saben como actuar, claramente Robb no está de acuerdo, Jon tampoco lo estaba, quiere huir, escapar, pero no puede deshonrar así al hombre que parece haber depositado tanta confianza en él.

Arya camina en silencio, intentando no soltar mas lagrimas de lo que ha hecho, es acompañada por su padre, todos los señores de norte observan, están en silencio. Ha pasado un mes desde que Ned regreso de la capital, ha reunido a un ejército mucho más numeroso.

Sesenta mil norteños se han reunido ante el llamado de su señor, el hombre que piensa poner a su sobrino en el trono junto con su hija. Ned se enferma de si mismo, pero siente que su padre estaría orgulloso, celebrando desde su tumba y eso termina por odiarse más a sí mismo.

Jon dejo claro que no esta en capacidad de reinar incluso si salen victoriosos, ha solicitado una regencia con Ned a cargo de esta, esto apoya aun mas el reclamo y los deseos de luchar del norte.

Ned se pregunta por cuanto tiempo seguirá el reino sin conocimiento alguno de lo que se ha organizado acá en Invernalia, la reina envió cuervos solicitando que regresara a responder por sus crímenes de haber conspirado con Lord Renly o Rey Renly ahora.

Ned necesita aliados, los Tully le apoyaran, espera que lo mismo hagan los Arryn aun así envía un cuervo a un viejo enemigo, Balon Greyjoy tiene la armada mas grande e importante de todas incluso después de la rebelión.

Le dice claro que devolverá a su hijo Theon, pide otra rehén su hija favorita Asha para que se case con Robb, hubiera preferido cualquier otra mujer, pero necesita barcos para ganar la guerra, necesita asegurarse que no será atacado por la espalda y que mejor manera que asegurándole al viejo Kraken que su sangre se unirá al linaje Stark.

Si tan solo Renly no se hubiera casado con Margaery pensó con disgusto, tampoco se siente cómodo pensando en mas matrimonios cuando su hija camina asustada sosteniendo su brazo y apunto de derrumbarse en lágrimas.

Quiere creer que Dorne los apoyara, pero lo duda, por que apoyar a un hijo de Lyanna, tal vez si propusiera a Sansa en matrimonio y ante ello se golpea mentalmente, su hija tiene el alma, corazón roto. No merece ser alejada hasta un mundo que ella claramente no conoce.

"¿Quién viene ante los dioses?"

Se escucha la pregunta, Arya le mira con desesperación y Ned se odia, se maldice así mismo, pero no puede dejar al reino en ese estado, a las personas, no puede dejar que los Baratheon destruyan todo entre ellos y después permitan que los Lannister gobiernen en silencio.

Si permite que Joffrey sea rey será otro Aerys, si permite que una mujer como Cersei y sus consejeros reinen solo será cuestión de tiempo antes que el norte se empobrezca aun mas por impuestos y mas cargas que les impondrían, personas que no les importa para nada aquellos a quienes debían proteger y ayudar.

"¡Papi!"

Susurra Arya en palabras cortas. Ned voltea su mirada y hace la presentación de su hija, sin voltear atrás, sin mirar el rostro de sus hijos o su familia.

A veces hacer lo correcto era lo más difícil de todo.


	2. II

No tengo derechos sobre ningún personaje de juego de tronos y sus respectivas sagas, series.

Sera una mezcla tanto de la serie como de los libros, tomando lo importante de ambas partes.

**Advertencia**: Este fic contiene escenas de violencia, contenido explicito, etc. Muertes de Personajes principales.

*Puntos a tener en cuenta. Esto es un universo alterno pueden haber ciertos cambios. También contiene un leve viaje en el tiempo que sera explicado en su momento.

Hola a todos, espero que esta historia sea de su completo agrado.

En esta historia quiero realmente narrar un poco de OC sobre Ned, imaginarme como cambiarían las cosas si Ned decidiera ir mas allá, salirse un poco de su honor y decidir jugar el juego de tronos para hacer un bien mayor y que sacrificios esta dispuesto hacer para conseguirlo.

Este primera capitulo es mas un conjunto de breves narraciones de la primera temporada o el primer libro de la serie, claramente con sus claras y reflejadas diferencias.

**Summary:**"-si llegará un día en que tú padre tuviera que elegir entre su honor, por un lado, y sus seres amados por otro, ¿qué haría? –" Su padre haría lo que era correcto, incluso si eso significaba sacrificar a la felicidad de su familia.

Ante las injusticias que enfrenta el reino, el abandono del pueblo, la indiferencia de los Lores y Nobles del Reino ante la decadencia, Eddard «Ned» Stark, decide jugar el Juego de Tronos, después de todo tiene su propio candidato al trono quien lleva su sangre y decide hacer las paces con viejos enemigos por el bien del reino.

Podrá llegar hasta el final mientras intentar crear un equilibrio entre su honor, su deber y sus deseos de proteger a su familia, o serán sus deseos de proteger a todo el reino quien le hagan perder lo todo.

* * *

I

* * *

Se pregunta si puede olvidar todo cuando llegue al final de su cerveza, se pregunta si se despertara mañana y todo volvería hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido, se pregunta nuevamente si todo esto era una locura o si todos hubieran perdido realmente el razonamiento, pero cuando llega a la quinta jarra de cerveza se da cuenta que todo sigue igual.

Se prepara para beberla, para olvidarla hasta que una mano se aprieta sobre su hombro, siente con fuerza el agarre y termina volteando su mirada para encontrar la mirada furiosa de Robb.

"Puedes dejar de beber"

Es con autoridad que le habla, con una voz grabe que le recuerda a un padre reprendiendo a su hijo. Jon intenta no responderle con desdén, pero no tiene deseos de pelear contra su hermano – Primo – Realmente poco importaba su familiaridad, son hermanos por matrimonio y primos por sangre.

Es la primera vez que comparten palabras en varios días, siente que un peso se le ha quitado encima al ver que Robb por fin ha dejado su indiferencia hacia él.

"Solo quiero olvidar"

Dice con voz apagada mientras intenta controlar sus temores. Se encuentran sentados en el gran banquete, mientras todos los hombres del norte comparten sus bebidas, gritan y maldicen a los Lannister, hablan de como ganarán la guerra y harán pagar las ofensas recibidas hacia su señor feudal y su hija mayor.

"Si estuviera en tu situación haría lo mismo"

Le responde Robb con sinceridad mientras termina de acomodarse en su asiento al lado de Jon, ambos comparten un tímido silencio por unos breves minutos, es Jon quien intenta decir algo, pero no sabe cómo actuar ahora.

"Pero, es la boda de mi hermana, estas asustado lo entiendo, pero necesito que actúes de una manera mas apropiada, Arya te necesita, esta igual o más asustada que tu"

Jon nunca espero que Robb fuera tan hablador en especial esa noche, pero cuando volteo a ver su mirada con sorpresa ante sus palabras se dio cuenta que tenia razón, se reprendió así mismo por intentar pasar desapercibido, se dio cuenta que incluso si no estaba en la gran mesa donde estaban reunidas la mayoría de las damas, todas las miradas disimuladamente estaban enfocadas en su persona.

Dejo la jarra de cerveza a un lado, intento omitir el hecho que había estado bebiendo como un ebrio sin vergüenza e intento sonreír con naturalidad a Robb.

Su hermano le miro con calma ahora, dejando esa furia en sus ojos pasar mientras ambos esperaban que la bebida y sus efectos el pasaran un poco a Jon, en todo momento ambos estuvieron juntos compartiendo pequeñas palabras y Robb quien era un poco experto a la hora de beber en grandes cantidades le fue indicando levemente a Jon que debería ir comiendo para sentirse mejor.

"¡Yo no quería nada de esto!"

Fue un leve susurro que compartió esperando ser escuchado solo por su amigo, su rival y su hermano; Robb alzo la mirada intentando contener sus propios pensamientos sobre la situación, paso mucho tiempo meditando e intentando encontrar una respuesta apropiada a estas palabras que sabia que tarde o temprano Jon se las diría.

"Lo sé"

Lo considero la respuesta correcta realmente quería golpear a Jon en esos momentos, pero se burló de sí mismo, esa acción no iba hacer que las cosas volvieran hacer como antes.

"Si le rompes el corazón a mi hermana"

Jon se sorprendió y rápidamente miro a Robb con desafió.

"Jamás lo haría, tu me conoces mejor que nadie"

Ambos hermanos se miraron de forma algo hostil en esos momentos, solo fue cuando Robb soltó una leve risa que fue acompañada rápidamente por Jon sintieron que los ánimos se volvieron a calmar. Robb quería decirle que el no era Doran Martell, que no iba a permitir que deshonraran a su hermana, pero realmente tenia que decirle eso a Jon.

Su hermano, su primo tenia razón en que lo conocía mejor que nadie, tal vez en otra vida la amenaza hubiera sido dicha con total proporción e intención. Lo cierto es que Robb no podía nunca lastimar a Jon, aunque quisiera culparlo de algo, pero Arya era Arya y sabia que si algo malo pasaba seria ella quien haría pagar a Jon.

A quien engañaba, su hermanita siempre perdonaría a Jon ese pensamiento le asustaba, le daba una leve sensación agridulce recorriendo su garganta. Jon no es Rhaegar, podrá llevar la sangre de los Dragones, pero en todos estos años nunca demostró algún signo de parecerse a otro hombre que no fuera al hombre al cual ambos llamaron como su padre.

Jon también llevaba la sangre de Ned Stark y eso le daba demasiada tranquilidad, le comenzó a brindar la paz que tanto necesitaba para tragarse sus pensamientos propios, ojalá Sansa estuviera mejor, si ella consiguiera recuperarse podría lidiar mejor con esto y no temer tanto por la seguridad de Arya.

Arya no terminara en una cama llorando por un amor no correspondido. Arya no ama a Jon, es un matrimonio político, eso suena mucho peor pensó Robb, pero si llegara a ver amor entre ellos dos seria lo mejor ¿No?

"¡Es tiempo del Encamamiento!"

Ambos hermanos alzan las miradas, Jon Umber es quien grita esas palabras son apoyadas por todos los señores del Norte. Robb voltea la mirada con desesperación intentando buscar a su padre, pero este no se encuentra, no sabe en qué momento perdió la vista de este.

Fue entonces cuando Jon miro Arya estaba tan asustada que una ira en su interior creció cuando se atrevió a ver una lagrima escapando por su rostro.

* * *

II

* * *

Arya sentía que no podía respirar con ese vestido puesto, estaba en la mesa con las demás damas algunas de ellas se hacían llamar sus doncellas. Estaba tan confundida en esos momentos que solo podía comer pequeños o breves bocados sutilmente ante la mirada inquisidora de Lady Dustin.

Olviden lo estricto que pudiera ser su madre, esta mujer era mucho peor. Si comía con la mano incorrecta apostaría que si estuvieran solas la mujer levantaría una rama para golpear sus muñecas.

Definitivamente Arya no le agradaba estar mujer, según Wylla Manderly el motivo de esto era por que Barbrey Dustin perdió su virtud con su tío Brandon Stark con falsas promesas de matrimonio, sostiene un leve rencor hacia su familia y esta aprovechando la leve ausencia de su madre.

Arya quería reprocharle muchas cosas a la mujer, pero cada vez que intentaba abrir levemente sus labios para pronunciar alguna palabra todas las mujeres de la mesa detenían sus propias conversaciones para mirarla directamente.

Así seria su vida a partir de ahora, teniendo que pensar en cada detalle para no ocasionar alguna deshonra, o molestia entre todos quienes le rodeaban.

Necesito a Jon fue lo único que pensó mientras volteaba su mirada con una leve desesperación para buscarlo, pero cuando lo encontró no le gusto ver que estaba totalmente enfocado en sus bebidas.

Estuvo a punto de pronunciar un leve insulto cuando vio como Robb se le acercaba, pidió en silencio que no fuera a ocasionar una pelea, una escena no por que le importara la opinión de los demás, simplemente ya no soportaba ver a su familia totalmente desunida. No ha visto a su madre en días, esta cuidando a su hermana Sansa – por que tuviste que ser tan tonta – Arya también estaba indignada quería matar a Joffrey por romper así a su hermana, aparte de ello Bran y Rickon tal vez son los únicos que han compartido palabras con ella.

Pero Robb y Jon apenas llegaron hablarse desde que su padre conto sus planes. Los planes de su padre, penso con una leve irritación, no quería aceptar esas explicaciones que le dio, no quería pensar que pudiera tener lógica.

No quería esto, cuando era niña una vez duro una semana sin hablarle a Robb por que este le dijo que algún día se casaría. Ella claramente se molestó, recordaba que tenía diez años, le hizo bromas y le dedico la ley del hielo a Robb cuando le hacía reclamos.

La pelea termino al finalizar esa semana Robb le prometió que iba a luchar hasta el final para que nunca se casara si con ello conseguía que le volviera a dirigir la palabra – Y dejara de meter mierda de cabra en sus botas – Arya considero eso su más grande triunfo pero luego Robb lo arruino diciendo que si su padre se lo pedía no podría hacer nada, Arya entonces le sonrio en esos momentos, siendo aún una niña en muchos pensamientos le dijo que huiría con Jon porque este siempre la iba a proteger y si su madre la obligaba a casarse entonces se casaría con Jon como su más grande desafió.

Diez años tenia en ese momento, cuatro años después venia el destino, o tal vez los antiguos dioses a golpearla de frente en el rostro con todas sus fuerzas.

Ten cuidado con lo que pides pensó con ironía Arya.

Al menos Robb y Jon ahora se están riendo.

Arya entonces intento conversar con Alys Karstark, acaba de ser prometida con Domeric Bolton una alianza que pareció generar un leve disgusto con en su padre – No recuerdo la ultima vez que lo vi sonreír desde que dejamos la capital – La conversación con Lady Karstark es aburrida, la mujer se llevaría mejor con Sansa.

"Tengo algo de miedo, Su Gracia"

Arya alzo una ceja, le molestaba, irritaba que la llamaran de esa manera, pero cuando pronuncio esas palabras de miedo, su instinto la hizo actuar, concentrando sus atenciones en la mujer.

"¿A qué se debe ello?"

"Domeric parece ser un buen hombre, pero es su hermano, el bastardo quien me preocupa, se han dicho cosas muy malas de Ramsay Snow"

Ramsay, ese nombre lo había escuchado antes e intentaba recordar de donde provenía. Fue en medio de sus pensamientos, mientras le daba pequeñas palabras de aliento a la muchacha, que Arya recordó de donde venia el nombre.

Hace varios años, cuando Jon era muy joven, e incluso Arya apenas podía caminar. Se suponía que su padre fue con Robb y Jon a las tierras Bolton para tratar unas denuncias sobre el abuso de autoridad de Roose Bolton sobre la primera noche, una vieja practica que su abuelo prohibió sobre que los nobles tenían derechos sobre las doncellas que se casaran en sus tierras. En el viaje, Jon le contaría años después que mientras cruzaban un riachuelo que resulto ser mas profundo de lo que todos pensaban hasta el punto que los caballos estuvieron a punto de ser arrastrados, Lord Bolton quien estaba siendo acompañado por sus dos hijos para que Ned Stark pudiera visitar sin inconvenientes sus tierras, el mas pequeño, el bastardo se cayó del caballo.

Mientras se concentraba en esa vieja historia, Arya miro levemente hacia donde se encontraba Jon con Robb. Fue entonces que recordó el motivo por el cual Ramsay Snow le sonaba tan familiar, fue este bastardo quien se cayo al agua, fue Jon quien, sin dudarlo salto de su caballo para sacarlo, ambos estuvieron apunto de ser arrastrados por el agua.

Jon le salvo la vida al hombre a quien Alys Karstark parecía tenerle tanto miedo, pero entonces fue cuando un fuerte grito resonó por todo el salón y Arya se lleno de miedo y temores.

"¡Es tiempo del Encamamiento!"

Fue el grito que resonó por el gran salón, estaba asustada intento apretar con fuerza su silla, no quería esto, no de esta manera.

* * *

III

* * *

Jon se levanto con prontitud pensando en un plan para proteger la dignidad de Arya, miro en todas las direcciones comenzó a idear un plan mientras todos parecían levantarse de sus asientos con emoción.

"¡Mis señores, mis lores! Amigos y amigas de la Casa Stark"

Robb miro con sorpresa a Jon nunca antes lo escucho hablar así, claramente podría ver la mirada de miedo y temor en sus ojos, pero sus palabras demostraban lo contrario.

"Quiero proponerles un desafió"

Eso pareció llamar la atención de todos los presentes, muchos parecían realmente interesados.

"¿Un Desafío?"

"Habla rápido muchacho, no tenemos todo el día"

Fueron Lord Glover y Lord Finn quienes hablaron con dureza en esos momentos, Jon intento no mostrar su irritación.

"Así es, un desafió para defender el honor de mi amada"

Jon y Robb se sorprendieron cuando las damas y en especial golpearon la mesa con entusiasma, agradeció en silencio a esta por ponerlas todas en un solo bando de apoyo.

"Me comienza a gustar esto, apoyo la idea con gratitud"

Jon estuvo a punto de vomitar toda su cerveza si no fuera por la situación en la que estaban, Theon Greyjoy acaba de ponerse de su lado con entusiasmo, definitivamente debe estar muy ebrio.

"Bueno, habla muchacho somos todos oídos"

Todos se rieron con entusiasmo, ante esas palabras. Jon guardo silencio por unos breves segundos intentado idear un plan, la mirada de Robb fue clara que comenzara a escupir palabras rápido los señores del norte solo eran pacientes en el invierno y este estaba muy lejos.

"Un viejo combate, claramente al mejor estilo norteño, se dice que Rodrik Stark conquisto, no, recupero la Isla de Oso de los nacidos del Hierro en una competencia de luchas, que dicen mis señores sus campeones contra los míos"

Todos parecían totalmente entusiasmados en esos momentos, incluso Theon que intento omitir la parte de que sus ancestros perdieron la competencia, pero poco le importaba uno de sus mas grandes sueños se haría pronto realidad podría regresar a su hogar y tener a Robb realmente como un hermano mediante el matrimonio si su padre aceptaba casar a su hermana con este.

"¿Y si nosotros ganamos?"

Fue Roose Bolton quien pronuncio las palabras con total tranquilidad.

"Tendremos nuestro Encamamiento y la suma de 100 dragones de oro"

Los gritos no se hicieron escuchar, los señores de norte comenzaron a discutir con fuerza entre ellos sobre quienes deberían luchar por su parte.

Robb miro a su hermano con sorpresa.

"¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo?"

Jon negó rápidamente con fuerza.

"Bromeas, no tengo ni una sola moneda, mas vale que no perdamos o Arya me matara"

Lo dijo como si fuera una broma, pero realmente podría ser una posibilidad en su mente.

La discusión continua unos minutos más, Jon quería sumergirse en un barril de licor en esos momentos para calmar sus nervios para la constante mirada esperanzadora de Arya fue suficiente para detener cualquier deseo de huir.

"Jon Umber y su hijo, también luchara Galbart Glover"

Bien eligieron a tres. Pudo haber sido peor, nunca dijo con cuantos tendría que luchar.

"Yo defenderé el honor de mi esposa"

Nunca supo como salieron esas palabras con tanta calma, pero sabia que era demasiado tarde para huir, Jon miro con esperanzas entre la multitud esperando ayuda.

"Yo luchare por mi hermana, y por el futuro rey"

Robb como siempre apoyándolo, agradeció en silencio que por fin volvieran hablarse, realmente necesitaba a su hermano.

"Defenderé el honor de la hija de mi señor"

Para su sorpresa Theon vino ayudarle, lo besaría en esos momentos como agradecimiento, pero sabia que el Greyjoy lo hacia mas por respeto a Lord Stark que por algún sentimiento de amistad hacia Jon.

Cuando se presentaron los campeones, todos comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos, movieron las mesas con rapidez, con prontitud todos se prepararon para lo que sería un evento de canciones pensaron algunos incluso.

"Su Majestad"

Todos escucharon la voz, pero solo fue hasta que Robb golpeo con su codo a Jon para que volteara y entendiera que lo estaban llamando, que miro a Barbrey Dustin alzando su voz.

A su lado estaba una sonrojada Arya y algo claramente incomoda, ella extendió un pañuelo azul que tenía los peores bordados que muchos hubieran visto en su vida – Claramente Arya lo hizo – Jon sonrio ante ello reconociendo el trabajo de su… No ya no era su hermanita, pero aún seguía siendo su pequeña loba.

"Quiero darte mi favor, mi esposo"

Todas las damas aplaudieron y algunos hombres gritaron con fuerza. Jon se sonrojo, Arya intento no voltear el rostro ante la situación. Ninguno de los dos pidió esto, pero a pesar de ello, era obvio que aún seguían contando el uno con el otro.

Jon camino hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Arya, era la única que permanecía totalmente en su punto inicial. Incluso si llego a moverse levemente fue para que se pudiera observar mejor la lucha.

Jon tomo el pañuelo apretó con fuerza la mano de Arya intentando transmitirle su fortaleza, iba a protegerla sin importar que, ese sentimiento nunca cambio.

"¡Comiencen!"

Grito con fuerza Lord Karstark, Jon no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Jon Umber lo golpeo con fuerza, cayo al suelo incluso podría decirse que lo alzo por el aire. Theon se abalanzo contra el heredero de la Casa Umber quien literalmente comenzó a usar al heredero Greyjoy como si se tratara de una almohada alzándolo con sus brazos.

Robb intentaba resistir lo mejor que pudo, pero Galbart Glover lo estaba lanzando contra las mesas sin ningún problema.

A la mierda el honor pensó Jon, estos tipos eran del tamaño de osos y esto era para cuidar a Arya, se levanto tan pronto como pudo no sin antes tomar una silla y golpear a Lord Umber directo al rostro, este retrocedió, claramente el golpe lo había aturdido, escupió un poco de sangre mientras sonreía con entusiasmo.

Esta iba hacer una larga noche pensó Jon, claramente ningún hombre pensó en pasar así su noche de bodas.

Jon golpeaba a Lord Umber como si su vida tratara de ello, pero por cada dos golpes que dirigía a su rostro, este le daba uno y era suficiente para desestabilizarlo, en algún momento de la pelea sintió como Robb y Theon fueron lanzados en su contra ocasionando que los tres terminaran encima del otro en una esquina.

Los señores del norte gritaron con júbilo.

"Son como osos"

Dijo Theon mientras se ponía de pie mientras daba un grito de batalla hasta que otro golpe de Galbart Glover lo volvía a lanzar contra el suelo, Robb solo observo mientras miraba la desesperación de su hermana, tomo a Jon con fuerza de cuello para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

Luego Theon se levantó acompañándolos, tenía todo el rostro completamente rojo por los golpes y la sangre, Robb juraba que le faltaba realmente un par de dientes en ese momento.

Los tres dieron gritos de batalla mientras corrían hacia sus oponentes. Jon se lanzo contra Jon Umber y su hijo consiguiendo tumbarlos por la sorpresa del ataque, luego Robb se abalanzo, mientras Theon intentaba arrancarle una oreja a Galbart Glover con sus dientes.

Esa noche claramente nadie contaría una historia digna de caballeros. Pero no fue la primera, ni seria la ultima vez que el Joven Daemon Targaryen, conocido como Jon Snow defendería el honor de Arya Stark.

* * *

IV

* * *

Por fin estaban solos, después de varios días en que todo el norte se empeño en mantenerlos separados y en que todos les vigilaban para evitar un escape o cualquier otra acción deshonrosa.

Jon miraba a Arya quien aun conservaba su vestido de bodas, ella tenia una leve pomada que el Maestre Luwin le había dado, acariciaba su rostro suavemente mientras intentaba cubrir las heridas de Jon con la pomada, pero esta era ácida e irritaba a Jon cuando tocaba su piel.

"Perdí"

Fue lo único que dijo intentando romper el hielo, Arya intento no pensar mucho en ello.

"No importa, solo nos cargaron hasta la habitación, pudo haber sido peor"

Lo cierto es que nadie pensaba que el joven Dragon tuviera fuerzas o energías esa noche, tal vez fue también un leve sentimiento de respeto hacia el chico que lucho media hora mas solo mientras sus dos compañeros yacían en el suelo.

Mientras el silencio volvía a reinar entre ellos, Jon sintió que realmente todas las palabras que tenia que decirle a Arya en esos momentos habían muerto. Quería decir algo amable hacia ella, pero como hacerlo sin lastimarla, ¿Cómo decirle que estaba hermosa? Cuando ambos fueron arrastrados a esto, Arya nunca quiso ser una Dama, menos casarse, ahora no solo seria una dama si no una Reina.

Una reina sin reino, por ahora solo tenían el norte, les aguardaba una guerra una de la cual podría no volver.

"Te tengo un regalo"

Fue lo único que consiguió decirle, mientras se levantaba de su asiento, dejando atrás a una desconcertada Arya. Tomo la daga de acero valyrio con la cual intentaron asesinar a Bran, Lady Catelyn la trajo de regreso de Desembarco del Rey, supuestamente Tyrion Lannister según palabras de Baelish pudo haber sido la persona interesada en asesinar a su hermano.

No tenía lógica esa historia en su opinión.

Aun así, la daga fue olvidada y el la tomo para si mismo, no es como si alguien le interesa o importara, parecía ser que de repente todos se volvieron super permisivos con él.

Suspiro con fuerza mientras extendía la daga a Arya, ella le miro con sorpresa mientras la sostenía en sus manos, la desenvaino para mirar maravillada la hoja de la cuchilla.

Permanecieron nuevamente en silencio brevemente, Arya seguía observando su obsequio con gusto, esperando realmente que este no fuera el ultimo al menos de ese tipo. No es como si no valorara a Aguja, la primera espada que Jon le dio, pero lady Dustin ha pasado los últimos días intentando arrebatarle la espada hasta que le dijo que fue un regalo de Jon.

La mujer claramente no le gusto, e intento decirle que no era propio de la futura reina portar un arma. Arya quiso reírse e intentar discutirle a la mujer que las primeras reinas Targaryen eran guerreras e incluso que algunas mujeres del norte también lo eran.

"Gracias, en verdad"

Fue lo que consiguió decir mientras escuchaban nuevamente el alboroto fuera de su habitación.

"Lo siento"

Esas palabras la tomaron por sorpresa, Jon le miro con temor, miedo, e incluso arrepentimiento algo que la asusto mas a ella.

Sintió como ponía sus manos alrededor de su rostro, e intento acariciar las lágrimas que se escaparon.

"Nunca quise arrastrarte a esto"

Ella lo sabía, Arya conocía a Jon mejor que nadie.

"Lo sé"

En algún momento de la situación Arya puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Jon, lo abrazo con tanta fuerza, desespero e incluso deseo por recuperar una parte de la antigua relación entre ambos.

"Pero me alegra que seas tú"

Susurro Arya con fuerza mientras apretaba con más fuerza, realmente se alegraba que si llego a esta situación fuera con una persona que la amará o al menos la apreciará tal como era.

"No pasara nada, si no quieres, ¿Lo entiendes?"

Arya asintió levemente mientras intentaba no llorar.

"Lo sé, pero ambos sabemos que eso no será una opción para siempre"

Jon la aparto, beso levemente las mejillas de Arya con temor a romperla, sintió su frente contra la de ella.

"Tengo miedo"

Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, sintiendo que recuperaban al menos una vieja parte de ellos, de terminar las palabras del otro o incluso decirlas al mismo tiempo.

"Lo sé"

Soltaron ahora fue una risa alegre al ver que atinaron por segunda vez a su forma de ser.

"Jon"

"Dime mi pequeña loba"

Arya esbozó una leve sonrisa en su rostro, mientras llevaba sus manos al rostro de Jon.

"No mueras"

"No lo hare, te lo prometo"

Ambos sonrieron una ultima vez, Arya intento de llenarse de valor mientras se abalanzaba lentamente para besar a quien ahora era su esposo.

* * *

V

* * *

"Lo que hiciste fue imprudente"

Robb intento no voltear sus ojos ante las palabras de su madre, realmente ella no debería estar regañándole, si hubiera estado pendiente de Arya, ayudándole e intentando aconsejarla, calmando sus miedos de alguna manera, las cosas tal vez hubieran sido más fáciles.

"Defendía el honor de mi hermana"

Catelyn gruño por lo bajo, mientras miraba el rostro magullado de su hijo, aun así, tenía una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, una que realmente le recordaba de cierta manera a su primer prometido, a Brandon.

"Hiciste lo correcto Robb, los tres en realidad"

Robb volteo la mirada hacia su padre quien acaba de ingresar por la habitación, quería exigirle, preguntarle mejor dicho que donde había estado la noche anterior en que parte de las festividades había desaparecido.

La mirada que su hijo le estaba dando fue suficiente para entender que estaba pensando en hacerle un breve reclamo por su ausencia, la noche anterior, Ned intento llenarse de valor, sentía realmente que estaba perdiendo a su familia poco a poco.

"Tu hermana Sansa tuvo una recaída, su salud parece no mejorar"

Fue Catelyn quien hablo primero, la voz era temblorosa llena de miedo, de temor sentía la necesidad de volver a llorar por su hija mayor.

"Tal vez la salud de mi hermana mejoraría si le permitieras salir de su habitación, deja de tratarla como una deshonra y permítele salir"

Catelyn alzo la mirada destrozada como si estuviera a punto de discutirle a su hijo o golpearlo en la mejilla primero.

"¡Robb!"

Fue la voz autoritaria de su padre quien intento que su hijo contuviera su lengua, pero Robb ya había pasado demasiado tiempo en silencio.

"Mi hermana te necesitaba anoche, los últimos días más que nunca, no sé si te has dado cuenta que la mitad de las mujeres del Norte se han estado rotando para ayudar y acompañar a Arya, mi hermana quien paso su boda y su primera noche casada sin ver a su madre, Bran te necesita, Rickon también, entiende que Sansa también es mi hermana, la amo y matare a Joffrey por lo que le hizo, pero necesito que salgas y reacciones"

Catelyn contuvo el aliento mientras volteaba su mirada en esos momentos, intento contener su desesperación como madre e incluso ahogo un llanto que estaba conteniendo en esos momentos. Robb solo se levanto de su asiento dejando aun lado a su madre, mientras miraba a su padre quien aún seguía en la entrada.

Ned le dio un breve espacio para que pasara, este se marchó, pero no pudo notar una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo que se formaba en el rostro de su padre.

Solo cuando sintió que se había marchado por completo su hijo, se sentó al lado de su esposa, quien parecía totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos.

"Eres una buena madre y una gran esposa, si te digo la verdad creo que la guerra es más fácil que la crianza"

Catelyn soltó un leve suspiro que contenía mucha de su desesperación en esos momentos.

"No soy una buena madre, mi hija mayor cayo en los engaños de un mentiroso con demasiada facilidad, Robb tiene razón he descuidado a mis demás hijos"

Ned tomo a Catelyn por los hombros y la abrazo con fuerza, con todos sus deseos de poder animarla, hacerla sentir que podría estar mejor. Vendrán mejores tiempos se dijo a sí mismo.

"Encontrare alguien digno de nuestra hija, de nuestro pequeño tesoro, si tan solo hubiera intentado hablarle mas de la realidad de mundo a Sansa y no de las canciones que tanto le encantaban"

Ambos padres permanecieron en silencio, por unos leves minutos hasta que fue Lady Stark quien soltó un llanto descontrolado.

"Mis hijas Ned, mis niñas"

Mientras ambos padres permanecían en absorbidos por sus pensamientos, desde la entrada Sansa estaba observando en silencio mientras decidida regresar mejor a su habitación, había escuchado todos los gritos de Robb desde el otro lado de pasillo y solo quería comprobar lo que pasaba.

* * *

VI

* * *

Balon Greyjoy observo en silencio a sus capitanes, comandantes de navíos, lores y señores reunidos en el gran salón de la sal. Todos tenían una mirada de molestia y estaban realmente poco felices de las decisiones tomadas durante la gran convocatoria.

Asha Greyjoy quien observo en silencio sentada al lado de su padre y sus tíos Victarion y Aeron Greyjoy, ambos quienes fueron los que mas apoyaron la propuesta presentada por los norteños, era claro que ambos hombres no compartían los deseos de su padre de volver a declarar la independencia de las Islas de Hierro.

"Los mares son nuestros, yo digo que demostremos a esos continentales de lo que somos capaces de hacer"

El rugido de varios de los presentes se hizo escuchar, gritaron con fuerza y entusiasmó.

"El Kraken es el amo en los mares y océanos, nuestra fortaleza es el mar, en este somos indomables pero cuando tocamos tierra, al igual que el Kraken cuando queda atrapado en las playas su gran cuerpo lo aplasta, no tiene huesos, no tenemos un ejército, ya vivimos esto una vez, cuando la guerra termine en el continente, todos los reinos vendrán, se puede cazar a un Kraken solo se necesitan suficientes naves para ello, todas las flotas de los siete reinos superaran a la nuestra y con el primer soldado que pise nuestras playas seremos derrotados"

Al terminar su oración Aeron miro a su hermano Balon quien parecía totalmente ofendido por estas, gruño por lo bajo, apretó sus dientes en silencio, nadie y menos los hijos del hierro querían darle razón al hombre y menos en este tema.

Asha jugo con su cabello corto, tan solo tenía dieciséis años, pero ya habían capitaneado incursiones en Essos, ya había matado a su primer hombre, tomado una mujer en su cama, aunque nunca la ha compartido con un hombre no por falta de pretendientes o por que hubiera deseado ser una doncella, no ha considerado a ninguno de ellos como alguien digno.

Ahora nunca pensó que realmente llegara el día en que se tuviera que casar por una alianza, como si fuera una mujer continental. Ella era una Greyjoy, su orgullo, su dignidad le impedían ser vendida como una yegua y cada vez que veía como esto era aceptado gruñía apretando los dientes en silencio.

"Yo digo que ataquemos el norte, hemos sido sus enemigos por generaciones, incluso antes de la conquista"

Todos la voltearon a ver, miraron en silencio a la hija de su señor.

"¿Alguna vez has estado en el norte, sobrina?

Victarion hablo con voz fuerte, clara y autoritaria tanto que Asha se a vergonzoso un poco al darse cuenta de su arrebato.

"No"

Menciono con sinceridad mientras se volvía a sentar en su asiento.

"No, no has estado, el norte es el reino mas grande de todos incluso que los otros seis juntos, es indomable conquistar sus costas es fácil el problema será mantenerlas, no hay oro, plata o riqueza alguna, pero si encontraremos lanzas, hachas y espadas afiladas para cortarnos la garganta"

Un leve sentimiento de aprobación se escucho entre todos, Balon permanecía en silencio aun, mientras veía ahora como su otro hermano Victarion tomaba la vocería por muchos de los presentes.

"Encontraremos mas oro en nuestros burdeles que en la mitad de sus aldeas, odio a los norteños, no he olvidado que Ned Stark lucho por Robert, no he olvidado a mis sobrinos, tus hermanos querida sobrina, pero si alguien me pregunta que si prefiero hacer un trato con el norte donde la única sangre que debemos derramar es la de tu virginidad yo diré que aceptemos"

Muchos hombres comenzaron a golpear sus jarras y vasos contra las mesas de madera en señal de aprobación, Asha se sonrojo con fuerza mientras intentaba controlar su indignación.

"Me niego…"

"¡Suficiente!"

Dijo Balon antes que su hija pronunciara cualquier otra palabra, el viejo Kraken se levanto de su trono de Sal, mientras todos observaron en silencio a su señor feudal. Balon camino hacia su hija, la tomo por el hombro y la atrajo hacia él, este observo en silencio mientras veía a su padre directamente a los ojos.

"mi sangre, gobernara el norte a través de ti, si tu eres el precio apagar por los mil años que nuestra gente ha intentado gobernar en el norte, yo aceptare"

Asha sintió que la sangre le hervía de rabia e indignación, mientras solo aceptaba en silencio el mandato de su padre, sabiendo que al menos por ahora perdería toda discusión.

"¡Reunir todas nuestras naves! ¡Que la flota de los mil barcos de los Greyjoy vuelva azotar a nuestros enemigos"

El grito resonó con fuerza, todos alzaron sus espadas con victoria, mientras Balon sonreía ante sus hombres, pero por dentro su orgullo estaba herido totalmente, llegara el día en que se vengaría de Ned Stark, pero por ahora, ayudaría a su supuesto dragón llegar al trono.

* * *

VII

* * *

Arya se despertó cuando sintió una mano sobre ella, miro a la persona que era e intento mantenerse tranquila. Era Jon, no sabia como sentirse al verlo tan adentrada las noches en su habitación, no habían compartido una desde hacía tres días que paso la noche de bodas, se sentía aun incomodo estar juntos o compartir el espacio entre ellos.

"Jon"

Dijo con un vago intento de naturalidad. Pasaron mil motivos por su mente el motivo por el cual su herma… Esposo estaba en su habitación, llego a una ligera conclusión.

"Si vienes, bueno por tus… derechos de… necesito algo de vino"

Dijo entre nervios, esta no era ella y se odiaba por eso, pero apenas estaba asimilando la vida que eligieron otros para otorgarle.

"Shh, tranquila mi pequeño lobo, vengo a despedirme"

Arya abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante esas palabras, intento mirar de forma desafiante a Jon, esperando que se riera y dijera que era una broma.

"¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué?"

Jon la miro con tristeza, mientras ponía una roca sobre la cama de Arya, ella le miro con sorpresa aun sin entender que era ese nuevo obsequio o broma por parte de su compañero.

"Debo marchar a la guerra y quería que tuvieras esto, estaba en la tumba de mi madre, fue un obsequio de Rhaegar hacia ella"

Jon nunca ha llamado a Rhaegar como su padre, incluso tiene problemas para poner ambas ideas juntas, ante sus ojos Ned era su padre, pero ahora tampoco lo llamaba de esa forma.

"Es un huevo"

Jon asiente levemente.

"Así es, dicen que trae suerte o eso escuche"

Arya intenta alzar el huevo, pero es algo pesado, al ver esto Jon suelta una pequeña risa que es compartida por ambos, pero al final Arya termina golpeando levemente su hombro.

"Si trae buena suerte, ¿no deberías llevártelo tu?"

Ambos se miraron, mientras que Arya veía a Jon quien traía su armadura, parecía un campeón, un guerrero de norte, pero le recordaba tanto a su padre que sería difícil que alguien creyera lo contrario, como convencerían a todos que este chico era el hijo de Rhaegar cuando era el reflejo de Ned Stark.

Jon le mostro el pañuelo que le dio en la pelea que tuvo con los lores.

"Este ahora es mi amuleto de la suerte"

Arya alzo una ceja sin poder creerlo.

"Perdiste usándolo, además solo intentaba seguirte ese tonto juego"

Ambos se rieron nuevamente mientras que Jon apretó con fuerza el pañuelo azul.

"Lo sé, vi a Lady Dustin susurrándote varias veces, aun así, creo que solo necesita un segundo intento, ya verás me dará suerte"

Fue entonces que Arya lo abrazo con fuerza, intentando contener sus lágrimas, sin saber que mas decirle, las cosas eran tan extrañas ahora, pero tenía tanto miedo de perderlo.

"No mueras"

Jon asintió con fuerza, mientras se alejaron, se sintió que era lo mas adecuado así que le dio un leve beso en los labios. Ambos se separaron, Arya le dijo que era un idiota mientras intentaba contener su sonrojo.

Fue el leve sonido de golpes en la puerta que ocasionaron que ambos se dieran una leve despedida, Jon se levanto y camino hacia la salida, donde estaba Ned esperando poder ingresar,

Este golpeo levemente el hombro de Jon, mientras acompañado también de una armadura norteña ingreso y se sentó en el borde de la cama mirando a Arya, esta le desvió la mirada levemente sin saber que decirle a su padre luego de lo sucedido entre ellos.

Permanecieron en silencio por un par de minutos hasta que Ned la miro fijamente.

"¿Sabes por qué te elegí? ¿Sabes por qué lo elegí a él?"

Arya volteo la mirada con sorpresa, ese no era un tema que esperaba, pero intento encontrar una respuesta, una que tuviera sentido en su joven mente aún.

"¿Porque tu sobrino seria Rey y tu hija reina? O ¿Porque según muchos Sansa ya no era apta?"

No se sentía cómodo en esa ultima parte, realmente hubiera preferido omitirla, pero muchas personas a lo largo de castillo hablaban de ello. Pero la mirada de su padre era clara, que ese tema no debió mencionarlo o incluso tenerlo en sus pensamientos.

"Lo siento"

Dijo al darse cuenta que eso no era lo que se esperaba. Pero Ned solo suspiro mientras acariciaba a su pequeña.

"Lo hice por que siempre han estado el uno para el otro, por que si existía una pequeña pisca de felicidad podría ser entre ustedes, Arya nos iremos esta noche, no se cuando regresemos, pero quiero decirte que te amo, se que no me perdonaras con facilidad, se que amabas a ese muchacho mas que a nadie, pero debes entender que no fue fácil para mi todo esto"

Arya intento no llorar, o maldecir, decirle que tampoco fue fácil para ella o Jon compartir la cama, fue difícil, aunque realmente no tan doloroso como decían las demás que intentaron aconsejarla, ¿dónde estaba su madre cuando la necesito? Ahora no quería pensar en eso, no quería ser egoísta con su hermana, Sansa necesitaba a su madre más que ella.

"Lo intento, realmente intento entender"

Ned le dio una sonrisa leve.

"Te defendió, no es así, Jon Umber se aprovecho de mi ausencia para poner a Jon a prueba si iba a permitir un encamamiento"

Arya le miro con una leve sorpresa, ocasionando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Cierto Jon la defendió, también su hermano e increíblemente Theon, pudo ser peor, se podría haber casado con este último.

"El me protegerá y yo a él"

Ned se acerco a ella, le dio un leve beso en su frente con la mayor de las tranquilidades.

"Si ganamos esta guerra, serás la reina, intenta ser la regente aquí en el norte, no te digo que dejes tu forma de ser, solo asume pequeñas responsabilidades, escucha a la gente, escucha a tu pueblo, has que te amen por tu sencillez y tu forma de ser"

Eso sería más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero Arya asintió levemente esperando con ello hacer orgulloso a su padre.

"Te amo mi pequeña"

Ned se levanto de la cama, camino hacia la salida, luego ingreso Robb para darle una despedida final, esperaba que volvieran pronto. Esperaba realmente poder estar con su familia nuevamente.

* * *

VIII

* * *

Tywin Lannister leía con tranquilidad los informes que llegaban a su campamento de la guerra parecía ser que Renly estaba pagando caro su inexperiencia, su hermano Stannis con menos hombres consiguió derrotarlo y ahora el Rey de las Rosas huía con la cola entre las patas hacia el Tridente, a exigir la lealtad de las tierras de los ríos.

Claramente Stannis no era un problema, tenia menos hombres, su experiencia era respetable, pero el viejo León de Casterly Rock tenía una reputación mayor, mejores hombres, y lo mas importante sus fuerzas apenas habían tocado la lucha estaban frescas.

Solo seria tiempo para que los Tyrell se desentendieran con Renly, entonces atacaría ambos bandos por separado. Ahora por otro lado no sabía a quién apoyarían los Tully, era cierto que de seguro seguirían a los Stark, pero estos parecían ser que se habían refugiado totalmente en su maldita tierra congelada.

Aunque gracias a idiota de su nieto, Joffrey quien se pasea por toda la corte alabándose así mismo por tomar la virtud de la joven. Como si no fuera ya suficiente grave insultar a la doncella de dos grandes casas, solo será cuestión de tiempo para que los Stark desciendan de su lejano norte, si, no era tonto, Tywin sabia que el reino más grande le tomaría demasiado tiempo reunir a todas sus fuerzas.

Tal vez en otras circunstancias los norteños hubieran marchado con lo primero que tuvieran a mano, pero tenían el tiempo a su favor, sin mencionar que Ned Stark burlo a su hija en la corte, escapo en sus propios ojos.

Su orgullo estaba un poco herido, pero podría esperar, por ahora sus preocupaciones mas tardes se encontraban en con los hermanos Baratheon.

Fue en ese momento cuando vio al enano ingresar a su carpa, por lo general su presencia le generaba asco, pero algo en su mirada le intrigaba, era como si trajera una mala noticia – Como si su sola presencia no bastara – Miro con intriga a Tyrion que se sentó intentando mantener la mayor de las indiferencias.

"Llego un cuervo de la capital, lo envía Varys"

Tywin alzo una ceja con intriga, extendió su mano y Tyrion dudo unos minutos para darle el mensaje a su padre, pero al final lo puso sobre la mesa esperando el momento oportuno para irse, pero este le indico claramente con la mirada que no se atreviera a irse.

Lo leyó, no una sino hasta cinco veces, Tywin alzo su mirada sin poder creerlo, luego mordió su labio inferior con molestia, intento contenerse, pero termino apretando el pequeño papel y se levanto de la mesa con ira que recorría todo su cuerpo.

"El bastardo, un bastardo traído desde Dorne, junto con el cuerpo de su hermana, nadie sabia quien era su madre, nadie, ¿Como es posible que nadie se diera cuenta?"

Tyrion no esperaba realmente que su padre creyera en el mensaje, claramente si juntabas todas las piezas tendría mucha lógica que Ned Stark estuviera ocultando al chico, a su sobrino, todo este tiempo frente las narices de medio Reino.

"Sus ojos, no eran un gris opaco, eran plateados"

Susurro el enano mientras recordaba claramente la pequeña conversación que tuvo con el chico cuando se reunieron en Invernalia cuando Robert fue a visitar a Ned.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

Padre e hijo se miraron por unos breves minutos.

"Bueno, vi al muchacho en Invernalia, en su momento me llamo la atención sus ojos y ahora entiendo el motivo de ello"

Tywin gruño, regreso a su mapa, ahora tenia mas o menos una idea. El mensaje de Varys era claro, Eddard Stark había proclamado que su sobrino era el hijo de Rhaegar y Lyanna a quien tomo por segunda esposa.

Un Targaryen legitimo para el trono, lo caso con su propia hija y nadie pondría en duda al viejo Lord Stark, ahora tenia sentido, como era posible que Eddard Stark tuviera un bastardo, claramente muchos dirían que todo este tiempo los Stark estuvieron conspirando para derrocar a Robert y regresar a los Targaryen al trono, si todos dirían eso, pero no Tywin, era obvio ante sus ojos las acciones de sus hija lo impulsaron, si Ned quería a su sobrino desde el inicio en el trono, nunca hubiera acepto ser la mano y si lo hubiera hecho se habría empeñado en destruir el gobierno de Robert no en repararlo.

"Esto deja las cosas mas claras, Hoster Tully apoyara a los Stark claramente, no desaprovechara esta ocasión de ver a su nieta en el trono"

La gran pregunta es que harán las demás casas, todas aquellas que fueron leales a los Targaryen en el pasado.

* * *

IX

* * *

Olenna Tyrell no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, eso explicaba por qué los Stark habrían permanecido tanto tiempo en silencio a pesar de que habían escapado de la capital, eso explicaba igualmente por que no enviaron cuervos para negociar ni con Renly o Stannis.

Que iban a negociar cuando tenían un mejor candidato, uno propio, alguien de su sangre el cual no dudaron en casar con una de las hijas de Lord Stark.

Pero eso igualmente cerraba las puertas a cualquier futura alianza, aunque… ¿Podría ser que Margaery fuera tenida en cuenta? Si eso fuera así, significa que tal vez se apresuraron en apoyar a Renly.

Claramente reunir todos los soldados del norte toma tiempo, pero Ned había tardado demasiado, era obvio que intento buscar las mejores opciones, Olenna no sabia como sentirse, si el mensaje era cierto, si Eddard y su inquebrantable honor estuvieran diciendo la verdad.

Había un autentico Targaryen marchando en esos momentos con todas las fuerzas del norte.

"¿Qué tanto me afecta?"

Olenna levanto una ceja en esos momentos, mirando a su nieta que caminaba por todas las direcciones, mordiéndose levemente las uñas esperando que debería hacer, no ayudaba para nada que Renly no pudiera consumir su matrimonio, no ayudaba para nada que acaban de perder una batalla con superioridad numérica y ahora se encontraban marchando hacia Harrenhal para reunir más fuerzas.

"Los norteños son barbaros, salvajes, podremos vencerlos"

Loras hablo con voz agria mientras tomaba otro vaso repleto de vino hasta rebosar. Garlan, el hermano mayor de Loras se levanto solo para quitarle la copa de vino a su hermano y derramarlo sobre el suelo.

"Los norteños serán salvajes, pero nunca han sido conquistados"

Loras miro a su hermano con molestia, mientras intentaba contener su rabia, ya era malo que Renly tuviera un nuevo enemigo, pero no le gustaba para nada saber que su familia estaba dudando de su amado.

"Los Targaryen los hicieron arrodillar"

Su hermano sonrio con arrogancia, mientras ponía la copa sobre la mesa y golpeaba suavemente el rostro de su hermanito.

"Si, por que tenían dragones, ¿dime hermanito tenemos dragones?"

Garlan nunca quiso apoyar a Renly, sabia como actuar como un Rey, pero se necesitaba mas que eso para gobernar los Siete Reinos.

"Podemos vencerlos"

"Si podemos, no digo que sean invencibles, pero dudo mucho que sea fácil derrotarlos, si quieren poner al chico en el trono deberán avanzar hasta la capital, si son derrotados en el camino, solo se replegaran hasta el cuello, en su fortaleza Foso Cailin"

Loras miro a su hermano Garlan quien acaba de poner un mapa sobre la mesa usando la copa donde antes estaba bebiendo para sostener la punta norte del mapa.

"Foso Cailin"

Susurro su abuela con disgusto, mientras se levantaba igualmente para mirar el mapa.

"No creo, que esta disque fortaleza sea más grande que Altojardín"

"No, dudo mucho que sea la mitad de grande, pero es el terreno lo que la hace imbatible al menos en teoría, ningún ejercito ha conseguido cruzar el cuello, si intentas rodear la fortaleza los pantanos y las bestias devoraran a tu ejército"

Ahora Loras estaba comenzando a entender el verdadero problema, podrían detener a los Stark acá en el sur, pero si deseaban regresar al norte tendrían problemas para avanzar hacia el norte.

"Incluso si tomamos esa fortaleza, solo tendrán que esperar que el invierno llegue y la mitad de nuestros hombres morirán por el frio, el hambre"

Todos miraron a su abuela quien dejo de mirar el mapa con disgusto, lo mejor era negociar, una alternativa donde ellos pudieran ganar.

"Por ahora, esperamos nuestro mejor momento de actuar"

Todos guardaron silencio, si al menos Renly le diera un heredero a Margaery, pero ese hombre es incapaz de cumplir una función tan sencilla.

* * *

X

* * *

Walder Frey se encontraba besando a su nueva esposa, una jovencita de tan solo quince años, ella era como una deliciosa manzana roja lista para ser devorada, pasaba sus huesudas manos por el cuerpo de la chica, pasaba sus viejos y partidos labios por el cuello de la niña. Quería devorar todo de ella.

"¡Padre!"

Lord Frey gruño, iba a matar a sus bastardos por eso, alzo la mirada volteo para ver a los dos hijos que ingresaron rápidamente por esa puerta incluso uno de ellos cayó al suelo en un intento por llegar con prontitud, parecían asustados como si el mismo extraño se hubiera levantado de los siete infiernos para perseguirlos.

"¿Qué sucede?"

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro, mientras se levantaban para intentar explicar con sencillas palabras lo que sucedía.

"Un ejército"

Walder abrió los ojos con sorpresa, acaso el viejo Hoster había venido a matarlo por no haber aceptado ir a su llamado de armas.

"¿Que estandarte usan?"

Dijo mientras se levantaba con prontitud tirando a la niña que sostenía al suelo sin la menor de las preocupaciones.

"Un dragón Blanco con tres cabezas"

"Y también de todas las casas del norte detrás de este, incluso el Lobo Stark"

Ambos hablaron con prontitud, Walder no podía creerlo, entonces era cierto Ned Stark tenia intenciones de tomar el trono de Hierro. Comenzó a caminar tan rápido como sus viejos huesos lo permitieran, empujo y tiro en el camino a todo aquel que se le presentara.

Subió por los escalones de la torre tan rápido como pudiera, empujo la puerta para ver a los guardias, soldados en la torre observando lo que tenían enfrente.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio, el estandarte del Dragon. Los recuerdos de la era de los Targaryen vinieron a su mente, los recuerdos del Dragon rojo y negro de los antiguos reyes, solo que este era blanco en un fondo negro.

El ejercito norteño marchaba directamente por todo el campo verde, sesenta mil norteño sonando los tambores de guerra.

Walder Frey observo en silencio, pensando en sus opciones podría obligar a negociarlos, si, podría, pero dudaba que pudiera realmente persuadir un ejercito tan grande y tenían claramente el tiempo para sitiarlo, si decidía enfrentar alguna resistencia.

"El invierno está aquí"

Susurro con molestia, con rabia, con odio.

"¡Abran las malditas puertas!"

Claramente los norteños se tomaron su tiempo en reunir todas sus fuerzas, esperaba unos treinta mil, tal vez cuarenta mil en el mejor de los casos, pero Ned trajo consigo todo el norte.


	3. III

No tengo derechos sobre ningún personaje de juego de tronos y sus respectivas sagas, series.

Sera una mezcla tanto de la serie como de los libros, tomando lo importante de ambas partes.

**Advertencia**: Este fic contiene escenas de violencia, contenido explicito, etc. Muertes de Personajes principales.

*Puntos a tener en cuenta. Esto es un universo alterno pueden haber ciertos cambios. También contiene un leve viaje en el tiempo que sera explicado en su momento.

Hola a todos, espero que esta historia sea de su completo agrado.

En esta historia quiero realmente narrar un poco de OC sobre Ned, imaginarme como cambiarían las cosas si Ned decidiera ir mas allá, salirse un poco de su honor y decidir jugar el juego de tronos para hacer un bien mayor y que sacrificios esta dispuesto hacer para conseguirlo.

Este primera capitulo es mas un conjunto de breves narraciones de la primera temporada o el primer libro de la serie, claramente con sus claras y reflejadas diferencias.

**Summary:**"-si llegará un día en que tú padre tuviera que elegir entre su honor, por un lado, y sus seres amados por otro, ¿qué haría? –" Su padre haría lo que era correcto, incluso si eso significaba sacrificar a la felicidad de su familia.

Ante las injusticias que enfrenta el reino, el abandono del pueblo, la indiferencia de los Lores y Nobles del Reino ante la decadencia, Eddard «Ned» Stark, decide jugar el Juego de Tronos, después de todo tiene su propio candidato al trono quien lleva su sangre y decide hacer las paces con viejos enemigos por el bien del reino.

Podrá llegar hasta el final mientras intentar crear un equilibrio entre su honor, su deber y sus deseos de proteger a su familia, o serán sus deseos de proteger a todo el reino quien le hagan perder lo todo.

* * *

I

* * *

Llego un cuervo, notificando las complicaciones de parto de Lady Cerwyn, su madre junto con otras damas nobles partió tan rápido como pudieron hacia el Castillo Cerwyn esa mañana, estaban a tan solo medio día de viaje, de seguro llegarían antes si usaron los mejores caballos para tirar de las carrozas.

Pero para Arya no sabía realmente que opinión tener al respeto de ello, nunca fue muy apegada a su madre, en su opinión y de seguro de muchos Lady Catelyn amaba más a Sansa que a su hija menor, eso fue un hecho que Arya siempre tomo como cierto, acepto vivir con ello desde que era más pequeña, pero hasta ahora, seguía sin entender y menos comprender por que le estaba entonces afectando tanto la ausencia de su madre en esos momentos.

Se sentía realmente estresada, atrapada en Invernalia, no importara hacia donde se dirigía o que decidiera hacer, tenia a una cantidad de personas detrás de ella, parecían vigilarla, juzgar sus movimientos, Arya realmente quería gritarles, decirles que se largaran para poder ir al patio, no sin antes quitarse ese horrible vestido y poder ponerse unos pantalones viejos, usar una espada de entrenamiento y sentirse libre, sentirse nuevamente ella misma.

Arya se levantó, tal como esperaba las hermanas Manderly hicieron lo mismo dejando atrás sus bordados, no pudo evitar soltar un leve suspiro mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, tal como esperaba Dacey Mormont estaba en la entrada como guardia, había otras dos mujeres Mormont acompañándole, todas usando esas pesadas cotas de Malla, esas hachas y los escudos con el oso.

Entre mas tiempo pasaba observándolas, mas se preguntaba si tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido haber nacido como una Mormont, pero rápidamente se quito esos pensamientos, mientras comenzaba a caminar, no dijo ni una sola palabra ya sabia perfectamente que pocas veces alguna de sus acompañantes le preguntaría que iba hacer.

Solo marcharon en silencio, mientras Arya iba en dirección de tal vez la única persona o compañía aparte de Bran y Rickon que deberían estar en sus lecciones con el Maestre Luwin, esa persona que de seguro mostraría algo de furia o emoción en su mirada solo con verla.

Toco suavemente la puerta que estaba al final del pasillo, se demoro un par de minutos que las puertas se abrieran con los varios seguros depositados adentro de estas, esos molestos pasadores con las que solía atrancarse y encerrarse cuando era niña si sentía que no quería hablar con nadie, ahora esta habitación no solo superaba a la suya con dicha seguridad.

Alys Karstark fue quien abrió lentamente la puerta sorprendida que alguien decidiera tocar, teniendo en cuenta que Lady Catelyn se había marchado esa misma mañana junto con otras damas, fue algo bueno que la matriarca de los Stark decidiera cambiar o variar un poco su ambiente, no solo para ella, si no también para quienes le rodeaban.

"¡Majestad!"

Dijo rápidamente cuando vio a Arya en la entrada, ella dio una leve inclinación, Jeyne Poole igualmente dejo aun lado la bandeja que sostenía para dar también sus respetos a Arya, esta la miro sobre todo a la niña que tantas veces había sido cruel con ella. Quería disfrutarlo, quería realmente sentir alguna satisfacción de verla humillándose de esa manera, pero se sentía realmente tan molesta en esos momentos que hasta la niña cruel que solía ponerle sobre nombres ahora se comportara de esa manera.

"¡Déjenos!"

Nunca antes había llegado hablar con tanta autoridad como la expresada en ese momento, todas las personas presentes se miraron confundidas, hasta el punto que Jeyne estaba apunto de refutar dicha orden, pero la mirada de Arya le hizo retroceder rápidamente.

"Ahora"

Solo basto levantar levemente su voz para que le obedecieran, espero con calma que saliera Alys y Jeyne, mientras observaba a Dacey Mormont cerrando levemente la puerta detrás de ella.

Sansa parecía totalmente indiferente, solo mirando el plato de sopa que tenia aun costado sobre una pequeña mesa de madera, Arya permaneció en silencio unos minutos, decidio sentarse en la silla que estaba aun lado de la cama, esperaba alguna reacción de su hermana, pero esta seguía con la mirada perdida.

Fueron los diez minutos mas largos que pudo sentir Arya pasar en su vida, conto cada segundo, cada momento. Pero aun así prefirió seguir mirando a su hermana en silencio, que salir de esa habitación y pasar tiempo con todas las personas que no paraban de adularla.

"¿Estas usando un vestido?"

Sansa pregunto levantando levemente su rostro, mirando de forma casi inexpresiva a Arya, esta le miro con sorpresa, abriendo sutilmente su boca, pero termino formándose una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Lo sé, es horrible!"

Sansa parpadeo un par de veces mientras miraba con mas detalle a su hermana.

"¿Tienes una corona?"

Arya se sorprendió, mientras tocaba levemente la corona en su cabeza – Realmente solo era un aro de hierro con leves púas en forma de espadas – Arya la odiaba, pesaba demasiado, aunque cuando la sujetaba con su mano era en extremo liviana, intento no darle mucho interés a ese asunto, puesto que temía que a eso se referían con el peso del poder.

"Realmente creo que me la puse esta mañana por inercia, Lady Dustin suele presionarme todas las mañanas para que la use"

Sansa alzo levemente su mano para tocarla suavemente, la observo en silencio y Arya se sintió levemente incomoda.

"Te ves bien con ella"

Las palabras de su hermana le sorprendieron, Arya no esperaba realmente que dijera algo favorable, quería decirle que se vería mejor a ella pero no sabia que tan frágil estaba realmente el hielo que estaba pisando en esos momentos con respeto a la relación con Sansa.

"Gracias"  
Le respondió suavemente, mientras se volvía a generar un leve silencio entre ambas. Arya pensó que su hermana estaba comiendo así que levanto suavemente el plato con la sopa e intento alimentar a su hermana, esta al principio se le quedo mirando con una sensación fría e indiferencia, pero al final acepto comer.

Permanecieron así un poco más, incluso cuando se termino la sopa, Arya solo podía observar las extrañas marcas en las muñecas de su hermana, quería preguntarle si todo estaba bien. ¿Por qué a Sansa no se le permite salir de sus habitaciones? Era la pregunta que constantemente se hacía.

"¿Fue cruel contigo?"

La pregunta le desconcertó, realmente no esperaba dichas palabras tampoco entendía a que se refería con ello, no pudo evitar generar una cara desconcertada ante la ahora atenta mirada de su hermana.

"¿Qué?"

Sansa parecía en una encrucijada, si debería continuar preguntando, incluso si estaba permitido hacerlo teniendo en cuenta como las cosas habían cambiado últimamente.

"Jon o Daemon realmente todo es tan confuso ahora, solo…" Soltó un leve suspiro mientras parecía al borde de las lagrimas "Te lastimo, me refiero si él, ¿Disfruto lastimarte?

Que, si la había lastimado, era la pregunta mas extraña que alguien le hubiera hecho pero Arya se detuvo a pensar y se dio cuenta levemente que varias preguntas hechas días posteriores parecía tener algo de lógica – Todas parecía mirándome como si tuviera algo que decirles – Ella realmente no podía decir que le genero dolor, tal vez al inicio pero luego, todo fue tan extraño si pudiera describirlo, se quedaría corta en palabras o encontraría las correctas.

"Fue incomodo, me refiero ninguno sabia que hacer y bueno, ya sabes hizo esto con su boca, fue raro pero agradable y luego, no se Sansa, realmente me cuesta imaginarme a Jon lastimándome para su propio gusto"

Fue demasiado incomodo, ocasiono que Arya se levantara, tenia muchos sentimientos encontrados en ese momento, estaba asustada por que su hermana le preguntaba algo tan horrible y miles de pensamientos se dirigían hacia Joffrey.

"Ya veo"

Dijo Sansa sin emoción, luego regreso su mirada agachada, como si tuviera miles de cosas que pensar y quería ignorar la presencia de Arya ahora.

"¿Qué fue lo que te paso?"

Sansa no quería voltear la mirada, pero sentía el agarre de Arya en su mano, sosteniéndola, mirándole tan fijamente, pero a diferencia de su madre no veía algún reproche en ello, solo una sincera tristeza profunda por su estado.

"Pensé que me amaba, yo realmente creí que los príncipes eran como en las canciones, pero no fue así, me hizo promesas y cuando salimos de la ciudad, cuando nuestro padre comenzó a sacarnos a todos, vi el barco, me asuste tanto por que sabia que mama lo descubriría, sabía que…"

Arya la abrazo con tanta fuerza en ese momento, lo hizo de una manera que nunca antes lo había hecho.

"No fue tu culpa"

Fue la primera vez que alguien se lo dijo, no supo realmente como le afecto tanto que lloro con tanta fuerza respondiendo el abrazo de Arya, ambas hermanas permanecieron de esa forma, intentando calmar los llantos de Sansa y en algún momento acompañados por los de Arya quien llego a soltar un par de lágrimas.

"Lo siento tanto Arya, es mi culpa que estés ahora atada a una vida que nunca has deseado"

Pero su hermana solo le sonrio con tranquilidad intentando restarle realmente importancia al asunto.

"No es culpa de nadie Sansa, recuerdas una vez dije que me casaría con Jon solo para demostrarle a Mama que no me gobernaba"

Ambas hermanas soltaron una leve carcajada acompañada de un breve abrazo, mientras Arya intentaba limpiar las lagrimas de su hermana, si, una manera de desafiar a su padre pensó la ahora reina mientras intentaba ella no llorar por la ausencia de esta- Apenas le he visto y ella actúa como si no existiera – No iba a pensar más en ello.

"¿Quieres salir?"

Sansa le miro con sorpresa.

"¡No puedo son ordenes de nuestra madre!"

Pero la respuesta de Arya fue simplemente tocando levemente su corona.

"Reina recuerdas"

Sansa sonrio deseosa realmente por salir de sus habitaciones, cansada de durar tanto tiempo viendo las mismas cuatro paredes.

* * *

II

* * *

"Su Alteza Daemon de la Casa Targaryen, el primero de su nombre, rey de los Ándalos y los Rhoynar y los Primeros Hombres, señor de los Siete Reinos y Protector del Reino"

Jon intento no voltear los ojos antes las palabras pronunciadas por Theon Greyjoy quien tenia una mirada petulante en su rostro. Robb a su lado intentaba disimular su risa ante los títulos que su hermano consideraba tan pomposos y se negaba a usar considerándolos absurdos.

"También os presento a Eddard de la Casa Stark, Guardian del Norte, Señor de Invernalia y la mano del Rey, junto a el Robb Stark su heredero"

Ahora era Jon quien intento disimular su burla, puesto que Robb incluso le había dado un venado de plata a Theon para que hiciera una presentación adecuada de este, claramente Theon se estaba tomando su burla del asunto. Pero una mirada del hombre que había criado a los tres fue suficiente para silenciar o impedir cualquier destrucción del comportamiento de estos.

"Y yo soy Theon de la Casa Greyjoy, heredero de las Islas de Hierro"

Walder Frey estaba al a punto de soltar una gran maldición ante las presentaciones tan irritantes, quería tomar a esos arrogantes visitantes y arrojarlos directo a las celdas de los Gemelos, pero detenía ese pensamiento cuando recordaba a los casi sesenta mil norteños acampando a sus puertas.

"Sean invitados, mi señor padre Lord Walder de la Casa Frey, señor de los gemelos os da la bienvenida"

Stevron Frey hablo con una voz mas formal, mas grabe y la breve presentación que hizo con respeto a su progenitor fue suficiente para que Theon se sintiera un poco avergonzado.

"Bueno ya que terminamos con todo esto, vayamos al grano, por que tengo a sesenta mil norteños en las puertas de mi casa"

Jon miro de reojo a su tío – Padre – esperando que este hablara, pero claramente la mirada que le dio, fue un claro indicativo que no era su autoridad dar las primeras declaraciones – Para que declaro una regencia si soy quien debe lidiar con esta comadreja – Pensó un poco con disgusto, mientras intentaba que los temores no consumieran y estropearan sus palabras.

"La guerra mi Lord"

"¿Guerra? ¿Cuál guerra? Mi casa no está en guerra"

Robb fue entonces quien dio un pie adelante, ocasionando que Ned cerrara los ojos con paciencia ante la impertinencia de su hijo.

"Mi abuelo, vuestro señor feudal ha convocado a sus estandartes eso lo incluye a usted Lord Frey, hizo un juramento mi señor"

Jon estaba de acuerdo totalmente con las palabras dichas por Robb, pero la mirada de molestia de Ned Stark fue una clara señal que tal vez eso no había sido lo indicado.

"Si, he hecho muchos juramentos pequeño cachorro, hice también un juramento a la corona, díganme por que debería incluso considerar darles el paso, todos ahora tienen un Rey en cada esquina, yo no tengo motivo alguno para apoyar a uno de estos reyes"

Claramente el hombre no iba a cooperar, Jon se pregunto cuanto tiempo les tomaría tomar los Gemelos antes que alguien si es que hubiera, vendría en su ayuda además por otra parte esta el breve asunto de que si un Lord se negaba al llamado de la Casa Tully cuantos más se negarían.

El norte no dudo en acudir al llamado de su señor, se preguntaba si lo mismo había pasado con los señores de los ríos.

"¿Y su honor?"

Jon pregunto con fuerza mientras ponía su mano en la empuñadura de su espada como si fuera algo normal.

"¿Honor? ¿Crees que derrotaras a Tywin Lannister con honor?"

"Lo derrotaremos con sesenta mil norteños y con la flota de las islas de Hierro"

Ahora la mirada de todos se centro en Theon, Ned parecía realmente haberse quedado aun lado en toda la discusión, esperaba que los muchachos resolvieran todo el asunto, era su deber aprender a gobernar, pero comenzó arrepentirse de ello.

"Oh, así que viejos enemigos se han unido, pero yo veo a futuros cadáveres, sesenta mil cadáveres cuando llegue Tywin Lannister a mis puertas"

Entonces fue cuando Lord Frey se levanto de su asiento, caminando levemente hacia donde estaban los representantes del norte. Stevron Frey observo en silencio el comportamiento de su padre quien parecía ahora renovado en fuerzas y energías.

"No creo que mi señor sea tan estúpido para pensar que nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados mientras Tywin cruza el puente o intenta construir uno a lo largo de la rivera, pero le puedo asegurar que no tenemos prisa Lord Frey, podemos simplemente sitiar su castillo, enviarle un mensaje a las fuerzas Tully o las casas que fueron leales a los Targaryen como los Darry prometiéndoles parte de sus tierras y estará sitiado por ambos extremos, y se dará cuenta Lord Frey los norteños somos muy pacientes para la guerra"

Ned miro con sorpresa a Jon, ahora que miraba fijamente a Walder Frey a los ojos, esa mirada penetrante que ambos hombres se estaban dando, como si esperaba que el viejo esquelético decidiera atacar a su sobrino. Jon nunca aparto la mano de la empuñadura de su espada.

"¿Me amenazas bastardo?"

Un leve gruñido de molestia resonó de Robb, pero Theon rápidamente le miro y se interpuso para evitar que este hiciera alguna locura.

"No lo amenazo mi señor, os digo que hay sesenta mil norteños aburridos a las afueras de su castillo, pero si abre las puertas, garantiza nuestro paso y nos apoya con sus fuerzas, lealtad y su reconocimiento a mi reclamación legitima del trono, le puedo prometer que la casa Frey conseguirá un reconocimiento y honor que nunca antes ha disfrutado"

Lord Frey continúo mirando fijamente a Jon, hasta que aparto su mirada y se quedo ahora enfrente del rostro de Lord Stark.

"Basta de juegos, podemos hablar a solas Lord Stark"

Ned medito por unos segundos hasta que una breve sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"Su Majestad ya ha dado sus condiciones"

Walder pareció perder nuevamente sus energías renovadas, camino hacia su asiento mientras pensaba realmente como evitar un compromiso real de su casa hacia esta nueva reclamación al trono, pero estaba en una situación difícil.

Sus huesudas manos tocaban levemente la silla de madera mientras movía sus labios brevemente como si estuviera soltando pequeñas maldiciones.

"Tengo muchos hijos, muchas hijas igualmente me gustaría que me ayudaran al menos a conseguir unos cuantos matrimonios, ya saben para la paz de este viejo al ver que su familia ha asegurado un futuro estable"

Todos se miraron incluso el primogénito de Lord Frey, claramente sin creer palabra alguna que salía de la boca del viejo señor.

"Tengo entendido que Hoster Tully tiene un hijo aun sin comprometer, le hablare muy bien de vuestras hijas a vuestro señor feudal será en lo único en que poder ayudar, entenderá que marchamos a la guerra no de casamenteros"

Claramente no es como si Jon disfrutara darle una pequeña revancha a la familia de Catelyn, no lo disfrutaba ahora de cierta manera era su familia debido a la boda con Arya, pero igualmente este era un problema entre los señores de los ríos y no deseaba agrandarlo incluyendo a otras casas.

Entonces fue cuando Walder Frey soltó una leve carcajada, dejo atrás su asiento mientras ordenaba que trajeran la mejor comida para sus ilustres invitados.

III

"¡Su majestad! Por favor le pido que regresemos al castillo"

Dacey Mormont seguía a Arya de cerca en su caballo, Sansa quien parecía realmente un poco mas revitalizada a pesar de no ser una experta al momento de montar en un corcel como su hermana, se sentía realmente vitalizada en esos momentos.

"No te preocupes Dacey, os aseguro que regresaremos cuando por fin encuentre un conejo blanco"

Arya estaba cansada de estar encerrada así que aprovecho las circunstancias y se encontraba ahora tranquila por el bosque acompañada de una guardia básica de tres Mormont, Dacey y Sansa.

Se sentía realmente bien para las hermanas Stark escapar unos momentos de la realidad en la que estaban sometida ahora.

Incluso Arya parecía animada en proponer en pasar la noche en un campamento improvisado esa noche, pero también conocía los limites y estaba segura que las Mormont la arrastrarían directo a Invernalia sin importar lo mucho que gritara.

Pero la sonrisa de victoria al poder salirse unos momentos con la suya fue realmente algo que disfruto.

Entonces fue el grito de su hermana quien la hizo voltear apresuradamente, al observar como Sansa acaba de ser tumbada de su caballo.

Cuatro personas salieron entre los arbustos, tres de ellos eran hombres y una mujer los acompañaba. Sujetaban a Sansa por el cuello, con un cuchillo directamente en su yugular.

Dacey no dudo en preparar su hacha amenazadoramente, los demás miembros de la guardia le siguieron, ninguna de ellas bajo de su caballo para mantener la ventaja ante estos extraños.

"Salvajes"

Fue lo primero en decir Arya con voz inquietad, miraba a su hermana que parecía totalmente asustada, eso no era lo que esperaba se suponía que su viaje era para animarla, no para meterla en un problema como este.

"Bajen de los caballos y denos todo el oro que tienen o la niña muere"

Sansa grito con molestia cuando sintió que su cabello era jalado con fuerza, intento no mostrar sus temores, pero eso poco serviría. La mirada de Arya, estaba realmente sin saber cómo actuar o reaccionar.

"Su majestad, le pido que se retire y no voltee atrás"

Las palabras de Dacey fueron inesperadas, realmente no iba aceptar tal orden, dejas atrás a su hermana no era una opción y menos algo que aceptaría.

"Les recomiendo, realmente no poner a prueba nuestra paciencia"

Dos de los salvajes se fueron acercando con sus lanzas apuntando a los caballos, fue entonces cuando Dacey arremetió contra ellos, su caballo termino acuchillado por las lanzas cayendo al suelo. Las demás guerreras Mormont atacaron, una de ellas lanzo su hacha clavándola en el pecho de uno de los salvajes.

El otro salvaje consiguió herir a una de las Mormont tirándolo directo de su caballo, el sonido de su cuerpo estrellándose debido a su armadura fue algo que Arya no olvidaría, fue como si algo se hubiera partido en ello.

Fue entonces cuando la mujer salvaje corrió hacia Arya, consiguiendo bajarla de su montura, esta intento luchar presionando sus dedos contra los ojos de la mujer quien termino soltándola.

El caballo de Arya se hecho a la huida al perder a su jinete.

"Eso que tienes en tu cabeza es muy interesante"

El otro lancero salvaje se acerco hacia Arya peligrosamente, mientras alzaba su lanza para matarla.

Fue entonces cuando se escucho un feroz grito, el salvaje que sostenía a su hermana estaba ahora en el suelo, con un gran lobo color gris con unos penetrantes ojos amarillos estaba mordiendo el cuello del salvaje, había demasiada sangre por todo el lugar.

El salvaje que estaba apunto de atacar a Arya, fue rápidamente lanzado contra el suelo, cuando otro Lobo de gran tamaño, de un pelaje gris mas oscuro, estaba ahora mordiéndolo directamente en su brazo.

"¡Nymeria!"

Grito con felicidad Arya mientras se levantaba. La loba mato sin preocupación al hombre, Lady la otra loba Huargo se acercó lentamente Sansa quien no podía creerlo, su padre les había asegurado que la llego asesinar, como era esto posible. Pero ningún otro Huargo se comportaría de esa manera tan cerca de las chicas Stark, ambas lobas voltearon su mirada rápidamente hacia la mujer salvaje, quien soltó su lanza y alzo sus manos.

Dacey entonces golpeo a la mujer haciendo que esta cayera de rodillas al suelo, la punta de su hacha se encontró en el cuello de la mujer.

"¡Por favor no me mates!"

Dacey realmente ignoro sus suplicas, la ira le estaba consumiendo, fallo en su deber como guardiana, una de sus guerreras estaba herida y ante todo iba a ser deshonrada si algo malo les hubiera pasado a las hijas de su señor.

"¡Atacaste a la Reina de los siete reinos!"

"No sabia que era una reina, lo siento, en verdad, mi nombre es Osha"

Arya se levantó, mirando con sorpresa a su loba, Nymeria había regresado a ella y trajo consigo a su hermana.

"¿Por qué nos atacaste? ¿Qué hace una salvaje ha este lado del muro?"

Osha alzo la mirada hacia la pequeña niña, sin poder creer que realmente se tratara de una reina, pero el gruñido y ver como los dientes de tan feroz animal se mostraba fue suficiente para saber que la niña era realmente poderosa.

"Teníamos hambre, no hay mas comida al otro lado del muro, solo estábamos buscando algo que comer"

Arya la observo en silencio, pensando si realmente debería matar a la mujer – Su padre dice que quien dicta la sentencia debe brindar la espada – se preguntaba si esa ley también debería aplicar ella.

"Traerla con nosotras, tal vez podamos conseguir información de los salvajes"

Osha sonrio al ver como Dacey bajaba lentamente su hacha.

"Gracias, gracias en verdad"

Sansa seguía mirando a Lady, la loba solo estaba saboreando la sangre y estaba en expectativa ante el extraño comportamiento de su compañera, fue entonces que sansa se abalanzo sobre la loba y este lamio el rostro de la niña.

Por su parte Nymeria quien siempre había sido tan efusiva, se acerco lentamente a Arya, la loba olfateo varias veces alrededor de la niña, hasta que sintió algo extraño. Fue entonces que tomo una pose mas protectora con ella, la rodeaba, olfateaba y lamio varias veces las manos de Arya hasta que se quedo mirando en silencio el vientre de quien ahora era la reina y termino acariciando levemente.

Este comportamiento no paso desaparecido para Dacey, mientras que Arya solo vio ello como un leve juego de su compañera.

"Regresaste"

"Ambas regresaron"

Dijo con una sonrisa llena de lágrimas Sansa.

* * *

IV

* * *

Stannis observo en silencio el mapa de Poniente enfrente de él, consiguió derrotar a su hermano, pero mas por el uso correcto del terreno, mas por la arrogancia de este y, aun así, realmente esta pequeña escaramuza no cambio nada, su hermano seguía teniendo diez hombres más que él, apenas conseguía apoyo de las casas nobles que por legítimo derecho deberían pertenecerle.

Ese niño mimado de Renly conseguía a pesar de su derrota conseguir el apoyo aun de muchos nobles gran parte de las Tierras de la Tormenta y del Dominio le apoyan sin dudar. Eso no era algo que realmente pudiera gustarle, menos para un comandante tan experimentado como lo era Stannis.

"No contratare mercenarios"

Ser Davos miro con paciencia al hombre que era su rey, en verdad era un tema recurrente, pero con el control de Bastión de Tormentas podrían usar la tesorería para conseguir importantes compañías mercenarias de Essos.

"Mi señor, no los vea con mal ojos, estos hombres ante todo son soldados experimentados que han luchado muchas mas batallas que gran parte de los que integran el ejercito de su hermano"

Stannis sabia que esto era verdad, pero se negaba aun así aceptarlo.

"Hombres sin honor, que pelean solo por dinero"

Davos sonrio levemente, eso era cierto, pero estaban en una situación realmente difícil.

"Hombres que pelearan por poner a su legitimo señor en el trono"

Stannis permaneció en silencio, mientras seguía mirando el mapa, ahora tenía que reorganizar su estrategia con este falso Dragon que pretendía arrebatarle su trono. Al menos su hermano no iba a recibir el apoyo de mas casas nobles, ahora que todo parecía indicar que los Tully iban a jurar lealtad por el falso dragón.

Fue entonces cuando se escucharon unos leves pasos, y ambos hombres alzaron su vista para encontrarse con Melisandre quien parecía totalmente calmada e indiferente ante la situación actual.

"¿Dónde estabas?"

Pregunto con molestia notable Stannis mientras miraba de pies a cabeza la mujer, algo no estaba bien en esta puesto que parecía embarazada – Eso es imposible – Hace tan solo un par de días ella no mostraba ningún signo y ahora tenía tal avance.

"Estaba asegurando la muerte de sus enemigos"

Davos volteo la mirada hacia Stannis, quien pareció realmente reevaluar la estrategia de la mujer roja de asesinar a Renly con medio de esta extraña magia de Sangre.

"Adelante"

"Mi Rey"

Pero la sola mirada de Stannis fue suficiente para silencia a Ser Davos quien intento controlar su temperamento ante la presencia de la extraña sacerdotisa.

* * *

V

* * *

Margaery grito con fuerza cuando vio una sombra atravesar el pecho de Renly, Loras grito igualmente mientras desenfundaba su espada e intentaba matar a la extraña criatura, pero no conseguía hacerle ningún daño.

Fue Brienne de Thar quien aseguro que la sombra era el fiel reflejo de Stannis, Margaery no tuvo tanto tiempo para saber si ello era cierto, todos le creerían loca si dijera semejante barbaridad.

Pero realmente una sombra acaba de matar a su marido.

Una maldita sombra acaba de matar al hombre quien debería convertirse en Rey, acaba de quedarse viuda y mas importante sin una corona. Loras intento poner el campamento en alerta, diciendo que un asesino acaba de ingresar.

Mientras Brienne seguía diciendo su teoría, Margaery seguía mirando el cuerpo muerto de Renly y una pequeña sensación de inquietud la consumió. Algo no estaba bien con lo que acaba de suceder, se sentía realmente temerosa, pero se acerco mas a Renly e intento moverlo solo para ver como su cuerpo seguía totalmente frio, es un cadáver claramente.

Les dirá a todos que fue un asesinó, no es tiempo de poner en duda su cordura con historias de fantasmas.

"Margaery, tenemos que irnos ahora"

Escucho un grito con fuerza, mientras Garlan entraba a la carpa e ignoraba por completo el cadáver de Renly.

"¿Qué sucede?"

Pregunto con preocupación Garlan quien traía consigo varios guardias Tyrell.

"Los Stark han cruzado los gemelos y se han unido a las fuerzas Tully, ahora tienen una fuerza igual a la nuestra, sin Renly los señores de las tormentas han comenzado a huir hacia el oriente, de seguro a buscar a Stannis"

Claro, con el rey muerto no había mas razones para esta alianza entre las diferencias casas nobles que se unieron para seguir a Renly, ahora de seguro los Stark vendrían directo por ellos, parece ser que los deseos de Renly por hacer un gran concilio en Harrenhal y atraer a otros a su causa llegaron a su fin.

No importa, estaban a dos días aun de Harrenhal, los Stark estarían aun a varios días al menos que decidieron emprender una persecución, lo cual no seria probable teniendo en cuenta que las fueras Lannister los atacarían por la espalda.

Margaery se levantó mirando una última vez a Renly – Que desperdicio realmente era guapo – entonces paso sobre el cadáver de Renly sin mirarlo ni una ultima vez, de seguro Loras o la Brienne les daría alguna sepultura con mas respeto, ahora ella tenia que irse, debe encontrarse con su abuela y pensar en nuevas alternativas para sus planes de ser reina, tal vez el chico Dragon, ella era la mujer más bella de los siete reinos, realmente no creía que esta chica Stark pudiera ser un problema.

* * *

VI

* * *

Arya no podía creer que su madre la estaba reprendiendo, era la primera conversación real que había tenido en varios días, no, en semanas y la estaba tratando como si aun fuera una niña.

Lo mas extraño era el comportamiento de Nymeria, ella realmente parecía dispuesta atacar a su madre, Arya la conocía lo suficientemente bien y sabia que sus orejas estaban en señal de ataque.

Su madre no se ha dado cuenta de eso.

"Lo que hiciste fue muy irresponsable"

Arya intento no voltear los ojos en esos momentos, a Sansa solo la enviaron a su prisión – Habitación – Mientras ella era quien recibía todo el castigo.

"Estoy cansada de ser una prisionera en mi propio hogar"

Catelyn soltó un suspiro desesperada.

"¿Prisionera? Eso crees que eres, la mitad de las Damas de todo el reino quisieran estar en tu posición"

Arya se levanto frustrada de su asiento, estaban en su habitación lo que no ayudaba a calmar su ira, no tenia por que soportar esto.

"No me importa lo que la mitad de las damas o nobles, campesinas o cualquier otra mujer, no es lo que yo deseaba"

Si eso era cierto, Arya nunca quiso una corona, la tomo entre sus manos y estuvo apunto de lanzarla contra el suelo si no fuera por que esta era una conexión que compartía con Jon. Solo la dejo hacer sobre la cama con un intento de indiferencia.

"¿Cuándo vas a madurar Arya?"

¿Madurar? En verdad ella le estaba diciendo esas palabras, Arya levanto la vista llena de lagrimas en sus ojos, los últimos días ha estado madurando, las ultimas semanas se le ha rebatado su infancia, la bañaron, la perfumaron, la vendieron, pusieron una corona sobre su cabeza y si no fuera por que se tratara de Jon, hace tiempo hubiera intentado huir.

"¡Salir!"

Catelyn le miro con sorpresa, fue un grito sorpresivo que realmente no esperaba.

"¡Disculpa! Soy tu madre"

Fue entonces cuando Nymeria gruño con fuerza, mostro sus colmillos en forma amenazando y se puso en cuatro patas dejando atrás su posición de semi sentada.

"¡Y yo soy la reina! Le debo recordar su lugar Lady Stark"

Si alguna otra persona hubiera estado presente de seguro no daría crédito a lo que acaban de escuchar, pero aun así Dacey Mormont escucho los gruñís y ahora ladridos de la bestia e ingreso a la recamara temiendo que algo malo estuviera pasando.

"Dacey, te ordeno que lleves a Lady Stark a sus recamaras"

Las dos mujeres no podían creerlo, Dacey intento varias veces pronunciar alguna palabra en defensa de la esposa de su señor, pero esta chica, era la reina. Arya Stark era la reina, Catelyn era la madre de la reina, pero era la esposa de su señor, sus lealtades estaban en duda de una manera que nunca pensó.

"Ya escuchaste a la reina Lady Mormont, o tal vez necesitamos una guardia más preparada, alguien que no falle en defender a la reina"

Lady Dustin estaba detrás de ellas, mirando con indiferencia toda la escena. Claramente la mujer estaba disfrutando tanto ver los ojos de sufrimiento de Catelyn Tully.

"Lady Stark le pido que por favor me acompañe"

Catelyn fue entonces que comprendió como se salieron las cosas de control, acaba de darle una estocada final a la relación con Arya. La niña acaba de estallar y demostrar su ira por el abandono demostrado en las ultimas semanas- Que tonta- pensó mientras se retiraba en silencio.

Un leve silencio se generó, Nymeria se calmó y se postro cerca de Arya nuevamente en una señal protectora. La mirada de Arya hacia Lady Dustin era igual de clara, que lo mejor era que se fuera o haría que se tuviera que marchar.

"Mi Reina"

Pronuncio suavemente mientras la mujer se retiraba, realmente no tenía ninguna intención de generar problemas, pero la chica era tan parecida a Lyanna que solo era cuestión de tiempo que se enojara de la controladora que era su madre. Era una pequeña venganza pensó, no iba arriesgarse a mucho, pero ver como Lady Stark la prometida original de Brandon estaba bajo los pies de alguien mas y esa persona fuera su hija, le generaba una gran satisfacción a Barbrey Dustin.

Aunque una breve pregunta se genero en las tres mujeres, por que la loba de Arya estaba tan sobreprotectora con la niña, se referían que parecía estar realmente dispuesta atacar a cualquier desconocido o quien pudiera generarle amenazas a ella.

* * *

Notas:

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado un comentario, y su opinión sobre la historia. .3760, yue yuna, Luna Weasley Black, , CHRISTOFELD

.3760: Ante tu pregunta, lo haré en unos dos dias,


	4. IV

No tengo derechos sobre ningún personaje de juego de tronos y sus respectivas sagas, series.

Sera una mezcla tanto de la serie como de los libros, tomando lo importante de ambas partes.

**Advertencia**: Este fic contiene escenas de violencia, contenido explicito, etc. Muertes de Personajes principales.

*Puntos a tener en cuenta. Esto es un universo alterno pueden haber ciertos cambios. También contiene un leve viaje en el tiempo que sera explicado en su momento.

Hola a todos, espero que esta historia sea de su completo agrado.

En esta historia quiero realmente narrar un poco de OC sobre Ned, imaginarme como cambiarían las cosas si Ned decidiera ir mas allá, salirse un poco de su honor y decidir jugar el juego de tronos para hacer un bien mayor y que sacrificios esta dispuesto hacer para conseguirlo.

Este primera capitulo es mas un conjunto de breves narraciones de la primera temporada o el primer libro de la serie, claramente con sus claras y reflejadas diferencias.

**Summary:**"-si llegará un día en que tú padre tuviera que elegir entre su honor, por un lado, y sus seres amados por otro, ¿qué haría? –" Su padre haría lo que era correcto, incluso si eso significaba sacrificar a la felicidad de su familia.

Ante las injusticias que enfrenta el reino, el abandono del pueblo, la indiferencia de los Lores y Nobles del Reino ante la decadencia, Eddard «Ned» Stark, decide jugar el Juego de Tronos, después de todo tiene su propio candidato al trono quien lleva su sangre y decide hacer las paces con viejos enemigos por el bien del reino.

Podrá llegar hasta el final mientras intentar crear un equilibrio entre su honor, su deber y sus deseos de proteger a su familia, o serán sus deseos de proteger a todo el reino quien le hagan perder lo todo.

* * *

I

* * *

Camino en silencio, sintiendo las filosas piedras del camino bajo sus pies, se estaba lastimando, se estaba agotando demasiado fácil a pesar de la vida que llego a tener realmente nunca llego a soportar una situación como la que estaba viviendo ahora.

Tenia hambre, tenia demasiada sed y ante todo seguía inamovible con respeto a su orgullo, pero la persona que le acompañaba montada en su caballo mientras le miraba de reojo y daba leves suspiros cansados debido a la terquedad de la mujer.

El ofreció llevarla sobre los lomos de su caballo, pero ella se negó, se ofreció a darle un poco del alimento y agua que tenía, pero ella los tomos para dárselos a los sirvientes, hombres y mujeres que le seguían. Aquellos que aceptaron acompañarla luego de la muerte de Khal Drogo y eso le hizo ganarse realmente su admiración, los Dothraki no acompañarían a una mujer que fuera una idealista o alejada de la realidad, como fue la primera impresión que tuvo de ella cuando se encontraron en mitad del desierto.

"Podría dejar de fruncir el ceño y subir a los lomos de mi corcel"

Daenerys le miro con molestia y adelanto el paso, si su dulce y hermoso corcel – El primer obsequio de Drogo – No hubiera muerto por el agotamiento, ella no tendría que soportar a este tipo.

"No necesito de tu lastima"

Aegon fue entonces que volteo los ojos cansado. No supo en que momento de su vida se le ocurrió recorrer medio mundo para solo poder conocer a su tía – Fue en el momento en que Jon Connington fallo en apoderarse de la compañía dorada – Ahora el hombre que lo cuido y protegió estaba muerto, ahora sus mas cercanos colaboradores le abandonaron, que más podría perder.

Ir a buscar a la única familia que aun tenia siempre fue algo que soñó, pero justo ahora mientras veía a Daenerys de la casa Targaryen recorrer el desierto amenazando y dejando claro a las ciudades que no aceptaran ayudarla llegaría el día que sufrirían por ello le daba la sensación que tal vez, debió permanecer entre las sombras.

"No es lastima, solo intento ayudarla"

Daenerys solo le miro de reojo y siguió caminando, esperando alguna noticia de los jinetes que le acompañaban, todos fueron enviados en varias direcciones a lo largo de los desiertos y algunos incluso que fueran a las planicies cercanas al mar de los Dothraki, esperaba que alguno trajera buenas noticias.

"¿No deberías estar navegando a los Siete reinos? Si es que en verdad dices ser quien eres"

Claro Aegon intento controlar sus propios sentimientos, su tía lo creía un FuegoOscuro nada agradable realmente, al principio pensó que era normal, después de todo apareció un sobrino presuntamente muerto que tal vez podría afectar su reclamo al trono – Dany – Le encantaba llamarla de esa manera, parecía molestarla y después de varios días se dio cuenta que era la mejor manera de hacerse notar, ella estaba empeñada en ignorarlo y decirle que su reclamo era mas legitimo al trono, ella era una autentica Targaryen y el no.

Los dos continuaron a la cabeza de la pequeña Horda que seguía a Daenerys, unos cincuenta o tal vez sesenta personas si contaban a los jinetes que fueron a explorar el entorno – entre ellos Ser Jorah Mormont – Un hombre en quien claramente Aegon no confiaba.

Al final, mientras el sol comenzaba a decaer fue Aegon quien desmonto de su caballo y comenzó a caminar al lado de Daenerys, esta le miro al principio con una leve molestia, pero mientras mas caminaban uno al lado del otro comenzaron a darse cuenta de sus leves semejanzas.

"¡No te pareces mucho a mi hermano!"

Aegon alzo una ceja sorprendido que por fin decidiera hablarle, pero rápidamente sonrio con cierto entusiasmó – Demasiado tiempo solo, fingiendo ser alguien que no era, el hijo de Jon, ahora podría ser por fin el hijo de Rhaegar – Quería decirle que se sentía realmente feliz no parecerse a su tío Viserys, escucho cosas realmente desagradables de este.

"Jon solía decir que me parecía a mi padre"

Pronuncio suavemente, mientras seguía mirando a la pequeña multitud que seguía a su tía, mientras esta solo termino suspirando deteniéndose consiguiendo con ello que los demás lo hicieran, ella les indico que establecieran un campamento y todos parecían estar agradecidos de poder descansar un poco.

Pero Daenerys no descanso, se quedo en silencio observando el horizonte esperando alguna señal, un deseo de que tuviera alguna esperanza en un ultimo momento de aquel tormentoso día. Pero parecido no tener ni la más mínima posibilidad que algún jinete regresara, solo aguardo silencio mientras se acercaba al final al juego donde estaba su presumible sobrino quien parecía al igual que ella hace mucho tiempo fascinada con el fuego ardiendo.

Se preguntaba que tantos alimentos les quedarían, al principio alimentaba a sus bebes, a sus pequeños dragones lo que ella considerara necesario durante el día, ahora con algo de suerte ese número podría llegar hasta un solo bocado de carne de caballo.

Para su sorpresa Aegon – Si es que en verdad lo era – No parecía molesto realmente por haberlo dejado nuevamente hablando solo, en vez de ello parecía entretenido con algo y entre mas se fijaba se dio cuenta el motivo de la pequeña sonrisa traviesa del chico.

Viserion el pequeño dragón estaba realmente buscando esconderse entre la pechera de cuero curtido del chico, a veces intentaba morder como si intentara masticar y saborear lo que este llevaba puesto – Bueno fuera o no el hijo de su hermano algo de sangre de dragón debe tener – Después de todos los dragones se mostraban hostiles hacia cualquier persona que no fuera ella.

"No conocí a mi hermano, no se si realmente te pareces en algo a él"

Aegon se sorprendió realmente que ella deseara continuar que su práctica de hace unos momentos, intento no mostrar una gran sonrisa estaba demostrado que esta parecía desesperar más a Dany. Se pregunto que debería hacer ahora, o mejor dicho que deberían hacer – el perdió a su único amigo, tal vez podría decirse lo mismo con su hermano, pero ella llego a un punto que dejo realmente de amarlo – Tal vez podrían encontrar la manera de regresar juntos a casa, claro si tuvieran los medios para hacerlo.

"No se si Jon lo decía para hacerme sentir mejor o si tenía algo de razón"

Ambos expresaron entonces una leve sonrisa mientras seguían observando el juego, solo fue el leve chirrido de Viserion exigiendo ser devuelto a las jaulas de madera de sus hermanos que se habían vuelto de manera temporal sus dormitorios.

El silencio se volvió acentuar entre ellos, nuevamente Daenerys recordaba el día que encontró al muchacho en medio del desierto solo con su caballo y algunas pertenencias menores, dijo que buscaba a la madre de dragones, a su tía y hasta el día de hoy seguía sin poder creerlo, pero y si fuera cierto, eso cambiaba tanto las cosas que realmente la asustaban.

La noche cayo, no llego ni un solo jinetes son noticias agradables y esa fue la sensación de desconsolación mientras seguía mirando al horizonte en su pequeño campamento por los sientes siete días.

Ser Jorah regreso, acompañado de otros cuatro jinetes Dothraki, leales a Khaleesi todos tenían miradas que daban pocas esperanzas a las personas en el campamento.

"Khaleesi"

Pronuncio las palabras el viejo soldado, mientras desmontaba de su caballo ignorando por completo a Aegon, haciendo que este solo volteara sus ojos acostumbrado al trato frio de aquel hombre.

"Dime, Ser Jorah que noticias nos traes"

Pero el norteño, considero por unos minutos no decirles palabra alguna a los dos niños, ante sus ojos ambos solo eran dos infantes que no deberían recibir tan malas noticias continuamente. No sabia si el chico Aegon era en verdad el hijo de Rhaegar, pero no parecía tener hasta ahora intenciones algunas de lastimar a Daenerys.

"Robert Baratheon está muerto"

Ambos jóvenes mostraron una alegría que pareció animar al resto de los presentes mientras, Daenerys incluso aplaudió levemente ante aquellas palabras al saber que el asesino de su hermano estaba muerto, pero la mirada de Jorah dio a indicar que esto no era todo.

"Continua por favor Ser Jorah"

Comento Aegon con un leve sentimiento de preocupación ante el silencio emitió por aquel hombre. Entendía la felicidad de Daenerys de una manera u otra Robert Baratheon era el responsable de muchas desgracias, envió los asesinos detrás de ella miles de veces y en contra de su hermano. Viserys murió enveneno por beber vino Dorniense, uno que estaba destinado para Daenerys, parecía que veían en ese momento a una jovencita mas como una verdadera amenaza.

Si tan solo supieran que ella incubo a tres dragones de tres viejos huevos que parecían más viejas piedras talladas que cualquier otra cosa.

"La muerte de usurpador ha sumido a todo el reino en una guerra, los hermanos de Robert acusan a los hijos que tuvo con la Reina Cersei de ser engendros del incesto con su hermano gemelo, el Matarreyes"

¿Incesto? Ambos Targaryen se miraron, realmente encontraron todo el asunto una ironía ya que ambos eran descendientes de dicha vieja práctica, aunque Dany era hija directamente de dos hermanos, cuyos hermanos eran los abuelos de Aegon, realmente los Targaryen no tenían muchos problemas en procrear entre ellos mismos.

Tal vez ese sea el motivo de su locura.

Pero antes que ambos expresaran sus opiniones, Jorah les indico levantando levemente la mano que aún faltaban muchos detalles.

"Continua"

Dijo suavemente Daenerys.

"Mientras todo el reino parece estar en caos, bueno esto es difícil de explicar, Eddard Stark ha proclamado a su propio rey"

Ambos Targaryen se miraron con sorpresa en esos momentos, en pocas palabras había una guerra entre Baratheon, Lannister y ahora los Stark.

"¿Qué?"

Dijeron ambos en un leve coro con una voz llena de sorpresa.

"Como que nombro a su propio Rey, con que derecho este rey podría reclamar el trono"

Aegon conoció y estudio lo suficiente las sucesiones en los siete reinos, para darse cuenta que los Stark no tenían ningún linaje que los ligara o acercara al trono. Pero mientras miraba con inquietud Ser Jorah le dio una mirada llena de inquietud.

"Tu hermano, el hijo de tu padre Rhaegar Targaryen y Lyanna Stark"

Entonces fue suficiente para que Aegon sintiera que los pies le temblaban, oficialmente su padre realmente no solo rapto a la chica Stark, si no también que engendro a un niño con ella o en ella – Si realmente la violo – Fue un pensamiento que a veces le torturaba, saber que su padre podría ser semejante monstruo.

"Tengo un hermano, es imposible"

Dijo sin poder creerlo, mientras llevaba sus manos a sus cabellos plateados preguntándose mil motivos para dudar y a la vez mil razones querer creer que todo ello fuera cierto.

"Pero si, es el hijo de mi hermano con la chica Stark, eso lo hace un bastardo"

Eso era cierto, Aegon volteo la mirada hacia su tia que seguía igual de sorprendida que ella. Ambos esperaron en silencio a Ser Jorah quien parecía tener pocas respuestas en ese momento, el viejo hombre en realidad tuvo éxito en algunas ciudades de esclavistas en averiguar tanto, pero dudaba que pudiera darles información mas detalla de los rumores de los comerciantes de navíos y de los marineros que navegaban en estos.

"No se realmente mucho, dicen que tomo a Lyanna como segunda esposa, no se hasta que cierto punto es cierto, pero el chico se caso con la hija menor de la casa Stark, ahora debe estar marchando hacia el trono de Hierro si es que antes ninguno de los otros reyes ya lo ha tomado"

O si aun los Lannister lo mantienen se dijo así mismo en silencio, esto era tan inesperado que hizo que Aegon se sintiera realmente abandonado justo ahora, realmente el quien permaneció tantos años oculto esperando el momento oportuno de surgir entre las sombras fue superado por otro Targaryen, uno mas oculto y que parecía estar en las narices mismas del usurpador.

No pudo evitarlo y comenzó a reírse suavemente, ocasionando que Dany y Jorah le miraran con sorpresa en esos momentos.

"Vaya esto, es difícil de manejar"

Fue lo único que consiguió decir en esos momentos, se sentía realmente como una mentira que ha estado viviendo por mucho tiempo y estaba chocando con una realidad mucho peor.

"Si, les dices quién eres y demuestras que es cierto, tu reclamo al trono es más fuerte Aegon"

Aegon le miro con una leve sonrisa entonces, porque fue increíble que ella dijera eso en ese momento cuando ha pasado los últimos días acusándolo de ser un FuegoOscuro.

"¿Crees que nuestro ancestro Aegon el conquistador tenía derecho a Reinar? No tenia derecho Dany, el reino por que pudo hacerlo, dudo mucho que Eddard Stark lleve esperando tanto tiempo para poner a su sobrino en el trono para permitir que llegue alguien más rebatárselo"

Aun así, para Daenerys no le parecía justo, se suponía que era el hijo mayor quien gobernaba, fue algo que aprendió con dificultad con su hermano.

"¿Pero tu reclamo?"

Aegon solo alzo los hombros sin saber que mas decir, mientras su reclamo era más fuerte realmente que podría hacer se encontraba al otro lado del mundo, con su tía intentando sobrevivir en esos momentos.

"Mi reclamo no importa si no tengo un ejercito para respaldarlo, ¿Dime Ser Jorah encontró una ciudad? Necesitamos un lugar donde conseguir algo de alimentos"

Ser Jorah vio como el chico cambio de tema rápidamente, pero la desesperación en sus ojos, ese sentimiento de estar completamente perdido fue algo que le entristeció, realmente ahora veía a los dos chicos demasiado confundidos.

"Qarth está cerca, podríamos ir"

Aegon solo comenzó a caminar en silencio hacia la dirección que señalo el hombre, sin mirar atrás sentía que si volteaba la mirada se desmoronaría en cualquier momento, en qué momento se sintió tan perdido como ahora, realmente extrañaba a Jon Connington en esos momentos, como le hacia falta ese viejo gruñón.

* * *

II

* * *

"Habla con ella"

Dijo Sansa mientras mantenía a Lady cercana a su cuerpo, abrazándola en silencio desde que ella regreso jamás permitía que su Lobo Huargo se alejara incluso si fuerza para ir a cazar con sus hermanos, no se sentía realmente a gusto tenerla lejos, es como si una parte de ella hubiera regresado y se negaba a perder nuevamente esa parte tan esencial en ella.

Al menos los sueños tranquilos habían regresado, e igualmente las miradas inquisidoras que tantos le estaban dando comenzaron a borrarse, ya fuera por que nuevamente la consideraban una Stark o por que temían que la Loba les arrancara la garganta.

Aun así, mientras por fin comenzó a salir de sus habitaciones mas seguida, lo hacia mas que todo para venir al gran salón en un intento por reconciliar a su hermana con su madre, pero todos sus intentos parecían realmente no tener éxito – Necesitaba algo a lo que dedicarse – Parece ser que ser mensajera entre ambas mujeres era su nuevo deber.

"No le he importado las ultimas semanas, por que debería yo hablar con ella"

SI su hermana era una mujer rencorosa incluso con su propia sangre, pero igualmente era Sansa quien escuchaba los llantos de su hermana cuando todos creían que estaba durmiendo, su hermana se siente sola, tanto que a veces parecería ser que la compañía sobre protectora de Nymeria no era suficiente.

Se preguntaba si tal vez si Jon, su padre y todos los demás estuvieran en el castillo ayudaría para aliviar el problema entre ambas – O tal vez empeoraría teniendo en cuenta el odio de su madre hacia el sobrino de su padre – Por extraño que pareciera para Sansa era más fácil aceptar a Jon como su primo que como su hermano, era más fácil, tenía más lógica en sus pensamientos, demostraba nuevamente que su progenitor era el hombre mas honorable y sabio que ha conocido.

"Ustedes dos son igual de tercas"

Susurro Sansa mientras apoyaba su codo en la mesa junto con su rostro ocultándose entre sus manos, sabia que su hermana le estaba dando una fría y agria mirada por ese comentario, pero no tenía ánimos de aguantar las pataletas de Arya ahora, ella tenia sus propios problemas que tal vez podrían ser mas graves que el choque de egos y autoridad que estaban teniendo su madre con Arya.

Tal vez esto también era su culpa, su madre paso tanto tiempo cuidándola mientras que su hermana sufría un matrimonio forzado incluso si era con el hombre que siempre amo – Pero que clase de amor se tenían Jon y Arya – Esa pregunta le era interesante.

Esas preguntas la mantenían alejada de su hijo, no, no era suyo, era un bastardo, era un monstruo que Joffrey puso dentro de ella. SI, ahora todo tenía sentido Joffrey era un verdadero bastardo mientras que Jon era un príncipe, su primo jamás se comporto como se debían comportar los bastardos que nacían del pecado, Joffrey era la prueba que los bastardos sentían placer al lastimar a los nobles de nacimiento.

"Sansa, oye Sansa"

Sansa alzo su mirada sorprendida, mientras miraba a Arya quien detuvo su desayuno para observarla en silencio. Algo no estaba bien pensó la hermana menor puesto que la mirada de su hermana estaba entrando como en una especie de pánico, no, era como si todo su rostro estuviera cambiando del color pálido normal, hacia un rojizo que parecía ser que su cara se llego a fundir con su cabello.

"¿Estas bien?"

Sansa rápidamente acepto en silencio, alejando cualquier pensamiento negativo.

"Lo estoy, pero tú te encuentras bien"

Dijo algo desconcertada la hermana mayor al ver que su hermana ya llevaba media bandeja de pasteles de cebolla – los que más odiaba Arya – Consumidos, su hermana solo alzo los hombros sin darle más importancia.

"¡Arya!"

Suavemente intento susurrarle a su hermana, pero ella continúo comiendo e ignorando a su hermana, no quería hablar del tema.

"¿Le has escrito a Jon? ¿A padre o a Robb?"

El cambio de tema claramente alivio las tensiones que se estaban formando, Arya le dijo que le escribía continuamente a Robb, al menos un par de cartas hacia Jon indicándole que todo estaba bien, pero ninguna hacia su padre – Otro problema aparte del que se genero con su madre – Pero Sansa no opino, al menos su hermana tenia derecho en enviar cartas. Ella perdió ese derecho, pero aún no sabía quién fue la persona que lo ordeno.

"Deberías escribirle más a Jon"

Sansa no podría creer que acaba de decir eso, pero últimamente no se sentía mucho ella misma, al menos su mundo de caballeros y canciones se destruyó con demasiado dolor en su vida.

"Lo sé, todas mis doncellas lo dicen"

Sus doncellas entonces hay radicaba en parte el problema – Tener alguien vigilándola y opinando de su vida debe ser realmente algo que la molesta – Aun así, decidio ignorar esa parte, no quería pelear ahora con Arya, su hermanita parecía gustosa de luchar con cualquiera que le diera la oportunidad.

"Bueno, si lo sabes deberías intentarlo, siempre tuviste una gran facilidad para tratar con él"

Arya solo un leve sonido de molestia ocasionando que Nymeria levantara la cola en señal de alerta, algo que pareció alarmar de igual manera a Lady quien miro a su hermana de manera alerta. Aunque entendía claramente el mensaje Sansa no estaba de ánimos para ocultar sus pensamientos, al menos no con respeto a este tema.

"Pudo ser peor"

Dijo mirando de reojo a su hermana, Arya fue entonces cuando golpeo con fuerza la mesa, Nymeria se levanto en alerta, Lady reacciono poniéndose de frente de su hermana y en posición defensiva con Sansa.

"Estoy cansada que todos me digan que pudo ser peor"

Sansa observo en silencio, su hermana parecía estar sufriendo ahora una leve crisis, ella no sabía cómo actuar – Estoy igual o mas rota que ella – Solo que su hermana no estaba compartiendo lo que le estaba pasando.

"Que pasa realmente Arya, vamos sabes que puedes decírmelo"

Arya intento jugar nuevamente con su tenedor, mirando los pasteles, luego hizo una mueca de desagrado tirándolos hacia un lado – Pero los estaba disfrutando hace poco – En serio su hermana estaba actuando realmente muy raro y en los estándares de Arya eso era demasiado.

"Tengo miedo"

"¡¿Qué?!"

Sansa no podía creerlo, tanto que miro perpleja a su hermanita, no es como si la considerara un bloque de hielo incapaz de sentir temor alguno pero que la pequeña Arya estuviera reconociendo eso abiertamente era algo que no podía solo creerlo.

"No me hagas repetirlo quieres"

Claro, Sansa solo asintió mientras tocaba suavemente los hombros de Arya, ella pareció calmarse y tomo eso como una pequeña victoria personal.

"¿A que le temes Arya? ¿Por qué estas tan llena de ira últimamente? ¿Esto no es por mama cierto?"

Arya no volteaba la mirada, pero ante lo último ella negó rápidamente – Esto no era por su madre- Pero las lagrimas parecían traicionarla con fuerza, intento tomar aliento, fuerzas que no sabía de donde sacar.

"Tengo miedo de terminar igual que Elia Martell"

Jamás en toda su vida espero esa respuesta. Sansa tuvo que mirar a su hermana sin poder ocultar su sorpresa, se lanzo sobre ella, la abrazo con fuerza, con tanta como cuando eran unas niñas.

"No vas a morir"

Pero Arya soltó una leve y tímida sonrisa, para luego ser acompañada de varias lágrimas.

"Soy Arya la cara de caballo, recuerdas, Arya la fea, Arya la tosca, tengo miedo de eso, miedo de que termine como Elia siendo reemplazada y desecha una vez luego de dar a luz a sus hijos"

Sansa miro a su hermana llorar, esas palabras se las dijo ella y Sansa se sintió culpable de una manera que jamás se imaginó – Tanto le afectaron – Dioses que mala hermana fue, cuando nadie quería verla fue Arya quien fue a sacarla de su encierro, a pesar que en su corazón guardaba tanto dolor por el trato tan desagradable que le dio de niña.

"Jon nunca te lastimara menos de esa manera, Arya debes calmarte, tú no eres así"

Arya levanto su mirada llorosa para observar en silencio a Sansa, había tantos temores en el rostro de su hermana, que Sansa no pudo evitar asustarse levemente.

"Sansa, estoy embarazada"

Oh mierda fue la primera vez soltó un insulto tan grande incluso si fue en sus pensamientos – Como sabia su hermana que lo estaba – Bueno tal vez era demasiado obvio para ella. Espera este niño o niña sería el heredero de Jon, esto afirmaría su reclamo al trono debilitaría a los demás reyes, pero al mismo tiempo su hermana parecía tan asustada. Debía decírselo a su madre, no, debía enviar un cuervo inmediatamente al sur, su padre debe saber qué hacer – Claramente su madre estaba ocasionando más daño con respecto a Arya – Abrazo con fuerza a Arya en un intento igual por no causarle ningún daño.

* * *

III

* * *

"¿Y Cersei nunca sospecho?"

El simple movimiento negativo de su padre fue suficiente para que una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo apareciera en los rostros de Robb, Jon e incluso Theon que se guardo uno que otro comentario picante sobre la reina.

"La reina simplemente vio la piel de un Lobo salvaje, mientras que el cuerpo que le presente era de perro del carnicero, una vez despellejado un lobo o un perro la diferencia no es demasiada"

Continuo Ned narrando la historia de como intercambio a Lady para liberarla y como se aseguro que sus hombres cazaran tan rápido como pudieran un lobo de los bosques, claramente la reina se valió de la palabra de Robert y cuando se les presento un animal muerto no se le dio mas importancia, para el momento que pidieron la piel como un obsequio para Joffrey bueno, ya Lady fue liberada y los soldados Stark encontraron un animal al cual pudiera cumplir con los requisitos de la reina.

En ese entonces Ned en verdad considero que arriesgarse a la ira de Robert por la piel de un Lobo Huargo era demasiado, pero su instinto y amor de padre le dijo que si lo hacía Sansa jamás podría reponerse – Pero nunca se lo dije – No, cuando llegaron a la capital la niña parecía tan encaprichada con Joffrey a pesar del asunto de los lobos que pensó que lo mejor era no decirle nada.

Ahora la Loba regreso junto con su hermana, salvando a sus dos hijas y Ned en silencio agradeció a los antiguos dioses por protegerlas.

"Aun así, el comportamiento de Arya fue muy imprudente"

Jon alzo la vista claramente molesta hacia Theon, ambos compartieron una mirada desafiante hasta que Ned golpeo suavemente la mesa donde se encontraban los planes de batalla y los informes de movimiento de tropas para llamar la atención de ambos chicos.

"Lo fue, pero Arya fue siempre voluntariosa, y parece ser que Cat no ayudo mucho al caso"

Theon solto una carcajada que termino siendo silenciada por un fuerte golpe de Robb en el hombro, fue divertido, en pocas palabras cuando el Maestre Luwin informo que la reina castigo a Lady Stark encerrándola dos días en sus habitaciones hasta que la guardia dejo salir a la esposa de su señor en gran parte por que la niña parecía haber encontrado otras preocupaciones.

Si eso fue divertido para Robb y Theon, para Jon no tanto estaba preocupado que Arya no pudiera soportar todo lo que estaba pasando ella sola – Tal vez debí quedarme – Si, podría ser, pero como pedir a tantos que mueran por él, cuando no estaba dispuesto a correr el mismo riesgo.

Por su parte las preocupaciones de Ned eran algo más profundas – Se comporta como una niña – Es igual a Lyanna eso le llenaba de temores y cada vez que miraba a Jon estos aumentaban.

"Debemos estudiar nuestros planes para presentárselos al consejo"

Todos asintieron, mientras se levantaron de sus asientos para regresar su atención a los mapas, pronto todos los señores del Norte y de las Tierras de los Ríos se iban a reunir para organizar sus planes de batalla.

"Según nuestros exploradores y espías, Tyrion Lannister ha sido asignado como mano del rey, mientras que Tywin Lannister lidia con nosotros, las fuerzas Tyrell han retrocedido a sus fronteras y el Valle no responde a nuestro llamado"

Una situación espinosa, con todos los hombres reunidos entre los dos reinos que apoyaban a Jon, podrían realmente enfrentar como iguales a los Lannister, eso claro si Tywin los atacaba con todo su ejército.

"Tenemos la ventaja que Tywin tiene que preocuparse de las fuerzas de Stannis, sin Renly, ha conseguido el apoyo de todas las Tierras de la Tormenta, algunos barcos piratas y mercenarios"

Jon trazo su dedo por la línea frontera entre las Tierras de la Corona y los dominios Baratheon, solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes que avanzara sobre la capital

"Tywin tendrá que retroceder o los cincuenta mil hombres de Stannis y sus trescientas naves capturaran la capital, no creo que Stannis perdone a los hijos de Cersei o cualquier pretendiente de su trono"

Si, eso era cierto con algo de suerte Tywin retrocedería para salvar a su dinastía que podría morir antes que comenzara, pero si lo hace, si corre directo a la capital sería darles a las fuerzas del norte y del tridente la oportunidad de avanzar sin problema alguno ya fuera hacia las tierras de la corona o las tierras de occidente.

"Mi padre me ha escrito, ha dicho que pronto Asha y mi tío Victarion se nos unirán, espera formalizar prontamente la unión entre nuestras casas y apoyara abiertamente nuestra causa"

Robb se movió levemente incomodo a pesar de la felicidad de Theon de estar unido de cierta manera con los Stark, realmente Robb escucho bastantes historias sobre la hermana de este para saber que podría cortarle la garganta mientras dormían.

Ned por su parte temía esto, que Balon aceptara la alianza pero solo después de una matrimonio oficial, claramente el hombre le guardaba remordimiento – Se que espera y desea mi muerte - pero los Greyjoy son una familia ambiciosa y mientras tengan la armada mas grande de los siete reinos eran unos aliados que tendría que soportar.

"Cumpliré con mi deber, solo espero que mi tío Edmure deje de presentar protestas y acepte al menos reunirse con algunas de las mujeres Frey"

Oh eso seria poco probable, los antiguos y nuevos Dioses sabían lo molesto que se encontraba el heredero Tully, Theon incluso hizo comentarios abiertos sobre lo feas que eran las hijas que Walder Frey algo que claramente molesto a los comandantes Frey – Controlar la lengua de Theon – Era el trabajo mas arduo que tuvo Robb.

"Mis disculpas su majestad, Lord Stark y ustedes mis Señores"

Hoster Tully ingreso a la carpa principal del campamento con una sonrisa que no podría desvanecerse en ese momento, parecía ser el hombre más feliz – Al menos esta levantado de su cama – Cuando llegaron hace un par de días el hombre se encontraba agotado por los años, pero parecía ser que la guerra lo estaba rejuveneciendo lentamente.

"Lord Tully adelante tome asiento está en familia"

Hoster obedeció rápidamente mientras se sentaba tranquilamente en un sillón vacío, ayudado por Robb para que no tuviera complicaciones.

"Gracias querido nieto, me han llegado noticias del norte mi señor, son grandes noticias"

Dijo Lord Tully mientras extendía el mensaje hacia Lord Stark quien lo tomo con cuidado, se sorprendió a identificar la letra era Sansa, era algo bueno su hija entonces estaría dando noticias de una pronta mejora, pero todo lo que comenzó a leer fue algo que no esperaba.

No supo como sentirse, se lleno de ciertos temores – Es mas joven que Lyanna – El horrible recuerdo de su hermana muriendo en el parto llego a su mente, era la peor experiencia que pudo una vez evidenciar.

"Felicidades su majestad"

Dijo Hoster con una gran alegría, claramente el hombre esperaba que una de sus nietas fuera reina, lastima que lo de Sansa con Joffrey, el pequeño diablillo tampoco tenia derecho al trono, pero ver que su segunda nieta triunfo en este asunto era maravilloso.

"Lord Stark"

Hablo con cautela Jon, a veces sentía la necesidad de llamarlo padre, pero no quería insultar al padre de Lady Catelyn presente en esos momentos.

"Vas hacer padre Jon"

Los ojos de Jon se ancharon con sorpresa, entre abrió la boca, esto era increíble era algo que no podría creerlo. En verdad le estaban informando, contando esto – Voy hacer padre – Dioses Arya, como ella manejaría esto, debería regresar al norte tan rápido, no, debo terminar la guerra prontamente para regresar con Arya.

"Felicidades Snow"

Dijo Theon entre risas apagadas, pero la mirada furiosa de Robb indicaba que el no se tomó la noticia también.

"Rob…"

Dioses Robb acaba de golpearlo en el rostro, Hoster y Ned miraron con sorpresa, luego se levantaron para detener al muchacho por su comportamiento, pero este alzo las manos en señal de que no iba a intentar nada más.

"Mis disculpas su majestad, esperare mi castigo en mis aposentos"

Robb comenzó a caminar en silencio hacia la salido, seguido por un Theon que no podía contener la risa, realmente Robb lamento lo que hizo, pero era su hermana, sus dos hermanas quienes… No quería pensar mas en el asunto, era normal se supone que Jon era el esposo de Arya.

Dioses esperaba que jon lo perdonara, fue lo único que pensaba mientras pisaba el lodo y la mierda de caballo por el campamento como si no le importara nada mas que llegar a las habitaciones que se le otorgo en el castillo de su familia Materna – Aguasdulces- Antiguos Dioses recibiré una fuerte reprimenda por esto.

* * *

Notas: Hola, ¿como están? Espero que realmente muy bien, lamentablemente no tengo mucho tiempo para responder sus comentarios, aun así espero ponerme mas adelante al día con todos las preguntas y responderlas


	5. V

No tengo derechos sobre ningún personaje de juego de tronos y sus respectivas sagas, series.

Sera una mezcla tanto de la serie como de los libros, tomando lo importante de ambas partes.

**Advertencia**: Este fic contiene escenas de violencia, contenido explicito, etc. Muertes de Personajes principales.

*Puntos a tener en cuenta. Esto es un universo alterno pueden haber ciertos cambios. También contiene un leve viaje en el tiempo que sera explicado en su momento.

Hola a todos, espero que esta historia sea de su completo agrado.

En esta historia quiero realmente narrar un poco de OC sobre Ned, imaginarme como cambiarían las cosas si Ned decidiera ir mas allá, salirse un poco de su honor y decidir jugar el juego de tronos para hacer un bien mayor y que sacrificios esta dispuesto hacer para conseguirlo.

Este primera capitulo es mas un conjunto de breves narraciones de la primera temporada o el primer libro de la serie, claramente con sus claras y reflejadas diferencias.

**Summary:**"-si llegará un día en que tú padre tuviera que elegir entre su honor, por un lado, y sus seres amados por otro, ¿qué haría? –" Su padre haría lo que era correcto, incluso si eso significaba sacrificar a la felicidad de su familia.

Ante las injusticias que enfrenta el reino, el abandono del pueblo, la indiferencia de los Lores y Nobles del Reino ante la decadencia, Eddard «Ned» Stark, decide jugar el Juego de Tronos, después de todo tiene su propio candidato al trono quien lleva su sangre y decide hacer las paces con viejos enemigos por el bien del reino.

Podrá llegar hasta el final mientras intentar crear un equilibrio entre su honor, su deber y sus deseos de proteger a su familia, o serán sus deseos de proteger a todo el reino quien le hagan perder lo todo.

* * *

I

* * *

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, mientras era observaba en silencio por su hermana Sansa quien parecía algo incomoda por la manera como Arya observaba aquella extraña roca – Es un huevo de dragón, pero le costaba creerlo – Sansa se preguntaba si su hermana en verdad estaba intentando hacer que este hiciera alguna reacción ante el constante movimiento que realizaba.

"Lo vas a romper"

Dijo Sansa sin poder creer mucho que eso fuera posible, las cejas alzadas de Arya le daban indicar que era algo tonto en realidad. Estaba hecho de una especie de caparazón comparable a la roca sólida.

"¡Estoy aburrida!"

Oh, ese era el problema antes Arya se mantenía en sus habitaciones debido a las disputas con su madre, ahora se encuentra encerrada por que no soporta los mareos, las nauseas y todo lo que conlleva con su embarazo – Sansa no quería realmente estar a solar con su hermana – No quería pensar en el niño que perdió.

"Deberías intentar mejorar tu encaje"

Arya no dudo en voltear los ojos, regresando toda su atención al huevo de dragón que Jon le obsequio, estaba incomoda mas de dos semanas sin noticias de Jon o de su padre, no había noticias realmente nuevas del sur, solo que la guerra se estaba esparciendo por todos los reinos.

Se preguntaba si en verdad el norte no se vería afectado, tal vez deberían reforzar la guardia, ella debería hablar con los soldados para darles animo – Cualquier cosa a estar encerrada en su habitación – Pero conocía perfectamente que en la situación en que se encontraba, salir de Invernalia sería más difícil de lo que ya era.

Fue un leve toque en la puerta, ambas hermanas se miraron en silencio, Sansa decidio levantarse para abrir levemente para ver de quien se trataba, era una de las sirvientas que se estaba presentando en silencio, anunciando que habían llegado enviados de la Casa Ryswell.

Arya no dudo en levantarse anunciando que los iba a recibir, la mirada de desaprobación de Sansa no se hizo esperar, puesto que sabia que su madre era hasta el momento la encargada de hacer tales oficios. De seguro Arya buscaría algo con que distraerse – Como discutir nuevamente con nuestra madre – Sansa rezo en silencio a los antiguos y nuevos dioses para que su hermana no buscara un nuevo pleito para usarlo como un medio para que su molestia pudiera escaparse y recaer en otra persona.

Arya se levanto sosteniendo el huevo en sus manos, no sin antes ponerlo las llamas de la chimenea, Sansa le miro con sorpresa, realmente su hermana parecía algo distraída con ese huevo.

"¿Te lo vas a comer?"

Dijo con una suave voz intentando disfrazar su incredibilidad con algo de humor sencillo.

"Claro que no Sansa, solo quiero ver qué sucede"

Claramente para Arya la pregunta de Sansa era totalmente tonta, aunque ella misma cuestiono sus acciones, es solo que el huevo se sentía demasiado frio en sus manos, tanto que a veces se las miraba si estas se hubieran congelado de repente.

Las hermanas Stark salieron en silencio y sin mostrar prisa alguna hacia el patio principal de Invernalia, donde pudieron ver a una comitiva llegando, pero la Casa Ryswell no estaba sola, también observaron en silencio a algunos miembros de la Casa Manderly – De seguro vienen a ver a las hijas de su señor – No se le dio más importancia al asunto.

"¡Majestad!"  
Sansa le dio una rápida mirada a Arya antes que hiciera algún comentario o movimiento de molestia, cuando los visitantes hicieron una formar reverencia.

"Sean bienvenidos a Invernalia, ¿Espero que su viaje haya sido cómodo?"

Arya intento no morderse la lengua en el proceso, intento tampoco soltar un molesto bufido, pero ante todo intento no darle una razón a Sansa para que le regañara mas tarde por su falta de formalidad. No es que le importara mucho la opinión de su hermana, pero hasta ahora era la única persona con quien mantenía cierta relación de cordialidad sin tener de por medio todo ese trato de la realeza y quería que siguiera siendo de esa manera.

"Gracias mi reina, el viaje fue algo tardío debido a las recientes nevadas pero nuestra misión era de gran importancia, fue dada por nuestro Rey y nuestro Lord"

Arya y Sansa se miraron, esto era algo que no esperaban. Se preguntaban que encomienda les habían dado a estos hombres que parecía que no se habían detenido a descansar ni un solo minuto durante todo el trayecto.

"nosotros también venimos con pedidos de su majestad, todos para usted mi reina para celebrar su embarazo"

Ahora la incomodidad recorrida todo el cuerpo de Arya, Sansa apretó levemente su mano en un intento de transmitirle tranquilidad, mientras anunciaba a las sirvientas que tuvieran listas algunas recamaras y que los mozos se encargaran de los caballos. Pero fue en ese momento que el líder de la comitiva Ryswell anuncio que deberían entregarle su obsequio a la reina.

Era un corcel Negro como la noche, su tamaño era claramente superior a de cualquier otro que haya visto, tal vez de cierta manera le recordaba al corcel que usaba la Montaña en el torneo que se realizo en Desembarco del Rey en honor a su padre.

Esa cosa iba a tumbar a su hermana si se atrevía a montarse en él y ese era el problema, Arya miro con tanta felicidad al caballo que por unos momentos pensó que iba a saltar a buscar unos viejos pantalones para poder ir a galopar en el animal.

Si, su hermana estuvo tentada hacerlo. Hasta que ella le miro con inseguridad mientras llevaba su mano ya fuera de forma inconsciente o no a su abdomen. Por unos breves minutos Sansa pudo ver en Arya un leve brillo de preocupación en su mirada.

"Me siento muy honrada mis señores"

Arya se acerco con cautela al corcel, comenzó a tocar levemente el rostro del animal con una total fascinación, realmente era hermoso ahora era todo suyo pensó con diversión, en unos meses lo montaría cuando no tuviera miedo alguno de perder a su bebe.

Su bebe, ese pensamiento la llenaba de tantos miedos, temores y una inquietud si ella realmente podría sobrevivir a esto.

"Su majestad, la Casa Manderly a petición de nuestro Rey hemos traído algunos obsequios para…"

Pero Arya dejo de escuchar en medio de todo, Jon, no tenia noticias de este, se preguntaba si estaba bien con vida, o incluso si aun tenia ese tonto pañuelo acompañándole – Dioses de mi padre, has que regrese a mi – No sobreviviría a todo esto ella sola.

* * *

II

* * *

Fue una mala idea pedir que Theon le acompañara a recibir la comitiva de los Greyjoy cerca de los dominios de la Casa Mallister, claramente la reunión no se haría en la ciudad Varamar, esta fue brutalmente atacada durante la rebelión Greyjoy.

Demasiados malos recuerdos, lo mejor en dichas circunstancias era mantener a los viejos enemigos separados incluso en estos tiempos de incomodas alianzas.

El problema era que Theon no parecía ser consciente de ello y menciono un par de veces a su hermano Rodrik Greyjoy un par de veces, hablando de como la estrategia de tomar la ciudad hubiera sido un éxito, si no hubiera sido asesinado por Lord Mallister a quien insinuó varias veces de ser un afeminado.

Si fue un error traer a Theon.

Pero este era su castigo, mientras que su Padre, Jon y el grueso del ejercito comenzaron a marchar hacia las Tierras del Oeste, claramente dejando que Stannis y los Lannister en el sur resolvieran primero sus diferencias, ellos se encargarían de golpear el corazón de la Casa Lannister.

Esperaba que llegaran pronto la comitiva Greyjoy para esos momentos, ellos ya debieron haber abandonado sus barcos en la costa. Hubiera sido preferible recibirlos en la Ciudad, pero entendía que era una situación realmente tensa.

"¡Ahí vienen!"

Grito con entusiasmó Theon, quien rápidamente dejo atrás sus comentarios provocativos hacia los soldados Mallister.

El estandarte del Kraken se podía observar en la distancia, venia al menos una docena de jinetes encabezados por un niño pequeño, Robb intento buscar con su mirada a quien sería su futura esposa, pero no conseguía localizarla.

Fue cuando tuvo a los jinetes Greyjoy de cerca que noto que no era un niño quien los encabezaba – Tiene la estatura de Sansa – Pensó mientras miraba a la mujer dar rápido varias vueltas rodeándolo a él, y a Theon en su caballo, lo hizo varias veces algo que encontró con molestia. La muchacha parecía no ocultar su mirada examinadora, los demás miembros de la comitiva Greyjoy solo detuvieron su paso enfrente de ellos con total indiferencia.

Theon se estaba molestando ante el juego de su hermana.

"Ya basta Asha"

Dijo con voz molestia mientras intentaba tomar las riendas del caballo de su hermana, pero este adelanto el galope ocasionado que Theon se cayera al suelo, todos los presentes soltaron una fuerte carcajada, al menos Robb intento disimular la suya.

"Veo que sigues igual de odioso hermano"

Asha desmonto de su caballo ignorando por completo a su hermano que intentaba levantarse del lodo soltando fuertes insultos contra su hermana, no intento disimular en verdad que su orgullo acaba de ser herido.

Robb ahora podía observarla más de cerca; No se equivoco al pensar que tenia la misma estatura de Sansa, salvo que su hermana no usaría un hacha en la cadera, tenia el pecho algo pequeño, pero era difícil de ver con ese camisón de cuero que usaba, tenía también pantalones de hombre o marinero en este caso y botas altas – Claramente ella se llevaría mejor con Arya que con Sansa – Mas sin embargo no pudo intentar voltear levemente su mirada para ver su trasero.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves? ¿Tal vez quieras adelantar nuestro encamamiento? ¿O es que crees que soy un chico?"

Robb se sonrojo con fuerza e intento no tartamudear para no pedir disculpas, en verdad no pensó que hubiera sido tan obvio y no quería parecer un cretino con una dama – Menos la hermana de Theon – Aunque parecía que este no le importaba mucho su hermana, parece ser que los hermanos Greyjoy no se tenían mucho aprecio en realidad.

"Lo siento mi Lady"

Asha soltó una leve carcajada que no parecía para nada encajar con una señorita.

"No soy una Lady, ni una dama, tampoco deseo que me llames querida o cualquier otra muestra de aprecio que tu sangre Tully te haga pronunciar"

Robb la odiaba ahora, tenia dos cosas claras la mujer parecía mas a Theon de lo que pudiera imaginar, era igual de poco respetuosa y pudo darse cuenta que era algo de familia – Sin mencionar su mirada despectiva hacia él – Ella es una mujer de las islas de Hierro seria demasiado tonto pensar que pudiera esperar una mujer parecida a su madre.

"Tienes una linda cara Lady Stark"

Entonces cuando la vio regresar a su caballo, montar nuevamente y dar un simple silbido comenzando a alejarse de ellos sin darle mayor importancia dejando atrás a Robb, Theon, sus guardias y los soldados Mallister – Esto va hacer más difícil de lo que pensaba – Robb no tenia intenciones de perder así que corrió rápidamente a tomar su caballo e intentar alcanzarlos.

Solo esperaba que su padre y Jon estuvieran pasando una mejor situación.

III

Olviden las canciones de heroísmo o aquellas del código de Honor de los caballeros. Cuando la primera flecha cruzo de cerca y traspaso con facilidad el cráneo del hombre que esta a su lado Jon se dio cuenta lo cerca que estuvo de la muerte.

Colmillo Dorado era realmente una fortaleza de temer, no solo por sus empinadas colinas, sus murallas exteriores, sino también por que una parte importante del ejercito Lannister les estaba esperando.

Se escucho un fuerte grito de los hombres mientras intentaban subir la colina llevando consigo escaleras, algunos largos ganchos con cuerdas tan gruesas como la mano de un hombre. Se intento llegar a los muros del castillo, pero el aceite hirviendo que les arrojaban les obligaba a retroceder un par de veces, los gritos era lo peor de todo.

Jon sabría que a partir de ahora tendría problemas para dormir si no superaba rápido aquella experiencia de ver el rostro de un soldado Bolton siendo derretido a su lado debido a ese maldito aceite.

Se preguntaba si realmente la persona castigada no era él – En vez de Robb quien fue a conocer a su prometida – Mientras que él estaba en mitad de una colina siendo protegido por un pequeño muro de escudos. Todo el lugar era un caos, dos avanzadas fueron repelidas con demasiada facilidad, no tenían más remedio que esperar que el ariete pudiera llegar hasta la cima.

Estaba cansado de esperar.

Si no tomaban Colmillo Dorado solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que Tywin Lannister – Si es que no marcho al sur para salvar a su nieto de un asedio de las fuerzas de Stannis – Llegarían pronto y los rodearían, tenían que tomar la fortaleza era la entrada hacia las tierras de Oeste y sería el golpe más duro que hubiera recibido la casa Lannister en más de cien años.

Jon dejo atrás entonces a los escuderos que le acompañaban, comenzó a correr colina arriba a pesar de los gritos que escuchaba, estaba cansado de solo observar como si eso no lo hiciera ya un blanco visible hacia los arqueros y ballesteros de la fortaleza.

Los hombres parecían animarse al verlo correr, aquellos que llevaban el ariete comenzaron a redoblar el paso. Jon llego rápido al muro, se encontró inquieto de tal forma que no pudo evitar mirar hacia arriba esperando que no derramaran algo de aceite hirviendo sobre su cabeza.

Pero dos soldados rápidamente usaron sus escudos para cubrirlo de las rocas que comenzaron a ser lanzadas desde lo alto.

Cuando el ariete llego, fueron los siete minutos mas largos para Jon, este corrió para ayudarles a empujarlo.

"¡Con fuerza!"

Grito con fuerza uno de los soldados mientras todos corrían con tanto impulso que pudieran para que el ariete que tenia la cabeza de un lobo golpeara en seco las gruesas puertas de la fortaleza. Nuevamente comenzaron a retirar el ariete unos dos metros para conseguir nuevamente lanzar otro golpe.

Era la labor más difícil que Jon hubiera hecho toda su vida, continuaron, resistiendo hasta donde pudieran para abrir una brecha en la entrada, pero sentía que era imposible. No sabía cuántos soldados se habían hecho a su lado, pero al menos tuvo una rotación de cinco de ellos, o fueron asesinados por los defensores o cayo fuertemente herido.

No quiso hacer tampoco un comentario de un escudero que intento refugiarse bajo el ariete pensando que estaría a salvo, pero las ruedas de este le pasaron por encima – Chico tonto – pensó con tristeza, mientras escucha nuevamente un golpe del ariete contra la puerta.

"¡Majestad las murallas!"

Jon volteo su mirada rápidamente, cuando se dio cuenta que por fin dos de las grandes escaleras consiguieron posicionarse en la parte mas baja de la muralla. No estaba cerca de las torres principales o la entrada, pero podría servir.

Desenvainó con rapidez su espada mientras corría acompañado de otros dos soldados, hacia las escaleras, otro soldado corrió a ocupar su puesto en el ariete.

Subió tan rápido como pudiera, vio a dos hombres caer de la parte mas alta y a uno resbalar de los escalones y romperse el cuello cuando toco el suelo.

Entonces por fin consiguió subir hacia los muros, alzo su espada y sin dudarlo corto al hombre que estaba sosteniendo la ballesta – Fue una desagradable sensación – Nunca antes había matado o lastimado alguien como lo acaba de hacer.

Pero eso no le importaba, quería volver a casa por extraño que pareciera sentía que debía regresar con Arya – Ella me necesita, el bebe en su vientre también – lucho lo mejor que pudo para defender la posición, otros soldados conseguían subir, pero cada vez era más difícil ante la cantidad de defensores que consiguieron llegar.

Jamás lo diría, pero agradeció en silencio cuando un soldado con insignias Karstark se le adelanto recibiendo una flecha directo en el rostro, este cayó al suelo sin dar ninguna señal de vida.

Siguió adelante corto la mano de un hombre, no se detuvo a mirar, no podía hacerlo, otro soldado intento clavarle un hacha en el rostro y solo consiguió golpear directamente a este en el rostro, alzo su espada le hizo un profundo corte desde el hombro hasta su ingle.

Mas y más norteños conseguían subir, alcanzar la parte alta del muro, pero una de las escaleras perdió el equilibrio, los cimientos cedieron de esta y se partió a la mitad.

Debian abrir la puerta o todos morirían en ese lugar.

Avanzo siempre acompañado, continuaron y vio con sorpresa como un hombre de cabellos rubios, mirada penetrante con esos ojos verdes que le recordaban a Jaime Lannister de cierta manera, se abalanzo sobre él, Jon detuvo el ataque con una leve estocada.

Compartieron un par de golpes más, no era muy bueno en realidad contra quien luchaba, el problema era la fuerza que usaba para hacerle imposible la vida. Cada golpe era como recibir hasta tres veces la fuerza que Robb usaba cuando combatían.

En medio de esos golpes consiguieron derribarlo, pero fue entonces cuando un soldado – Era un Frey – se posiciono adelante con una lanza y la clavo en el hombro de su atacante, Jon aprovecho se levanto alzo la espada dando un fuerte grito de batalla y realizo un corte.

La cabeza del hombre cayo al suelo y Jon se sintió enfermo, sentía sus nauseas, al borde de vomitar, pero resistió el impulso.

Entonces comprendido que no hubo honor alguno en matarlo así, pero no quería morir, no lo iba a permitir.

"El Rey ha matado a Stafford Lannister"

Grito con jubilo el soldado Frey mientras alzaba la cabeza del Lannister, no era una imagen realmente digna de observar, pero la moral en los Lannister decayó rápidamente cuando el comandante encargado de defender el paso acaba de caer muerto.

El soldado Frey tampoco pudo celebrar demasiado, una flecha fue directo a su cuello, dejando caer la cabeza de Stafford de las murallas junto con el cuerpo del idiota que la sostenía.

Jon no volteo a mirar, solo siguió avanzando sin retroceder, en ningún momento se dio cuenta que llego a un punto donde solo le acompañaban dos soldados con emblemas Umber.

No se dio cuenta cuando alguien lo golpeo con tanta fuerza en el rostro, pero uno de los soldados intervino ayudándole, mientras el otro se enfrentaba a su atacante, se encontraban en la torre ahora, claramente no iban a conseguir nada avanzando. Pero Jon intento defender al menos la parte superior hasta que pudiera el ariete derribar la puerta.

Al menos los norteños consiguieron posicionar otras dos escaleras, algunos consiguieron asegurar los ganchos con las cuerdas para subir. Solo se necesito otra hora para derrumbar la puerta, fue imposible para las fuerzas en la muralla avanzar mas lejos en las torres, fueron bloqueadas las puertas y los defensores no aceptaban retroceder.

Solo cuando la puerta cayo, el grueso del ejercito situado en las partes bajas liderados por Lord Stark avanzaron con fuerza para asegurar la fortaleza.

Estaba en problemas de ello estaba seguro, a pesar de sus recomendaciones – Ordenes en realidad – Sobre que no debería involucrarse directamente en la batalla, hizo todo lo contrario.

La batalla para controlar la fortaleza continua otras dos horas a pesar de ello su participación fue realmente baja luego de que la puerta consiguió caer, las murallas fueron abandonadas rápidamente por los Lannister en un intento de montar una defensa en el interior del castillo, pero sin un comandante claro esto fue en vano.

* * *

IV

* * *

Daenerys observo en silencio a su sobrino jugar con uno de sus dragones, realmente era una tontería, pero no tenía mucho más en que entretenerse que seguir mirando el breve concurso de miradas entre Aegon y Viserion.

No entendía realmente cual era la finalidad de todo esto. Claramente Viserion podría durar mas tiempo sin apartar la mirada, pero al menos uno de los dragones parecía apreciar con gusto el nuevo estilo de vida.

Qarth les abrió las puertas, a pesar de que al inicio parecían renuentes a aceptarlos, las palabras de Xaro Xhoan Daxos calmo las inquietudes de los demás miembros del concejo de los trece de Qarth, estaba agradecida en verdad con el hombre, a pesar de las advertencias nuevamente dadas por su sobrino y Jorah.

Viserion pareció aburrirse del juego, soltó una leve cantidad de humo de su boca algo que ocasiono una breve molestia en el rostro de Aegon, quien rápidamente le incrimino que hizo trampa. Por los siete, era como tratar con un niño a ratos pensó Daenerys mientras llevaba sus manos a la frente intentando calmar su frustración ante la tranquilidad de Aegon sobre lo que pasaba en los siete reinos.

"Debemos buscar la manera de volver a casa"

Aegon alzo su mirada concentrándose en su tía, quien no dudo en hacer nuevamente el comentario que los llevo a discutir durante los últimos días, eso y la confianza de Daenerys en Xaro.

"¿Con que barcos?"

Pregunto con calma el muchacho mientras ayudaba a Viserion a regresar a su pequeña Jaula, aunque pronto ya no tendría espacio en esta.

"Qarth no los dará, estoy segura de ello"

Aegon no lo creía, para ser justos estaba realmente muy inquieto ante la recién descubierta amabilidad de los señores de Qarth hacia él y su tía. Además, solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que los mercaderes divulgaran las nuevas noticias, sobre que Daenerys Targaryen estaba viva y que un hombre a su lado anunciaba ser su sobrino.

"No creo que Qarth nos de un bote, algo raro esta pasando en esta ciudad Dany, las personas parecen estar consumidas por un silencio inquietante"

"Debe ser por mis dragones"

Aegon quería decirle que no todo se trataba sobre los dragones o ella. Pero se reservó dicho comentario, se quedo solo observando desde las alturas de las habitaciones donde convivían, acá podría observar lo inmensa que era la ciudad de Qarth también podría divisar a demasiados soldados en las calles, demasiados barcos en los muelles algo que no era bueno para una ciudad tan mercantil.

"Creo que cometimos un error viniendo a este lugar"

Fue un pensamiento que no pudo evitar decir en voz alta, algo en toda esta ciudad le daba la sensación que se estaban preparando para una guerra, escuchó también rumores, los esclavos susurraban de como sus alimentos y raciones estaban siendo cortados solo hasta el mínimo vital.

Fue entonces cuando Jorah ingreso en las habitaciones, su mirada nuevamente reflejaba algo malo, para ser sinceros Aegon se preguntaba si el hombre alguna vez sonreía cuando no estaba mirando con anhelo a su tía. No es que hiciera este mucho esfuerzo en ocultar sus pensamientos o deseos, salvo para Dany la cual realmente parecía poco interesada o demasiado distraída de los afectos del hombre.

"¿Dime Jorah, encontraste algo?"

Increíblemente Jorah estuvo de acuerdo con que deberían investigar mas los extraños sucesos en la ciudad, esa sensación que estaba invadiendo a ambos hombres.

"Ustedes dos parecen paranoicos a estas alturas, deberíamos estar buscando apoyo para regresar a los Siete reinos"

Aegon se movió con incomodidad en esos momentos, sabiendo que lo mejor era ser sinceros con su tía.

"No pienso volver"

Dany le miro con sorpresa, eso fue un comentario que no le gusto para nada.

"¿Qué? ¿Es una broma?"

"No, escúchame no se si este Daemon es en verdad mi hermano, pero el tiene algo que yo no y es un ejército, el apoyo de las grandes casas y créeme solo porque lleguemos a Poniente, no significa que alguien nos vaya ayudar"

Eso era cierto, Jorah lo pensó con detalle e incluso si llegaran a Dorne, Aegon tendría que pasar por muchas circunstancias para conseguir el apoyo de sus tíos, tenia que demostrar quien era y por el momento no tenia forma de hacerlo, no con Jon Connington muerto para respaldarlo.

"¿Y si es tu hermano? ¿Si nos necesita?"

Aegon no quería responder a ello, se movió con incomodidad, era un pensamiento que le atormentaba a veces y quería ignorarlo totalmente, no quería sentirse responsable de lo que pasaba al otro lado del mundo.

"Si es mi hermano, le deseare éxitos, pero nací para ser un Rey, no seré un vasallo y menos de mi propio hermano menor, si Daemon falla entonces yo marchare a recuperar el trono de nuestra familia, pero para ello necesito, no, necesitamos un ejercito Dany y no tenemos mas de medio centenar de guerreros"

Y todos ellos indisciplinados, muy buenos jinetes, pero no dudarían mucho contra la caballería pesada de los siete reinos, sin una infantería, sin arqueros, sin suministros para respaldarlos.

"Por ahora tendrán que esperar sus planes de conformar un ejército, tenemos problemas serios"

Ambos Targaryen voltearon la mirada hacia Jorah, quien comenzó a contar todo lo que ocurrió en la ciudad, como los esclavos se les estaba ofreciendo la libertad a cambio de unirse a la guarnición de la ciudad, todos los barcos mercantes estaban siendo retenido y acomodados y los precios de los granos estaban al alza.

"La ciudad se prepara para un asedio"

Jorah asintió levemente al ver como Aegon llego a sus mismas conclusiones. La gran pregunta quien estaba amenazando a una ciudad esclavista tan importante como Qarth, Daenerys se levantó de su asiento se enfoco fue entonces en los muelles, en los puertos a la distancia que se podrían observar incluso donde se encontraban.

"¡Oh mis honorables invitados!"

Xaro Xhoan ingreso alegremente a los aposentos otorgados a los Targaryen, traía consigo una gran mirada, una sensación de triunfo en sus ojos. Pero detrás de aquel hombre, venia otra persona una que ninguno de ellos supo identificar.

Traía consigo un extraño sombrero que parecía recoger parte de su cabello Aegon pensó que parecía la cola de un mono, sus ojos eran rasgados, tenia un pequeño bigote, pero parecía demasiado cuidado, Jorah le recordó las cejas de su antigua esposa, su ropa parecía demasiado pesada, cubría casi todo su cuerpo, era hecha de seda y tenía en varias partes símbolos que Daenerys no podía reconocer.

"Os quiero presentar al representante de su excelencia Yi Shimin, el embajador Gaozu"

El hombre hizo una leve inclinación, pero para los demás presentes no supieron si debían responder esta. Claramente Xaro sintió la incomodidad presente, pero tenia que ganarse a los Targaryen, el apoyo de la reina dragón y sus crías monstruosas era sumamente necesaria para asumir el control de la ciudad sin tener que realizar un derramamiento de sangre.

"Un gusto conocerlo señor embajador"

Daenerys sorprendió a todos al decidir hablar, el embajador dio una leve sonrisa ante las palabras pronunciadas.

"Es un gusto conocerla Madre de los Dragones"

Hablo su lengua entonces ella se entusiasmó un poco, comenzaron a compartir unas leves palabras de cortesía, pero la mirada de desconfianza de Aegon comenzó a crecer aún más, Jorah también lo presintió, algo no estaba bien en esta ciudad.

* * *

V

* * *

Doran observo en silencio a su hermano Oberyn, mientras miraba con intriga las noticias que sus espías le estaban informando. Todo ello realmente era algo inesperado, pero todo parecía apuntar al mismo hombre, quien pensaría que aquel escuálido y cobarde miembro del consejo podría realmente ser tan problemático.

"Lord Baelish parece haber convencido a los Tyrell de casar a su hija con Joffrey, pronto este partirá hacia Nido de Águilas, donde se nos informa se casará con Lysa Arryn"

Oberyn sonrio con tranquilidad, este juego era realmente inesperado, se preguntaba si los Stark ya sabían de las fuerzas que se estaban alineando contra ellos.

"Apoyare al bastardo de Rhaegal"

Dijo Doran con suma tranquilidad, esperando el estallido de rabia de su hermano, pero este solo le miro en silencio con inquietud, esperando que su hermano se riera, que demostrara que era una broma su comentario.

"¿Bromeas?"

Pero Doran negó rápidamente, no tenía intenciones de pelear con su hermano, pero esto era realmente un insulto al recuerdo de Elia y sus hijos.

"No, si el chico es quien es en realidad, era el siguiente en la línea de sucesión después de nuestro sobrino Aegon"

No podía creerlo, Oberyn se levanto de su asiento totalmente molesto, no podía creer que en verdad su hermano estuviera considerando aquella opción.

"Me opongo"

Doran miro con paciencia a su hermano, en silencio mientras miraba levemente el anillo en su dedo, era el anillo de su madre.

"No necesito tu aprobación, soy el Príncipe regente de Dorne"

Oberyn guardo silencio, intentando no gritar con furia ante las palabras llenas de autoridad que le fueron dadas.

"Oberyn, Elia y los niños no van a volver, pero este supuesto hijo de Rhaegar y la norteña puede ser la única oportunidad que tendremos de luchar contra los Lannister de una manera directa, ¿No era esto lo que querías?"

Si, eso fue lo que el quiso poder ir a enfrentarse a los Lannister para hacerlos pagar por sus crímenes, pero jamás pensó que sería para apoyar al hijo de la mujer que deshonro a su hermana.

"Tú eres el príncipe de Dorne, yo te seguiré hermano"

Palabras difíciles tuvo que pronunciar, su orgullo estaba realmente herido en esos momentos.

"Bien, convoca a nuestros abanderados"

Una leve sonrisa entonces apareció en la tercera persona presente Arianna Martell quien observo a su padre y su tío, estaba aprendiendo para cuando fuera su momento de jugar el juego.

* * *

Notas:

Hola como están, espero que bien. Primero que todo lamento mi ausencia, estuve en el hospital, fue una situación realmente muy difícil por un momento pensé que no iba a contarla.

Ahora me encuentro mejor, recuperado dispuesto a actualizar muchas de mis historias de distintos géneros, sagas y series.

Les quiero dar agradecimiento a todos y cada uno de ustedes por dejar un comentario en esta historia muchas gracias.

Fran Ktrin Black: Jajaja si bueno Robb es un hermano muy sobreprotector.


	6. VI

No tengo derechos sobre ningún personaje de juego de tronos y sus respectivas sagas, series.

Sera una mezcla tanto de la serie como de los libros, tomando lo importante de ambas partes.

**Advertencia**: Este fic contiene escenas de violencia, contenido explicito, etc. Muertes de Personajes principales.

*Puntos a tener en cuenta. Esto es un universo alterno pueden haber ciertos cambios. También contiene un leve viaje en el tiempo que sera explicado en su momento.

Hola a todos, espero que esta historia sea de su completo agrado.

En esta historia quiero realmente narrar un poco de OC sobre Ned, imaginarme como cambiarían las cosas si Ned decidiera ir mas allá, salirse un poco de su honor y decidir jugar el juego de tronos para hacer un bien mayor y que sacrificios esta dispuesto hacer para conseguirlo.

Este primera capitulo es mas un conjunto de breves narraciones de la primera temporada o el primer libro de la serie, claramente con sus claras y reflejadas diferencias.

**Summary:**"-si llegará un día en que tú padre tuviera que elegir entre su honor, por un lado, y sus seres amados por otro, ¿qué haría? –" Su padre haría lo que era correcto, incluso si eso significaba sacrificar a la felicidad de su familia.

Ante las injusticias que enfrenta el reino, el abandono del pueblo, la indiferencia de los Lores y Nobles del Reino ante la decadencia, Eddard «Ned» Stark, decide jugar el Juego de Tronos, después de todo tiene su propio candidato al trono quien lleva su sangre y decide hacer las paces con viejos enemigos por el bien del reino.

Podrá llegar hasta el final mientras intentar crear un equilibrio entre su honor, su deber y sus deseos de proteger a su familia, o serán sus deseos de proteger a todo el reino quien le hagan perder lo todo.

* * *

I

* * *

Se presentaron algunas quejas y un leve sentimiento de estar en desacuerdo de varios nobles y Lores que expresaron su inconformismo de devolver el cadáver cercenado de Strafford Lannister, pero a pesar de todo Jon quiso hacer valer, aunque fuera realmente poca – El verdadero hombre a quien estaban siguiendo era a Ned Stark – para devolver el cuerpo a las fuerzas Lannister que se estaban reuniendo en las colinas cercanas.

Para devolver el cadáver del antiguo cuñado de Tywin Lannister se envió a dos prisioneros Lannister de baja cuna para que hicieran aquella labor.

Claramente sentía que era lo correcto, Eddard Stark observo como un simple espectador todo el comportamiento que estaba realizando Jon – ¿Lo estaba juzgando? – No sabía realmente que opinar, era en este momento que esperaba que Robb regresara ligero para que le ayudara en aquella situación.

Si lo extrañaba a pesar de que dejo un buen dolor y una leve hinchazón en su rostro por aquel fuerte golpe que no duro en realizarle. Los antiguos Dioses sabían que reconocía abiertamente que su hermano tenia un buen gancho y no deseaba volver a sentirlo en su rostro.

Para estos momentos Robb debería estar ya a mitad de camino, junto con la chica Greyjoy – Es la hermana de Theon, realmente no estaba algo bueno de ella – No es como si las cosas con Theon fueran malas, es solo que este era alguien difícil de tratar, tenia la lengua demasiado afilada para su propio bien y su egocentrismo era algo que en verdad destruida cualquier oportunidad de tener un trato cordial con él.

Ahora mientras las fuerzas del norte y del tridente intentaban asegurar Colmillo Dorado y las diversas edificaciones defensivas de la fortaleza, para poder intentar tomar el control de las colinas cercanas, Jon se enfrentaba a sus propios temores, realmente la guerra no era como algo que esperaba, si era sincero las canciones no eran para nada comparadas con la realidad de escuchar los gritos y ver a los hombres morir.

¿A quien fue la primera persona que asesino? ¿Fue al escudero que intento atravesarle con una flecha? No, fue ese soldado, ese tonto soldado que llevaba un mazo de cadena; se volvió a sentir realmente enfermo, antiguos Dioses nadie nunca escribe canciones de como se defecaban en sus pantalones en el momento en que los matabas.

Si eso no era muy digno de cantar.

Intento distraer sus pensamientos, releyó levemente las cartas que pudo obtener sobre Invernalia, cada vez que avanzaban sobre territorio enemigo, se dio cuenta que era más difícil tener algún contacto con Arya, pero era lo mejor la seguridad de todos dependían de que supiera controlar sus deseos de saber como se encontraba el pequeño ser que estaba creciendo en el vientre de quien hasta hace poco era su hermanita.

Bueno tal vez eso era la prueba suficiente de que era un Targaryen.

Fue entonces que mientras pensaba en los reyes dragones un leve sentimiento de temor lo comenzaba a consumir, esa sensación de que podría enloquecerse al igual que los otros.

¿Y si termino como Aerys? Mi abuelo asesino a mi otro abuelo, mi padre desato una guerra por el trono y mi bisabuelo quemo a su propia familia en un intento de hacer regresar a los dragones.

Si grandes antecedentes familiares y aun así medio reino creían que él tenía el derecho a reinar solo por que descendía de tan cuestionables monarcas.

"¡Jon!"

Escucho una voz familiar entonces alzo la mirada para ver a su… ¿Tío? Ned ingresar tranquilamente a su recamara, Jon quien estaba sentado observando en silencio el brillo manchado de sangre de su espada, se puso derecho para mirar ingresar al hombre que mas respetaba en su vida.

"Pa… Lord Stark"

Una sonrisa triste apareció en el rostro de Ned, mientras caminaba hacia el borde de la cama donde se sentó, le indico a Jon que se sentara a su lado igual como cuando era un niño pequeño, Jon siempre le miraba esperando que fuera reprendido por cualquier acto que hubiera hecho Robb – Siempre se culpa a si mismo para que Robb no fuera castigado – Aunque Lady Catelyn no necesitaba ningún testigo para culparlo por más inocente que fuera.

"¿Cómo estás?"

Jon no supo que responder, por lo general diría que estaba bien para que no se preocupará por él. Pero cuando vio la espada manchada de sangre, cuando sintió el olor a cadáveres siendo cremados a las afueras del castillo supo que no podría mentir en esos momentos.

"Yo… realmente no esperaba que fuera de esta manera"

Sentía la necesidad de hablar con Robb, pero su hermano aun no había experimentado realmente esto, además de ello, no sabia como era su relación para compartir tantos pensamientos.

Si Robb era su hermano de crianza y ahora por matrimonio, pero igualmente las cosas entre ellos no eran como antes, antes de la llegara de Robert a Invernalia – Antes de la llegada del hombre que asesino a mi verdadero padre porque creía tener derecho a poseer a mi madre – Si, realmente no sabía con quién compartir estos pensamientos.

"No, nunca es como esperamos, me gustaría decirte que fuiste muy imprudente, pero le diste ánimos, moral e impulsaste a los hombres a seguir adelante"

¿Esto era un regaño o un elogio? Claramente no iba a bromear sobre ello, solo iba a esperar que terminara, que continuara dando su opinión.

"No debes tomar tales riesgos"

"Intenté hacer lo que consideré mejor"

Si no debía tomar riesgos, pero cuando vio como los soldados intentaban subir esa colina solo para ser devueltos con una lluvia de flechas y de aceite hirviendo, no pudo permitirse darse el lujo de quedarse atrás.

"Lo sé, Jon escúchame si llegas a morir toda nuestra causa se perderá, si el norte pierde esta guerra, nos tomará varias generaciones reponernos, los traje a todos Jon, a cada hombre que pudiera portar una espada, una lanza o que pudiera sostener un arco, ¿Lo entiendes? Si mueres, el norte, nuestra familia, Arya, muchos podrían morir"

Solo pudo asentir con tal afirmación, ahora se sentía un estúpido por haber intentado poner en peligro su vida, solo por que consideraba que no era justo que no corriera los mismos riesgos de los demás.

"Lo entiendo, pero…"

No podría quedarse de manos cruzadas, simplemente sentía que si retrocedía iba arrepentirse por el resto de su vida que otros murieran por él.

"No puedo solo quedarme esperando, no toleraría y menos podría vivir conmigo mismo si solo observo a otros morir"

Fue el suspiro mas largo que escucho en toda su vida, Ned solo miro en silencio, tal vez con tristeza o era desilusión, era difícil saberlo, pero mientras ambos se quedaban en silencio, sintió el fuerte brazo del hombre a quien por años considero como su padre, sobre su cabeza y una leve sonrisa en el rostro de aquel hombre.

"Te pareces demasiado a ella"

Fueron las palabras más desconcertantes que escucho en toda su vida, por unos leves segundos que parecieron minutos, no podía entender el significado de esas palabras hasta que las alineo con su madre y un sentimiento de tristeza lo invadió en esos momentos.

Lyanna, que clase de mujer era su madre y en verdad hubiera dado todo para poder conocerla, aunque fuera una sola vez.

"Bueno, soy el hijo de mi madre"

Si lo era, pero también era el hijo de su padre y esa era una parte que Ned nunca le diría al muchacho, iba a hacer egoísta tanto como pudiera, por que siempre seria su pequeño.

Fue entonces cuando escucharon un atronador sonido, luego fueron los gritos, y el aullido de Fantasma.

"¡Nos atacan!"

Grito un soldado, luego fue un leve gemido que salió de sus labios impactado por que fueran atacados tan prontamente, ambos norteños se levantaron, tomaron sus espadas y corrieron a la acción.

Bolas de fuego que fueron disparadas desde las colinas por las fuerzas Lannister comenzaron a iluminar la oscura noche y todo el campamento estalló en pánico.

Los norteños intentaron levantar rápidamente barricadas, cuando los estandartes Lannister descendieron rápidamente acompañados de la infantería que sostenía sus lanzas y picas directo a los pechos de los soldados Stark.

Fueron los gritos nuevamente lo que mas impacto a Jon, pero luego fue sus deseos de ayudar a su gente a defenderse.

Se alineo rápidamente una línea de defensa que debía detener todo el avance occidental de las tropas Lannister, pero una lluvia de flechas ocasiono grandes bajas entre los hombres.

Jon tomo un escudo que sin darse cuenta tenía el estandarte Tully dibujado, corrió hacia el peligro, contra los deseos de su padre.

Alzo su espada con fuerza para desviar una lanza Lannister, dos soldados se le abalanzaron, golpeo a uno directo al otros, mientras intentaba esquivar al segundo. Los soldados Lannister usaban armaduras pesadas, yelmos que cubrían partes del rostro del soldado y esos escudos pesados los cuales eran del doble de tamaño que los escudos Stark.

Si matarlos era un gran problema, pero no impedían que les cortara una pierna, amputara una mano o simplemente en este caso pasar la hoja de su espada por el cuello de su enemigo.

Jon se defendió, vio como los soldados Lannister seguían atacándolos, estaban intentando rodear el campamento, pero claramente no fueron conscientes del gran numero de tropas que estaban apostadas.

Los arqueros norteños se posicionaron desde lo alto de la muralla y las torres, fueron efectivos para repeler a los Lannister, cuando hace poco esas malditas defensas mataron a tantos de los suyos, ahora eran la salvación de muchos.

Jon perdió la espada cuando fue empujado con fuerza, cayo al suelo pero uso su escudo con fortaleza para evitar que una espada le cortara el rostro, consiguió apartar el hombre luego de una puerta patada dirigida a la entrepierna del soldado, debe ser de otra de las casas nobles vasallas de los Lannister, su armadura parecía menos eficiente.

Jon se levantó, uso la punta de su escudo y comenzó a golpear con fuerza al hombre, varias veces hasta que la sangre cubrió por completo su rostro, fue entonces cuando volteo y vio a un soldado cargar una lanza contra este, pero una flecha dio directo al cuello de su atacante.

Vio al arquero que lo acaba de salvar, tenia el uniforme Bolton, agradeció en silencio y el hombre siguió luchando sin voltear a mirarlo.

Eso fue raro pensó Jon.

Pero no tuvo mas tiempo en que pensar. La caballería Lannister se abalanzo contra ellos, corriendo con fuerza, Jon no tuvo más remedio que tomar irónicamente la lanza con la que intentaron matarlo.

Corrió hacia la primera fila, se posiciono con otros soldados, todos comenzaron a seguir su ejemplo, una línea de lanzas se acomodó, la pesada caballería choco contra ellos, Jon nunca antes había escuchado de cerca el chirrido de un caballo muriendo, o tal vez eran los gritos de dolor del pobre animal, aun así, no se detuvieron, los soldados siguieron luchando, algunos clavaban con crueldad las lanzas sobre los caídos animales, tal vez confundían sus movimientos con los de sus jinetes.

La lucha continua, rápidamente se intentó establecer un punto de defensa, los soldados comenzaron a correr ya listos y preparados, dejando atrás la sorpresa. Vio a su tío Ned luchar con Hielo, la gran espada de la casa Stark acaba simplemente de matar a un soldado Lannister y partiendo en dos su armadura junto con aquel que la portaba.

"¡Por invernalia!"

Grito con fuerza Jon, miles escucharon sus palabras.

"¡Por Aguasdulces!"

Nunca pensó que gritaría esas palabras, pero aun sostenía el escudo Tully solo que estaba atado a su espada.

Pero los gritos llamaron la atención también, fue cuando un soldado, no, era un caballero Lannister cabalgo directo hacia él, y lo ultimo que vio fue su espada directo hacia su rostro, un corte, un fuerte grito de dolor y todo rojo por la sangre.

"¡Por nuestro rey! El rey, el rey, defiendan al rey"

Fue lo ultimo que escucho en esos momentos, antes que todo se volviera negro.

* * *

II

* * *

Sansa miro en silencio a su madre, a su hermana ambas comiendo. Supo que era mala idea, pero no soportaba mas estar en su cuarto, al principio pensó que, si regresaba e intentaba resolver sus propios problemas, su hermana y su madre intentarían resolver sus diferencias ahora que no tenían a nadie que pudieran usar de mensajera – Si fue un error bajar – Pero no soportaría otro día encerrar o peor escuchando a Jeyne Poole hablando de lo magnifico que era ahora Jon.

Arya comía sin importarle mucho sus modales, su madre como siempre recta, con una mirada de orgullo – Antes cuando su madre estaba sentada de esa forma, la miraba con orgullo, ahora veía era una mujer arrogante – Antes pensaba que su hermana era rebelde, ahora entendía que era mezquina y una niña mimada.

Y ella, bueno ella era tal vez la peor de las tres, una niña tonta e infantil, soñadora de tal manera que puso en peligro a su familia, que perdió su virtud por las palabras vacías de un monstruo disfrazado de un príncipe de canción sureña. Si, de las tres, ella era la mas egoísta o lo fue, realmente no sabia si algo dentro de ella cambio, o solo estaba esperando volver a salir esa niña que disfrutaba tratar mal a Arya por su apariencia.

Pero ahora Arya es la reina, una reina que pelea con su madre y este le devolvía la misma lucha.

Miro con poco agrado su estofado, realmente como alguien podría disfrutar una cena cuando la mitad de la mesa parece querer arrancarse el cabello, cuando Rickon a pesar de su corta edad era claro que entendía que algo pasaba con su madre y hermana, además de eso, bueno Bran era tan callado últimamente, como devolverle la felicidad a su hermanito.

"Sansa podrías decirle a tu hermana, que deje de comer como un puerco"

Oh, claro que no iba a participar de juego tan estúpido, no dudo en mirar con indignación a su madre, no podría creer que se comportara de esa manera.

Claro su hermana no ayudo cuando hizo el sonido de un puerco, por los siete, por que demonios se hizo en la mitad entre ellas.

Y mientras intentaba ignorar a su madre y hermana, noto algo que le llamo la atención, fue una sirvienta de cabello castaño, esa cara, esos pómulos - ¿Dónde la he visto? – Intento recordar, algo le daba una ligera sensación de malestar al verla.

Jeyne Poole, su tal vez única amiga aunque a veces no la quería cerca por su aun intenta infancia, solicito a la sirvienta que le sirviera un poco mas de vino, Sansa no encontró eso raro, después de todo… Pero fue en ese momento que vio una leve irritación en la mirada de la sirvienta, fue a servirle vino, fue como ese malestar y esa prisa, y la cual se notó cuando Jeyne comenzó a beber rápidamente.

La sirvienta se dirigía hacia su hermana, cuando se acerco la detallo con más interés – ¿Donde la he visto? – Se pregunto nuevamente, mientras rellenaba la copa de su hermana, la cual parecía poco interesada en esos momentos fue que noto una leve sonrisa en la sirvienta.

Jeyne tocio un par de veces, Sansa le miro con sorpresa, luego regreso la mirada, la sirvienta estaba caminando rápidamente ignorando otras solicitudes de llenar las copas.

Esa cara la estaba recordando – Los aposentos de Cersei – Era una de sus sirvientas.

"¡Arya nooo!"

Grito Sansa mientras tiraba la copa de su hermana al suelo antes de que pudiera ponerla cerca de sus labios.

"Atraparla"

Sansa no supo de donde salió la fuerza de su voz, pero la sirvienta comenzó a correr en esos momentos, una de las damas, fue tal vez Alys Karstark quien grito, Jeyne estaba pálida, parecía estar ahogándose.

Su madre se levantó, pero no ayudar a Jeyne, sino a sostener con fuerza a Arya, la abrazo con desespero, mientras intento asegurarse que nada estuviera mal, intento abrirle un par de veces la boca, e incluso le suplico que escupiera.

Pero sansa seguía viendo todo el alboroto, los guardias e incluso algunos sirvientes comenzaron a correr detrás de la falsa sirvienta.

Fueron tal vez los minutos mas largos, Arya no tocaba nada ahora de los platos, no se atrevía ni siquiera a tomar algo de agua. En todo momento sus manos estaban en su vientre, Arya estaba llorando enfrente de todos y eso demostraba lo asustaba que estaba.

Osha, la salvaje trajo a la mujer de sus cabellos arrastrándola por el suelo, estaba gritaba por clemencia, pero la salvaje parecía realmente estar enfadada – Otra persona que se encariñaba con su hermana – Que facilidad tenia su hermana de conseguir lealtades.

"¿Por qué intentaste envenenar a la Reina?"

La mujer no respondió, todo el salón estaba realmente en pánico, el maestre se llevo a Jeyne para atenderla, rezo por su amiga en silenció.

Esperaba que nada malo le pasara a su mejor amiga, pero era la hermana de la reina no podía salir corriendo incluso si lo deseara.

"¡Osha hazla hablar!"

Y la salvaje golpeo con fuerza el rostro de la mujer, claramente algo que disfruto, mientras Arya quien seguía en los brazos de su madre, tenia ahora una mirada llena de furia, llena de odio.

Tomo unos minutos, parecía que Osha era buena lastimando a otros, no debería extrañarse pertenecía a las tierras del eterno invierno.

"La reinaaaa, la reinnaaaa"

Fue entonces que detuvo, llorando con fuerza sobre el suelo, las frías piedras de invernalia aferrándose a estos.

"La reinaaa, ella retuvo a mi hermano, así que me pidió que viniera hasta invernalia"

La juria de Arya parecía no mermar, ahora todos miraban con ira a la niña, claro podría justificarse, pero la traición, atacar a un señor o Dama en su propio castillo usando veneno era algo imperdonable para muchos. Los norteños no toleran, ni perdonan los actos cobardes como estos, tal vez eso ayudaría a resolver muchos problemas, pero el Norte hace las cosas a la vieja manera.

"¿Cómo te llamas"

Fue suave en esos momentos la voz de Arya, parecía que estaba controlando sus sentimientos.

"Jeyne Westerling"

Una noble pensó Sansa, de las tierras del occidente, claramente Cersei ni confiaba en sus propios vasallos si se atrevía a retener a sus propios nobles.

"intentaste asesinar a mi bebe"

La mano de Arya jamás se aparto de su vientre, aunque con su otra mano libre sostenía los brazos que la rodeaban de su madre.

"Perdóname, por favor, no fue mi intención solo cumplía órdenes"

SI las cumplía, pero eso no la exoneraba en el norte, no en esta tierra. Si Arya dicta la sentencia ella debe cumplirla, esperaba que no lo hiciera, era mejor que fuera Bran como actual señor de Invernalia, pero su hermano parecía estar asustado por todo lo que sucedía, al igual que Rickon.

"Yo Arya de las casas Targaryen y Stark, Reina consorte de los siete reinos os sentenció a morir"

Se escucho un fuerte grito entre todos, el salón grito, incluso las damas nobles presentes y los sirvientes.

"Mi reina deme el honor de hacer juzgar vuestra sentencia"

Uno de los soldados se postro ante ellos, después otro y varios guardias, hijos menores que por su juventud no pudieron partir a la guerra e incluso algunos sirvientes siguieron el ejemplo solicitando.

Pero Arya seguía en silencio observando a la mujer, apretando con fuerza su ropa que estaba sobre su vientre.

"No tienes que hacer esto"

Dijo en silencio su madre, claramente entendió las ideas de su hija, Sansa también lo hizo.

"Soy una Stark, ¡Osha uno de los obsequios de los Manderly fueron un arco, está en mi habitación traerlo! Los demás lleven a la mujer a nuestros patios"

La mujer salvaje sonrio, mientras caminaba hacia los cuartos, los guardias y soldados comenzaron arrastrar a la chica a pesar de sus gritos por clemencia.

Fue cuando el salón estaba medio vacío que Arya soltó un fuerte llano mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su madre, pero cuando volteo la mirada hacia Sansa se abalanzo sobre esta.

"Gracias, gracias, eres mi hermana y siempre confiare en ti"

Sansa algo sorprendía respondió rápidamente su abrazo con entusiasmo, mientras intentaba calmar a su hermana, su madre rápidamente se acercó abrazarlas a ambas.

"Mi bebe, intentaron matar a mi bebe"

Decía entre sus llantos, mientras Sansa se reprendía a si misma – Debí haberlo sabido, Cersei jamás permitiría que otra mujer se llamara así misma reina – Debo enfocarme, conocía a Cersei tal vez mejor que todos los presentes, intento realmente aprender de la mujer porque pensó que así deberían ser las reinas, pero ahora se daba cuenta que debió haberse enfocado en otras cosas que sus vestidos y sus modales.

Jeyne Westerling es atada y amordazada, Nymeria observa en silencio a la persona, la loba gruñe, está molesta actúa como si hubiera fallado en su deber al estar durmiendo en las perreras, ella parecía presentir el peligro hacia Arya, a partir de ahora la Loba dormirá con Arya, ella hará lo mismo con Lady.

Arya fue la mejor arquera que conoció, pero la duda en sus ojos, los temores le recuerdan a Sansa que su hermana es aun una niña ante los ojos de muchos.

Pero cuando baja el arco, y toca levemente su vientre, vuelve a cargar la flecha, vuelve alzar el arco y dispara.

Catelyn se comenzó a preocupar, los lobos parecían comenzar a disfrutar la carne humana. La niña o mejor dicho el cuerpo de esta parecía ser el nuevo festín de los cuatro Lobos Huargo.

* * *

III

* * *

Robb iba a todo galope, dejando atrás a los guardias y a Theon junto con su hermana, debió haberse quedado, su comportamiento infantil puso en peligro a Jon. Si hubiera estado a su lado estaría protegiéndolo.

Maldita sea, Jon podrá ser el rey, pero yo sigo siendo su hermano mayor. Yo era su hermano, como pudo fallarle a su hermano, los Lannister los emboscaron, claramente Jaime Lannister no esperaba que las fuerzas aliadas fueran tan numerosas, pero genero bastante caos y muerte en el lugar.

Los Lannister fueron replegados, tuvieron que huir a las colinas nuevamente pero solo sería cuestión antes que reunieran mas tropas y les atacaran.

Robb cabalgo sobre los cadáveres Lannister y de su propia gente, hasta que se detuvo en seco, su caballo alzo sus piernas delante, escucho un fuerte grito de sorpresa.

Una mujer, no era una niña, cubierta con una capa sobre su rostro apareció entre los arbustos. La chica parecía asustada y cuando llegaron los demás algunos soldados desenvainaron sus espadas.

"¿Una espía Lannister?"

"Debemos matarla, aunque podríamos divertimos primero"

Dijo con calma Asha mientras miraba con detalles a la niña, una sonrisa pequeña apareció en Theon, pero al menos la mirada acusadora de Robb le calmo.

"No soy una espía y menos un juego para usted, solo busco justicia por la muerte de mi padre a quien su hermano mayor envió a una misión sin retorno, quiero que me lleven ante el Rey Dragon y Lord Stark"

Una fuerte carcajada se escucho entre todos los hombres, incluso Robb soltó una leve sonrisa, pero Asha siguió mirando a la niña con sumo interés.

"¿Quién eres pequeña?"

Asha desmonto de su caballo, miro con intriga a la niña, esta parecía estar manteniendo su fortaleza, aunque sus piernas estuvieran temblando con temor.

"Soy Joy Hill"

"una bastarda"

Theon continuo con las burlas, pero la mirada de su hermana declaraba abiertamente que era un idiota.

"Eres la hija de Gerion Lannister"

Ahora cuando Asha quien conocía muy bien las tierras del oeste debido al resentimiento que sentía por el fracaso de la rebelión de su padre, recordaban claramente a los hermanos de Tywin y sus descendientes, querías buscar a tantos como pudiera para matarlos, ya que no podía ir a matar Stark.

"Lo soy, llevarme ante vuestro Rey, y os diré como cruzar las colinas de oeste y encontrar al ejército de Jaime Lannister"

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Asha quien levanto la capa que aun cubría el rostro de la muchacha, Theon silbo levemente sorprendido de la bella de esta, cabello rubio, ojos azules, piel pálida, tenia algunas pecas en su rostro.

Todo esto le olía demasiado mal a Robb. Algo le estaba inquietando.

"¿Y que quieres por tu ayuda?"

Acaso todos los sureños en verdad tendrían un precio se preguntaba el heredero Stark.

"Justicia para mi padre"

"¿Y?"

Asha sabia que la niña podría tener sus razones, pero realmente correr tanto riesgo solo para el recuerdo de su progenitor, Asha no lo haría, no por Balon Greyjoy.

"Casterly Rock"

Todos los bastardos tenían el mismo precio, pensó de forma divertida Asha.

* * *

Notas:

Encuentro la muerte de Jeyne algo poética.

Fran Ktrin Black: Jajaja bueno primero creo que fue un error mio de narracion, pero quien se va a casar con Lysa es Petyr, para atraerla al bando de Joffrey.

Phoenix wolf 6446: jajaja yo antes lo veo como algo divertido, ese matrimonio, primero que todo no me gusta para nada estar siempre narrando de parejas tan conocidas, me gusta renovar un poco.

Tanke 98: ¿Que será lo que va a pasar en Qarth? Sera una sorpresa pero creeme sera muy emocionante, la trama de Daenerys y Aegon se podria considerar su propia historia aparte de la de poniente tomara mucho para que ellos se encuentren. Y sobre al reunion Greyjoy fue algo que en verdad queria escribir hace tiempo con respeto a lo que llevo con esta historia, lo pense mucho y me dije que los Greyjoy son una casa mas sencilla y no usarian tanta pompa o opulencia.


	7. VII

No tengo derechos sobre ningún personaje de juego de tronos y sus respectivas sagas, series.

Sera una mezcla tanto de la serie como de los libros, tomando lo importante de ambas partes.

**Advertencia**: Este fic contiene escenas de violencia, contenido explicito, etc. Muertes de Personajes principales.

*Puntos a tener en cuenta. Esto es un universo alterno pueden haber ciertos cambios. También contiene un leve viaje en el tiempo que sera explicado en su momento.

Hola a todos, espero que esta historia sea de su completo agrado.

En esta historia quiero realmente narrar un poco de OC sobre Ned, imaginarme como cambiarían las cosas si Ned decidiera ir mas allá, salirse un poco de su honor y decidir jugar el juego de tronos para hacer un bien mayor y que sacrificios esta dispuesto hacer para conseguirlo.

Este primera capitulo es mas un conjunto de breves narraciones de la primera temporada o el primer libro de la serie, claramente con sus claras y reflejadas diferencias.

**Summary:**"-si llegará un día en que tú padre tuviera que elegir entre su honor, por un lado, y sus seres amados por otro, ¿qué haría? –" Su padre haría lo que era correcto, incluso si eso significaba sacrificar a la felicidad de su familia.

Ante las injusticias que enfrenta el reino, el abandono del pueblo, la indiferencia de los Lores y Nobles del Reino ante la decadencia, Eddard «Ned» Stark, decide jugar el Juego de Tronos, después de todo tiene su propio candidato al trono quien lleva su sangre y decide hacer las paces con viejos enemigos por el bien del reino.

Podrá llegar hasta el final mientras intentar crear un equilibrio entre su honor, su deber y sus deseos de proteger a su familia, o serán sus deseos de proteger a todo el reino quien le hagan perder lo todo.

* * *

I

* * *

Estaba siendo consumida por sus sentimientos, no quería realmente demostrar que le afectaba tanto lo que estaba sucediendo porque sabía que dependía actualmente de la buena voluntad de los nobles de la ciudad de Qarth, pero para ella era inaceptable lo que estaba sucediendo.

Veía como los esclavos eran desfilados por las calles de la ciudad, eran docenas, cientos, tal vez miles de ellos con sus hijos, familias, todos encadenados siendo azotados por fuerza por los esclavistas, por sus amos.

Aegon estaba a su lado, observando en silencio igualmente, pero con una mayor indiferencia, se preguntaba si en verdad su sobrino podría aceptar un mundo tan desigual y tan injusto como este, quería realmente salir a las calles para romper las cadenas y las ataduras de esas personas.

Estaban vivos, tenían sueños, sentimientos, tenían todo el derecho a ser libres y vivir sus vidas de la mejor manera que pudieran conseguirlo. Pero la injusticia que estaba viviendo, la forma como solo podía quedarse observando sin poder hacer nada, era el duro recuerdo de que ella en realidad no tenía ningún poder para desafiar al mundo.

"Cien mil esclavos, será el tributo que Qarth pagará al Imperio Dorado de Yi Ti"

Fue la voz de Jorah quien a trajo la atención de los Targaryen, el caballero Mormont era la persona con mayor indiferencia ante los recientes sucesos, en su momento el fue un esclavista, además era tal vez una persona que había visto demasiado del mundo para saber que estos eran sucesos normales, actos hechos por los nobles y los ricos con tal de mantener su estatus.

"No sabia que Qarth tuviera tantos esclavos"

La voz de Aegon sonaba seca, poco amigable no podía evitar mirar a una niña que cargaba sobre su espalda a otra mucho más pequeña, ambas encadenadas, unas cadenas que claramente pesaban demasiado en sus pequeños cuerpos, incluso eran absurdamente grandes para que ellas las portaran.

"No los tenían mi príncipe, muchos de estos hombres fueron comprados o traídos de otras ciudades, otros son lugareños de la ciudad, gente pobre, aquellos que no tuvieron con que pagar sus deudas o fueron arrebatados de sus familias"

Era suficiente, Daenerys abandono el balcón con molestia, enojada con una gran rabia y sentimiento de injusticia.

"No es justo, tampoco es correcto"

Jorah suspiro con tristeza, sabiendo que era el noble corazón de la niña quien estaba hablando.

"El mundo no es un lugar justo, eso es algo que debe entender pronto mi Khaleesi"

Ella se sentía realmente enojada, esto de la esclavitud era algo inaceptable, además estaban los contantes regalos, obsequios y deseos de Xaro Xhoan para casarse con ella, era una suerte que el hombre estaba en el momento entretenido con el embajador de Yi Ti, le había dado tiempo suficiente a Dany para recorrer la ciudad en búsqueda de otros aliados.

Ninguno estaba dispuesto apoyarla, de pronto si Aegon estuviera a su lado, pero su sobrino se niega a navegar a los siete reinos sin un ejército, o sin una confirmación o negación creíble que este Daemon no fuera de alguna manera su hermano.

No tenían barcos, ni un ejército, tampoco oro para comprar lealtades, solo tenían a sus pequeños dragones, sus hijos eran su orgullo y estaba segura que estos cuando crecieran iban asegurarse de que todos los que les trataron mal, humillaron e intentaron chantajearlos pagarían por esto.

"Son unos cobardes"

Susurro nuevamente, recordando como los nobles de la ciudad decidieron dar a su propio pueblo como una simple mercancía para mantener a sus enemigos lejos de sus murallas. Debieron haber combatido, luchado por la libertad y los derechos de sus ciudadanos, pero estos nobles que solo se preocupaban por sí mismos.

"Lo son, pero usaron la opción mas segura Dany"

Daenerys volteo a mirar a su sobrino con reprimenda, no podía creer que alguien de su sangre pensara de esa manera.

"No puedo creer que digas eso Aegon, ¿si fueras rey te rendirías? ¿Entregarías a tu pueblo para ser esclavos?"

Este solo suspiro mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabello.

"Escúchame si fuera mi decisión lucharía hasta el final, combatiría por la libertad de mi gente, pero somos invitamos en esta ciudad, tenemos suerte que no estemos encadenados juntos con ellos"

No, eso si era algo que prefería morir antes de permitir que la esclavitud decidiera tocarla.

"Los Dragones no son esclavos, Aegon, jamás lo serian"

Si jamás lo serian, pero los dragones que tenían en esos momentos eran del tamaño de un perro callejero, no negaría que crecían de una manera increíble pero no lo suficientemente rápido.

Xaro Xhoan ingreso aplaudiendo con felicidad, seguido de otros miembros de consejo y esos extraños magos de Qarth traían consigo una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Sus excelencias, espero que sigan disfrutando su estadía aquí en Qarth la ciudad más fantástica del mundo"

Fue el silencio mas incomodo en el cual Jorah hubiera estado o presenciado, Aegon y Daenerys no duraron en mostrar su desacuerdo por la actual situación, pero Aegon actuó rápidamente poniendo una sonrisa hipócrita en su rostro y preparándose para ser un buen anfitrión.

"Definitivamente Qarth es la ciudad mas magnifica, de todo el mundo"

La palabra correcta era fantástica, pero Daenerys no dijo nada, en estos momentos dejaba que su sobrino jugara con los nobles, Xaro Xhoan comenzó hablar con Aegon sobre los futuros planes, nuevamente lanzando varias insinuaciones sobre el matrimonió conveniente que podrían tener con ella, al menos Aegon sabia esquivar el tema.

Daenerys seguía observando en silencio, pensando en como liberar a esas personas, los muelles estaban llenos de barcos, las calles estaban abarrotadas de esclavos. Entonces eso comenzó a darle una breve idea. Eran mas que ellos, mas que estos supuestos y déspotas, por cada hombre libre debería haber unos cien o tal vez incluso mas esclavos.

Entonces si consiguiera liberar a estas, impulsarlas a luchar por ser libres y tomar el destino en sus propias manos, tendrían Qarth bajo sus manos, tal vez un ejército, tal vez un nuevo destino que ella y Aegon podrían seguir.

Si, tan solo consiguiera romper las cadenas de los cientos de personas que había en este momento en la ciudad.

* * *

II

* * *

Su ojo izquierdo se sentía, o quería creer que podría volver a usarlo, era un sentimiento extraño que lo embarcaba, algo difícil de describir realmente. Pero Jon observaba en el espejo su ojo izquierdo blanco totalmente, como si hubiera perdido el brillo de la vida.

"¿Lo volveré a usar?"

Los maestres se miraron entre ellos, lo cierto es que Jon culpaba a la incapacidad de estos hombres en ponerse de acuerdo, en que pasaron mas tiempo debatiendo, peleando entre ellos sobre quien estaba en mejores condiciones o tenia las preparaciones para intentar salvarlo.

Gracias a los antiguos dioses que soldados veteranos atendieron sus heridas mas urgentes mientras era regresado a la fortaleza. Estaba vivo fue por ellos, no a estos viejos hombres que en su opinión parecían ser unos completos incompetentes.

Como extrañaba al maestre Luwin un hombre en su opinión en mejores condiciones para ayudar en esta guerra que los ocho maestres presentes.

"No lo sabemos su Gracia, debemos esperar la evolución de la herida"

Si lo saben, pero no le atreven a decírselo, Jon comenzaba a enfurecerse que esto era algo que comenzaba a ocurrir muy seguido.

"Entiendo, pueden dejarnos a solas"

Los maestros asintieron rápidamente mientras abandonaban la habitación, Jon volteo para mirar a Robb quien parecía tener un semblante serio, en una esquina del salón estaba la prometida de Robb, la hija de Balon Greyjoy, comiendo tranquilamente algo de pan y bebiendo la cerveza con indiferencia.

Theon no estaba por ningún lado y agradeció por ello, aparte de eso su padre – Tío en realidad – Ned Stark estaba mirándole con una mirada realmente seria, paso cinco días dormido realmente algunos comenzaron hablar de su inminente muerte.

"¡Pudo ser peor!"

Fueron las primeras palabras que Robb dijo en mucho tiempo, Jon alzo una ceja realmente intrigado, no entendía como la situación podría ser peor, perdió su ojo izquierdo, el ejercito esta estancado incapaz de cruzar los caminos cercanos de Colmillo Dorado hacia el interior de las tierras del Occidente, fuertemente defendidas, los Lannister peleaban cada cabaña, aldea, choza, molino como si su vida dependiera de ello.

"¿Ilumíname hermano, como pudo ser peor?"

Robb mostro una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"Pudiste quedarte sin un rostro al cual mi hermana pudiera besar"

Realmente Jon no supo como tomárselo, fue tal vez el primer comentario abierto de Robb sobre su matrimonió, también era tal vez su forma de arreglar las cosas entre ellos, o realmente lo dijo en serio y era una evidencia mas del pésimo sentido del humor de su hermano.

A pesar de todo, Jon soltó una leve carcajada que fue acompañada rápidamente por Robb, Ned y Asha solo permanecieron en silencio, esperando que ambos hermanos soltaran cualquier pesadez que hubiera entre ellos.

Fueron unos minutos mas adelantes, cuando todos estaban mirando los mapas de las tierras occidentales, intentaban establecer cual debería hacer su siguiente plan.

"Tal vez deberíamos considerar las palabras de la niña"

Dijo Jon ahora enterado de la niña bastarda que estaba dispuesta ayudarles. Jon entendía ese sentimiento, de querer ser reconocida, ser una persona con los mismos derechos ante los demás, aunque él, jamás iría contra su familia y menos traicionaría al norte.

"No sabemos si Joy Hill en verdad es alguien de confianza, su historia parece tener credibilidad, sus deseos de vengar a su padre enviado al exilio y olvido, pero sigue siendo una Lannister"

Jon quería decirle que no era una Lannister si no una Hill y el quien en su momento fue un Snow entendía la fuerte diferencia entre ser y no ser parte de una familia a pesar de crecer y vivir junto a ellos.

Pero acaba de hacer las paces con Robb y no deseaba fracturar de ninguna manera su amistad, por ahora intentaría demostrar con sus puntos de vista lo beneficio que seria confiar en esa información.

"Podrían ser una estrategia Lannister, Jaime pudo enviar a su prima bastarda para buscar alguna simpatía con su causa majestad, pero igualmente se nos ofrece una oportunidad única, si ese tal camino existe que nos guiara directo a las tierras Tywin detrás de sus ejércitos podríamos dar un golpe contundente"

Si, unas palabras sabias, no podría creer que esta chica fuera la hermana de Theon, ella realmente tomo el mando y daba las opiniones de las fuerzas Greyjoy claramente cuando Jon alzo la vista noto cierta molestia por parte de Robb, ellos dos se miraban como si el otro esperaba que cometería un error o dijera algo erróneo para sacar provecho de ello.

Jon tomo la decisión de no involucrarse en eso.

"Tu eres el Rey, tu debes tomar la decisión ahora que has escuchado a tus consejeros"

Jon miro a Ned y este permanecía totalmente calmado, con un rostro sereno y imperturbable. Como desearía poder parecerse un poco más a él, ser realmente su hijo, nunca pensó como extrañaría tanto ser conocido de esa manera – El hijo de Ned Stark – Incluso si eso significaba ser un bastardo.

"creo que deberías escuchar a los demás nobles y comandantes de tu ejército"

Dijo Robb mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de Jon, este le miro por unos minutos mientras miraba nuevamente el tablero, el mapa pensando en sus opciones.

"Si, podría ser, pero si hablo esto con los demás podría generar divisiones y desacuerdos fuertes, no es un asunto fácil de tratar, confiar tanto en una traidora Lannister, algunos incluso podrían negarse a obedecer la ordenen de marchar por dicho sendero"

Ned alzo una ceja intrigado, quería expresar sus propias opiniones, pero necesitaba que ellos aprendieran, entendieran lo difícil del mando y ante todo que él, no iba a estar presente siempre para darles su consejo o aprobación sobre las decisiones tomadas.

"Los nobles entienden cual es el precio a pagar por desobedecer a su rey"

Si eso era cierto pensó Ned, cuando escucho la breve respuesta de su hijo, parecía que su prometida mostro cierta aprobación eso era interesante ellos dos parecían querer demostrar la mayor desaprobación posible ante la opinión expresada del otro.

"No, si comienzo a decapitar a mis comandantes por dudar de mi inexperiencia, algo que acepto que tengo rápidamente no tendré un ejercito o aliados en los cuales confiar, lo mejor será si seguimos adelante con esto, no decirles directamente cual será nuestra estrategia hasta la hora del ataque"

"Tus nobles, y tus comandantes creerán que no confías en ellos"

Contraataco rápidamente Robb antes las palabras expresadas por Jon sobre que lo mejor era evitar compartir demasiado información, ambos hermanos se miraron nuevamente expectantes en que diría el otro. Hasta que Asha se canso de ello, soltó un suave suspiro.

"Bien, iré por la pequeña bastarda, tal vez sea tiempo que le permitamos tener una entrevista directa con el Rey"

La joven Greyjoy abandono el salón, mientras Jon y Robb permanecían en un leve silencio incomodo, por su parte Ned miraba a ambos, se preguntaba si hacia hubieran sido hermano Brando y él.

Jon estaba intentando tomar decisiones correctas, al menos estaba pensando con la cabeza fría, no dejándose llenar por sus sentimientos personales ante lo sucedido en la ultima batalla, muchos hombres saltaban directo contra el enemigo por haber perdido un ojo aun así lo mejor es no informarle por ahora, sobre el intento de asesinato de Arya.

Sabía que Cersei enviaría a sus mejores asesinos, pero nunca pensó que realmente pudieran adentrarse tan adentro en el norte y menos en su propio hogar. Debería enviar a mas hombres de confianza para proteger a su hija y a Catelyn.

Solo tardo unos minutos Asha, mientras regresaba con Joy Hill y su hermano Theon, este intento ingresar en el salón, pero su hermano lo devolvió anunciando que sería informado más tarde, parecía ser que ambos hermanos tenían un problema de autoridad.

Otro asunto en el cual Jon no iba a interferir.

"Su majestad"

Una Lannister en todos los sentidos de las palabras, en todo menos en su apellido. Jon la observo de pies a cabezas, intentaba ver alguna mentira, alguna señal de peligro o amenaza por parte de ella. Sus actos fueron notables para Robb quien rápidamente frunció el ceño, Jon le miro levemente sin saber que le pasaba ahora.

¿Acaso cree, que me es atractiva? Antiguos Dioses ahora toda mujer que voltee a mirar incluso para un saludo Robb pensara que traicionare a Arya.

Jon intento no mostrarse molesto por ello, esa falta de confianza no era algo que fuera agradable o esperaba de su hermano.

"Levántate Joy Hill"

Dijo Jon con calma al darse cuenta que la jovencita llevaba mas tiempo de necesario mostrando una leve inclinación como saludo.

* * *

III

* * *

"Oficialmente te declaro demente"

Dijo Aegon mientras tomaba su espada y organizaba sus pocas pertenencias personales, la idea era abandonar rápidamente la ciudad para evitar que Xaro Xhoan decidiera ingresar por la puerta para tomar a su tía como esposa a la fuerza incluso si era necesario.

Su negativa constante y las recientes palabras dichas por algunos miembros del consejo de Qarth le dejaron claro que el reciente apoyo de Yi Ti hacia Xaro lo convertía en todo menos en nombre en el regente de Qarth.

En pocas palabras cuando los esclavos se fueran, Yi ti daría su apoyo a Xaro para que tomara nominalmente el control de la ciudad.

Daenerys tenía razón, eran unos cobardes que se negaban a luchar.

"Ellos lucharan, Aegon escúchame, no debemos huir, debemos ir a los muelles a liberar a los esclavos"

Era una locura y lo peor es que la estaba escuchando, Aegon se movía en todas las direcciones, miraba de reojo a los Dragones estaban molestos, furiosos de haber sido despertados de sus cómodas camas.

Pronto crecerían de tal forma que se necesitarían fosas abiertas para cada uno de ellos.

"Jorah hazla entrar en razón"

Nunca pensó que tendría que usar aquel hombre para intentar razonar con su tía, pero era inevitable, ella era realmente una mujer terca. Los Dothraki parecían estar de acuerdo con su tía – Claro lo estarían, les estaban prometiendo saquear la ciudad – se preguntaba si se daban cuenta que eran superamos mil a uno.

Sobre las mujeres, bueno ellas habían sido esclavas ahora su Khaleesi les prometía liberar a sus hermanas y hermanos esclavizados.

Como si unos que, ochenta seguidores de su tía, si mucho pudieran tomarse toda una ciudad.

Si, su única salvación era la siempre cabeza sabia y fría de Jorah Mormont.

"Yo la apoyare, Khaleesi, hice un juramente de protegerla y eso hare"

Claro, este idiota solo estaba pensando con la cabeza de su pene. Aegon llevo sus manos a su cuello con desesperación.

"¿Cuál es tu plan?"

Pregunto con un claro remordimiento. Pero Daenerys sonrio con felicidad, se abalanzo sobre su sobrino, dándole un leve susurro que parecía ser un gracias.

"Iremos a los muelles, comenzaremos a liberar a los esclavos en los barcos, tomaremos los barcos, Jorah me ha asegurado que los barcos también están repletos de armas que serán enviadas hacia Yi Ti"

Si armas y esclavos hacia Yi Ti, si hacían esto y los siete dioses los protegieran iban a tener una guerra que no podían ganar, los ejércitos del lejano oriente iban a invadir estas costas.

Les daremos las excusas perfectas.

Entonces escucho los chirridos de los Dragones, parecían ver la emoción de su madre comenzaron a tomar vuelo, y sobrevolaron todo el lugar – Eran tan pequeño – pensó Aegon, pero crecían tan rápido, tal vez si pudieran protegerlos por el tiempo necesario podrían ganar.

Esto era una locura, pero sus ancestros conquistaron medio mundo usando los dragones tal vez ellos podrían igualmente hacer un milagro y liberar a estas personas usando dragones.

"Bien que estamos esperando"

Daenerys comenzó hablarle con fuerza a todos los presentes, Aegon apenas entendía la lengua, pero la emoción, esa fortaleza en la voz de Dany hizo que algo dentro de él, se iluminara lentamente.

* * *

IV

* * *

"No tienes por qué ir"

Robb sonrió mientras Jon seguía detrás de él, intentando convencerlo que no fuera, pero ya había tomado una decisión.

"Ya me ofrecí como voluntaria a liderar a los hombres, no quedare como un cobarde, además necesito escapar de mi prometida Jon"

¿Por qué Robb se ofreció? Se opuso todo el tiempo aceptar la ayuda de Joy Hill, y ahora cuando se necesitaba que alguien liderara a los doce mil jinetes y caballeros que marcharían por el paso oculto para atacar las retaguardias enemigas mientras el resto de la infantería y la poca caballería intentaban crear una gran distracción en el frente.

"¡Robb! Yo iré, soy el rey"

Dijo con voz fuerte Jon intentando demostrarle a Robb que no podía estar de acuerdo con esto, su hermano pareció entender el mensaje, camino en silencio, lo tomo por el cuello y lo acerco chocando levemente con su frente mirándose ambos fijamente.

"Escucha, se que no te estoy haciendo las cosas fáciles últimamente, pero es por que Arya es mi hermana"

Jon lo sabía, soltó un suspiro, pero la sonrisa traviesa de Robb y el hecho que aún no lo soltaba le indicaba que aún no terminaba.

"Sigo siendo tu hermano, me importa una mierda que ahora seas el rey, yo siempre seré tu hermano mayor así que déjame hacer mi trabajo"

Después de ello, Jon solo observo como Robb se alejaba directo a tomar el mando de la caballería, un gran temor consumió su interior mientras lo veía alejarse, tenía miedo pero al mismo tiempo un sentimiento de orgullo hacia su hermano adoptivo, su hermano por ley, su hermano de lucha y de corazón.

* * *

Notas:

Encuentro la muerte de Jeyne algo poética.

Fran Ktrin Black: me alegra y me anima, ver siempre un buen lector de la historia, seguidor diria yo jejeje, espero que este capitulo te guste, te anime en verdad y siga sorprendiendote.

damalunaely: Gracias me encanta sorprender con mis historias.


	8. VIII

No tengo derechos sobre ningún personaje de juego de tronos y sus respectivas sagas, series.

Sera una mezcla tanto de la serie como de los libros, tomando lo importante de ambas partes.

**Advertencia**: Este fic contiene escenas de violencia, contenido explicito, etc. Muertes de Personajes principales.

*Puntos a tener en cuenta. Esto es un universo alterno pueden haber ciertos cambios. También contiene un leve viaje en el tiempo que sera explicado en su momento.

Hola a todos, espero que esta historia sea de su completo agrado.

En esta historia quiero realmente narrar un poco de OC sobre Ned, imaginarme como cambiarían las cosas si Ned decidiera ir mas allá, salirse un poco de su honor y decidir jugar el juego de tronos para hacer un bien mayor y que sacrificios esta dispuesto hacer para conseguirlo.

Este primera capitulo es mas un conjunto de breves narraciones de la primera temporada o el primer libro de la serie, claramente con sus claras y reflejadas diferencias.

**Summary:**"-si llegará un día en que tú padre tuviera que elegir entre su honor, por un lado, y sus seres amados por otro, ¿qué haría? –" Su padre haría lo que era correcto, incluso si eso significaba sacrificar a la felicidad de su familia.

Ante las injusticias que enfrenta el reino, el abandono del pueblo, la indiferencia de los Lores y Nobles del Reino ante la decadencia, Eddard «Ned» Stark, decide jugar el Juego de Tronos, después de todo tiene su propio candidato al trono quien lleva su sangre y decide hacer las paces con viejos enemigos por el bien del reino.

Podrá llegar hasta el final mientras intentar crear un equilibrio entre su honor, su deber y sus deseos de proteger a su familia, o serán sus deseos de proteger a todo el reino quien le hagan perder lo todo.

* * *

I

* * *

¿Por qué decidio apoyar este plan demente? Tal vez porque en verdad quería asegurarse que nada malo le pasara a la única familia que podría proteger, sencillamente podría ser que sin querer le tomo un pequeño cariño a Daenerys, ella era tan voluntariosa y con un espíritu tan envidiable con respecto hacer lo que era correcto.

Comenzaron abordar los grandes barcos anclados en el puerto de Qarth habían tantos que Aegon sencillamente no podría contarlos, mientras caminaba por las plataformas, y evitaban los guardias, el pequeño grupo de seguidores que les acompañaba la gran mayoría ex esclavos y Dothraki poco favorecido entre los suyos que aceptaron acompañar a Daenerys desde la muerte de su esposo; bueno si èl, la hubiera visto también salir de una pira funeraria con tres dragones rodeándola, con gusto también la hubiera seguido a las puertas del infierno.

En teoría pensaba Aegon, que en estos momentos la estaba siguiendo a las puertas del infierno. Estos peculiares barcos del oriente, llamados Junco que algunos eran tan pequeños como los barcos de un pescador y otros mas grandes que las embarcaciones comerciales que llego a presenciar en las ciudades libres costeras.

"¿todos listos?"

Pregunto Jorah mientras miraba al grupo esperar las ordenes para abordar el barco principal, los guardias parecían poco atentos esa noche, claramente no esperaban ningún inconveniente. Jorah fue el primero en agarrar la cuerda de amarre de la embarcación a las columnas de amarre en el puerto, la uso inteligentemente.

Hicieron una escala de cuerda, mientras los Dothraki hacían su mejor esfuerzo para no sentir temor o problema alguno al estar usando una cuerda de casi diez metros de largo sobre lo que ellos conocían comúnmente como agua envenenada.

Aegon tomo la delantera tan pronto como puso sus pies sobre en la cubierta principal, buscando a Ser Jorah con temor a que este no alertara a los soldados Yi Ti que ocupaban los barcos.

Cuando ingreso a una de las cabinas, había dos soldados muertos, Aegon los examino eran peculiares sus armaduras, era como escamas unidas entre sí, un extraño casco que tenia pedazos de tela cubriendo partes del rostro y del cuello de sus portadores, mientras mas examinaba la vestimenta se daba cuenta de las largas vestimentas y de las pesadas ropas que hacían parte de lo que podría considerarse el uniforme de Yi Ti.

"Aegon"

Este volteo su mirada para encontrar a Jorah portando unas llaves en sus manos.

"¿No tuviste problemas?"

"Un poco, a pesar de lo inútil que se ve no pude cortarlos, así que solo les clave la espada"

Esa naturalidad para hablar, claramente este hombre era un veterano de guerra, un luchador experimentado, una prueba mas que Aegon aun era un muchacho con todo lo concerniente a la guerra y sus actos.

Aegon siguió a Jorah mientras caminaban hacia las bodegas, donde claramente debería estar los esclavos.

Descendieron rápidamente, vieron poca vigilancia, algo que le preocupaba al príncipe Targaryen, le preocupaba que fueran a una trampa.

Fue entonces que un Dothraki se les acerco, este comenzó hablar en su lengua y maldijo no poder entenderla, pero claramente Jorah pudo y le dio unas breves inclinaciones de su rostro como asentimiento.

"¿Qué dijo?"

"Parece ser que parte de la guardia del barco está en sus camarotes"

Acaso si podría ser tan fácil, que todo esto se basara en que los soldados sencillamente estaban durmiendo. Tanto subestimaban a los lideres cobardes de Qarth o estaban tan seguros que nunca se atreverían a enfrentarlos.

"Bien, debemos lidiar con ellos"

Jorah asintió rápidamente, sería un acto deshonroso, pero era mejor tomarlos desprevenidos. Fue en ese momento que una gran explosión se escuchó cerca, todos voltearon su mirada para ver a otro de los barcos grandes en llamas.

Fue entonces que tres figuras surgieron entre las llamas, eran los Dragones de Daenerys, a pesar de su corta edad y tamaño bastaron para incendiar uno de los mástiles y parte de la cubierta de uno de los barcos, fue entonces que vio a su tía cargando a una niña entre sus brazos y seguida de otras personas que tenían collares de esclavos alrededor de sus cuellos muchos de estos comenzaban a ser retirados y arrojados al mar, pero rápidamente eso había alertado a toda la flota anclada.

"Lo sabía, esta demente y yo lo estoy mas por seguirla"

Aegon desenfundo rápidamente su espada, y con motivos pues rápidamente los marineros y soldados comenzaron aparecer por todo el barco portando extrañas túnicas que parecían ser usadas para dormir, pero la gran mayoría de ellos portaban sus lanzas y espadas.

Uno de los Dothraki se abalanzó contra los soldados, pero una de las lanzas fue arrojada en su dirección atravesándolo de un costado al otro.

Aegon rápidamente ataco a uno de los soldados mas cercano, los Dothraki se abalanzaron para vengar a su compañero, fue una lucha encarnizada, los soldados y marineros Yi Ti no portaban armadura o protección alguna, lo cual ayudaba en su momento.

Aegon proseguía con el plan, luego de conseguir librarse de los soldados que pudieran obstaculizar su camino siguió avanzando en búsqueda de las bodegas, para su sorpresa cuando llego a estas estaba repleta de armas.

No había esclavos en este barco, pero entendió rápidamente que era importante para la supervivencia de todos que lo aseguraran.

La lucha prosiguió, mientras Aegon intentaba explorar el resto del barco, fue que se encontró con algo peculiar en una de las recamaras. Dos soldados le atacaron, este alzo su espada para protegerse y le propino con su pie un fuerte golpe a su atacante para alejarlo, aprovecho esto para generarse un corte que le iniciaba desde el hombro hasta el abdomen, el otro soldado dejo caer la casa que llevaba, para intentar atacar a Aegon, pero fue fácil matarle.

"¡Es imposible!"

Dijo el Targaryen exiliado, mientras se agachaba a recoger uno de los Huevos de Dragon que rodaron por todo el lugar.

* * *

II

* * *

Tenia ojos hermosos pensó, mientras la veía cabalgar con naturalidad a su lado y esta le explicaba con detalles el paso que estaban siguiendo a través de las colinas rocosas y traicioneras que formaban las tierras del oeste como frontera y defensas naturales con respeto a los reinos que les rodeaba.

"El paso del león le llamaba mi padre"

Robb alzo su ceja con incredibilidad ante aquel nombre, era llamativo, pero no veía el motivo, en su opinión le llamaría el paso de la serpiente debido a los angosto que era, que podría fácilmente voltear su mirada y ver el precipicio, sin mencionar que cada dos minutos tenían que hacer un giro brusco por lo traicionero de terreno.

Era una suerte que nadie hubiera muerto aun, e igualmente entendía lo peligroso de pasar a seis mil jinetes por este lugar, pero tenían el y todos sus hombres en no ser sorprendidos hasta que llegaran a su destino.

"No comprendo dicho nombre, Mi Lady"

Joy sonrio con tranquilidad mientras miraba al heredero de los Stark observándole.

"Bueno, ello es fácil hay demasiados leones de las montañas por este camino, pero tranquilo mi señor, estoy seguro que tantos soldados reunidos y el sonido de las armaduras los ahuyentara"

Robb esperaba realmente ello, no quería que un león se le lanzara encima a devorarle, era un pensamiento algo infantil.

El camino continuo sin contratiempos, mientras seguía conversando de asuntos más tribales con la bastarda Lannister, no quería decirlo, pero se sentía cómodo con la compañía de la muchacha.

"Mi Lord"

Fue el llamado que le hizo regresar a la realidad de la situación, cuando un jinete se le acerco con los emblemas Umber en su uniforme.

"Unos jinetes con los estandartes Greyjoy se acercan"

Robb se maldijo en esos momentos, mientras volteaba con rapidez su corcel solo para ver a los cinco jinetes acercándose a la parte delantera de la marcha del ejército. No eran los jinetes los que le molestaban, era la persona que les lideraba.

"Asha"

Dijo con la voz entre cortada de la incomodidad y la molestia. Esta le miro soltando un sonido de burla entre sus labios, sin mencionar que tenia una sonrisa algo arrogante en su rostro.

"alégrate, tu prometida vino acompañarte"

Le dijo mientras tomaba las riendas de su corcel y las agitaba para que su caballo se adelantara a los demás.

Esa mujer pensaba Robb mientras la veía tomar la cabecera del ejército, en verdad le irritaba demasiado, por no decir que comenzaba a odiarla.

Robb no volvió hablar con Joy Hill por el resto del camino, además entre más avanzaban más angosto se volvía el camino, al inicio podían ir sin problema entre cinco a seis jinetes uno al lado del otro ahora con suerte, podrían ser unos tres o incluso dos. Si eso volvía demasiado lento el paso, pero una vez que cruzaran la zona mas angosta que rodeaba las montañas llegarían a la parte mas profunda de las tierras del oeste, donde se creía que el ejercito comandado por Jaime Lannister se estaba reuniendo e impedía el paso del ejercito comandando por su padre y Jon, al evitar que las fuerzas cruzaran los únicos caminos que comunicaban a colmillo dorado con el resto de las tierras Lannister.

Que el ejercito cruzara tomo mas tiempo del que pudo haber imagino, una vez que cruzaran llegaban a una zona demasiado rocosa para su gusto, algunos hombres incluso preferían bajarse de los caballos hasta que consiguieran descender a un terreno más apto para la caballería.

Robb miraba el terreno, ahora entendía por que no se pensaba que un ejército cruzaría el paso del león, sencillamente daba la impresión de ser impenetrable para una fuerza considerable. Tal vez una persona como Tywin Lannister no lo creería, pero de seguro aquel hombre orgulloso jamás pensó que un ejercito se atreviera a invadir su hogar sin tener miedo alguno de las consecuencias.

"¡Robb! ¡Robb!"

Este volteo rápidamente su rostro, para encontrarse de cerca a Joy Hill ella le miro sonrojada y arrepentida.

"Mis disculpas mi señor, pero los exploradores han encontrado a mi primo Jaime preparando sus tropas, de seguro las fuerzas del Rey han conseguido llamar su atención"

Entonces era el momento, cruzar el paso fue as demorado de lo acordado, de seguro Jon y su padre intentaron darle tanto tiempo como podría. Esto solo podría significar que ya habían pasado tres días, los acordados y los que sea creían que eran necesario para que cruzara con toda la caballería.

La mitad de sus hombres o estaban terminando de salir de paso del león, o estaban descendiendo las laderas rocosas donde terminaba este.

"Debemos atacar"

Fueron sus palabras ocasionando que Asha se le acercara rápidamente.

"No, nuestros hombres no están en posición, solo podríamos contar con algo mas de la mitad para dar un golpe contundente"

Eso era cierto, pero los Lannister ya habían generado serios problemas al ejercito norteño en Colmillo Dorado, ahora éramos nosotros quienes comandábamos el ataque, esta era la tierra de los Lannister de seguro para ellos sería más fácil defenderse ante la fuerza invasora.

"Tal vez, pero conozco a mi primo Jaime es lo bastante arrogante para no preocuparse por un ataque por la retaguardia"

"No creo que debamos subestimar al Matarreyes"

Fueron las palabras de Asha mientras miraba con enojo a Joy quien parecía estar hablándole como su igual, no tenia nada contra la muchacha, pero era obvio que no aceptaría que esta le diera clases con respeto a estrategia militar.

"No lo subestimamos, pero ningún hombre y menos alguien como Jaime esperara un ataque a sus espaldas"

Robb apretó con fuerza sus manos, tomo las riendas de su caballo entonces, había tomado una decisión tomaría el mando de las tropas disponibles.

"Asha quédate con el resto de los hombres, reúne a todos los que puedas una vez terminen de cruzar"

Robb agito las riendas, su caballo cabalgo comenzó a dar ordenes a los capitanes y a ordenarle a tantos jinetes como pudieran reunirse a su alrededor, los soldados reaccionaron rápidamente.

Si las cosas iban de acuerdo con el plan, en esos momentos Jon debería estar liderando a la cabeza a la infantería norteña para atacar directamente las fuerzas defensivas Lannister que habían comenzado a construir en los caminos y pasos disponibles que comunicaban a la fortaleza de Colmillo dorado directamente hacia Casterly Rock.

Era un plan arriesgado, se suponía que Robb cruzaría el paso en menos de tres días, pero le tomo los tres días completos. Además, los Lannister habían construido una serie de empalizadas y torres para proteger y repeler cualquier intento de avance.

La caballería reunida avanzo tan rápido como podrían permitirse, por fin habían conseguido dejas atrás las zonas rocosas y entrar en un terreno llano. Robb había aprendido que el sur era realmente diferente del norte, mientras que en su hogar podría divisar llanuras interminables ante la vista, acá en el sur te topabas con topografías tan diferentes y a la vez tan conectadas entre ellas mismas que le parecía molesto para poder luchar esta guerra.

Al menos no estaban luchando en el valle donde decían que las montañas y las colinas podrían llegar a ser tan altas como el muro que custodiaba la guardia de la noche.

"¡Avancen!"

Grito Robb con todas sus fuerzas, mientras al menos tres mil quinientos jinetes avanzaban directamente hacia el este, fue cuando pudo divisar una gran nube de humo subiendo por las pequeñas colinas y el pequeño valle que estaba en el medio. El ataque ya debió haber comenzado.

* * *

III

* * *

Jon estaba desesperado, sus tropas estaban siendo repelidas, sus hombres estaban siendo masacrado debido a las malditas defensas Lannister, no podían avanzar a pesar de haber capturado para ese momento la primera empalizada defensiva y las primeras torres.

El problema es que los Lannister aprovecharon el terreno para construir al menos otras tres empalizadas, tomarlas todas le costaría demasiados soldados, demasiados hombres buenos que solo estaban luchando esta guerra por que sus señores feudales se lo ordenaron.

Lord Karstark estaba a su lado, soltando tantos insultos como pudiera decir un hombre, tenia una flecha directamente clavada en su hombro izquierdo y dos de sus hijos lo sostenían con fuerza intentando sacársela.

Era una situación algo peculiar, si no fuera por que estaban refugiados en una de las trincheras construidas por los Lannister mientras una bola de fuego pasaba por sobre sus cabezas, cuando estacha chocaba contra el suelo generaba una leve explosión. Parecía que Jaime había desarrollado un gusto por lanzarles barriles repletos de aceite y clavos, entre otros pequeños objetos, que para rematar no dudaba en prenderlos en llamas.

Tenia una gran curiosidad en saber que era lo que producía que estos explotaran. Pero eso seria para mas adelante, se encontraba realmente triste por que dos buenos hombres, uno de la casa Stark y otro de la Casa Tully habían muerto a su lado llevando lo que ellos llamaban el estandarte real. Miraba sus cuerpos con tristeza, - ni siquiera se sus nombres – y ante todo la bandera caída y ensangrentada a su lado.

"¡Corran! ¡Corran!"

Comenzó a escuchar, mientras varios soldados decidían correr colina abajo, dejando sus posiciones que tanto costo tomar. Es que los Lannister les estaban enviando troncos cortados, mientras rodaban aplastaban a cualquiera que estuviera en su camino, sin mencionar que algunos de estos también habían sido prendidos en llamas.

"No retrocedan"

Grito en un intento banal por detener una posible deserción.

"No retrocedan"

Fue su segundo grito mientras salía de la trinchera, tomaba el estandarte del Dragon blanco de las tres cabezas.

"¡Avancen, avancen y hasta el fin del mundo!"

Fue a locura mas grande que dijo en toda su vida, mientras comenzaba a correr directamente hacia lo que era una muerte segura, una flecha paso cerca de su mejilla, vio como uno de los troncos estuvo a punto de matarle, pero siguió avanzando por todo el maldito infierno con la bandera en alto.

"Soltarme granujas, soltarme que el rey os necesita"

Fue el rugido que los Karstark dijo a sus hijos mientras avanzaba, luego fue acompañado por los demás soldados, mientras seguían adelante.

Un par de soldados Lannister se abalanzaron sobre Jon, pero tanto su lobo, como el de Robb quien por petición de su hermano se quedaría cuidándole fueron en su ayuda. Fue en ese momento que viento gris comenzó aullar con todas sus fuerzas.

En la última línea de defensa Jaime miraba con molestia como las fuerzas norteñas seguían avanzando por medio de sus elaboradas líneas de defensa. Realmente no esperaba que estos estuvieran tan empeñados en seguir adelante, debieron haber marchado hacia Desembarco del Rey con algo de suerte se hubieran enfrentado y destruido mutuamente con Stannis, en vez de ello decidieron que lo mejor era ir a enfrentarlos.

Maldita fuera la obstinación norteña, a pesar de estar siendo masacrados intentaban destruir y tomarse la segunda línea defensiva.

"¡Jaime! ¡Jaime!"

Grito con fuerza Lance Lannister que se acercaba hacia su primo.

"¿Qué pasa Lance?"

Que quería ahora ese idiota, acaso no veía que tenían una batalla adelante.

"Jinetes, miles, tal vez tres mil avanzan hacia nosotros"

¿Jinetes? Pero eso seria imposible, un momento eso significaba que estaban rodeados y si este ejercito fuera destruido o capturado, definitivamente las defensas en Casterly Rock y Lannisport no podrían resistir por mucho tiempo.

"Enviar un cuervo a las casas mas cercanas a Casterly Rock que deben enviar a sus hombres para su defensa"

Lance asintió rápidamente mientras se alejaba, fue entonces que decidio organizar una retirada de tantas tropas como le fuera posible. Si eran rodeados completamente sería el final.

Organizo que las casas Payne, Peckledon, y Plumm defendieran hasta que consiguiera que la mayor parte de su ejército consiguiera retirarse.

* * *

IV

* * *

Fue un caos, una carnicería realmente. A pesar que los Lannister avistaron su llegada y consiguieron romper el cerco defensivo, Robb miraba con horror la cantidad de bajas que tuvieron ambos bandos.

Aun así consiguieron rodear parte del ejercito Lannister antes que pudiera escapar, pero eso no evito que Jaime salvara al menos la mitad de este, quería ir a perseguirlos, pero consideraba imprudente r detrás de al menos veinte mil hombres con solo tres mil jinetes, además tenia que ayudar a su propia gente.

Después de todo cuando la caballería golpeo con fuerza a las defensas Lannister estos se enfocaron en hacer murallas de lanzas para intentar detenerlos, tal vez Joy tenia algo de razón sobre que tomar de sorpresa a Jaime Lannister podría ser beneficioso, pero al final se demostró que Asha tenia un argumento de mayor peso, no era bueno subestimar a Jaime Lannister incluso si este fuera a ser sorprendido.

Desmonto de su caballo, mientras miraba todo el panorama, ahora el ejercito cruzaba sin problemas algunos, oficialmente había una fuerza invasora de gran consideración cercana a los sesenta mil soldados invadiendo las tierras del oeste y solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que arrasaran con todo el lugar.

Y ese temor comenzó hacerse realidad, pues vio a tres jinetes acercándose a su lugar, sintió un leve temor al punto que ignoro por unos momentos a Jon que se acercaba con alegría hacia este.

Joy Hill encabezaba la comitiva, parecía algo asustada e incómoda.

"Robb, Asha tomo el bando del resto de la caballería y cuando supo que el ejército Lannister estaba en retirada ha comenzado a incendiar los campos y las pequeñas aldeas cercanas al camino del rio, perderé el apoyo de la gente para gobernar si mis aliados tiñen sus hogares con fuego y sangre"

Jon escucho todo y sentía que perdía toda la sangre en su rostro, eso fue algo demasiado malo, no quería que las personas inocentes sufrieran o murieran en verdad. Pero en que momento Asha había asumido el mando, miro de reojo a Robb quería preguntarle demasiado pero su mirada llena de enojo le hacia entender que no era un buen momento.

Esto era malo, las consecuencias de dividir parte del ejército, una parte de este estaba al mando de una persona realmente radical.

"El ejército está agotado, pero marcharan si su rey lo ordena"

Fueron las palabras que escucharon detrás, para ver aun indiferente Roose Bolton que les observaba con una mirada de cierta indiferencia. Luego apareció Lord Karstark, Lord Umber, Lord Grover, Lord Mallister y rápidamente se hizo una reunión de las diferentes casas nobles.

"Que todos los hombres que no participaron en la batalla marchen rápidamente hacia Casterly Rock, debemos perseguir a Jaime y su ejército, Robb ve con la caballería y evita que Asha propague devastación por todo el lugar"

Robb asintió rápidamente, mientras intentaba reorganizar nuevamente lo que quedaba de su caballería, esta vez iría acompañado de su lobo Huargo.

Ned Stark se acerco hacia Jon, muchos hombres del ejercito no estaban en condiciones, no tenían las energías para marchar, pero entendía claramente que no seria una buena idea permitir que Jaime se atrincherara en el castillo de sus ancestros.

Además, tenía otros temores personales.

"Debemos empezar a conseguir el apoyo de las casas nobles del oeste hacia Lady Lannister"

Declaro con fuerza, esto ocasiono claramente una sonrisa en la joven Joy Hill, Robb se alegro por ella y las palabras de su padre. No era algo común, pero había muchos nobles y comandantes reunidos en ese momento, por lo general se convocaría una reunión, pero viendo que estaban los más importantes debatirían el asunto rápidamente en campo abierto.

"Desde que comenzó la guerra, hemos capturado a muchos prisioneros Lannister algunos de ellos podrían luchar por Lady Lannister a cambio de perdonar sus vidas y tierras para sus familias de las casas nobles y caballerescas que se nieguen apoyarla"

Ned miraba de reojo a las palabras de Roose Bolton, un hombre en quien no confiaba y que desde el inicio demostró poco entusiasmo hacia sus decisiones de poner a su sobrino en el trono, pero estaba dando una oportunidad que tomaría.

Pero lo mantendría vigilado, ante todo a sus hijos.

"Bien, avanzaremos rápidamente con los medios que podamos, debemos perseguir a Jaime con todas nuestras fuerzas, mientras que Robb se reunirá con Asha Greyjoy para evitar que perdamos el apoyo de los lugareños"

Un leve asentimiento surgió entre todos, Jon no quería esto, pero parecía que nuevamente tendría que separarse de su hermano para continuar la lucha.

Pero una pregunta se hizo entre muchos de los presentes es como reaccionaria Tywin Lannister que tenía al grueso del ejercito del occidente, los mejores soldados entrenados y mas capacitados en el sur, que reacción daría este hombre cuando sepa que su tierra ancestral estaba siendo saqueada y tomada.

* * *

V

* * *

Las mujeres gritaban mientras tomaban a sus hijos entre sus brazos, las personas buscaban refugio entre los Septos y las guarniciones de la ciudad, algunos incluso decidían abandonar la por cualquier medio necesario, los soldados corrían hacia el muelle y desde el gran castillo de Casterly Rock se escuchaba las campanas resonando para anunciar el inminente peligro.

La flota de Lannisport intentaba salir de los muelles para no ser tomada nuevamente desprevenida, los marineros daban las ordenes algunas confusas, se intentaba plantear rápido una defensa antes que el sonido de los escorpiones lanzando sus grandes flechas contra las embarcaciones resonaba.

Luego fueron los onagros de cubierta y las catapultas pequeñas que dispararon con rapidez, los barcos Greyjoy eran mas pequeños y avanzaban rápidamente, se lanzaban ganchos y los hijos de hierro comenzaron a tomarse rápidamente por asalto las embarcaciones Lannister.

Las personas en Lannisport huían aterradas cuando los primeros barcos llegaron a tocar tierra o puerto, todos huían y mientras esto pasaba Jaime Lannister aun estaba a día y medio de distancia con la gran mayoría del ejercito Lannister y con el ejército norteño persiguiéndole a tan solo pocas horas de distancia.

Balon Greyjoy acompañado de sus hermanos miraba la escena, doscientos barcos Greyjoy y sus aliados acaban de atacar a Lannisport.

"Destruirlo todo, saquearlo todo, demostrarle al mundo entero que el oro Lannister no podrá proteger el hogar de Tywin"

Dijo con fuerza Balon mientras los barcos disparaban directamente sus armas de artillería sobre la ciudad.

* * *

**Notas:**

Solo pienso decirles, que las alianzas incomodas son las peores que pueden haber.

Este es el momento donde agradezco sus maravillosos comentarios.

Bella-Swan11: Primero en verdad me encanta leer tus cometnarios, siento que eres una gran lectora de lo que escribo. Es una delicia total leerte, sobre Robb y Jon, en verdad queria dar como esa rivalidad, esa incomodidad entre ambos, como cambiaron las cosas, como se sienten presionados a tomar posiciones que nunca antes han tenido y aun asi deciden apoyarse hasta el final. Sobre Jaime bueno, aqui no tuvo sus momentos dificiles que lo volvieron un poco mas humilde, pero no temas, el tendra su momento de chocar con algo del pasado.

Yukime Hiwatari: Nueva actualización :D

Chococoo23: wua en una noche jaja es buena señal que te ha gustado vastante, gracias intento crear historias distintas a lo ya escrito o visto, al menos es mi objetivo espero estar lograndolo.

.3760: El reencuentro va a tardar, estamos en guerra pero creeme es algo que espero no defraudar cuando se de.

Fran Ktrin Black: jajaja loca, tal vez, arriesgada totalmente, Aegon es un buen chico va tener que madurar pronto, bueno Robb esta cavando su tumba o tal vez que le corten algo jajaja bueno lo de Jon se decidira mas adelante y me alegra que te gustara el capitulo en verdad.


	9. IX

No tengo derechos sobre ningún personaje de juego de tronos y sus respectivas sagas, series.

Sera una mezcla tanto de la serie como de los libros, tomando lo importante de ambas partes.

**Advertencia**: Este fic contiene escenas de violencia, contenido explicito, etc. Muertes de Personajes principales.

**Summary:**"-si llegará un día en que tú padre tuviera que elegir entre su honor, por un lado, y sus seres amados por otro, ¿qué haría? –" Su padre haría lo que era correcto, incluso si eso significaba sacrificar a la felicidad de su familia.

Ante las injusticias que enfrenta el reino, el abandono del pueblo, la indiferencia de los Lores y Nobles del Reino ante la decadencia, Eddard «Ned» Stark, decide jugar el Juego de Tronos, después de todo tiene su propio candidato al trono quien lleva su sangre y decide hacer las paces con viejos enemigos por el bien del reino.

Podrá llegar hasta el final mientras intentar crear un equilibrio entre su honor, su deber y sus deseos de proteger a su familia, o serán sus deseos de proteger a todo el reino quien le hagan perder lo todo.

* * *

I

* * *

Sansa caminaba por los pasillos del castillo de sus ancestros sosteniendo una bandeja con los alimentos preparados metódicamente para su hermana menor no sin antes mirar con inquietud la cantidad de guardias que seguían llegando a Invernalia, producto tanto de la paranoia de su madre y su hermana, aunque hasta cierto punto era justificado, esa era la parte que tal vez más le aterraba.

Tenia ciertos temores en que su pequeña hermana Arya, se dejara consumir por los sus miedos, su madre no estaba ayudando, no solo por que por fin recupero cierta conexión familiar con su hija menor, sino que también comenzó a recuperar lentamente su autoridad como la Lady Stark, una posición que perdió importancia lentamente en gran parte por la autoridad que ahora ejercía Arya quien usando sus atributos como Reina estaba empeñada en recordarle a su madre que era ella ahora quien mandaba, un asunto infantil. Pero ahora ambas parecía que se habían puesto en la misma posición sobre ver enemigos Lannister en cada esquina.

Aunque la reciente alianza entre madre e hija era fuerte, era Sansa quien tenia mas influencia en Arya, esta le escuchaba, le permitía estar a su lado en todo momento e incluso en un esfuerzo por calmar a su hermana de intentos de envenenamiento, era ella quien probaba sus comidas.

Sansa estaba tan tentada a preparar directamente los alimentos de Arya, en un esfuerzo para tranquilizarla, también porque necesitaba hacer algo, no podía seguir encerrada en sus cuartos llorando la muerte de su bebe, no podía pensar en su hijo no nato porque sentía las necesidades de culpar directamente a su madre.

No, no era culpa de su madre, era su culpa por ser una niña tan ingenua y no entender que Joffrey solo quería divertirse con ella, era doloroso así que debía distraerse y la cocina parecía últimamente un buen lugar.

Al menos los sirvientes recordaban claramente su lugar y no era juzgada, ya fuera por simpatía o por que recordaban que ella era una noble y estaba por encima de ellos.

Mientras caminaba llegaba a las habitaciones de su hermana, al llegar a la entrada no pudo evitar notar que no había guardias presentes o al menos la presencia de Dacey Mormont una mujer no mucho mayor que ella, que ahora parecía ser la guardia personal de Arya, era ella o su loba Nymeria quien siempre estaba a su lado.

Empujo suavemente la puerta con su cuerpo intentando no derramar nada de la comida de su hermana, para su sorpresa la habitación estaba vacía. Intento buscar con su mirada algún indicio de donde podría estar su hermana.

Lo primero que noto cuando puso la bandeja sobre la mesa pequeña que estaba en la esquina, era varios libros gruesos. Era interesante su hermana nunca fue una gran lectora, y ahora había tantos libros dispersos por todo el lugar que no pudo evitar preguntarse si se encontraba en realidad en la habitación del maestre Luwin.

"La locura de los Targaryen, escrito por el Maestre Marcus III"

Un titulo demasiado interesante y preocupante. Lo mejor seria dejar los alimentos en la habitación e ir a buscar a su hermana, esa clase de lectura podría indicar algún tipo de problema.

Sansa abandono la habitación rápidamente cerrando y asegurándose que nadie mas ingresara, no seria bueno para la causa y menos para la Familia que alguien notara los recientes intereses literarios de la persona que se suponía debía convertirse en la Reina de los Siete reinos.

Una pequeña idea surgió en la mente de Sansa donde podría estar su hermana, camino por los pasillos hasta que llegar a los grandes patios de Invernalia donde había varios soldados entrenando, luego prosiguió adelante donde algunas mujeres estaban regresando de los campos, traían granos en las canastas y en algunas carretas, otras estaban asegurándose que la paja no estuviera mojada.

Llego hasta las escaleras inferiores que conectaban con las murallas del sur, y fue cuando subió que vio a su hermana acompañada por su Loba Huargo y una Dacey Mormont que la miraba con cierta preocupación que al notar la presencia de Sansa dio una leve inclinación.

"¿Podrías dejarnos a solas unos momentos?"

La mujer miro con algo de inquietud a Arya hasta que al final asintió y camino varios pasaos hasta estar a una distancia decente en caso que la Reina corriera algún peligro.

Sansa entendió que esos metros seria lo mas lejos que se iría la mujer, pero aun así acepto que les dieran cierta preocupación.

Solo tuvo que dar tres leves pasos para acercarse a su hermana, hasta que esta le miro de reojo para luego soltar un leve suspiro, el embrazo de Arya era demasiado notable a estas alturas, le sorprendía que su hermana estuviera acá de pie sabiendo que claramente hacía unos días se quejaba abiertamente de no poder estar mucho tiempo parada.

"Sabias que el Rey Maegor El Cruel tuvo numerosas esposas"

Sansa no entendió realmente, su hermana le estaba preguntando en esos momentos o solo era una anécdota que le estaba contando.

"Escuche algo sobre ello"

Dijo con sinceridad, realmente conocía el nombre, Casa noble o no, y la historia de cada una de las esposas de uno de los hombres considerados como el segundo Rey mas cruel de la historia, solo superado por el Rey Aerys el Loco.

"Ya veo"

Le respondió Arya con tristeza mientras ponía sus manos sobre la nieve que estaba sobre los muros de la muralla, Sansa solo observo mientras que su hermana menor parecía estar mas interesada en limpiar y acumular la nieve, en lo que parecía un leve intento por generar una bola de nieve.

"¿Arya que pasa?

"Dicen que Aegon el indigno tuvo tantos bastardos como estrellas"

Esto no era bueno pensaba Sansa, de por sí ya le parecía preocupante que Arya no permitiera que nadie, pero absolutamente nadie sacara ese Huevo de Dragon en su chimenea, ahora su hermana estaba literalmente pensando en bastardos y Reyes crueles.

Que brillante idea, mi hermanita una niña en todos los sentidos de la palabra, casarla con un hombre a quien a amado toda su vida como un hermano y tal vez, si sus sospechas eran ciertas como algo más, pero para que se alejara y se fuera a la guerra a los pocos días.

"Jon jamás te lastimaría, dudo mucho que se atreva a engendrar un bastardo e incluso a mirar a otra mujer"

Sansa se acerco y abrazo fuertemente a Arya quien intento ocultar su rostro en los brazos de su hermana, pero su enorme barriga lo impedía, eso ocasiono que ambas soltaran una risa.

"No hemos sabido nada de Jon en semanas, tampoco de Papa y la ultima carta de Robb fue hace dos semanas"

Si eso no ayudaba con los temores de su hermana, no saber nada de las personas que amaba y aunque estaba demasiado angustiada y temerosa sobre su familia, tenia que ser lo mas fuerte que pudiera por el bien de Arya.

"Sabemos que han invadido las tierras Lannister, están luchando una guerra Arya, pronto escucharemos sobre ellos, sobre la victoria, entonces tú y Jon podrán reencontrarse nuevamente y podrás presentarle a vuestro hijo"

Arya se aparto lentamente mirando directamente a Sansa a los ojos.

"¿Y si muero como la madre de Jon?"

Oh no, realmente no sabia como responder a eso.

"Claro que no, Arya no vas a morir créeme, darás a luz a un hermoso príncipe y tu estarás hay para verlo crecer"

Arya parecido tranquilizarse nuevamente, mientras regresaba su vista a mirar el sur, como si esperaba algún mensaje o un mensajero. Pero lo único que podía verse era la extensa tundra norteña cubierta por la nieve.

"Sabes me gustaría que fuera una niña"

Dijo Arya con un leve toque de diversión en sus labios, Sansa también sonrio, pero no podía evitar pensar en su propio hijo en esos momentos, su niño muerto, un bebe que nunca alcanzo a desarrollarse ni siquiera dentro de ella.

Solo podía ver el horizonte y darse cuenta que ya habían pasado demasiados meses, sin darse cuenta pronto podría incluso cumplir el año de aquella tragedia, en que momento paso tan ligero el tiempo.

La guerra se había propagado como una chispa y aun así parecía como si hubiera sido tan solo ayer cuando vieron salir los ejércitos de las murallas de este castillo.

"Nueve meses"

Dijo Sansa sin darse cuenta, Arya levanto la vista en ese momento.

"¿Qué?"

Ella se sorprendió rápidamente al darse cuenta que sus palabras habían salido.

"No es nada importante hermanita"

Arya miro con dudas a su hermana, pero fue demasiado tarde cuando hizo conexión directa. Nueve meses desde que Sansa había perdido a su bebe y aproximadamente ya ocho desde que ella consiguió el suyo.

"Que tal si vamos por algunos pasteles de Limón"

Dijo con picardía Arya algo que hizo sonreír a Sansa con entusiasmo abrazo a su hermana.

"Pensé que no podríamos comer postres hasta la cena"

"Soy la reina, ni siquiera Lord Bran podrá detenerme"

La risa entre ambas hermanas se hizo grande, después de todo su hermano menor se comenzó a llamarse Lord Bran en un intento por evitar que Arya robara sus postres, mientras ambas hermanas caminaban Nymeria soltó un fuerte aullido, seguido de la perdida de equilibrio que por fortuna Sansa consiguió atrapar.

Dacey corrió rápidamente, Nymeria comenzó a comportarse con locura puesto que ladraba con fuerza y corría en varias direcciones en un intento por llamar la atención.

"Hermana tengo miedo"

Dijo Arya entre lagrimas ante el intenso dolor, fue entonces cuando Dacey noto el liquido y entro en pánico rápidamente.

"¡No! Aun no es tiempo"

Comenzó a gritar con fuerza a los guardias rápidamente solicitaron al maestre mientras Sansa intentaba ayudar abajar a su hermana de la parte superior de las murallas.

"La Reina está en labor de parto"

Se escucho el grito, pero nunca se supo si fue Dacey, Sansa quien grito con más fuerza esas palabras.

* * *

II

* * *

Daven Lannister observo con horror como el ejercito Norteño estaba levantando maquinaria de asedio a las afueras de Lannisport, la situación estaba totalmente en contra de ellos. Hasta el momento Tywin había ordenado defender la ciudad hasta la muerte, apoyar a su hijo en la defensa de Casterly Rock.

Era una locura, los malditos nacidos del Hierro, esos piratas desleales atacaron todas sus costas, su flota al menos en un porcentaje superior a la mitad estaba en llamas en la bahía de Lannisport sin mencionar la cantidad de marineros que habían sido capturados durante el asalto sorpresivo, lo peor de todo es que la ciudad se estaba quedando sin suministros.

Pronto la hambruna seria general, hasta el momento las murallas habían resistido, en gran parte a que los Greyjoy en sus barcos se dedicaron mas a saquear y capturar a tantos como pudieran en el puerto y las pequeñas aldeas cercanas a la zona.

Pero ahora los Norteños que estaban rodeando la zona y construyendo grandes torres de asedio claramente pretendían tomar el control de la batalla directamente.

"No podremos resistir más tiempo"

Comento con molestia desde la cima de la muralla mientras veía al comandante en jefe de la defensa – Un titulo demasiado largo e inútil como la persona que lo portaba – Tygett Lannister era un gran guerrero, un buen soldado, pero demasiado leal a las órdenes de su hermano Tywin.

Daven en su momento solicito evacuar la ciudad, que tantos como pudieran huyeran a las catatumbas y las minas de Casterly Rock solo para que sus órdenes fueran rechazadas.

Se alego que los Lannister no iban abandonar su principal ciudad, que seria una deshonran como si dejar que los rodearan fuera un gran acto heroico.

"Resistiremos hasta el último hombre hay treinta mil soldados Lannister defendiendo hasta el último callejón, hasta la ultima casa de la ciudad"

Si, treinta mil de los cuales ocho mil estaban realmente defendiendo la ciudad, Jaime se había acuartelado en la fortaleza con el resto del ejercito y las provisiones. Tal vez debería decirle también Tygett que habían mas de cincuenta mil norteños, ribereños a las afueras de la ciudad o que calculaba a unos quince mil piratas Greyjoy y abanderados rodeando toda la costa.

Tal vez debería también recordarle que habían más de doscientas mil personas dentro de las murallas de la ciudad, que no tenían como alimentarlas.

"Debemos armar entonces a todos los aldeanos, comerciantes y todo aquel que pueda luchar"

Tygett miro a Daven como si acabara de cometer una herejía enfrente de este, era inamisible en su opinión.

"El ejercito Lannister esta conformado por los mejores hombres de las Tierras del Oeste, no insultare nuestro nombre equipando a simples campesinos"

Luego de eso Tygett se alejo en silencio, Daven intento no gruñir, ni mostrar su molestia ante sus palabras ese tonto honor y orgullo, siempre supo que había incompetentes en su familia como en cualquier otra, pero estaba definitivamente bajo el mando de uno de los peores idiotas – Este tipo supera la incompetencia de mi padre – Fue entonces que noto que un soldado venia corriendo en su dirección, este le entrego un pequeño pergamino mientras anunciaba que se retiraba.

Que extraño pensó, si era un mensaje de Jaime o Tywin debería haber sido entregada a Tygett, pero aun así decidio abrir el pequeño pergamino, de seguro era otra Casa noble o caballeresca que solicitaba ayuda urgente ante el asedio de la caballería norteña a la cabeza de Asha Greyjoy que parecía haber tomado el placer de arrasar todas sus tierras.

Fue entonces cuando abrió el pergamino, comenzó a leer y se llevó la sorpresa de su vida. Era una carta con una firma que no podría creerlo.

"Joy"

Fueron sus únicas palabras, ahora entendía como los Norteños habían literalmente ingresado a sus tierras con tanta facilidad.

Una traición y ahora lo invitaban hacer parte de ella.

* * *

III

* * *

Nunca antes había visto tanto Oro y ahora estaba siendo puesto a sus pies, aunque Jon estaba realmente sorprendido no podía evitar mirar con recelo a la persona que los estaba entregando.

"Diez toneladas de Oro, ocho toneladas de plata, 2 toneladas de piedras preciosas, sin contar las carrozas repletas de granos, cebada y carne seca para nuestro ejército"

Robb gruño mientras miraba con molestia a Asha quien caminaba con la mirada alzada, como una gran señal de triunfo sus actos.

"Son botines que yo Asha Greyjoy, ofrezco a nuestro Rey"

"No son mas las muestras de tus saqueos y tus ultrajes"

Todos voltearon a mirar a Robb mientras que Ned Stark cerraba los ojos intentando mantener su propia calma, claramente todos los nobles de las islas de hierro se mostraron ofendidos ante tal arrebato.

Una reunión entre los nobles de las Islas del Hierro, Las Tierras del Rio, El norte y un pequeño puñado de los Señores de las Tierras del Oeste que habían capitulado y aceptado unirse a la causa.

Asha miro con irritación a Robb todos esperaban un enfrentamiento, algo había pasado en los días en que Robb partió con la caballería luego de que se supo que Asha había tomado por decisión propia saquear las aldeas y campos.

"Tal vez si tu padre hubiera pasado más tiempo enseñándote la realidad de la guerra y no como comportarte como un niño bonito"

Entonces Robb se levanto con furia de su asiento, acto que fue respondido por varios nobles de las islas de hierro quienes llevaron las manos a sus espadas, no se hizo esperar la reacción de los norteños y ribereños.

Joy Hill ahora Joy Lannister miraba con remordimiento toda la situación.

"¡Suficiente!"

Balon Greyjoy estaba furioso en esos momentos, no pudo saquear directamente la ciudad como hubiera deseado, y aunque los botines de guerra entre prisioneros, oro, esposas de sal triplicaban los de su propia rebelión ahora estaba bajo el comando directo del niño rey, su orgullo estaba herido, pero era un hombre inteligente sabía perfectamente que mientras el chico tuviera enemigos él podría sacar provecho de ello.

Incluso el honorable Ned Stark tenia que voltear la mirada con molestia, con enojo ante los actos de Balon, ambos hombres se toleraban claramente había limites y como hombres de muchas batallas entendían que para mantener esta alianza lo mejor era no cruzarlos y aprovechar las breves libertades que pudieran ejercer para su propio beneficio.

"Mis disculpas mi Lord, pero vuestra hija no tiene ningún honor"

Asha se burlo de inmediato de Robb.

"¿Honor? Intentamos poner a tu querido primo en el trono, crees que si luchamos con Honor y perdemos Tywin Lannister nos tendrá alguna compasión o Stannis Baratheon"

Esto era una tontería, Jon se deseaba poder saber cómo la relación entre ambos termino de empeorar y la mirada sonrojada y desviada de Joy era claramente que su hermano hizo una estupidez, había sido descubierto o estuvo a punto de ser una idiotez.

"Ya basta, apoyo a Lord Greyjoy, ambos se detendrán ahora"

Peleen e intenten matarse, pero no enfrente de nuestros aliados, muchos de los cuales habían tenido dudas en apoyar nuestra causa desde el inicio.

Robb sintió una ligera sensación de traición de su hermano, pero decidio regresar a su asiento al igual que Asha.

"Los tributos dados por los señores del oeste a nuestra campaña serán de gran ayuda, mi Rey mas sin embargo debo expresar mi preocupación ante un inevitable sitio hacia la ciudad de Lannisport"

Lord Bolton miro con la misma indiferencia que solía manejar, varios señores asintieron en señal de apoyo y Jon entendía claramente que nadie quería sitiar una ciudad con las características defensivas a la cual se enfrentaban.

"Nuestro objetivo principal debe ser atacar directamente Casterly Rock, no sabemos cuánto tiempo más Tywin Lannister decidirá abandonar desembarco del Rey a su suerte y venga defender su castillo"

Ni siquiera conocía aquel Lord, pero Jon hizo su mejor intento por reconocerle y darle la importancia necesaria a sus palabras.

"No creo que Tywin abandone a su nieto a su suerte, Stannis sigue y sigue aumentando su ejército, ahora con mercenarios y Piratas"

"Stannis es un hombre de honor Lord Karstark"

Todos miraron a Lord Stark que sin importar que no estuviera en el centro del salón daba una sensación de autoridad absoluta sobre todos sus abanderados.

"Tal vez mi señor, pero Stannis entiende que para enfrentar a los ejércitos de la corona y Lannister deberá usar todo a su alcance"

Otra vez lord Bolton y Robb se sintió directamente atacado por aquellas palabras.

"Stannis no avanzara hacia la capital hasta que Tywin no pueda atacarlo por la retaguardia"

"Pero si Tywin decide venir ayudar a sus vasallos y evitar que tomemos su castillo permitirá que Stannis avance y masacre la capital, no creo que un hombre tan rígido como Stannis permita que sus nietos y su hija vivan"

Jon no podía entenderlo, que pasaba con las personas y ese trono. Realmente él no quería ser Rey se sentía tan agobiado y lo peor eran las miradas de todos los presentes como si este tuviera la última decisión.

Fue en ese momento que Edmure Tully ingreso a la tienda corriendo, ya se preguntaba Jon donde estaba metido el incompetente hermano de Catelyn Tully, pero este parecía traer varios mensajes. No dudo en correr hacia su padre y extenderlos, este los miro vio los sellos personales y entendió que deberían ser dados directamente al rey.

La mirada entre padre e hijo duro poco, hasta que Edmure se trago su orgullo y corrió hacia Jon quien tomo rápidamente los mensajes.

"Lysa Arryn se ha casado con Petyr Baelish jurando fidelidad a Joffrey Baratheon como Rey y los Tyrell han oficializado su alianza con los Lannister al oficializar un compromiso entre Margaery con Joffrey"

Oh Hoster Tully definitivamente se acaba de arrepentir que los mensajes fueran entregados directamente al Rey.

"Ahora el Valle es nuestro enemigo"

"Debemos enviar tropas inmediatamente para evitar que avancen sobre Aguasdulces"

"No, debemos retirarnos todos ahora los Tyrell no dudaran en llegar"

"¿Huir? Acaso han perdido la cabeza debemos capturar el hogar Lannister"

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, rápidamente Jon siguió leyendo los demás mensajes cada uno de ellos le generaba una sensación de inquietud que no podía creerlo.

"Tyrell tienen un ejercito de casi cien mil hombres, no podremos enfrentarlos"

"¡Debemos retroceder ahora!"

Jon se levanto aun con el mensaje en sus manos mientras una pequeña sensación de agobio continuaba consumiéndolo.

"¡Basta! Aun no estamos en peligro, no inminente, estos mensajes han sido enviados por una casa que desea aliarse y apoyarnos"

Todos miraron con inquietud en ese momento.

"La casa Martell me ha enviado este mensaje anunciando esta traición del Valle y de las ambiciones de los Tyrell"

Todos estaban incrédulos en esos momentos. Mala estrategia haber anunciado esto enfrente de todos, pero claramente nadie esperaba semejantes noticias.

Entonces fue que un grito de jubilo se escucho en todo el salón, realmente cuantas lanzas y caballos podría aportar los Martell, no lo sabía, pero esperaba que pudieran equilibrar un poco la balanza. Los Martell podrían atacar a los Tyrell y evitar que unieran fuerza con los Lannister o podrían incluso amenazar la capital.

Demasiadas opciones Jon miraba a su padre adoptivo en busca de señal o apoyo, pero este estaba tan desconcertado ante las recientes noticias.

Entonces Jon noto que no había abierto el ultimo de los mensajes, pero este provenía directamente de Invernalia. Se suponía que la comunicación debería ser lo mínimo para evitar filtraciones, aun así, lo abrió con rapidez temiendo que algo pudiera haberle ocurrido a Arya o uno de sus hermanos.

La letra de Sansa, nunca pensó que ella entre todas las personas le diera tal noticia.

"Soy Padre"

Dijo y todos guardaron silencio para voltear a mirar al Rey.

* * *

**Notas:**

¿Que creen que hizo Robb para tener tan furiosa a Asha?

¿Que haran los Martell cuando se enteren que Aegon esta vivo y ahora han apoyado a su hermano abiertamente?

Les tengo una sorpresas con el ejercito Martell y también la razón por la cual han tardado tanto tiempo en tomar partida en esta guerra.

Siguiente capitulo: Ciudades en Llamas

El destino de Jon en el final me ha inspirado para un nuevo fic claramente con una trama totalmente distinta a la serie. Una mezcla entre vikingos, mis historias del señor de invernalia y bastardo sin gloria, espero que les guste cuando decida si me gusta el primer capítulo.

Algo que he querido hacer hace mucho es un crossover de Game of thrones, sus personajes en el mundo de Harry Potter, claramente con una historia totalmente original.

Tanke 98: Creeme no conozco a nadie que le gustara el final de la serie, habrán personas claro, pero en su mayoría estamos con el corazón roto.

Fran Ktrin Black: Jajaja digamos que Robb si hizo algo, que explicare claro esta pero queria general como esa ansiedad por saber jaja. Bueno si hay mas huevos lo sabremos pronto. Ademas de ello Aegon tendra papel muy importante en cuanto vaya avanzando la serie.

Bella-swan11 : Como siempre un placer leerte. Digamos que algo que quise conservar del cannon en esta historia es esa habilidad de Robb para meterse en las faldas equivocadas, pero no te preocupes las cosas iran mejorando te lo aseguro. Varys te digo que pronto comenzara con su juego, hara sus movimientos pero sera una sorpresa.


	10. X

**Advertencia**: Este fic contiene escenas de violencia, contenido explicito, etc. Muertes de Personajes principales. Les recuerdo que como en los libros, no todas las escenas ocurren al mismo tiempo con respeto a su linea cronológica, espero hacerme entender.

**Summary:**"-si llegará un día en que tú padre tuviera que elegir entre su honor, por un lado, y sus seres amados por otro, ¿qué haría? –" Su padre haría lo que era correcto, incluso si eso significaba sacrificar a la felicidad de su familia.

Ante las injusticias que enfrenta el reino, el abandono del pueblo, la indiferencia de los Lores y Nobles del Reino ante la decadencia, Eddard «Ned» Stark, decide jugar el Juego de Tronos, después de todo tiene su propio candidato al trono quien lleva su sangre y decide hacer las paces con viejos enemigos por el bien del reino.

Podrá llegar hasta el final mientras intentar crear un equilibrio entre su honor, su deber y sus deseos de proteger a su familia, o serán sus deseos de proteger a todo el reino quien le hagan perder lo todo.

* * *

I

* * *

Aproximadamente entre ochenta mil y noventa mil esclavos se estaban rebelando, en estos momentos la grandiosa y magnifica ciudad de Qarth estaba en un completo caos, luego de que la insignificante niña Daenerys Targaryen ante los ojos de muchos de los miembros de los diversos Gremios y Miembros del Consejo de Qarth asaltara los barcos esclavistas del imperio de Yi Ti, tomara las armas que Qarth les había pagado como tributo al imperio y esta mujer no dudo en dárselos a los esclavos.

Ahora se enfrentaban a una rebelión abierta, toda la ciudad estaba sumergida en un caos sin precedentes, ninguna rebelión esclavista en el pasado podría compararse a la situación que estaban viviendo actualmente.

"¡Debemos apoyar a la Madre de los Dragones!"

Fueron las palabras dichas por el principal representante de los comerciantes de especias de Qarth, muchos de los miembros del consejo reunidos se miraron entre ellos con clara incomodidad, seria una locura pensaron. Ahora mismo las tropas Yi Ti estaban intentando recuperar sus buques, aunque eran muy pocas y solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que fueran derrotadas, además de ello el verdadero problema es que Xaro Xhoan se negaba a perder el poder que le habían prometido, acuartelado en el palacio de consejo con el embajador de Yi Ti intentaban retomar el control de la situación.

Mientras que ellos el verdadero consejo se encontraban reunidos en el palacio de descanso del presidente del gremio de esclavistas. El oeste de la ciudad aun les pertenecía a ellos, sus tropas, su gente estaba controlando y manteniéndose alejados del problema.

"Es una locura"

Dijo con voz ronca el mas antiguo de los miembros de las familias nobles de Qarth, mientras pensaba claramente que lo mejor seria evacuar la ciudad y buscar apoyo en otra de las ciudades vecinas; aunque esa idea fue considerada como una traición por muchos de ellos.

"Tal vez lo sea, pero solo será cuestión de tiempo antes que la ciudad sea tomada en su totalidad"

Todos voltearon su mirada, hacia el hombre que decía aquellas palabras Pyat Pree líder de los brujos de la Casa de los Eternos, un hombre cuyo cuerpo estaba cubierto por arrugas y tenia una sonrisa que generaba un fuerte desagrado en todos quienes le miraban.

"Honorables miembros del consejo, deben entender que si no apoyamos ahora mismo un bando seremos considerados enemigos al final del día, Cuando el imperio Yi Ti se entere de esto enviaran a sus ejércitos a destruir Qarth, si no apoyamos a la Madre de los Dragones, sus esclavos nos despedazaran, ya es demasiado tarde para huir mis amigos"

Si esa última opción sobre ser despedazados vivos por sus antiguos sirvientes era la peor de las opciones, pero igualmente solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que el emperador de Yi Ti enviara sus tropas a castigarlos.

Al final parecía ser que sin importar lo que hicieron para evitar un enfrentamiento fue en vano, el tributo que intentaron pagar había decidido rebelarse.

"¿Qué otra opción nos queda?"

Fue entonces que todos se miraron con molestia, rabia y a la vez impotencia.

"Ella tiene dragones"

Todos voltearon su mirada hacia Darius el mas grande esclavista de la ciudad, también era quien tenia mas mercenarios y hombres en armas bajo su mando.

"Si los tiene"

La emoción en la voz del brujo Pyat Pree algo que no paso desapercibido en todos los miembros del consejo, el brujo estaba extrañamente feliz apoyando a la mujer Targaryen.

"Tres dragones que en su momento podrían incendiar toda la flota imperial de Yi Ti"

Ahora la sonrisa comenzó ensancharse en todos ellos.

"Tal vez es hora de hacer lo que propuse desde un inicio, luchar y no aceptar las condiciones de vasallaje del imperio y ante todo recordarle a Xaro Xhoan que él no es el amo y señor de Qarth"

Todos comenzaron a golpear la mesa con fuerza en señal de aprobación, claramente la madre de los dragones no podría evitar reconocer su apoyo ante este momento lleno de incertidumbres. Aunque Darius intentaba mantener su sonrisa no podía evitar pensar que Daenerys tal vez no era una simpatizante de la esclavitud en ninguna de sus formas, pero por ahora lo importante era asegurar la libertad de Qarth más adelante pensaría como lidiar con aquella mujer.

* * *

II

* * *

Aegon ayudaba a los antiguos esclavos a sostener el tronco de palma que habían cortado para golpear con la mayor de las fuerzas aquella puerta.

El sonido de la madera chocando fue totalmente ensordecedor, pero eso no evitaban que siguieran intentando tomarse por asalto aquel palacio.

Nunca antes había estado en una batalla, pero sentía que algo dentro de sí mismo había cambiado durante los dos últimos días. Tenia dos huevos de dragón en su posesión, quería capturar al embajador Yi Ti con vida, preguntarle exactamente como los consiguió o quien se los había dado u obsequiado, Daenerys también estaba llena de dudas en ese momento y mas cuando se los enseño la misma noche que los consiguió.

Pero desataron una revolución que apenas podían controlar, los esclavos se alzaron en armas, la ciudadanía, aquellos hombres libres y sus familias que se vieron en la obligación de entregar a miembros de amados por ellos para que sirvieran al cuantioso y exorbitante tributo para el imperio Yi Ti ante la negativa de sus lideres de luchar, no dudaron ni un solo minuto en alzarse en armas para luchar por lo que ellos consideraban la libertad de sus seres amados.

"¡Aegon!"

Fue entonces que este volteo su mirada y detuvo a quienes le estaban ayudando a derribar la puerta, el grito vino de Daenerys quien ahora estaba cabalgando en un corcel marrón y tenía una pequeña sonrisa radiante en su rostro.

"Retírate"

Fue lo único que escucho y palabras suficientes para que Aegon ordenara a los ex esclavos que soltaran su ariete improvisado, estos comenzaron a correr alejándose del palacio del consejo al ver como los tres pequeños dragones de Daenerys se acercaban a gran velocidad y soltaban intensas llamaradas sobre la puerta.

A pesar de su tamaño eran ya demasiado peligrosos, aunque claramente no podrían tragarse ni a un perro de un solo bocado, si tenían la energía para hacer arder en llamas a un barco de considerable tamaño en cuestión de minutos.

La situación perduro varios minutos, mientras los dragones daban vueltas por el lugar soltando sus llamaradas donde se habían acuartelado muchos de los enemigos del pueblo como fueron llamados por Daenerys.

Pero incluso si se tomaban por asalto aquel lugar, capturaban tanto a Xaro como al embajador tendrían mas problemas en intentar mantener la ciudad, tal vez la mayoría de las fuerzas de Yi Ti hubieran sido derrotadas, pero una vez Aegon comprobó la diferencia entre un soldado entrenado como estos orientales y un esclavo.

Hasta el momento era una masacre por cada soldado que se conseguía matar al menos una veintena de hombres y mujeres que luchaban por su libertad morían, también estaba el problema de los mercenarios y aquellas espadas compradas por Xaro para asegurarle tomar el control de la ciudad con el apoyo de los orientales.

"El Palacio no es un simple barco Dany, tendremos que tomarlo por la fuerza, el fuego de tus dragones aun no es tan fuerte para ocasionar mas que daños sobre la fachada externa"

Daenerys suspiro con derrota mientras miraba a su sobrino acercarse, Aegon era tan diferente a su hermano Viserys y a la vez por irónico que sonara le recordaba tanto a este, a esos viejos recuerdos que tenía, cuando pensaba en lo cariñoso, amable y protector que era con ella.

Tenía miedo que eso comenzara nuevamente que le agradara la compañía de Aegon y que este con el pasar del tiempo enloqueciera tal como había pasado con Viserys, lo mismo pasaba con ella, ese miedo a mantener su sangre de dragón controlada.

"Nuestros dragones querido sobrino"

Una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento y reconocimiento apareció en el rostro de Aegon, mientras Daenerys pensaba que realmente no podría hacer esto sola, al menos debería intentar confiar en lo que quedaba de su familia más cercana.

"Khaleesi"

Ambos Targaryen voltearon sus miradas rápidamente para ver a un Jorah corriendo con varios Dothraki detrás de este, el hombre quien traía consigo una gran sonrisa entrego un pergamino tan rápido como pudo a Daenerys.

Ella no dudo en leer tan rápido como pudiera, aunque no podría creer aquel mensaje que consideraba tan descaro, su mirada de desagrado no dudo en formarse con cada letra emitida.

"Léelo"

Fue lo único que dijo al pasarle el mensaje a Aegon.

"Yo Darius IV de mi nombre y representante del consejo de Qarth la ciudad mas grandiosa de todas, emito y le comunicó a la Reina de los Dragones nuestro total apoyo en su lucha por la libertad de nuestro pueblo y la expulsión de los tiranos e invasores que han amenazado a nuestra ciudad; En este momento nuestras fuerzas van rumbo apoyar vuestros esfuerzos y asegurar la seguridad y estabilidad de la gran ciudad de Qarth"

Parecía ser que los nobles habían decidido apoyarles, fue su primer pensamiento que paso por su mente, claramente ellos sabrían que una vez terminan con el control que quedaba de Xaro y de los soldados Yi Ti ellos podrían ser los siguientes.

"¡Son buenas noticias!"

Daenerys miro a Aegon como si hubiera perdido la razón en esos momentos.

"¿Buenas noticias? Son los responsables que muchos de estos hombres, mujeres y niños hayan terminado como esclavos"

Si eso era cierto, pero necesitaba que ella viera más allá de sus pasiones e ideales personales con respeto a la esclavitud.

"Escúchame entiendo tu rabia, ellos claramente están tomando partida de bando ganador, pero no podemos tomar el control de la ciudad sin el apoyo de las familias mas antiguas y nobles"

Daenerys gruño con molestia.

"Claro que podemos"

Pero Aegon desde niño había sido educado para estas situaciones de gobierno tanto por Jon Connington como por sus maestres y Septa, si antes que perdiera al hombre que había sido como un padre para él durante tantos años.

"No sin sumergir a la ciudad en una guerra civil, ellos tienen el oro, los hombres y la lealtad de muchos, aunque se que no creerás esto último"

Jorah se acerco en silencio a Daenerys para tomarle levemente la mano que sostenía las riendas del corcel donde ella estaba montando.

"Él tiene razón Khaleesi, al menos por ahora debemos aceptar su ayuda, con el apoyo del pueblo y de los nobles podrás asumir el control de la ciudad"

Ella no quería decirlo, pero en un inicio solo quería luchar para liberar a las personas, por su deseo de darles un libre albedrio de que pudieran escoger su destino – No quería tomar o ser la gobernante de la ciudad- Ese nunca fue el plan.

Mientras veía como los antiguos esclavos, ahora con gente libre apoyándoles traían consigo una gran viga de madera para derribar la puerta del palacio del consejo, un leve pensamiento surgió en su mente – Esto se salió de control, no tengo realmente el control de la situación – Y no quería admitirlo abiertamente.

"Derriben esa puerta"

Dijo simplemente y las personas lo hicieron.

La ciudad de Qarth que durante siglos había sido gobernada por un consejo y diversas facciones políticas, en los últimos años había caído en la corrupción, los intereses privados de algunos miembros de la clase gobernante como Xaro quien intento convertirse en Rey. Ahora los exorbitantes tributos exigidos por el cada vez mas poderoso imperio dorado de Yi Ti. Era una situación a punto de estallar y Jorah Mormont no pudo evitar preguntarse que el destino había elegido para que Daenerys Targaryen llegara en el momento adecuado.

Pero el hombre más fiel que podría tener Daenerys tenía una seria duda, es que los nobles de Qarth por pequeño e ineficiente que fuera tenían un ejercito leal y pagado, su reina solo tenía unos esclavos recién liberados y cuya lealtad no contaría con ella.

Daenerys y Aegon necesitaban urgentemente un ejército.

* * *

III

* * *

Sansa intentaba desesperadamente apartar los gritos de su hermana de sus pensamientos, estaba dando vueltas por todo el gran salón esperando que hubiera buenas noticias, había enviado incluso jinetes a los castillos mas cercanos solicitando la presencia de todos los maestres y parteras que estuvieran presentes.

"Ya ha pasado un día"

Dijo Alys Karstark quien estaba acompañada de las demás mujeres nobles que se encontraban en Invernalia siendo parte del sequito de lo que era la corte improvisada del norte.

Fue entonces cuando aparecieron varias sirvientas trayendo consigo mas toallas y pañuelos totalmente sucios, algunos de ellos tenían manchas de sangre.

"¿Alguna mejora?"

Pero las sirvientas negaron rápidamente, eso comenzó a irritar a Sansa tampoco veía a su madre por ningún lado.

"Pues entonces asegurarse que mi hermana mejore, o ninguna de ustedes verán otro amanecer"

Sansa no podía simplemente soportarlo, ella solo salió de salón con ira y enojo, se sentía tan impotente y mas al ver que no podía ayudar a su hermana al principio estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo, pero las cosas se complicaron de tal manera que el maestre Luwin le pidió que abandonara la habitación.

Fue a buscar a su madre en el único lugar que estaba evitando hasta ahora, camino rápidamente hacia el Septo, un lugar que evito desde que su matriz asesinara a su hijo.

Fue entonces que no se sorprendió al ver a Catelyn arrodillada ante los siete, rezándoles pidiéndoles desesperadamente que ayudaran a su hija.

"Ya habla tiempo para rezar madre, pero te necesitamos allá arriba"

Pero Catelyn ignoro a su hija mayor mientras seguía rezando desesperadamente por la vida de su hija menor, Sansa solo suspiro con derrota mientras caminaba hacia las habitaciones principales, donde se escuchaban los gritos de su hermana.

Fue entonces cuando escucho un silencio sepulcral, ya no había sonido alguno y se asustó de tal manera que comenzó a correr hacia las escaleras, - No, no, mi hermana no puede estar – Y lo escucho ese sonido tan poco familiar para ella, pero era como el mas grande de los consuelos que pudiera sentir.

El llanto de un bebe.

Fue entonces que vio al maestre del castillo Cerwyn pasando a su lado, aunque le empujo al inicio, pero cuando reconoció que se trataba de ella.

"Notificarle al Rey, es un niño, la reina ha dado a luz a un niño"

Dijo con fuerza mientras caminaba para que hicieran sonar las campanas del castillo, también que se enviaran cuervos y jinetes para todo el reino.

Pero Sansa quería ver con sus propios ojos a su hermana. Siguió caminando empujo a varias personas hasta el punto que saco a unas sirvientas con fuerza, mientras veía a su hermanita, la pequeña Arya.

La vio con alivio, con lagrimas en sus ojos, Arya estaba totalmente envuelta en sabanas algunas con manchas rojas, con tanto sudor envuelto a su cuerpo. Pero con una mirada de alivio e incluso de orgullo.

Nunca antes había visto a su hermana tan feliz.

"Hola"

Dijo suavemente, la voz era tan apagada que Sansa se acercó lo más que pudiera, sentándose a su lado. Mientras miraba el pequeño manto que cargaba Arya en sus manos.

Era tan pequeño, se veía tan frágil y ante todo lo mas llamativo eran sus cabellos, esos pequeños mechones casi plateados que lo estaban envolviendo.

"Es hermoso"

Dijo sin dudar, y Arya asintió levemente.

"Es un niño"

Comento con las pocas fuerzas que tenia en esos momentos, intentando no dormirse debido al cansancio que tenía.

"Descansa, yo cuidare de el"

Arya sonrio con sus pocas fuerzas, mientras veía como Sansa tomaba suavemente al bebe en sus brazos.

"Lo has nombrado"

pregunto suavemente Sansa, aunque la tradición indicaba que fuera el padre quien lo hiciera, si su hermana le había dado un nombre ella se encargaría que fuera ese.

"Daeron, siempre fue el favorito de Jon"

Luego de ello se quedo suavemente dormida, Sansa solo pudo quedarse observando en silencio, mientras llamaba a los maestres y las sirvientas para que garantizar la seguridad de su hermana.

Le escribiría a Jon, le diría las noticias.

* * *

IV

* * *

Robb miro en silencio las Torres de asedio que estaban siendo movilizadas por los hombres del este que habían sido reclutados – Muchos contra su voluntad, eran prisioneros era esto, el muro o la muerte – Para luchar por la nueva Lady Lannister, se sentía realmente incomodo con toda la situación vivida, en los últimos días.

Solo podía pensar en la mirada de disgusto que se formo en el rostro de Asha cuando días atrás le encontró sosteniendo a Joy Lannister en sus brazos y ante todo acercando su rostro al de ella.

Cuando el ejército consiguió ingresar realmente al corazón de las tierras del Oeste, el y Asha se dividieron en dos, llevando parte de su caballería para apoyar a Jon y su padre, mientras que Asha por su propia voluntad fue a saquear y arrasar los campos y las aldeas más cercanas.

Fue entonces cuando tuvo que marchar rápidamente con una imponente caballería a controlar a Asha, pero Joy vino con él.

Tal vez ese fue el primero error, ella en verdad era de su agrado, nunca pensó que mientras que perseguía a Asha, fuera ella quien le encontrara primero.

"¡pronto comenzara!"

Robb volteo su mirada, para ver a su padre acercándose en silencio con una mirada tranquila, no sabia si estaba molesto o alegre, pero se mostro al menos agradecido que Arya y su primer nieto estuvieran vivos.

Su hermana ante sus ojos era tan solo una niña, una que acaba de convertirse en madre y realmente se sentía incomodo de solo imaginárselo.

"Si, pronto comenzara el asedio"

Ned le siguió mirando en silencio, pero Robb solo podía desviar su mirada en esos momentos.

"Balon Greyjoy es un hombre vengativo, llegara el día en que planee mi muerte te lo puedo asegurar, al igual que planeara la tuya si destruyes nuestro acuerdo"

Robb sintió un fuerte escalofrió recorriendo su cuerpo en esos momentos, bastante malo de por si era que entre sus pocos aliados estuvieran los Greyjoy.

"No puedo confiar en ese hombre, tampoco en su hija"

"No se debe confiar en los Greyjoy Robb, ni siquiera en Theon, pero estamos en guerra y muchos de nuestros aliados no son de fiar, acaso la traición de tu tía no lo ha demostrado"

Robb se mordió la lengua en esos momentos, quería defender a su amigo Theon diciendo que era como su hermano, que realmente no se merecía duda alguna de su lealtad, pero claramente su padre no tenia deseos de ser contradicho en esos momentos, los actos de su tía Lysa había generado un gran caos en el campamento.

"No quiero casarme con ella"

Cuando dijo esas palabras sentía que un fuerte grito estaba a punto de salir de su garganta para que todos los siete reinos y las tierras más allá del muro pudieran escucharlo.

"Lo sé, escúchame ella nunca fue mi primera opción, pero siempre supe que no podría ganar esta guerra sin aliados"

Eso lo sabia Robb mejor que nadie, pero no quitaba el hecho que se sentía realmente atado a una persona que tal vez nunca podría entenderse.

"Tú nunca podrías entenderlo"

Fueron palabras que salieron de su boca, traicioneramente por que nunca quiso que su padre adoptara esa mirada tan llena de tristeza.

"En ello te equivocas Robb, podría entenderte mejor que nadie, yo también ame alguien antes que cumpliera con mi deber hacia tu madre"

Esas palabras dejaron pálido a Robb mientras veía a su padre retirarse en silencio. Pensó incluso en seguirle preguntarle muchas cosas más, pero era incapaz de eso en esos momentos, solo se quedo mirando desde la pequeña colina donde se encontraba como se movilizaba el ejercito para rodear la ciudad.

Fueron horas mas adelantes, mientras los defensores de Lannisport se preparaban para recibir el ataque norteño, y desde Casterly Rock donde Jaime planeaba la defensa del castillo o incluso en salir atacar a los norteños para evitar que la ciudad de sus ancestros cayera en manos enemigas por primera vez en su historia.

Fue cuando la noche cayo que se diviso en aquella oscuridad las grandes llamaradas que comenzaron a iluminar los cielos, las descargas de las catapultas y los onagros se escucho y mas cuando las rocas chocaban contra las gruesas murallas y los gritos de las personas en su interior comenzaron.

Desde el mar la flota Greyjoy no se hizo esperar, continuamente con disparos de las balistas.

El asedio de Lannisport había comenzado.

* * *

V

* * *

Los elefantes acorazados avanzaron en línea recta mientras la guarnición fronteriza del Dominio rompía filas ante el avance de las descomunales bestias. Los gritos de los soldados no se hicieron esperar, los nobles fronterizos solo habían conseguido un pequeño puñado de hombres, unos cinco mil ante las noticias de que un ejercito Dorniense había cruzado el paso del príncipe atravesando las marcas de Dorne directo hacia sus tierras.

Lord Peake había enviado lo mas pronto que le fue posible cuervos hacia Altojardín y la capital solicitando apoyo inmediato, se suponía que una importante fuerza Tyrell había marchado hacia esta para reunirse con Tywin y por fin enfrentarse al ejercito de Stannis el cual parecía estar acumulando mas tropas para lo que muchos consideraban un enfrentamiento final por la posesión de Desembarco del Rey.

Solo esperaba que los refuerzos llegaran rápido, porque solo podía ver con asombro como su pequeño ejercito estaba huyendo ante la fuerte embestida de los Dornienses.

Solo podría suponer que para estas alturas o las casas de las Tierras de la Tormenta que se encontraban en las Marcas, se habían unido a los Dornienses permitiendo su paso o fueron destruidos.

Pero dudaba mucho esto último, debido a que hubieran anunciado tal movimiento a sus vecinos. Estas casas al igual que muchas otras apoyaban a Stannis solo en teoría lo cierto es que no tenia informe alguno que ellos hubieran enviado hombres apoyarle.

El sonido de la caballería Dorniense avanzando por el flanco izquierdo fue razón suficiente para que tocaran retirada, al menos el Dominio ya había sido avisado de la invasión.

Arianne Martell solo observaba con diversión como huían los soldados enemigos, sus elefantes habían sido realmente animales magníficos, esperaba que valieran la pena y no habían desilusionado.

Eso era bueno, Dorne gasto mucho oro en su compra y también de las compañías mercenarias para poder duplicar su fuerza militar.

"¡Princesa!"

La princesa y futura gobernante de Dorne estaba liderando sus tropas, nada menos que veinte mil lanzas Dornienses, doce mil jinetes, diez mil mercenarios traídos en falsos barcos comerciantes desde las ciudades libres un procedimiento que les había tardado todo el inicio de la maldita guerra, y pues claro sesenta elefantes de guerra.

"Lord Dondarrion"

Claro también tenía que contar a los seis mil soldados aportados por las casas Dondarrion, Foote, Selmy, Swann las guardianas de las marcas, también en teoría eran vasallas de los Baratheon, pero Stannis parecía disfrutar de una reputación poco placentera entre muchos de sus vasallos.

Stannis podrá ser un gran militar y un comandante capacitado pero su carisma era tan poca que no generaba mucho amor entre los suyos.

"Mi señora, mis espías informar que una importante fuerza de caballería de los Tarly se dirige hacia nosotros"

Una pequeña sonrisa surgió en el rostro de Arianne todo iba según el plan, mientras los señores de Dorne enviaban sus fuerzas para detenerlos, su tío Oberyn desembarcaría en las cosas del Dominio para marchar hacia las casas nobles más orientales cortando cualquier posible apoyo hacia Altojardín e incluso la misma ciudadela aunque no contaban con la flota lo suficientemente necesaria para tal hazaña, necesitaba atraer a tantos nobles como les fuera posible para facilitar el trabajo de su tío – Quien realmente se mostraba poco feliz de apoyar al hijo de Lyanna – Pero el orgullo era algo que su tío tendría que tragarse si quería realmente vengar a Elia y sus hijos.

Aunque era una latina cuando fue a buscar el apoyo de la casa Selmy espero encontrar al famoso caballero Barristan liberado de sus servicios por la corona, pero le dijeron que este marcho hacia Essos en búsqueda de Daenerys.

Algo tonto en su opinión, la chica Targaryen estaba muerta según los rumores.

"Envía a los lanceros y los arqueros a camello"

Lord Dondarrion solo emitió una pequeña aprobación ante las ordenes dadas, era un hombre de las viejas creencias tener a una mujer liderando no era algo que estuviera acostumbrado.

Pero ese tonto ebrio de Thoros de Myr le había pronosticado que estaban apoyando al bando correcto y que esta guerra tendría que tomar un papel muy importante en ella.

* * *

VI

* * *

Sansa sostenía con felicidad al pequeño bebe, el hijo de su hermana tenia ojos grises como su padre, aunque solo los había abierto un par de veces, aun así, estaba realmente fascinada mirándolos.

Mientras que Catelyn limpiaba el sudor de la frente de su hija menor quien seguía durmiendo debido al cansancio de su cuerpo, ya había dormido demasiado, pero nadie quería despertar a la reina y la misma Catelyn estaba preocupada por ello, pero por ahora deseaba que su hija se sintiera un poco mas fortalecida antes de perturbar su sueño.

Y mientras ambas mujeres estaban en la habitación principal, el pequeño Huevo de dragón seguía aun en la chimenea de las habitaciones antiguas de Arya, solo fue cuando el bebe, el pequeño príncipe comenzó a llorar con fuera nuevamente desde el momento de su nacimiento.

El que huevo comenzó a moverse, como si algo intentara salir de este, comenzó a resquebrajarse la cascara, mientras un ojo dorado era lo primero que conseguía verse.

* * *

**Notas:**

Como podrán ver amigos y lectores, la trama o la historia que estoy creando para Daenerys y Aegon es algo totalmente distinto, creo que nunca antes he leído algo que se le asemeja.

Sobre Dorne prometí que explicaría porque tardo tanto en participar de la guerra y en este capitulo lo dire.

Ahora responderé sus tan apreciados e importantes comentarios.

Yukime Hiwatari: Robb creo que es una persona que se dio la idea equivocada por el matrimonio tan cercano de sus padres, tambien que tiene unos principios que van totalmente contra los de Asha, con respeto a los Martell hay muchas diferencias y opiniones encontradas, pero Doran Martell siempre ha contado con la lealtad de Oberyn a pesar de las opiniones que puedan tener. Jajaj Jon y Aegon tendran mucho tiempo para tener un noticias de lo sucedido con Arya pronto se sabran en distintos personajes sus reacciones.

Fran Ktrin Black: Bueno, es cierto Aegon es el mejor candidato al trono, solo hay un problema que el mismo ha dicho que esta al otro lado del mundo y sin un ejercito que lo respalde, los Martell tendran su momento de importancia, pero tendran que elegir cuando se encuentren que Aegon esta vivo. Gracias me alegra que te gustne mis ideas.

damalunaely: Todos creen que Dany esta muerta por falta de noticias desde que murio su esposo, hay un mundo de distancia, las noticias tardan en llegar pero como reaccionaran cuando sepan que esta viva y ante todo con un chico llamado Aegon, ah los Martell tendran muchos dudas si eligieron bien.

dianix96: jaja este capitulo espero haberte respondido esa duda sobre el huevo y el bebe, el color del huevo la verdad no le hice una descripcion profunda, pero si lo hare con el dragon. Mis demas historias seran actualizadas es solo que quiero avanzar esta con la cual tengo muchas ideas y cosas planeadas.

lord Gnomo: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, no te preocupes Robb es Robb pero tiene a Ned y Jon esta vez a su lado para aconsejarle, - no te cases con la primera que te acuestes -

Christofeld: Jajaja si

Bella-swan11: En verdad me encantan tus comentarios, son totalmente apasionados y me siento con gusto cada vez que los leo.

.3760: Jon como Samurai? Amigo la verdad no habia pensado en ello, aunque me han pedido ya antes que le haga unos giros parecidos.


	11. XI

**Advertencia**: Este fic contiene escenas de violencia, contenido explicito, etc. Muertes de Personajes principales. Les recuerdo que como en los libros, no todas las escenas ocurren al mismo tiempo con respeto a su linea cronológica, espero hacerme entender.

**Summary:**"-si llegará un día en que tú padre tuviera que elegir entre su honor, por un lado, y sus seres amados por otro, ¿qué haría? –" Su padre haría lo que era correcto, incluso si eso significaba sacrificar a la felicidad de su familia.

Ante las injusticias que enfrenta el reino, el abandono del pueblo, la indiferencia de los Lores y Nobles del Reino ante la decadencia, Eddard «Ned» Stark, decide jugar el Juego de Tronos, después de todo tiene su propio candidato al trono quien lleva su sangre y decide hacer las paces con viejos enemigos por el bien del reino.

Podrá llegar hasta el final mientras intentar crear un equilibrio entre su honor, su deber y sus deseos de proteger a su familia, o serán sus deseos de proteger a todo el reino quien le hagan perder lo todo.

* * *

I

* * *

Los soldados ayudaban a los bueyes blancos a empujar la carreta, todos iban nerviosos e incluso algunos soltaban un par de lagrimas al ser las personas encargadas de movilizar tan peligrosa carga, a pesar de las promesas hechas por el Gremio de Alquimistas nadie creía que realmente pudieran llegar al final de su destino con vida.

Tyrion miraba desde una clara distancia prudente en su opinión la movilización de su preciada carga, a su lado estaba Bronn el mejor mercenario – tal vez un amigo – Que pudiera el dinero comprar, ambos observaban con una preocupación un poco mas disimulada la peligrosa arma que transportaban.

"Esto es una puta locura"

Claramente el enano estaba de acuerdo con las palabras de su amigo, pero era un riesgo necesario para ayudar a poner fin a esa sangrienta guerra.

"Los Alquimistas han asegurado que los frascos fueron empacados con la mayor de las seguridades, llevamos mas arena en esa carreta que ese peligroso liquido"

Bronn soltó un suspiro como señal de burla ante las palabras de su empleador, ambos hombres siguieron mirando como la carreta era transportada. Varios soldados llevaban antorchas, pero nadie se atrevía acercarse al cargamento, era demasiado peligroso.

Incluso en medio de la noche, mientras la oscuridad envolvía todo el camino real mientras se dirigían a encontrarse con el ejercito de Lannister y sus aliados. Muchos preferían ser atrapados en medio por la oscuridad de la noche a correr riesgo alguno antes de correr un riesgo con la sustancia que estaban transportando.

La sensación de peligro continuo durante el resto de la noche, solo podían esperar que llegaran a tiempo a pesar de las exigencias dadas por Tywin Lannister de que la mitad de la guarnición de la ciudad debería estar reunida con el ejercito principal para el amanecer.

Pero Tyrion estaba seguro que el obsequio que le llevaba a su padre era algo que valía la pena transportar, el riesgo en su opinión sería aceptable para cuando se enfrentaran al ejército rebelde de Stannis.

Aunque el menor de los hermanos Lannister tenia otras preocupaciones, la mayor de ellas era dejar la Capital en manos de Cersei y Joffrey sin ningún tipo de control, en su opinión su hermana se creía demasiado lista y no se daba cuenta de sus errores, su segundo mas grande error es que creía poder manejar a Joffrey este ya ha demostrado tener una mente propia y mas cuando se trata de desatar algún tipo de destrucción para su propio placer personal.

Algo estaba mal con ese niño, no por que fuera producto de la poco aceptable relación de sus hermanos, es solo que el parecía realmente disfrutar de los males de mundo y a la vez generar una sonrisa que daría a entender a muchos incautos que este nunca mataría ni una sola mosca.

Al menos no tendría que lidiar con ellos por un tiempo, si estaba preocupado por la seguridad de las personas de la ciudad, pero también le preocupaba últimamente mucho el bienestar de su cuello y para ser sinceros Cersei y su pequeño bastardo eran fanáticos en querer verlo cortado.

Solo pudo mirar en esos momentos las extrañas, mientras esperaba que pudieran llegar a tiempo o su padre estaría feliz de cortarle algo mas que su enorme y deformada cabeza.

Pero iba con una poderosa arma, aparte de tres mil capas doradas, doscientos ballesteros mercenarios, una respetable fuerza de infantería de cinco mil, aunque no contaba realmente con jinetes.

* * *

II

* * *

Garlan Tyrell estaba impaciente, mientras el ejercito se movilizaba por las tierras de la Tormenta para encontrarse con Tywin Lannister y luego marchar directamente contra Stannis el cual parecía estar totalmente decidido a permanecer escondido detrás de los muros de Bastión de Tormentas, se preguntaba que estaba esperando aquel hombre para actuar.

Le inquietaba la tranquilidad con la que su padre estaba movilizando a su ejército, el hombre parecía creer que pronto estaría sitiando el castillo de los Baratheon con la misma facilidad que llego hacerlo en el pasado.

Su padre era un hombre ambicioso, esta ambición solo podría compararse con su enorme barriga, lamentablemente para su gusto este decidio que lideraría al ejército para combatir.

Por lo tanto, cada determinado tiempo su padre ordenaba a las fuerzas detenerse, solo por que su gordo trasero no soportaba mas seguir montado en un caballo con su armadura puesta.

Garlan intento no gritar con enojo al ver como las tropas volvían a detenerse, los soldados algunos se comenzaban a hartar de esto, fue en ese entonces que pediría a su padre que le diera permiso de marchar con una avanzada para encontrarse con Tywin lo más pronto posible.

Tomo las riendas de su caballo y cabalgo con tranquilidad por la parte llana de aquellos campos de trigo donde se encontraban transitando, su única preocupación era el bosque que estaba a unas escasas millas. Podría verlo desde donde se encontraba y le daba una extraña sensación de inseguridad.

Mientras marchaba se encontró Arthur Ambrose quien parecía estar algo inquieto sobre su montura, a su lado había otros lores menores, pero más adelante desmontado de su caballo y en una imagen propia digna de un señor supremo de los siete reinos, estaba sentado sobre una roca leyendo un pequeño mensaje estaba su padre.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

Pregunto con inquietud parecía ser que malas noticias habían llegado, solo esperaba que no se tratara de su hermana y de Loras que se movilizaban hacia la capital con una guardia y varios caballeros para encontrarse con el prometido de su hermana. Aunque Margaery llego hacer varios comentarios impropios de ella, sobre que era una mala idea aliarse en esos momentos con los Lannister.

"Los malditos dornienses nos han invadido"

Por los siete infiernos, esto era realmente algo que nadie había predicho tal vez Lord Tarly, pero su opinión fue socavada por los deseos de victoria de los demás lores sobre reponer las perdidas y exigir venganza por la vergonzosa derrota que sufrieron al apoyar a Renly en un principio.

"¿Qué tan grave es?"

Tal vez era una pregunta a la cual no quería tener respuesta alguna, por una parte, su hermano Willas era tal vez la mejor opción para defender su hogar, pero igualmente solo basto para voltear a mirar al ejercito que trajeron consigo, también el ejercito que Lord Tarly comanda en esos momentos para ayudar en la expulsión de los norteños de las tierras del Oeste, Willas tal vez no contaría con los recursos suficientes para defender su hogar.

"No, hay suficientes soldados para defender nuestras tierras"

Garlan cerro los ojos, sintió un leve dolor de cabeza en esos momentos – No hay soldados – Eran palabras fuertes y claras, significaba que había hombres para luchar, pero eran campesinos, pescadores, algunos comerciantes, ninguno de ellos tenia el entrenamiento, la capacidad de luchar, también no estaban los comandantes mas preparados, estos estaban marchando con ellos, aunque al final muchos de ellos terminaban aceptando las ordenes de su padre por erróneas que podrían parecer.

Nadie nunca pensó que Dorne entrara en esta guerra, al menos no para atacarlos tan directamente. Debian regresar fue su primer pensamiento, Tarly marchaba con cuarenta mil soldados, ellos con otros setenta mil en esos momentos, debían regresar y atrapar a los Dornienses en sus tierras, seria una masacre un movimiento de pinzas.

Si esa seria una buena estrategia, Tarly descendería rápidamente por el oeste y ellos por el norte rodeando a los Martell, no podrían escapar fácilmente las colinas y las montañas que separaban en su mayoría ambos reinos eran tan altas y poco transitables que tendrían que regresar por las Marcas y entonces los enfrentarían.

Fue entonces que escucho un estruendo y luego un leve zumbido, algo extraño que nunca antes llego a escuchar, fue entonces que volteo la mirada en varias direcciones buscando el origen de esto hasta que miro un destello que se genero al otro lado del terreno, en aquel viejo bosque salió como una leve llamarada que impacto directo hacia donde se encontraba su padre, luego vinieron mas de ellas y todo se volvió un caos.

* * *

III

* * *

Los soldados Baratheon se movilizaban sigilosamente por el terreno, conscientes de que las fuerzas Lannister y Tyrell se unirían en un solo ejército en solo cuestión de tiempo, por ello iban a atacar a ambos ejércitos separados antes que fueran una fuerza descomunal.

Stannis hubiera preferido claramente esperar que Tywin sucumbiera ante su orgullo y fuera a enfrentarse a los ejércitos norteños del falso dragón, pero parecía ser que el viejo león en verdad era un estratega que valoraba mas el final que el camino que tendría que recorrer para llegar al triunfo.

Tenia cuentas pendientes que tratar con Mace Tyrell, no olvido como sitio su castillo, como cada noche se hacia grandes banquetes para celebrarse a si mismo, ese viejo gordo que lo obligo a comer las ratas de su castillo mientras sus soldados agonizaba por inanición, este reía en la puerta de su hogar.

Así que aguardo la señal, esperaba que la sorpresa que se llevarían los Tyrell que marchaban con tanta arrogancia por sus tierras pagaran por ello.

* * *

IV

* * *

Dale Seaworth estaba observando como los ejércitos Tyrell caminaban en formación recta por el camino real, claramente se dirigían a encontrarse con los ejércitos Lannister para unir fuerzas. Pronto serian atacados, así que su Rey Stannis decidio salir a enfrentarlos.

En el bosque cercano al camino real, se encontraban esperándolos listo para emboscarlos y hacerles pagar su impertinencia. Fue entonces cuando notaron que sus enemigos se detuvieron entonces esperaron que fuera el momento de atacarles.

Extrañas cruces de madera estaban clavas en la tierra, una delante de la otra, había una fila de casi diez formaciones de este tipo, la cruz seria usada para poner una lanza.

Esta lanza de fuego como se las describió Melisandre de Asshai, era un arma poderosa de las tierras cercanas a la extraña y tenebrosa ciudad de Asshai, Dale siempre tuvo dudas sobre la mujer ahora estaba seguro que era una enviada por el Señor de la luz para ayudar a poner al legitimo rey en su trono.

La lanza fue puesta sobre las cruces la cabeza tenia una mecha, un pequeño pedazo de cuerda que sobresalía en aquella llamativa punta de la lanza, esta tenia un peligroso polvo que según Melisandre no debería ser encendida hasta que estuviera el ejercito enemigo en su cobertura.

La mujer fue exigente en decirles el peligro que la cabeza de la lanza, estuviera cercana al fuego o al calor mismo.

Dale observo en silencio, parecía ser que ni los soldados Tyrell no sabían por que se habían detenido, parecían confundidos, podía ver a varios jinetes estar amontonándose en la mitad, como generando una pequeña comitiva.

Entonces esa fue la señal en su opinión. Movieron un poco aquellas extrañas armas, y fue entonces cuando él y sus hermanos Allard Seaworth, Matthos Seaworth indicaron a sus unidades que hicieran el mismo procedimiento.

Prendieron la mecha lentamente y vieron como el fuego consumía la cuerda hasta que llego a la punta de la lanza, nada sucedió al inicio hasta que se genero una gran llamarada. Varios soldados se asustaron en esos momentos, comenzando a retroceder.

Entonces la lanza salió a una gran velocidad en un acto sin precedentes en varias direcciones, parecían totalmente descontroladas un par de ellas llegaron a pasar literalmente sobre el ejercito Tyrell hasta que se generó una fuerte explosión detrás de ellos.

Luego una de las lanzas choco directamente contra una de las formaciones y varios soldados salieron por los aires en algo sorprendente.

Matthos se acercó rápidamente hacia Dale, le tomo por el hombro con fuerza.

"Es la señal, debemos atacar"

Dijo con voz gruesa, era cierto las diez lanzas fueron utilizadas, era lo único que tenían sobre aquellas peculiares armas.

"¡Ballesteros!"

Grito con fuerza Dale, mientras unos cuatrocientos ballesteros tomaban la primera línea, cargaban sus flechas rápidamente y comenzaron con la lluvia de flechas en medio de aquel ejercito totalmente desorientado.

* * *

V

* * *

Garlan levanto su mirada, sin darse cuenta estaba en el suelo, solo podría sentir un extraño olor, era repugnante en su opinión. Olía a quemado, a una extraña sensación, un olor que sintió una vez hace mucho tiempo, pero no conseguía identificarlo.

Solo podía ver el humo que se había generado a su alrededor. El ejercito estaba desorientado, todos corrían en varias direcciones los capitanes y sargentos parecían intentar mantener el control de la situación, pero esto parecía fallarles.

Fue entonces cuando Arthur Ambrose se acerco a Garlan le ayudo a levantarse rápidamente.

"¿Estas bien?"

Este rápidamente asintió, mientras el hombre le daba unas palmadas en el rostro.

"Perfecto necesito que tomes el mando del eje…"

Fue entonces cuando una flecha atravesó directamente la garganta de Arthur ocasionando que este cayera de inmediato al suelo. Luego continuo el infierno, cientos de flechas cayeron sobre ellos.

Garlan intento entonces correr y tomar las riendas de su caballo, pero cuando lo busco se dio cuenta que había un pequeño cráter donde antes estaba sentado su padre, ahora que se lo preguntaba dónde estaba este.

"Mi señor, es el ejército de Stannis"

Grito un soldado que se le acerco mientras señalaba los lejanos campos de trigo, fue entonces que vio una caballería haciendo una formidable formación directo hacia ellos, aparte de ello un grito que parecía provenir de demonios se generó en el bosque.

Eran miles de soldados de infantería que corrían hacia ellos.

* * *

V

* * *

Stannis vio con sorpresa aquellas extrañas lanzas que Melisandre llego a obsequiarle como generaban una extraña llamarada y luego parecían destruir todo a su alrededor, aunque solo un par de ellas consiguió general algún daño significativo el caos que genero en el ejercito enemigo fue suficiente para que se comenzaran a desordenar totalmente las formaciones.

Luego la lluvia de flechas aumento el desorden, pocos comandantes parecían estar intentando reestablecer el orden.

Era el momento de atacar.

Desenvaino su espada rápidamente mientras se levantaba en medio de aquel campo de trigo para tomar las riendas de su caballo, miro a Lord Cafferen el comandante de su caballería, para luego voltear la mirada ante sus caballeros, sus jinetes.

"¡Soldados quien desea luchar a mi lado!"

Grito con fuerza acto seguido por los miles de soldados que conformaban su caballería.

La caballería Baratheon comenzó a surgir en medio de aquel campo de trigo los soldados que habían anidado en la tierra tomaron a sus caballos los cuales estaban ocultos a simple vista, se agradeció al Guerrero por esta oportunidad presentada.

Cabalgaron a gran velocidad dando fuertes gritos y consignas para darse valor, alejar a todo miedo que pudiera consumirlos.

Fueron tal vez los tres minutos mas largos en la vida de Stannis, mientras gritaba con fuerza mientras veía como los Tyrell les disparaban con sus flechas ocasionando algunas cuantas bajas en sus fuerzas, pero estos estaban tan desorganizados que el daño fue mínimo.

La caballería arraso contra el centro del ejercito Tyrell reunido, algunos regimientos se dieron a la juga ante la falta de control de sus nobles.

Stannis alzo su espada para enfrentarse a un lancero que corría directamente en su contra, en ese momento no lo sabía, pero estaba a punto de presenciar, librar y comandar la batalla de los campos de los tres reinos o también conocida como la batalla de los tres días.

* * *

VI

* * *

Arya sentía realmente cansada, pocas fuerzas tenia en esos momentos aun así no permitía que nadie quitara de sus brazos al pequeño Daeron, cuando se despertó hacia pocas horas se desesperó al no tener noticias algunas de su hijo, solo cuando este fue puesto en su regazo consiguió tranquilizarse. Era tal vez el ser mas hermoso que hubiera visto alguna vez en su vida, se sentía perdidamente enamorada de él.

Era su hijo, suyo y de Jon esa parte era tal vez la que más sensaciones le generaba, se preguntaba si este se sentiría orgulloso, ¿Que reacción habrá tenido al saber que ahora era padre?

No importaba pensó Arya, sin importar lo que Jon pensara, ella siempre estaría orgullosa de su pequeño.

Fue entonces que vio como ingresaba Sansa a su habitación con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro, traía consigo lo que parecían ser algunas los restos de una roca partida.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Sansa alzo lo que suponía era el huevo del dragón, no sabia realmente como explicarlo sin parecer que estaba demente así que puso lentamente los cascarrones sobre la cama de su hermana.

"No lo sé"

Fueron las palabras que consiguió decir, mientras que Arya levanto uno de los fragmentos sin poder entender que ocurría, pero vio claramente la forma escamosa, hasta que lentamente comenzó a unir las piezas en su cabeza, pensó que debía ser una broma de su hermana, pero rápidamente al ver su rostro de preocupación entendió que se trataba de un asunto realmente serio.

"¿No creerás?"

Dijo Arya con una leve sonrisa nerviosa que fue acompañada por Sansa, esta rápidamente intento reír, pero el nerviosismo de ambas era demasiado para que pudieran bromear en esos momentos.

Realmente ninguna creía que de repente el huevo de dragón se partió como si algo o alguien hubiera salido del interior de este.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta es abrió y ambas intentaron no soltar un grito, el Maestre Luwin miro a ambas con preocupación puesto que estaban pálidas.

"¡Majestad!, un mensajero de Essos ha venido, solicita una audiencia con usted, dice que viene con una carta que vuestro padre envió hace ya varios meses solicitando su presencia"

Arya miro a su pequeño bebe en sus brazos, realmente no creía que pudiera levantarse de la cama en esos momentos, se sentía tan cansada y poco capaz de atender a cualquier comitiva extranjera – Apenas estaba intentando comprender esto de ser reina, como podría ahora ser madre – Intento generar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"Estaré allá en unos minutos"

El maestre sonrio en silencio mientras se retiraba tranquilamente dejando a ambas hermanas solas.

"No es necesario, si quieres puedes pedirle a mama que se haga cargo"

Dijo Sansa en un intento que su hermana no se sintiera obligada a hacer algún esfuerzo para cumplir con el rol que otros habían decidido para ella.

Pero solo consiguió recibir una triste mirada de Arya indicándole que todo iba a estar bien.

"Por favor, ve y busca a mis doncellas también a las nodrizas de Daeron"

Sansa solo asintió mientras salía de la habitación de su hermana, camino rápidamente en busca de las personas encargada de ayudar a su hermanita y ahora el pequeño príncipe, este era en verdad un encanto algo hermoso ante sus ojos.

Fue entonces que paso por el salón y vio a varios soldados, parecían ser norteños en muchos aspectos salvo por la extraña vestimenta que estaban usando, decidio estudiar un poco a estos mensajeros intentando saber de quienes se trataba.

"La compañía de las Rosas"

Dijo una voz detrás de ella, para encontrarse a Dacey Mormont, una mirada sin entender realmente de quienes se trataba, hasta que comenzó a recordar lentamente sobre los nobles, soldados y norteños que se negaron a doblar su rodilla ante el Rey Aegon El conquistador y en su lugar liderados por el hermano bastardo del último rey del norte, fundaron una compañía mercenaria en Essos.

Realmente esperaba que Arya estuviera lista para el desafió que estaba a punto de enfrentar.

Mientras todo esto ocurría ante los ojos de Sansa, la Reina Arya seguía sosteniendo al pequeño bebe en sus brazos, con una sonrisa que nadie podría quitar en esos momentos de su rostro o eso creyó hasta que escucho un leve gruñido a un lado de la cama.

Arya levanto su mirada para ver una criatura acorazada, una especie de lagartija que nunca antes había visto, era de escamas verdosas, sus ojos eran brillantes como el sol tenían un aspecto dorado, pequeñas garras terminaban en sus pequeños brazos, los cuales parecían estar unidos o pegados a lo que suponía eran sus alas, tenía además una pequeña cola que movía hacia los lados.

Por instinto Arya llevo a su hijo mas cerca a su pecho, en un instinto protector. El pequeño animal movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, como si intentara describir al ser que tenía en frente.

Este no ataco, no hizo ningún movimiento violento en ese momento, solo se acercó más y más Arya poniéndola nerviosa, hasta que puso su cabeza de forma cariñosa sobre las mantas que arropaban al pequeño Daeron y comenzó a generar un ruido que Arya solo podría compararlo al sonido de su loba Nymeria cuando está feliz.

"¡Imposible!"

Pensó Arya mientras veía al pequeño dragón observando a su hijo como si se tratara de un tesoro.

* * *

VII

* * *

El deseo mas grande de Jon era que la ciudad de Lannisport se rindiera en esos momentos, estaba desde su puesto de mando viendo el amanecer, como las murallas de la ciudad habían resistido hasta ahora la embestida de las catapultas y los onagros que habían construido.

Por otra parte, parecía ser que Casterly rock no iba por ahora enviar ningún tipo de ayuda hacia la ciudad, solo un pequeño suspiro de desesperación podría generar.

Este sitio podría tardar meses, sin mencionar el tiempo que podría generarles tomar el castillo, necesitaban una forma de ingresar, si tan solo el plan de Joy funcionara y alguno de sus primos decidiera apoyarles desde el interior.

"¿Esta todo bien?"

Jon alzo la vista para encontrarse con Theon quien traía una pequeña jarra de cerveza en sus manos, ambos compartieron una breve mirada, antes que Theon se sentara al lado de Jon, fue tal vez el momento más incómodo que pudiera estar viviendo.

"Lo estoy"

Le respondió, mientras siguió mirando la ciudad que tenían en frente esperando que esta abriera sus puertas o sus murallas cayeran, pero parecía ser que nada de esto iba a suceder, solo les quedaba una opción y era asaltarla, tomarla por la fuerza con las torres de asedio.

"¿Qué estas intentando hacer?"

Jon nuevamente regreso su atención hacia Theon, que parecía algo interesado en lo que tenia en sus manos, este miro que aun sostenía la pequeña daga y el pedazo de madera que estaba intentando tallar, una pequeña sonrisa surgió en su rostro.

"Intento hacer un juguete para mi hijo"

Fueron las palabras que nunca pensó que diría en toda su vida, estaba intentando tallarle un lobo a su Daeron, su pequeño príncipe, no conocía aquel bebe, pero ya sabía que lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas, envió a buscar a los mejores maestres cuando supo la noticia que fue prematuro, si era necesario gastaría todo el oro que hubiera sobre la tierra para asegurarse que estuviera completamente bien.

"Es el peor lobo que he visto"

Sin darse cuenta tanto Theon como Jon estaban riendo con fuerza en esos momentos sin saberlo, parecía ser que aquellos meses sumergidos en guerra estaba liberando un poco el recelo que siempre habían tenido el uno por el otro.

Pero cuando escucharon el reinicio de los disparos de las catapultas y los onagros solo alzaron la mirada, esperaba que esto terminara ligero pensó Jon.

"Puedo pedirte un favor"

Jon alzo su vista sin poder creerlo, pero asintió rápidamente e intento dar una sensación de confianza al tomar una posición de autoridad.

"Claro"

Theon sonrio en esos momentos mientras movía sus manos entrelazadas con incomodidad.

"Puedes hablar con Robb, sabes que siempre lo he visto como mi hermano, dioses si fuera otro hombre estaría sacándolo de su tienda y…"

Jon se preocupo por la mirada de rabia y enojo que Theon estaba tomando en esos momentos, rara vez había visto aquel hombre adoptar aquella actitud.

"¿Qué está pasando?"

Ambos se miraron por unos momentos y una parte de Jon supo que Robb acaba de meter completamente las patas.

"Robb esta con Joy en su tienda"

Eso fue suficiente para que sintiera su cuerpo estremecerse, no, no podría permitir que su hermano realmente se dejara controlar por sus impulsos.

"¿Tu hermana?"

Theon negó rápidamente.

"Aún no lo sabe, ella esta con parte de los exploradores en las aldeas cercanas"

Bien, realmente podría manejar esto por un tiempo, si algo le había enseñado el tiempo es que Asha Greyjoy era una mujer demasiado orgullosa.

"Parece ser que celebraremos una boda anticipada"

Fueron las únicas palabras que dijo Jon mientras se levantaba dirigiéndose a su tienda, ignorando los saludos y presentaciones a su paso, solo cuando ingreso puso el pequeño intento de juguete de madera sobre una de las mesas, para luego tomar una silla alzarla con fuerza y estuvo a punto de golpearla directamente contra el suelo, pero entonces se detuvo.

No, así no actuaba él. Fue entonces que decidio cambiar de actitud ante esta situación, camino hacia la mesa tomo un pequeño pergamino y decidio escribirle directamente a Arya.

Tal vez pensar en la sonrisa de su pequeño y la de su esposa podrían despejar su mente de ir a golpear a Robb por su incesantes.

* * *

VIII

* * *

Garlan habían conseguido reunir a los remanentes del ejercito Tyrell, intento montar un puesto de mando en un viejo molino, la lucha fue encarnizada hacia unas horas, no podría contar los muertos, pero se atrevía a decir que debieron rondar los quince mil hombres y ese numero le asustaba de una manera inimaginable.

Para su suerte a pesar de la situación en la que fueron emboscados seguían siendo mas numerosos que las tropas Baratheon, pero eso no era suficiente el ejercito estaba en desorden parte de los comandantes estaban muertos o desaparecidos, hasta ahora su padre no había sido hallado.

La retaguardia fue la primer en huir al notar el avance de la caballería, el centro fue totalmente destruido parte de las víctimas mortales provenían de esos regimientos, tenia que hacer todo lo posible para reunir a tantos como pudiera, pero hasta ahora le era imposible.

Según su opinión debería tener bajo su mando al menos a unos dieciocho mil hombres, aun había el doble de soldados Tyrell esparcidos por todo el campo de batalla.

Ese era otro problema el campo de batalla se llego a extender tanto que realmente no sabia la distancia que podría estar separándoles entre un comandante o unidades aun dispuestas a luchar de las otras.

"¡Mi señor!"

Escucho una voz cercana, volteo su mirada para alegrarse de encontrar a uno de sus mas confiables sargentos con vida.

"Edgar Sloane, viejo amigo"

Le comento con alegría mientras le daba un fuerte apretón como saludo, este le miro con igual alegría, pero con una gran preocupación en el rostro que no podría ocultar algo que no pasó desapercibido por Garlan.

"¿Qué tan grave es?"

No quería pensar que más desastres habían pasado, realmente su situación ya era penosa.

"Un soldado trajo un brazo, por su anillo creemos que es el de vuestro padre"

Fue el mayor golpe que hubiera recibido en toda su vida, una mano. No necesitaba saber nada más, era obvio que no encontraron el resto del cuerpo, llevo sus manos a su rostro e intento controlarse, no debería llorar, no ahora.

Pero las lagrimas eran traicioneras y agradeció que su amigo estuviera presente y no un completo desconocido en quien no pudiera confiar. Lloro amargamente y con dolor en su alma, mientras intentaba sujetar su pecho a pesar de la pesada armadura que tenía puesta.

"¡Nos atacan!"

Pero la guerra no daba tiempo para guardar luto. El grito provino de las tropas a las afueras del molino donde estaban guarnecidos los lideres reunidos del ejército, Garlan tomo su yelmo y fue apoyado por Edgar, mientras ambos salieron dando órdenes a los capitanes y sargentos de sus fuerzas que se prepararan para luchar.

Tomo las riendas de un corcel, miro a sus hombres que estaban consumidos por el nerviosismo, se adelantó con rapidez a tomar la primera línea.

"¡Todos en formación!"

Los soldados corrieron con rapidez formando una línea de escudos y lanzas, mientras el ejercito Baratheon avanzaba directamente hacia ellos, quienes antes eran claramente superiores en número, ahora debido al desorden y el caos del primer ataque que recibieron, se encontraban en una situación inferior de dos a uno.

Garlan solo podría mirar a su infantería avanzar rápidamente contra ellos, antes que una lluvia de flechas chocara contra su infantería, a pesar de las gruesas armaduras de los soldados Tyrell, las flechas disparadas por las ballestas Baratheon conseguían penetral sus pesadas armaduras.

"¿Estás conmigo?"

Le pregunto a Edgar quien estaba a su lado, este le asintió con decisión, los soldados Tyrell gritaron, alzaron sus lanzas mientras corrían para enfrentarse a los espadachines Baratheon.

Solo se podría escuchar el grito de los soldados que eran mutilados o aquellos que daban sus últimos alientos antes que sus cuerpos se desplomaran.

* * *

IX

* * *

Dickon Tarly comandaba la caballería Tarly, avanzaban rápidamente por los campos verdes de las tierras de Dominio, las noticias de que una fuerza invasora Dorniense estaba atacando a las fuerzas de guarnición y que Lord Peake solicitaba tanta ayuda como le fuera posible y Dickon quien estaba en ese momento suplantando a su padre como Lord Tarly mientras este marchaba apoyar a los Lannister en las Tierras del Oeste.

Cinco mil jinetes reunidos, muchos de estos hombres eran lo poco que quedaba de la guardia de Colina Cuerno. Al menos las casas nobles Graves y Cobb enviaron también jinetes apoyarles.

Iban tan rápido como podían, pero era entendible que parte de la caballería fuera retrasada debido a las pesadas armaduras de los jinetes y sus corceles, fue entonces cuando se diviso una gran nube de humo negro que surgió en los cielos supo que estaban cerca de la batalla.

"¡Exploradores!"

Fue un grito que dio el heredero de la casa Cobb, mientras señalaba el horizonte, donde se vieron a dos jinetes con banderas de las casas de Dorne retroceder al notarlos.

"¡A por ellos!"

Dijo Dickon con fuerza mientras comenzaron a cabalgar tan rápido como pudieran, avanzaron cruzando grandes terrenos, sin darse cuenta comenzaron a cruzar un pequeño riachuelo en su camino, hasta que llego una flecha que asesino al heredero de la casa Cobb.

Varios jinetes en camello aparecieron cabalgando directamente hacia ellos. Muchos de estos eran arqueros, descendían por el terreno como si fueran mensajeros de la muerte, Dickon alzo su espada.

Los jinetes en los camellos traían consigo largas lanzas que chocaron y algunas se rompieron cuando se enfrentaron a la caballería del Dominio. Fue un enfrentamiento encarnizado, las curvas espadas de algunos de los Dornienses cortaban con facilidad las lanzas de los soldados del Dominio.

Pero este no era el verdadero problema, los caballos se asustaban demasiado por el olor y la presencia de los camellos. Algunos incluso terminaban tumbando a sus jinetes.

La lucha continua, peor el riachuelo tenia trampas entre sus rocas que ocasionaban que las pezuñas se los caballos quedaran atrapados, aunque el mismo problema los Dornienses comenzaron a enfrentarlo.

Pero los arqueros en camello comenzaron a rodear los flancos, lanzaban una lluvia de flechas, los soldados cayeron al suelo con demasiada facilidad. Dickon intento derrotar a los Dornienses, pero su caballo poco ayudaba.

No tuvo mas remedio que dar la orden de retirarse.

"Retirada"

Grito una y otra vez, mientras alzaba su espada para que todos pudieran saberlo. Los jinetes tuvieron que retroceder, no se supo cuántos de ellos cayeron, pero los arqueros en sus camellos poco dispuesto estaban a dejarlos marchar.

Fue una persecución que duro varios minutos hasta que los caballos consiguieron hacer uso de su mayor velocidad.

No creía que hubiera perdido mas de doscientos jinetes, pero aun así se sintió humillado al ser derrotado por una fuerza casi igual a la suya en números. Se suponía que un soldado del Dominio estaba entre los mejores de los siete reinos.

* * *

X

* * *

Arianna miro con cierto interés a los soldados muertos en el riachuelo, el ejército Dorniense parecía hasta el momento no enfrentar mayor oposición, esto debería ponerla en un estado de felicidad, pero tenía una leve sensación que hasta el momento era demasiado fácil.

Lo único que podrían hacer por ahora era avanzar, directamente al interior del dominio aun así quería asegurarse que no fueran atacados por la retaguardia, debería asegurar que el suministro de alimentos no tuviera dificultades teniendo en cuenta que tenían que pasar por territorio hostil a ellos.

No le molestaba saber que apoyaban al hijo de Lyanna, realmente desearía que su primo Aegon estuviera con vida, pero era realista y entendida que se enfrentaban a una situación inusual.

Lo que le molestaba a ella, era saber que este príncipe Dragon o Rey como quisiera llamarle, ya tenia una esposa. Debería ser ella realmente la futura reina de los siete reinos y eso le desagradaba profundamente.

Los elefantes dieron un fuerte sonido con sus trompas, y Arianna volteo sus miradas hacia estos, marcharían y aplastarían a todo aquel que se les enfrentara, mientras que los Tyrell, los Lannister y los Baratheon se mataban los unos a los otros.

"Hacia Altojardín"

Grito con fuerza, sus tropas le aplaudieron al saber que no se quedarían estancados solo generando problemas a las pequeñas casas, si esta situación era tan favorable a ellos entonces lo mejor era cortar la cabeza de la serpiente de una vez por todas.

* * *

XI

* * *

El consejo estaba reunido, salvo por la notable ausencia de Tyrion y de Baelish, el primero marcho con la mitad de ejercito de la ciudad según las ordenes de su padre para atacar a Stannis, el segundo estaba poniendo a los ejércitos del Valle para apoyaran la causa de Joffrey.

Lo había conseguido y esa sonrisa genero en Cersei una gran alegría, pronto la misma hermana de Catelyn Stark estaría quemando y atacando sus tierras ancestrales.

"¡Excelente! Son que unos veinte mil o treinta mil caballeros"

Pregunto con interés mientras miraba a Lord Varys quien parecía totalmente silencioso durante toda la reunión.

"Unos Treinta cinco mil, el Valle podría reunir un poco mas de fuerzas, pero a diferencia de los Stark, claramente no están interesados en enviar a combatir a todos aquellos que puedan usar una espada"

Cersei no dijo ninguna palabra adicional, ya era bastante malo que el reino menos habitado y con menos desarrollo decidiera reunir un ejército tan número, ahora estaban poniendo a su hermano un sitio, tenían la ciudad de sus ancestros a punto de caer.

Pero Jaime los derrotara, les hará pagar su osadía y les enseñara cual era el castigo por desafiar a su familia y cuando los rebeldes estuvieran totalmente aniquilados, recuperaría a su amada hija de las garras de ese compromiso con el heredero del Valle.

"Majestad, hay algo que necesito informarle"

Cersei volteo su mirada nuevamente hacia Varys.

"Dime"

Este se mostró un poco nervioso y desconcertado, entre abrió suavemente su boca para cerrarla rápidamente, Cersei le miro con molestia, que era aquello que tanto molestaba aquel hombre.

Pero justo cuando iba a preguntarle, se escucho un fuerte sonido, era algo que Cersei poco le gustaba escuchar.

Las campanas de la ciudad estaban resonando, todos se levantaron rápidamente para saber que estaba sucediendo, el sonido era totalmente desesperante, todas las campanas resonaban al mismo tiempo.

Fue entonces que el consejo vio a través de las grandes ventanas que daban hacia la ciudad, una flota de al menos unas cincuenta embarcaciones avanzando directamente hacia la ciudad.

Pero lo que realmente altero a Cersei fue el símbolo del ciervo en llamas.

No podría creerlo, que estaba haciendo en este lugar parte de la flota Baratheon, era inaceptable, toda su flota estaba viajando hacia el sur para unirse con la flota del Dominio.

La mitad del ejército, de las capas doradas todas estaban en marchando en esos momentos, a varios días de distancia.

"Debemos evacuar la capital"

Fueron las palabras del gran maestre, Cersei solo volteo dándole una mirada furiosa, no iban a huir su hijo no era ningún cobarde, tampoco perdería el trono. Era algo inaceptable, lucharían hasta el final, si sería necesario armaría a la muchedumbre con mazas y garrotes para que defendieran a su hijo.

Varys solo miraba con interés – Quien iba a pensar que Stannis realmente podría sorprenderlos de esa manera – Debería evacuar rápidamente la ciudad, ahora que tanto Aegon como Daenerys estaban fuera del mapa, apoyar a este rey norteño era la mejor opción.

Nunca pensó realmente que el hijo bastardo de Eddard Stark fuera el hijo perdido de Rhaegar y Lyanna, pero las sorpresas estaban a la orden del día.

Pero mirando el desespero de la reina regente, solo podría imaginar la mirada de terror en el rostro de su hijo, de seguro aquel malcriado muchacho no dudaría en esconderse detrás de la falda de su madre.

* * *

XII

* * *

Davos observo en silencio Desembarco del Rey, Salladhor Saan su viejo amigo pirata tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro, la ciudad estaba desprotegida o al menos eso suponían, sus espías eran confiables según Stannis, realmente tenia muchas dudas sobre estos misteriosos espías, pero el nunca desconocería las ordenes de su Rey.

"¡Mira todo esto! Una ciudad a la espera de ser saqueada"

El caballero de la cebolla no hizo ningún comentario, mientras escuchaba el sonido resonante de las campanas de la ciudad, un pequeño suspiro salió de su boca, mientras volteaba a mirar a los mercenarios, piratas y soldados que le acompañaban.

Claramente nunca fue fácil que Stannis aceptara ayude de personas o grupos a quienes considerara como enemigos naturales de la ley y el orden. Pero eran necesarios para ganar esta guerra, además de ello seria bueno demostrarle a su Rey, que no necesitaba la ayuda de esa tenebrosa mujer roja, esa mujer que disfrutaba quemar a los inocentes en nombre de su dios de la luz.

Un dios perverso en su opinión.

"Hacer sonar los tambores"

Orden con fuerza mientras las catapultas de la cubierta eran cargadas, la ciudad estaba lista para ser tomada y pronto caería en nombre de único y autentico Rey, Stannis Baratheon, y Ser Davos se iba asegurar de ello.

Los barcos comenzaron avanzar a su mayor velocidad, las catapultas fueron cargadas primero con jarrones repletos de aceite, estaban selladas, pero tenían un pequeño pedazo de tela sobresaliendo, la cual fue encendida cuando Davos alzo su mano.

"¡Fuego!"

Grito con autoridad, los tambores sonaron con mayor intensidad y varios marineros alzaron banderas de varios colores a lo largo de la cubierta para que los demás navíos supieran como deberían actuar.

En cuestión de minutos la bahía de Aguasnegras estaba totalmente siendo atacada por las fuerzas de Stannis, las personas presentes en los muelles hicieron todo lo posible para evacuar, muchos de los barcos anclados fueron impactados y estaban siendo consumidos por el fuego.

Notes:

Amigos, las lanzas de fuego o mejor conocidas como flechas de fuego eran tal vez las primeras armas de la antigüedad en usar pólvora, se generaron en china y se expandieron hasta la Europa medieval. Siempre me he preguntado hasta donde llega la tecnología en el mundo de Game Of Thrones y realmente es que hay demasiados avances en unos campos mientras que en otros son tan subdesarrollados en comparación con la edad media.

Porque llame esta batalla de los tres reinos (en realidad le iba a poner de los tres ejercitos pero me sono a pelicula XD) Es por que luchan el Oeste, el dominio y las tierras de la tormenta. Claramente me faltan dos dias de batallas mas por contarles.

La compañía de las Rosas, los norteños que se negaron a rendir pleitesía a Aegon I, no conozco, no se han mencionado demasiado de esta compañía-

Fran Ktrin Black: Jajaja primero que todo me alegra que te gustaran los elefantes, espero que las recientes incorporaciones te agraden.

damalunaely: Y nuestro dragon ha hecho su presencia jaja, pronto tendremos mas interacciones de lo que pasa en el entorno del principe

dianix96: Por ahora no tengo pensado ingresar dragones de Hielo, pero es algo que puede cambiar, pronto sabremos el destino de Aegon y Daenerys

.3760: Jajaja gracias por el apoyo amigo, pero esa reunion aun faltara

Lilliansnow: Fico feliz que você tenha gostado da minha história, espero tê-lo como leitor até o final. Robb tem que aprender algumas lições primeiro para poder amadurecer e ser o Senhor que deveria ser


	12. XII

**Advertencia**: Este fic contiene escenas de violencia, contenido explicito, etc. Muertes de Personajes principales. Les recuerdo que como en los libros, no todas las escenas ocurren al mismo tiempo con respeto a su linea cronológica, espero hacerme entender.

**Summary:**"-si llegará un día en que tú padre tuviera que elegir entre su honor, por un lado, y sus seres amados por otro, ¿qué haría? –" Su padre haría lo que era correcto, incluso si eso significaba sacrificar a la felicidad de su familia.

Ante las injusticias que enfrenta el reino, el abandono del pueblo, la indiferencia de los Lores y Nobles del Reino ante la decadencia, Eddard «Ned» Stark, decide jugar el Juego de Tronos, después de todo tiene su propio candidato al trono quien lleva su sangre y decide hacer las paces con viejos enemigos por el bien del reino.

Podrá llegar hasta el final mientras intentar crear un equilibrio entre su honor, su deber y sus deseos de proteger a su familia, o serán sus deseos de proteger a todo el reino quien le hagan perder lo todo.

R: Y damos continuación a la batalla de los tres reinos, mientras que el destino de Lannisport y Qarth se decide.

* * *

I

* * *

No esperaba volver a ver el amanecer luego de haber sufrido la peor de sus batallas la noche anterior, pero mientras veía lentamente al sol surgir entre las pequeñas colinas que le rodeaban, solo pudo cerrar lentamente sus ojos y agradecer a los nuevos Dioses por darle otra oportunidad; lamentablemente no podría decir lo mismo de los cientos de soldados que habían muerto intentando defender la posición que tenían.

Solo pudo observar con horror la gran cantidad de cadáveres que tenía enfrente, nunca terminaría de contarlos y sinceramente había también tantos soldados rebeldes leales a Stannis que tal vez lo mejor era sencillamente hacer un entierro para todos sin distinción alguna.

Ello sería lo más honorable pensó el segundo hijo de la casa Tyrell.

"Debemos reunirnos con el resto del ejército"

La gran pregunta que se hacia en esos momentos Garlan mientras miraba a su Sargento de confianza y viejo amigo Edgar, era si aún quedaba un ejército al cual buscar.

Esto era malo, sencillamente se necesito de una sola emboscada para generar tanto caos en uno de los ejércitos o tal vez en el ejercito mas grande de todo Poniente, esperaba realmente poder conseguir a mas sobrevivientes, una que otra compañía o tal vez a todos los sobrevivientes ahora que habían repelido a las fuerzas Baratheon que les habían estado persiguiendo.

"Eso haremos viejo amigo"

Una pequeña sonrisa intento adornar su rostro, mientras caminaba hacia lo que quedaba de sus tropas, podría ver el estado desmoralizado de muchos de ellos, estaban cansados, no habían dormido comenzaron el día anterior marchando a una posible victoria fácil y ahora habían pasado las últimas horas intentando permanecer con vida.

Camino hacia su corcel, mirando con aprecio el viejo caballo de guerra que habían capturado a un comandante Baratheon la noche anterior y lo decidio guardar para si mismo.

Pero al mismo tiempo noto que parte de sus tropas, eran solo infantería – La gran mayoría deberían ser solo campesinos – Pensó con cierto sentimiento de disgusto, los señores feudales enlistaban a sus siervos para que pelearan sus guerras, esa era la forma como había funcionado el mundo desde la misma creación o desde que alguien pudiera tener memoria de ello. Aun así, se sentía levemente disgustado, pero era un noble y ante todo un caballero, se comportaría como tal.

Tomo las riendas con fuerza y se subió a la montura con determinación, rápidamente comenzó a dar leves giros mientras miraba a las tropas restantes que aun pudieran permanecer en pie – Lamentablemente los heridos tendrían que ser dejados en los molinos con la esperanza de que pudieran ser rescatados mas tarde cuando pudieran asegurar la zona – Para ese entonces la mayoría estarán muertos.

"¡Soldados! Mis hermanos de armas, hemos enfrentado una difícil situación, pero seguimos siendo los mejores hombres del Dominio, los mejores guerreros de nuestras Casas, ahora marcharemos a buscar a nuestros hermanos, y una vez todos reunidos iremos a matar a Stannis"

Se escucho un grito de apoyo por parte de los suyos, entonces decidio marchar en dirección al sur, lo mas prudente seria intentar alejarse de las Tierras de la Tormenta, no sabia cuantas tropas realmente tenia Stannis esparcidas por todo el reino esperando el paso de las tropas resabiadas de su emboscada.

Pero una pregunta y una sensación de traición se estaba dando en su mente, ¿Dónde esta el ejercito Lannister? Para estas alturas deberían ya haberse encontrado con algún soldado o fuerza expedicionaria.

Al menos que Tywin nos hubiera usado desde el principio para atraer las fuerzas de Stannis, pero si eso hubiera sido de esta manera, entonces cual había sido el objetivo principal del viejo León.

Las tropas Tyrell marcharon, esperando llegar a una posición donde pudieran contactar a los demás miembros del ejército o tal vez obtener refuerzos de sus posibles aliados.

* * *

II

* * *

Gilbert Farring comandante de la guarnición de Bastión de Tormentas observo con impotencia al ejército Lannister enfrente de sus murallas. Intentando mantener la moral en alto de toda la guarnición, estaba asegurándoles que todo el grueso de su ejército daría media vuelta para venir ayudarles.

Pero eran solo palabras, no sabia si su señor Stannis podría venir ayudarles, no tenían las armas, ni los hombres necesarios para poder asegurar que podrían repeler el ataque de las fuerzas Lannister si intentaran asaltar su castillo.

Si la fortaleza cae, la reina y la princesa serian tomadas como prisioneras. Se suponía que el objetivo del plan de Stannis eran ir a derrotar a los Tyrell provocando que Tywin fuera ayudar a sus más importantes aliados.

Pero si el viejo león ha permitido que los barbaros norteños y esos saqueadores de las Islas de Hierro, mas sus aliados esas truchas de los riberos saqueen y caminen por sus anchas por sus tierras, era obvio que no le daría mas importancia a ayudar a los Tyrell.

"comandante hemos enviado los cuervos al Rey Stannis y nuestros aliados"

Gilbert miro a su segundo al mando con poca preocupación, aunque interiormente estuviera sintiendo las ansias de vomitar el cerdo que había devorado esa mañana, no por temor, no por miedo a la muerte, si no por sentir que podría perder su honor, que la reina a la que juro proteger entre esas cuatro paredes podría ser tomada por el enemigo.

Hizo un juramento ante su rey y moriría cumpliéndolo, pero prefería vivir y saber que su juramento se mantuvo hasta el retorno de su soberano así podría morir sin temer haberle fallado.

"No debe preocuparse Ser Gilbert, le aseguro que el señor de la luz nos protegerá"

Fueron las palabras de la mujer roja que miraba al ejército Lannister como si fueran solo hormigas, cucarachas a las que podría aplastar fácilmente.

"Mi señora, tengo mi fe al señor de la Luz, pero permítame ser impertinente y preguntarle cuantos ejércitos enviara este a ayudarnos"

Pero Melisandre no mostro ninguna señal de ofensa posible ante aquella pregunta, solo sonrio levemente mientras volteaba su mirada y varios soldados que tenían su mano roja marcada en los pechos de sus armaduras se acercaron.

Traían consigo el extraño obsequio de la mujer roja, esas lanzas con extraños compartimientos en sus puntas, como una bolsa que cargaba una carga extremadamente peligrosa.

"No se preocupe Ser Gilbert, su falta de fe será pronto despejada"

Fue entonces que las trompetas resonaron, era la clara señal que el enemigo no iba a esperar más tiempo.

Tywin espera una victoria rápida para evitar cualquier refuerzo que pudiera rodear a su ejército. Dejar a Stannis sin su asiento ancestral era también un golpe devastador para la moral de sus partidarios y aliados haciéndoles ver que era un rey sin castillo.

Fue entonces que se escucho el sonido ensordecedor, las catapultas Lannister dispararon sin remordimiento. Las grandes rocas en llamas chocaron contra la muralla exterior de Bastión de Tormentas, Gilbert ordeno a su guardia que se prepara para cualquier asalto.

El bombardeo constante duro desde el amanecer hasta el atardecer, aun asi la gran muralla seguía siendo inexpugnable, una sonrisa adornaba al comandante defensor, claramente el viejo León esperaba una victoria demasiado fácil, pero iba a caer, los cuervos debieron ya haber recorrido todas las tierras de las tormentas, el rey Stannis ya debería estar avisado de que necesitaban su ayuda.

Solo deberían esperar, tenia esa segura confianza que la ayuda llegaría pronto.

* * *

III

* * *

Daenerys alzo la mirada ante el grito de jubilo de cientos, tal vez miles de personas que gritaban con felicidad ante su presencia en ese balcón. Las personas gritaban en sus lenguas nativas desde donde fueron traídos como esclavos celebrando la victoria y que oficialmente ella había anunciado que la esclavitud en Qarth fue totalmente disuelta y prohibida.

Claramente un comentario que hizo enojar al consejo de la ciudad, pero era ella quien tenia el apoyo del pueblo, era ella quien acaba de conformar una milicia que superaba en numero a sus mercenarios pagados a pesar de que Aegon le recomendó mil veces que no los provocará puesto que según sus palabras una milicia de antiguos esclavos no podrá contra hombres entrenados.

Pero fue ella quien gano al pueblo, no el consejo y sus decisiones de apoyarla a los últimos momentos, Daenerys las rompedoras de cadena fue quien desafió al imperio Dorado de Yi Ti.

Solo esperaba no arrepentirse de ello, por que sus decisiones claramente en la mirada de tanto Aegon como de Jorah acaba de provocar una guerra.

Luego de darle un fuerte saludo al pueblo, decidio ingresar a las habitaciones que había tomado como suyas.

"¿Noticias de Xaro o del embajador?"

Pero solo recibió miradas negativas de parte de Jorah, claramente sus enemigos acaban de huir, pero la pregunta es cómo lo consiguieron.

"¡Alguien les ha ayudado!"

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo sobrino"

Una sensación de malestar se genero entre todos los presentes, Daenerys miro a sus allegados, muchas de estas personas les importaban poco la libertad de los esclavos o lo que les pasara a otros, pero eran guerreros y sirvientas que la acompañaban desde que Drogo murió.

Confiaba en esas personas.

Miro a sus guerreros dothraki, quienes la acompañaron en el desierto sin alimentos, monturas o sustento, sin posibilidades de vivir, ahora ellos serían su caballería real, una pequeña claro está.

Hasta que pudieran atraer a su causa a otros dothraki, aunque creía que eso era poco probable.

"Rakharo, Jhogo, Aggo"

Los tres jinetes dieron un paso adelante y Daenerys los miro con una absoluta mirada de orgullo por mantenerse leales a su persona hasta el final.

"Os nombrare como los capitanes de mi caballería, podrán escoger los mejores caballos de guerra que Qarth pueda ofrecerles"

Los tres dothraki se inclinaron con orgullo mientras esperaba que esto fuera el inicio de nuevas batallas y claramente victorias para los suyos.

Después de obsequiar y promover a otros miembros de su pequeño khalasar, fueron abandonando sus aposentos, solo quedando consigo Aegon, Jorah.

"No debiste hacer esa proclama sin notificarlo al consejo"

Claramente Aegon era la persona menos entusiasmada por su decisión, su sobrino parecía ser demasiado precavido intentando mantener al consejo cobarde de Qarth como sus aliados por el mayor tiempo posible.

"No luchamos, no tomamos los barcos y rompimos las cadenas para luego darles nuevas cadenas a estas personas"

La mirada de Daenerys le estaba dando fue suficiente para que Aegon al menos por ahora no intentara adentrarse más en el tema.

"¿Cuál es el asunto de mayor urgencia?"

Pregunto la madre de los dragones mientras miraba a sus hijos con preocupación ante el reciente crecimiento de estos, ya no cabrían en sus pequeñas jaulas de madera, ello no era algo bueno, tendría que buscarles algo más.

"Debemos construir un ejército, para ello debemos reactivar el comercio con las demás ciudades, pero no les va a gustar que hayamos liberado a todos los esclavos"

Claro, la negatividad de su sobrino no era algo nuevo, el problema no es que no la apoyara, sencillamente Aegon decía las cosas de una forma tan directa y con una sinceridad en sus ojos que claramente le hacían entender que le estaba hablando con las mejores intenciones, y no podía enojarse con él, debido a eso.

"El joven Aegon tiene razón, pero mi Khaleesi tardaremos demasiado tiempo en formar un ejército, debemos asegurar su dominio sobre la ciudad, tal vez podríamos comprar uno"

Ambos Targaryen alzaron la mirada directamente hacia ser Jorah, quien tenía una clara sensación que no les iba a gustar lo que les iba a decir a ambos, pero era la mejor alternativa que pudieran tener en esos momentos.

"¿Comprar un ejército?

Pregunto con interés Daenerys mientras Aegon se estaba dando una breve idea.

"Te refieres a mercenarios?

Jorah rápidamente negó ante ese comentario, su idea era algo más profunda.

"Hablo de algo mas permanente, los mercenarios lucharán por tu nombre por determinado tiempo, mientras que los inmaculados lo harán por toda su vida"

Aegon escucho bastante sobre ellos, Jon Connington se aseguro de que tuviera una enseñanza profunda en las artes militares y muchas veces puso a los inmaculados como el claro ejemplo de disciplina, lealtad ciega y ante todo por ser los mejores soldados que el dinero pudieran pagar, solo había un problema y era la razón por la cual Jorah estaba tan incomodo, es que estos grandes guerreros eran esclavos.

"Son esclavos"

Susurro levemente Aegon mientras miraba a su tía, esta pareció quedarse en silencio por un breve momento, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia los dragones que le acompañaban e intentaban luchar entre ellos por el pequeño trozo de carne que les había arrojado su madre.

"Ya veo"

Fue el único comentario como respuesta que obtuvieron, mientras ambos hombres se miraron con intriga ante el silencio que estaba generando la única mujer entre ellos.

"Tal vez, debería ir a conocer a los amos de estos inmaculados"

Jorah sonrio ante la aceptación de su sugerencia, con las riquezas de Qarth podrían comprar uno o dos regimientos, pero mientras el exiliado mostraba cierta felicidad, algo en la voz de Dany hizo que Aegon se preguntara que estaba planeando realmente, por que en este tiempo podría decir que conocía ciertas manías o formas de expresarse, y claramente en su mente podría decir sin miedo a equivocarse que Daenerys no se sentía para nada a gusto con aquella idea de contratar a un grupo de esclavos para que lucharan por ellos.

Bueno por ahora iba a guardar silencio, al inicio de esto dijo que era una locura tomar y capturar los barcos de Yi Ti, ahora dominaban la ciudad gracias a ello.

* * *

IV

* * *

El ejercito estaba reunido, esperando las ordenes para iniciar el ataque contra la ciudad de Lannisport las defensas habían sido preparadas en caso que Jaime Lannister decidiera emprender un ataque directo con sus fuerzas guarnecidas, acuarteladas en Casterly Rock.

Mientras eso pasaba, los nobles y comandantes del ejército unificado del Norte, la Islas de Hierro y las tierras de los ríos se habían reunido rodeando la pequeña llamarada de la fogata que rodeaba sus tiendas.

Victarion Greyjoy miraba de forma inquisidora a Robb Stark quien se encontraba incomodo por lo poco que este intentaba ocultar su molestia con el heredero Stark, mientras que tanto Ned estaba enfocado en sus propios pensamientos, queriendo regresar pronto a su hogar, pero sabía que esto tomaría mas tiempo del que hubiera deseado.

Estaban esperando que la ciudad se rindiera, en un intento en vano por darle oportunidad a los supuestos aliados a los cuales Joy Lannister escribió esperando que abrieran las puertas de la ciudad. Pero luego de días completos de bombardear las murallas varias de estas se habían debilitado de tal manera que podrían generar una abertura en ellas.

La ciudad claramente nunca fue pensada para un asedio a largo plazo o al menos la arrogancia Lannister nunca considero que una fuerza invasora de gran magnitud consiguiera tocar a las puertas de su hogar.

Jon miro el pequeño lobo de madera en sus manos, estaba pensando en pintarlo blanco como su fiel compañero, pero tal vez era mejor unas tonalidades parecidas a las de Nymeria, eso haría feliz a Arya pensó con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

En lo alto de los salones de los reyes que partieron  
Jenny bailaba con sus fantasmas  
Los que había perdido y los que encontró  
Y los que la amaron más que nadie

Todos los presentes alzaron levemente sus miradas, estaba entonces la chica Lannister cantante, mientras comenzó a dar breves giros alrededor de la fogata, para Jon no paso desapercibido la mirada ensoñadora que le estaba dando Robb, tampoco para Asha.

Entonces se escucho el sonido de un arpa, Hoster Tully volteo la mirada para ver a su hijo Edmure tocándola, se sintió realmente algo desconcertado en ese momento – De seguro planearon hacerlo – Se dijo a si mismo, pero, aunque la voz de la muchacha sonara realmente bien, sus pensamientos estaban en su hija Lysa y el ejercito que estaba reuniendo para atacar a su propia familia.

De aquellos que partieron hace mucho  
Ella no podía recordar los nombres  
Le dieron vuelta sobre las viejas y húmedas piedras  
Le dieron vuelta a su pena y su dolor  
Ella nunca quise irse, nunca quiso irse  
Nunca quiso irse, nunca quiso irse

Esa canción, por alguna razón sentía que la había escuchado con anterioridad, mientras seguía mirando fijamente el fuego, por una razón escucho a un hombre cantarla, a un caballero de cabellos plateados.

Ned Stark levanto lentamente su mirada, recordando la ultima vez que alguien canto esa canción. Fue Lyanna, ella canto esa canción la ultima noche que compartieron juntos, esa noche cuando le dijo entre sueños que escucho a un triste príncipe cantarla.

Bailaban de día  
Y en la noche en medio de la nieve que se arrastraba por el salón  
De invierno a verano, luego invierno otra vez  
Hasta que los muros sucumbían y caían

Roose Bolton miraba toda la escena sin mucho entusiasmo, todo su interés estaba enfocado en el joven rey, aquel muchacho que salvo la vida a su bastardo cuando eran niños, se preguntaba si realmente podrían ganar esta guerra.

Los señores de norte cerraron levemente sus ojos, escuchando la canción, recordando su tierra, esperando poder regresar para poder recoger las cosechas, todos los hombres en edad de luchas fueron traídos, tenían miedo que regresaran a sus hogares y no encontraran nada para sobrevivir el invierno.

Ella nunca quise irse, nunca quiso irse  
Nunca quiso irse, nunca quiso irse  
Ella nunca quise irse, nunca quiso irse  
Nunca quiso irse, nunca quiso irse

Asha no la soportaba, se sentía humillada y una mujer como ella nunca iba a perdonar semejante ultraje, cuando regreso al campamento era como si medio campamento se estuviera burlando de su presencia, iba a pagar se aseguraría de ello.

Para Jon era como si estuviera en un sueño, como si el fuego estuviera mostrándole realmente a un hombre cantando esa canción, se quedó observando fijamente y nunca apartaría su vista hasta que sintió un leve toque en su hombro, volteo para mirar a su tío, su padre adoptivo quien le estaba observando con preocupación en su mirada, pero cuando regreso su mirada al fuego no pudo ver nada más en este.

En lo alto de los salones de los reyes que partieron  
Jenny bailaba con sus fantasmas  
Los que había perdido y los que encontró  
Y los que la amaron más que nadie

Cuando Joy termino su canción, volteo la mirada hacia todos los presentes, para luego sentir un fuerte sentimiento gobernándola, quería llorar por que las puertas de la ciudad seguían cerradas.

Destruirían su hogar, dudaba mucho que los soldados reunidos, se fueran a contener ahora que iban a tener la oportunidad de saquear una de las ciudades mas ricas de todos los siete reinos.

No se suponía que esto fuera a terminar de esa manera, cuando traiciono a los suyos pensó realmente que seria mas fácil.

Su alma se partía en dos, y se marcho cuando las trompetas sonaron, los tambores resonaron entonces y la señal estaba dada.

Las catapultas y los onagros cargaron sus municiones, los disparos resonaron cuando las rocas chocaron contra la gruesa muralla partes de esa comenzaron a caer.

Los casi setenta mil soldados comenzaron entonces a gritar con fuerza, Jon cabalgo en silencio en su corcel seguido de los demás Lores adelante del ejercito mientras las grandes torres de asedio comenzaron a ser movidas por los soldados Lannister capturados.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo entre los lideres del ataque, los soldados chocaban sus lanzas, espadas, hachas y hasta mazos contra sus escudos, todos gritaban con fuerza y jubilo esperando el momento de ingresar a la ciudad.

Las catapultas y los onagros no detuvieron su intermitente ataque, siguieron y continuaron, las torres avanzaron lo más rápido que podían, pero eran tan pesadas que se tuvo que enviar algunos soldados adicionales para que ayudaran a los prisioneros avanzar.

Fue entonces que una parte de las murallas cayo, ocasionando una pequeña brecha, el grito de los soldados se escuchó con más fuerza.

Jon alzo la mirada, sabiendo que con un solo movimiento de su mano setenta mil soldados de tres reinos distintos atacarían sin titubear la ciudad, pero seguía pensando en las consecuencias. No pudo voltear a mirar Casterly Rock, no pudo evitar pensar que realmente Jaime Lannister saldría en cualquier momento a la cabeza de su ejercito a defender la ciudad.

Pero nada paso. Mientras pasaban los minutos la brecha se hizo mas grande, y la mirada constante de sus comandantes, de su hermano, de todos se enfocó en este esperaban una orden.

Fue entonces que Jon noto que aun tenia el pequeño lobo de madera en sus manos, cerro con fuerza sus ojos y lo guardo entre sus ropas. Alzo su mano para dar inicio al ataque, solo esperaba que los comandantes siguieran las ordenes de respetar a los civiles.

Pero tal vez eso no suceda.

Su mano estuvo alzada y todos gritaron esperando el momento, las torres comenzaron acercarse a las murallas y hasta el momento no hubo respuesta militar alguna de la ciudad.

Cuando iba a bajar su mano, las puertas se abrieron y un jinete solitario salió, con una bandera en blanco.

Sin saberlo Jon soltó un suspiro que estaba conteniendo.

* * *

V

* * *

Tyrion vio como la noche volvía a descender, mientras miraba con escepticismo la fortaleza de Bastión de Tormentas, el asedio fue tal como se planeó, mientras que Stannis estaba enfrentando y según sus informes aniquilando al ejercito Tyrell, los Lannister iban a ultrajarlo por la retaguardia tomando su castillo y a su familia.

Aunque la forma como se pensaba hacer era algo que Tyrion tenia sus serias dudas, aunque el asedio iba durado todo el día, solo hasta estas horas de la noche se consideró por parte de todos usar aquella peligrosa arma.

"Sigo considerando que es una mala idea"

Fueron sus palabras mientras miraba fijamente a su padre que desde su puesto de mando intentaba en medio de la oscuridad observar que sus mensajeros llevaran el paquete.

Los soldados se arrastraban por todo el campo abierto entre el ejercito atacante hasta las murallas de la fortaleza, arrastraban consigo varios barriles fuertemente señados, ninguno de ellos sabia realmente lo que transportaban, pero se les había prohibido llevar cualquier llamarada.

Mientras avanzaban cargando la peligrosa carga, uno de los soldados puro jurar escuchar un liquido pesado adentro de los contenedores, volteo su mirada hacia sus compañeros que seguían arrastrándose por todo el lugar.

El avance fue lento y esperaban que no levantaran sospecha, sabían perfectamente que para esta misión el ataque de las catapultas se había detenido, eso levantaría muchas sospechas entre los defensores.

Fue durante casi dos horas que les tardo llegar hasta las murallas, siguiendo las instrucciones de tener la mayor precaución posible y evitar que su contenido se derramara o sufrieran algún tipo daño.

Uno de los soldados a quien solo a este se le había dado la indicación, tomo un pedazo de madera que estaba cerca y envolvió rápidamente con un trapo, luego se alejo de los barriles para encender una antorcha.

Fueron las ordenes dadas por el mismo Tywin Lannister.

"¡Lo consiguieron!"

Dijo Kevan mientras miraba la tranquilidad de su hermano y Lord, este solo soltó una pequeña burla entre sus labios, mientras alzaba su mano e indicaba que se reiniciara el ataque.

Las catapultas cargaron rápidamente las rocas bañadas en brea e incendiaron las llamas en esta.

"No deberíamos darles tiempo de que regresen, solo llevaron una pequeña parte de todo el cargamento"

Una mirada sarcástica apareció en Tywin ante las palabras de ingenuidad del pequeño monstruo, entonces dio la orden.

Las llamaras nuevamente iluminaron el cielo y los soldados miraron asustados como su propio ejército le estaba disparando luego de cumplir con su misión.

Fue entonces que todos observaron como una gran llamarada verde surgía destruyendo totalmente la muralla exterior de Bastión de tormentas.

La noche se ilumino, los soldados miraron asustados y sorprendidos lo que acaba de suceder, grandes rocas de la muralla cayeron a cientos de metros de distancia, incluso algunos tuvieron que escapar para evitar morir por estas.

Pero aun así el grueso del ejercito Lannister grito con fuerza.

Tyrion miraba con asombro sin poder creer lo que acaba de pasar, solo fueron unos pequeños barriles los que usaron, ni siquiera se gasto una cuarta parte de lo que traía en su carga, y todo el muro exterior acaba de caer.

Pero esa llamarada verde no desaparecía seguía ardiendo con fuerza, entonces este es el poder de Fuego Valyrio, el arma definitiva de los Targaryen.

"Que el ejercito se prepare para el ataque"

Esas palabras lo sorprendieron.

"Padre muchos soldados morirán por culpa del fuego"

Pero Tywin le ignoro, era cierto que estaban trabajando contra el tiempo, pero era una locura atacarles con la mitad de la muralla aun en llamas o lo que quedaba en esta.

Kevan no presto atención y dio la orden de avanzar, los soldados obedecieron y marcharon directamente a tomar el castillo.

Pero fue entonces que una extraña luz se genero desde las murallas interiores y las torres del castillo.

Fue algo que nunca hubieran visto hasta que estas extrañas flechas o lanzas que parecían salir disparadas chocaban directamente contra el ejercito y los soldados comenzaron a volar por los aires.

"¡Lord Tywin!"

Fue un grito que provino de una capa dorada que había venido como refuerzo, trayendo consigo un mensaje.

Pero todos le ignoraban, solo observaron con asombro como estaban destruyendo sus líneas, sus soldados estaban siendo destruidos y arrasados por un arma que nunca habían visto.

"Carguen el fuego valyrio en las catapultas, vamos a destruir hasta los cimientos Bastión de la Tormenta"

Era una locura pensó Tywin, eso mataría tanto a la esposa y a la hija de Stannis, la principal fuente para obligar al hombre a rendirse.

Aun ignorando al guardia, Tyrion se acerco a este y tomo el pergamino al notar que su padre no tenía interés en leerlo. Las ordenes se estaban cumpliendo, los barriles eran sacados de la carreta y removida la arena que les protegía.

Se seguían escuchando estas extrañas explosiones y aunque muchos soldados ya habían llegado a la muralla, se podría observar como una lluvia de flechas en llamas eran disparadas contra estos.

Eso genero una pregunta en Tyrion – No había soldados en la primera muralla – Por que las defensas del castillo parecían no interesadas en defender su primera línea desde el inicio ¿Acaso sabían lo que planeábamos?

Fue entonces que recordó el mensaje, lo abrió lentamente y no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo en esos momentos.

"Desembarco del Rey, está bajo asedio y un bloqueo marítimo"

Su padre regreso la mirada en esos momentos, todo su orgullo herido, toda su ira, se había contenido hasta ahora con el objetivo de defender la capital y el trono de su nieto. Ahora este estaba a punto de caer.

* * *

VI

* * *

Mientras veía el amanecer el tercer día, Stannis preparaba todas sus fuerzas para marchar lo más rápido contra el ejercito Lannister que ahora estaba atacando su hogar, aun no tenia noticias de Ser Davos, esperaba que aquel hombre no le fallara, de una manera u otra iba a derrotar a Tywin ya fuera por estrategia o en batalla.

Tenia parte importante de su ejercito disperso, o debido a la emboscada y la confusión después de esta, muchos comandantes se dedicaron a darle caza a los Tyrell, pero ahora necesitaba que todos estuvieran reunidos.

Si todo saldría de acuerdo al plan estaría al anochecer atacando a Tywin y sus fuerzas por la retaguardia, el terreno alrededor de bastión, era difícil de defender y mas en un ataque sorpresa.

Conocía su hogar mejor que cualquier viejo león.

Y mientras terminaba sus breves oraciones en silencio, noto que se acercaba rápidamente un jinete a su posición, varios de sus comandantes voltearon la mirada, este hombre parecía exhausto y Stannis lo identifico como parte de la fuerza expedicionaria que estaba persiguiendo al enemigo en el sur.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

El jinete intento mantener la calma, hasta que señalo el suroeste por donde había cabalgado toda la noche para dar aviso.

"El ejercito Tyrell se dirige hacia acá su Majestad"

Era imposible todos pensaron, se suponía que estos estaban en retirada huyendo hacia su tierra que estaba siendo quemada por los Martell.

Pero el jinete no estaba equivocado, Garlan Tyrell consiguió reunir a la mitad del ejercito inicial con el cual había marchado con su padre desde Altojardín, ahora se preparaba para enfrentar a Stannis en campo abierto de una vez por todas, se decidiría el ganador de esta contienda.

* * *

VII

* * *

"Abran las puertas"

Se escucho el grito, mientras se veía a un jinete solitario pasar por el túnel de hielo, Sam corrió rápidamente a tomar las riendas del caballo, para ver el rostro cansado y agotado de Benjen Stark.

Todos corrían a ver al viejo explorador, un hombre a quien muchos consideraban que estaba muerto desde hacía varios meses.

El lord comandante no dudo en ir en la ayuda de su viejo amigo y ayudarle a desmontar de este, Benjen le sujeto con fuerza, estaba cansado, agotado de huir, pero por fin estaba en casa o eso quería creer.

"Ya vienen"

Dijo con la voz entrecortada.

"¿Quiénes'"

"Los salvajes, mas de cien mil guerreros, debemos preparar la defensa de los reinos"

Fueron sus únicas palabras antes de desmayarse, y el comandante de la guardia de la noche vio que su viejo amigo estaba gravemente herido.

* * *

VIII

* * *

Fue entonces cuando Sansa vio a su hermana ingresar al gran salón, era la primera vez en toda su vida que vio a su hermanita no como la niña asustada de ser madre y ser reina, si no como una autentica gobernante.

Nadie podría decir palabra alguna, o comentario sobre el dragón que estaba alrededor de su cuello, que cargaba a su bebe y tenia esas pesadas pieles de oso sobre su pequeño cuerpo. La corona sobre su cabeza, y esa mira llena de determinación, a su lado estaba su lobo Huargo y Sansa sintió levemente un temor ante aquella presencia.

Los representantes de la Compañía de la Rosa sintieron un leve interés, eso en verdad era un dragón, era imposible todos dijeron, pero la criatura se movió con interés sin alejarse de Arya – Aunque mas concretamente del bebe de esta – Quien con sus dorados ojos les observaba a todos.

Osha la salvaje a quien le debía su servicio a Arya caminaba detrás de ella con una lanza que golpeo suavemente el suelo llamando la atención de todos.

"Su majestad la reina consorte de los siete reinos Arya de las casas Targaryen y Stark"

Todos se arrodillaron en ese momento mientras Arya se sentaba en el trono de invierno y no en la silla principal del gran salón. Por dentro Arya solo quería acercar lo mas que pudiera a su bebe a su pecho, estaba tan asustada de lo que estaba haciendo, pero estaba decidida a ganar estos antiguos norteños, estos mercenarios para que Jon pudiera regresar pronto a su hogar, a su lado y el de su hijo.

**Notas del autor**

Muchas gracias por su apoyo y por todos los comentarios que me han dejado, pido disculpas por que en esta ocasion no podre responderlos, estoy algo corto de tiempo, y.y les prometo que en el siguiente capitulo les ayudare a resolver todas sus dudas. Nuevamente disculpas amig s


	13. XIII

**Advertencia**: Este fic contiene escenas de violencia, contenido explicito, etc. Muertes de Personajes principales. Les recuerdo que como en los libros, no todas las escenas ocurren al mismo tiempo con respeto a su linea cronológica, espero hacerme entender.

**Summary:**"-si llegará un día en que tú padre tuviera que elegir entre su honor, por un lado, y sus seres amados por otro, ¿qué haría? –" Su padre haría lo que era correcto, incluso si eso significaba sacrificar a la felicidad de su familia.

Ante las injusticias que enfrenta el reino, el abandono del pueblo, la indiferencia de los Lores y Nobles del Reino ante la decadencia, Eddard «Ned» Stark, decide jugar el Juego de Tronos, después de todo tiene su propio candidato al trono quien lleva su sangre y decide hacer las paces con viejos enemigos por el bien del reino.

Podrá llegar hasta el final mientras intentar crear un equilibrio entre su honor, su deber y sus deseos de proteger a su familia, o serán sus deseos de proteger a todo el reino quien le hagan perder lo todo.

* * *

I

* * *

Golpe con fuerza el hierro caliente, esperando que esta vez no se rompiera la espada, se sentía realmente atrapado en aquellas paredes cuando debería estar afuera ayudando, entrenando o siendo de alguna otra utilidad que ante sus ojos podría darle a los soldados, su ciudad estaba bajo asedio los barcos continuamente estaban bloqueando la bahía y a varias veces habían intentando tomar por asalto las murallas, una situación realmente que tenia a todos en Desembarco del Rey con una confusión absoluta.

Agradeció en silencio al Herrero, al ver que esta vez la espada que estaba forjando no se había roto, y mientras martillaba con fuerza sintió una leve molestia en su interior, aunque era un buen guerrero por el simple hecho de ser del mas bajo nacimiento y tener estas habilidades con sus manos para forjar y trabajar en la forja. El ejercito inmediatamente lo sacaron de una herrería para meterlo en otra.

Solo que acá no le pagarían ni una sola moneda por forjar armas para el ejército de Rey Joffrey.

Gendry suspiro con molestia, con algo de suerte podría haber huido hacia el norte, tal vez la Guardia de la Noche le hubiera recibido con mejor simpatía que estar rodeado de soldados Lannister claramente hostiles hacia cualquiera que no vistiera sus colores.

Fue en ese momento que las campanas de la ciudad comenzaron a sonar nuevamente con fuerza, el grito de los soldados era algo más cercano al pánico que a las órdenes que darían comandantes experimentados.

La ciudad no iba a resistir otro asalto de eso estaba seguro Gendry, no tendría otra oportunidad pensó así que camino hacia el fondo de la herrería donde llevaba días intentando crear su propia armadura con símbolos y la compleción que usaban los soldados Baratheon, obtuvo una muestra de un soldado muerto a quien consiguió arrebatarle unas cuantas prendas, cuando fue enviado ayudar a limpiar las murallas y obtener cuanta espada pudiera.

El mundo estaba loco pensó, estos reyes distribuidos a lo largo y ancho de los Siete Reinos estaban despedazando todo a su paso, solo para sentarse en una fea silla.

Para Gendry solo esta era la oportunidad de abandonar la ciudad o al menos conseguir que no lo mataran cuando las murallas y la defensa cayeran.

* * *

II

* * *

Joffrey miro con terror como los barcos de su – supuesto – tío estaban bombardeando con sus catapultas las defensas, algunas torres se encontraban para ese momento derrumbadas y destruidas, grandes escaleras estaban siendo usadas para tomar las murallas y, estaba sintiendo que se enloquecía al escuchar el constante sonido de los arietes golpeando las puertas principales. Se suponía que debía inspirar al ejército, pero realmente estaba a punto de retirarse en ese momento.

Si, el era el rey no debería estar presente en este lugar, estos soldados deberían morir por él, nunca un rey debería morir por la sucia plebe.

"Ser Preston"

El caballero volteo su mirada para encontrarse con su joven rey, este le miro con algo de duda en su mirada, pero cuando vio como la puerta comenzaba a ceder ante el constante golpeo del ariete.

"Representaras el estandarte del Rey, en la defensa mientras intentare asegurarme que mi madre la Reina Regente está a salvo"

Luego de eso Joffrey dio media vuelta seguido por varios guardias y algunos miembros de las capas doradas.

El joven caballero solo permaneció en silencio mientras miraba con pocos ánimos a las tropas delante de este que le observaban con desesperación y pocas esperanzas en sus miradas, Ser Preston sabia que acaba de ser abandonado y enviado a una muerte segura aun así era un hermano juramentado de la Guardia Real, era su deber, su obligación cumplir con los deseos de su Rey.

Desenvaino su espada mientras caminaba en silencio a tomar a delantera en las fuerzas defensoras que esperaban que la puerta se rompiera o se abriera por el constante golpeo que le producían el ariete.

"¡Por el Rey!"

Grito con furia cuando la puerta se abrió y un sinfín de soldados Baratheon ingresaron acompañados de algunos piratas, mercenarios y saqueadores que avanzaron como salidos del mismo infierno.

Entonces Ser Preston fue a luchar a defender su puesto y la entrada de la ciudad sin importar el costo.

Mientras la puerta y los muelles caían, Joffrey corría rápidamente hacia la Fortaleza roja esperando encontrar un lugar donde ponerse a salvo, realmente incluso en esos momentos no tenia tiempo para pensar en su madre, ella estaría bien fue su único pensamiento mientras caminaba por las grandes calles que conducían al castillo.

Sin voltear a mirar ni en un solo momento a la gran multitud de personas que estaban corriendo desenfrenadamente por todo el lugar, incluso su guardia llego empujar y matar a uno que otro que intento acercársele cuando le reconoció en un intento estúpido de pedirle ayuda a quien en teoría era su soberano.

Cuando llegaron a la Fortaleza Roja dio la orden que cerraran las puertas tan bien como pudieran, soltó su yelmo lo arrojo por los grandes pasillos, sentía que su respiración se agitaba con fuerza, estaba en pánico, realmente no sabia que hacer en esos momentos, puesto que el miedo lo tenían dominado.

"¡Majestad!"

Fue una leve voz que escucho cerca, volteo la mirada para encontrarse con Lord Varys quien tenia una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Qué quieres?"

Le hablo con un fuerte desprecio hacia aquel hombre, este siguió sonriendo, e incluso se inclinó ante su presencia.

"Se como sacarlo de la ciudad a salvo"

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para Joffrey quien se acerco al maestro de los susurros con una mirada de molestia.

"¡Habla ahora!"

Varys miro con algo de preocupación fingida a la guardia del niño, entonces se le acerco levemente y comenzó a susurrarle sobre supuestos planes para traicionarlo y entregarlo a las fuerzas Baratheon en esos momentos, Joffrey se alarmo entro en colera, pero rápidamente fue dominado por el pánico, en esos momentos supo Varys que lo tenía.

"Lo puedo sacar a vuestra excelente solo y guiarlo hasta el campamento de vuestro abuelo"

Joffrey entonces asintió con fuerza, despacho a su guardia ordenándole que fuera a buscar a su madre y la trajeran para poder marcharse los dos juntos, los soldados obedecieron de inmediato, ninguno de ellos volteo la mirada ni en un solo momento.

Varys y Joffrey se dirigieron en ese momento directamente a las catacumbas, con el niño rey por delante con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro Varys cuando ingresaron rápidamente por los pesadillos secretos de los Targaryen para escapar en caso de una rebelión de la plebe.

Y entre mas ingresaban a la oscuridad, mientras cada paso que daban menos podía ver y fue en ese momento que se escucho un fuerte sonido, y el niño rey cayo al suelo con una leve gota de sangre sobresaliendo entre su frente.

Varys soltó la pequeña palanca metálica que, sostenida en sus manos, mientras daba un leve suspiro, saco una cuerda entre sus ropas y comenzó a amarrar al mocoso que tenía enfrente.

Seria un buen presente para el Rey Norteño pensó con diversión Varys porque, en el fondo, muy en el fondo disfruto golpear al pequeño engendro.

* * *

III

* * *

Tywin Lannister observo con poco asombró la destrucción de una de las fortalezas mas importantes de todos los siete reinos, Bastión de Tormentas se encontraba en gran parte en ruinas, fue consumida por los proyectiles de las catapultas y después por el fuego valyrio, un arma poderosa pero igualmente poco confiable, al menos dos barriles explotaron en su transporte cuando la batalla se origino mas al interior y perdió a demasiados hombres por eso.

El pequeño diablillo que decía ser su hijo, le estaba mirando acusadoramente después de ese incidente, pero Bastión de Tormentas había caído, aunque la esposa de Stannis y su hija no se encontraban, tampoco encontró alguna prueba o replica de las recientes armas que había adquirido los rebeldes que llegaron a usar en su contra que tanto daño les causaron.

"Pocos cadáveres"

Fueron las únicas palabras que dijo Tyrion mientras caminaba por las derribadas murallas y intentaba comprender por que una de las mas grandes fortalezas de los reinos y ante todo el centro de poder de Stannis tuvo al final tan pocos defensores – No tiene sentido – Al inicio de asedio podría jurar que eran miles ahora esa cifra llegaba a unos cuantos cientos.

Fue entonces que uno de los comandantes de su padre se acerco a ambos algo agitado.

"Informe"

Dijo su padre al ver lo agitado que estaba aquel hombre.

"Lord Tywin, algunos prisioneros nos han confirmado que durante la noche mientras iniciábamos nuestro ataque final, gran parte de las fuerzas defensoras huyeron junto con la esposa de Stannis y su hija"

Tywin no podría creer aquellas palabras acaso burlaron su cerco, pero eso era imposible, no había formado que escaparan, su ejercito recorrido todo el maldito lugar para prevenir cualquier ruta de escape cuando establecido el asedio.

"Explícate ahora"

Dijo Tyrion con una leve intriga, desde que inicio la batalla la noche anterior ya se sentía realmente extraño que las defensas hubieran caído tan fáciles incluso usando el fuego valyrio.

"Parece que el castillo tiene importantes pasadizos que conectan a una bahía donde esta extraña mujer roja había ordenado días antes preparar embarcaciones"

Tywin cerro los ojos con molestia mientras se retiraba con furia, toda la lucha fue en vano si no había conseguido capturar a la familia de Stannis y sus comandantes ahora debería reunir a su ejercito e ir a buscar al hombre personalmente si es que para esos momentos no estuviera totalmente fuera de su alcance.

Pero sus malas noticias no terminaron mientras veía como un jinete se acercaba rápidamente con los estandartes del Rey, su nieto.

Solo podría significar que algo malo había ocurrido o que aquel tonto niño había empeorado las cosas.

Tyrion junto con el comandante Lannister se acercaron con precaución para ver como el jinete desmontaba, estaba herido, tenia fuertes cicatrices y cortes en su cuerpo, parecía haber estado en batalla hacia poco.

"¡Habla!"

Dijo con la voz gruesa, mientras miraba como el jinete intentaba ponerse de pie para informarle a Lord Tywin de las malas noticias.

"La capital ha caído mi Lord, su hija ha sido tomada prisionera por las fuerzas Baratheon, fue un ataque sorpresa mi señor, la flota de Stannis nos sorprendió y…"

La mirada de Tywin se enfrio en esos momentos, siguió mirando aquel hombre con una fuerte molestia mientras escuchaba aquellas palabras, toda la flota real se encontraba navegando para hacerle frente a los Greyjoy y ahora ese leve descuido fue suficiente para que Stannis reuniera una flota y atacara, toda esta batalla habia sido una maldita distracción.

El ataque a los Tyrell desde el inicio, de seguro pensó que iría ayudar a sus aliados, no teniendo en cuenta que tenía sus propios planes, ambos hombres jugaron un juego donde habían perdido una de sus fortalezas, solo que Tywin acaba de perder la más importante de todas.

"Continua"

Nada podría ser peor que esto pensó el viejo león.

"El Rey Joffrey ha desapareció mi señor, no sabemos si esta vivo o muerto, yo y otros leales conseguimos escapar de la ciudad para informarle, he cabalgado a pesar de mis heridas solo para poder informarle mi Lord"

Joffrey no estaba, entonces donde estaba el niño, Tommen, necesitaba a sus nietos para asegurar su dinastía, si todos ellos estaban muertos entonces toda esta lucha había sido en vano.

Nunca antes había sentido el sabor a la derrota, nunca antes sintió tanta amargura recorriéndolo como ahora.

* * *

IV

* * *

Jon nunca antes llego a observar una ciudad como esta, ni siquiera Puerto Blanco se le comparaba a Lannisport e incluso cuando la población los miraba con odio, recelo y un claro resentimiento por invadir sus hogares, era difícil ignorar las riquezas que habían dentro de estas murallas.

Ahora podría observar con tranquila todo el lugar, mientras era acompañado por varios soldados, se preguntaba realmente que hubiera pasado si Devan Lannister hubiera permanecido leal a su comandante Tygett Lannister y no hubiera aceptado entregar la ciudad antes que se iniciara el ataque.

Nunca pensó realmente que un Lannister traicionara a otro con tal de sobrevivir aunque Devan dijo que ante sus ojos los actos de Joy eran traicioneros, el actuó para intentar salvar a las personas de la ciudad ante lo que consideraba un plan suicidad de Tygett sobre plantar una lucha calle por calle con los ciudadanos de Lannisport, claramente otro factor que ayudo fue que Jaime Lannister permaneció totalmente encerrado en su castillo, en Casterly Rock sin mover un solo dedo en ayudar a la ciudad.

"Majestad"

Fue una leve voz que escucho para voltear su mirada y encontrarse con un soldado Bolton que se le acercaba a donde se encontraba, la guardia a su lado se movió algo inquietad puesto que todos conocían la larga historia de rivalidad entre los Stark y los Bolton.

"Soldado"

Dijo Jon con un leve interés intentando saber que querían hablar con él, vio en silencio como aquel hombre se quitaba el yelmo que traía, esa mirada hizo que Jon se sintiera realmente incomodo, esa sonrisa retorcida.

"Su excelencia le traigo excelentes noticias, Tygett Lannister por fin ha sido capturado, fue encontrado en la casa de una amante"

Eso eran grandiosas noticias pensó Jon, el hombre se había vuelto demasiado esquivo hasta el punto que Devan tuvo que ayudar a buscar a su pariente en una muestra de que la ciudad estaría colaborando con los ocupantes y nadie de sus habitantes resultara herido o asesinado en la búsqueda de uno de los hombres de confianza de Tywin.

"Imagino que participaste en la captura"

Este rápidamente asintió sin ocultar aquella extraña y tenebrosa sonrisa en su rostro.

"Asi es, también lo he interrogado"

Jon alzo una ceja con incertidumbre.

"¿Interrogado?"

Algo no se sintió bien en esas palabras dijo Jon mientras caminaba levemente para estar mas cerca de aquel extraño soldado.

"Bajo que órdenes"

Pregunto nuevamente Jon al ver el silencio que se formó en aquel Bolton.

"Lo hice bajo mi propia decisión, su majestad"

Eso era demasiado impertinente pensó Jon, realmente este tipo acaba de interrogar a uno de los hombres mas cercanos a Tywin, perteneciente a su circulo familiar mas cercano y lo reconocía abiertamente sin ningún problema, que clase de interrogatorio había llevado era su gran pregunta que se originaba.

"Explícate ahora"

Fue entonces que el soldado sonrio con más ánimos puesto que las cosas iban como lo estaban planeando.

"Los reyes no deben mancharse las manos para eso existimos hombres como yo, además su majestad tengo una deuda de sangre hacia usted y se lo mucho que le molesta la perdida de vidas innecesariamente, así que decidí interrogar aquel hombre cuando lo capture, y he conseguido una forma de ingresar a Casterly Rock"

Jon se quedo sin palabras en esos momentos, acaba de decirle que los reyes no deberían mancharse las manos, eso solo podría significar que acaba de torturar aquel hombre, entonces otro pensamiento vino a su mente una deuda hacia él, y entre mas miraba el rostro de aquel hombre fue que recordó a un niño que estaba siendo arrastrado por el rio que intentaba salir luego de que se había caído del caballo.

"¿Ramsay?"

Pregunto sin poder creerlo, este era el bastardo de Roose Bolton, el hombre a quien su tío describió como una persona extremadamente peligrosa en unos breves momentos que lo había conocido.

"Su majestad le aseguro que he confirmado que la información obtenida es verdadera"

Solo asintió mientras aun adornaba en su rostro aquella tenebrosa sonrisa, Jon intento controlarse en esos momentos, no es que se sintiera amenazado de Ramsay es solo que se sentía realmente muy incómodo ante su presencia.

"Como lo sabes"

Dijo Jon con la voz entre cortada.

"Un hombre desnudo nunca guarda sus secretos"

Eso era claro y obvio pensó con molestia Jon, recordando los lemas, las historias y ante todo la antigua practica de los Bolton.

"No puedo aceptar esos actos"

Dijo molesto mientras se preparaba para irse justo ahora.

"Y si te dijera que hace poco nuestra amada Reina sufrió un intento de asesinato y Lord Stark te lo ha estado ocultando, si te dijera donde se encuentra justo ahora vuestro hermano Robb junto con Lady Lannister o que los Greyjoy están ofendidos de tal forma que pronto exigirán una reparación, tal vez incluso romper la alianza ante tus negativas de dejarles saquear la ciudad"

Jon se detuvo mientras volteaba su mirada para observar aquel hombre con temor justo ahora. Arya había estado en peligro y no lo sabía, los mataría a los involucrados en esto, mientras daba dos pasos mas para estar cerca de Ramsay agradeciendo justo ahora que la guardia decidiera permanecer alejada de toda la conversación.

"¿Qué deseas?"

Después de todo este tiempo Jon había aprendido que nada era realmente gratis en este mundo y esta información tenían un precio.

"Como os dije tengo una deuda de sangre su majestad"

Aunque esas palabras tuvieran algo de cierto, Jon no las creía completamente.

"¿Y?"

Ramsay sonrio en ese momento en señal de triunfo.

"Reconocimiento, tu lo debes entender ese sentimiento de odio y desprecio al ser tratado como un bastardo, una esposa bella no me desagradaría, también un pequeño castillo, tal vez una torre, aunque me conformaría con el hogar de aquellos que intentaron matar a nuestra amada reina"

Jon solo asintió

"Bien, acompáñame Lord Bolton"

Se sintió realmente mal en esos momentos sentía que estaba traicionando todos sus principios, pero acaba de enterarse de que Arya estuvo en peligro, eso significa que también su hijo, las personas que mas amaba las pudo perder y nunca se le informo de ello.

**Notas del autor**

Hola queridos lectores lamento mucho la demora en actualizar, pero estuve un poco alejado, en vaaciones, disfrutando un poco de tiempo en familia y todo eso jeje.

Bueno amigos recobrando el hilo de las historias pronto sabremos sobre Arya, Daenerys y la batalla final entre Stannis y Garlan, también que paso con princesa shireen.

Amigos les quiero dar un fuerte agradecimiento, abrazo a todos ustedes por sus comentarios, en verdad los leo y en verdad son muy importantes para mi, esta vez no podre responderlos debido a que tengo poco tiempo en ese momento, prometo ponerme al dia en el siguiente capitulo con sus dudas, preguntas etc...


	14. XIV

**Advertencia**: Este fic contiene escenas de violencia, contenido explicito, etc. Muertes de Personajes principales. Les recuerdo que como en los libros, no todas las escenas ocurren al mismo tiempo con respeto a su linea cronológica, espero hacerme entender.

**Summary:**"-si llegará un día en que tú padre tuviera que elegir entre su honor, por un lado, y sus seres amados por otro, ¿qué haría? –" Su padre haría lo que era correcto, incluso si eso significaba sacrificar a la felicidad de su familia.

Ante las injusticias que enfrenta el reino, el abandono del pueblo, la indiferencia de los Lores y Nobles del Reino ante la decadencia, Eddard «Ned» Stark, decide jugar el Juego de Tronos, después de todo tiene su propio candidato al trono quien lleva su sangre y decide hacer las paces con viejos enemigos por el bien del reino.

Podrá llegar hasta el final mientras intentar crear un equilibrio entre su honor, su deber y sus deseos de proteger a su familia, o serán sus deseos de proteger a todo el reino quien le hagan perder lo todo.

* * *

I

* * *

La caballería avanzo en línea recta en contra de las líneas defensivas del ejercito de Stannis, el viejo soldado experimentado siguió en silencio aguantando el momento exacto en que el ejercito del Dominio hiciera el primer movimiento.

Garlan Tyrell no espero demasiado una vez se encontró en el campo de batalla contra los rebeldes Baratheon, su caballería avanzo en línea recta al principio fueron simples pasos hasta que sonaron las trompetas y la caballería dio rienda suelta a toda su velocidad, su ferocidad para una gran embestida.

El joven general intentaba vengar la muerte de su padre, amigos y ante todo devolver a Stannis a su horrible isla de donde había salido. Tal vez incluso vengaría la muerte de Renly como un favor personal hacia su hermano Loras.

La caballería pesada del Dominio hacia resonar sus armaduras con cada paso que daban y mientras mas se acercaban lentamente los tres comandantes principales de esta tomaron la delantera entre sus líneas y sus compañeros se formaron a su lado intentando hacer tres flechas en su formación.

—¡Lanceros! —

Grito con fuerza Stannis y sus soldados alzaron sus lanzas detrás de sus escudos; entonces sucedió el choque, la caballería pesada incluso consiguió romper la primer línea defensiva Baratheon mientras avanzaban rápidamente arrasando todo a su paso, hasta que la segunda línea defensiva que consistía en lanzas del doble del tamaño de un hombre consiguió hacerlos detener.

—¡Arqueros! —

—Pero majestad, les daríamos a nuestros hombres, muchos morirán —

Stannis solo miro al caballero que le acaba de responderle, compartieron una fría mirada mientras los lanceros comenzaban a retroceder lentamente ante las fuerzas Tyrell.

—Lo sé, morirán al igual que nuestros enemigos es un riesgo que correrán con gusto por su rey —

Stannis alzo su mano como la señal y los arqueros tensaron sus arcos, los ballesteros igualmente acompañaron la ráfaga que se iba a originar cuando el Rey bajara su mano y eso sucedió.

Una lluvia de flechas cayó sobre la caballería Tyrell y las primeras dos líneas defensivas de Stannis, los soldados desesperados alzaron sus escudos en un intento en vano por protegerse, pero fue en vano, en ese momento Garlan al otro lado del campo de batalla solo pudo fruncir su ceño, mientras apretaba con fuerza los dientes al ver como algunos de sus jinetes daban media vuelta para comenzar la huía.

Solo un pensamiento había en la mente del segundo hijo de la casa Tyrell – Matar a Stannis, aunque ello significará morir en el intento – estaba decidido así que desenfundo su espada mientras miraba a sus viejos amigos que le habían acompañado en todo este trayecto.

—¡Por el Honor! ¡Por la gloria eterna! ¡Ataquen! —

Entonces Garlan tomo con fuerza las riendas de su corcel y dio la señal este alzo sus patas delanteras y luego tomo gran impulso y cabalgo con fuerza contra los enemigos de su jinete. Los soldados miraron a nonanos por unos segundos hasta que dieron un grito de júbilo, un grito de valentía les siguió mientras todos corrían a matar a los Baratheon.

Stannis solo observo a los últimos jinetes de la caballería Tyrell retroceder, y en silencio dio una breve oración al señor de la luz por el sacrificio de sus hombres, pero entonces escucho el grito estruendoso de miles de hombres corriendo hacia su ejército.

Entonces en ese momento el entendió que era el momento decisivo entre la victoria o la derrota total luego de varios días de intensas luchas contra los Tyrell y algunas fuerzas Lannister.

Quería derrotar ligero a estos soldados, a este ejercito para poder dar media vuelta y regresar a su castillo, a Bastión de las Tormentas y poder asegurarse que su familia estuviera a salvo.

Entonces desenfundo su espada, camino entre sus hombres, llego en silencio hasta la línea principal que estaba rematando a los últimos jinetes, caballeros enemigos algunos soldados le miraron con recelo pues hace algunos minutos sus propios arqueros le había disparo a pesar de ellos estar cerca.

Stannis alzo su espada los soldados observaron a su rey, entonces este comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el enemigo como si se tratara de un simple paseo por la playa. El ejército comenzó a seguirle lentamente, la caballería, los arqueros, espadachines, lanceros entre otros siguieron el paso de su rey hasta que este comenzó a correr con fuerza en dirección de los Tyrell y el ejército siguió a su rey.

Ambos ejércitos corrieron hacia sus adversarios con las espadas desenfundadas, las lanzas listas antes que ambos bandos chocaran una lluvia de flechas cruzo ambos dos del campo de batalla ocasionando grandes bajas entre los dos bandos, miles cayeron muertos, pero eso no detuvo el alcance, los arqueros y ballesteros de ambos ejércitos se empeñaron en disparar hasta la última flecha que tuvieran.

Stannis alzo su espada, Garlan dio un fuerte grito de furia y ambos ejércitos chocaron en un gran estruendo y los gritos de miles de heridos y muertos se escucharon a miles de metros de distancia podrían jurar algunos campesinos.

* * *

II

* * *

Jon observo en silencio las cartas en su mano, las noticias sobre las batallas en Las Tierras de la Tormenta habían llegado, entre mas las leía mas preocupado se encontraba, parecía ser que la flota de Stannis acaba de tomar la capital, no sabia si estaba vivo Stannis o Tywin Lannister, tampoco tenían noticias de Joffrey, solo sabia una cosa y es que los Siete reinos eran un caos completo y absoluto.

Pero aun así solo tomo las cartas de sus supuestos partidarios a lo largo del reino y miro con interés un nuevo mensaje con el sello del Sol Dorniense. No quería realmente saber mucho sobre la familia de sus medio hermanos, esos que nunca conoció, quienes fueron brutalmente asesinados de solo pensar en ello sentía que su corazón se rompía al pensar en cómo alguien podría asesinar a solo niños, no, a bebes, seres inocentes.

Fuera que fuera el mensaje del príncipe de Dorne, claramente vendría con exigencias, insultos o cualquier otro tipo de comentarios poco agradables hacia su persona y seguramente hacia su madre.

—¡Jon! —

Alzo su rostro para voltear la mirada hacia la persona que acaba de ingresar al salón principal en aquel edificio del gobernador de la ciudad de Lannisport que Jon como Rey tomo para si mismo, en realidad se le fue otorgado y no dijo nada sobre ello.

—Robb —

Respondió suavemente a pesar de la molestia que tenia hacia su hermano por matrimonio, crianza y en su corazón. Estaba realmente molesto y furioso por su comportamiento, pondría en peligro toda su frágil alianza con los Greyjoy, ya sabia que Victarion Greyjoy estaba literalmente pensando en tomar parte de la flota e ir a saquear al sur sin esperar ninguna autorización y que su padre Balon pensaba regresar a las islas del Hierro con la otra mitad para construir una flota más grande.

Esto último no tenía realmente mucho sentido, para ampliar la flota no necesitaba marcharse con la mitad de la ya existente – La amenaza era clara, piensan atacar el norte – No podía permitirse eso, tenia que asegurarse esa alianza sin importar el costo, tenia que demostrar que no era un mocoso intentando jugar a ser Rey, por que si fallaba su hijo, su pequeño que no conocía y ahora tanto amaba moriría, y con ello Arya – Si llego a perderlos a ambos prefiero morir – Fue el principal pensamiento de Jon en esos momentos.

—¿Qué sucede Jon? —

Robb le miro con receló en esos momentos, el constante silencio de Jon le estaba generando una leve inquietud que no podía llegar realmente agradarle.

—Un espía nos ha informado que ha conseguido un pasaje seguro para capturar Rock Casterly, como sabes Jaime Lannister y una importante parte del ejercito Lannister se esconde aun en el castillo —

Robb asintió en silencio con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro, Jon le observo en silencio, pensativo y realmente deseoso en el fondo de terminar con esto de una vez por todas para poder marchar hacia el oriente antes que el Valle reuniera todas sus fuerzas o Stannis ya fuera el en persona o sus partidarios reforzaran las defensas de la capital. Tenía que marchar rápidamente pero no podría hacerlo con el Matarreyes seguro en el castillo Lannister donde podría apuñalarle por la espalda o con los Greyjoy pensando en romper la alianza.

—Son excelentes noticias, supongo que quieres que lidere las fuerzas —

Jon miro como la sonrisa de Robb se anchaba y una parte dentro de él, sintió que se partía en mil pedazos ante lo que iba a pasar.

—¡No! Tú te casaras esta noche—

Robb no entendió al principio su cara de asombro fue cambiando lentamente hacia una de furia en esos momentos.

—¡Disculpa! Pero que has dicho —

Este era el momento de la verdad pensó Jon mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la mesa con varios mapas que estaban sobre esta, todos tenían en común que estaban enfocados en la ciudad de Lannisport y sus alrededores, otros se enfocaban en Casterly Rock con varias estatuillas de lobos, Kraken, y Truchas sobre el mapa.

Miro fijamente a su hermano mientras comenzaba a mover lentamente las fichas para hacerle entender el plan.

—Los arreglos ya se están haciendo, haremos creer a los defensores en Casterly Rock que nuestro único interés por ahora es celebrar tu boda con Asha Greyjoy esta noche, mientras toda la ciudad se encuentra en una supuesta celebración, varias compañías se introducirán en el castillo por el desagüe e ingresarán, con algo de suerte abrirán las puertas y tendremos algunas unidades de caballería en los bosques listas para avanzar los mas pronto hacia la entrada del castillo —

Robb permaneció en silencio mientras miraba la explicación, entendía perfectamente lo que le decían, pero había un pequeño problema.

—No puedo hacerlo —

Jon alzo la vista para mirar fijamente a Robb en esos momentos.

—No te lo estoy preguntando Robb, te lo estoy ordenando —

Robb negó nuevamente con una mirada llena de furia en su rostro.

—No la acepto, no puedo aceptarla —

Jon apretó lentamente los puños ante ese desafío, siempre agacho la cabeza cuando Robb hablaba, pero ahora las cosas eran totalmente distintas.

—¿Por qué no lo harás? —

Dijo entre dientes intentando controlar su furia creciente.

—Joy está embarazada, he decidido casarme con ella, es lo correcto —

Un pequeño silencio se formo entre ambos, hasta que Jon alzo su mano para golpear con fuerza la mesa, luego tiro todo al suelo con furia.

* * *

III

* * *

Jorah observo en silencio a los Inmaculados caminando por las calles de la ciudad de Astapor, al sonar constante de los tambores mientras la multitud de esclavos liberados gritaban con jubilo el nombre de Daenerys y en otros miles de idiomas que nunca había escuchado la llamaban La liberadora, La rompedora de Cadenas, Madre.

Estaba en estupor los soldados, estos Inmaculados conocidos por su lealtad inquebrantable hacia los bondadosos amos, no dudaron en voltear sus lanzas para matarlos a ellos, a todo aquel que sostuviera un latigo en sus manos o fuera amo y señor de esclavos.

Fue una masacre total pero el pueblo, las personas del común aclamaban a Daenerys como su salvadora, su protectora y su todo.

Miles de esclavos caminaban por las calles dejando caer sus cadenas, sus collares y todo aquello que le identificaran como esclavos. Pero mientras todo esto sucedía miles de pensamientos cruzaban la mente de Jorah entre ellos que tal vez las cosas se estaban saliendo demasiado de control.

Los esclavistas no iban a tolerar esto, la situación en Qarth no era estable, esas personas se aliaron con Daenerys solo porque se sentían amenazados por el imperio Yi Ti, pero una vez esa amenaza pasara voltearían sus ojos hacia los dos últimos Targaryen en Essos y recordarles que la esclavitud era algo que no iban aceptar fuera abolido no sin antes luchar.

Pero por ahora Qarth no era un problema, al menos mientras los esclavistas aceptaran a regañadientes cooperar junto a Daenerys para enfrentar al imperio, pero ciudades como Yunkai, Meereen, y otras pronto comenzarían a reunir sus ejércitos para enfrentar esta posible amenaza a sus intereses.

—Mira Jorah, quiero que observes mi buen amigo como cambiare el mundo —

Le dijo la pequeña niña ante sus ojos mientras tomaba las riendas de su corcel blanco y comenzaba a marchar a la cabeza de su recién adquirido ejército, mientras sus dragones ahora cada vez mas grande daban vueltas por toda la ciudad saboreando su reciente banquete de esclavistas.

Missandei la muchacha recién liberada camina cerca del caballo de su liberadora y Jorah solo observa en silencio, se pregunta realmente como cambiara el mundo su Khaleesi, se pregunta si realmente debería hacerlo, pero al final llega a la conclusión que es algo que desea ver con sus propios ojos, ese mundo que Daenerys podría crear.

* * *

IV

* * *

Arya miro a los mercenarios reunidos enfrente de ella, estos norteños que durante años se habían escondido aislado del resto del mundo, La compañía de la Rosa, se preguntaba por que los primeros norteños en irse al exilio habían adoptado aquel nombre para su compañía mercenaria, era una pequeña pregunta que no respondía a las otras mil que tenia en su mente que consideraba más importantes.

El pequeño dragón quien cada vez que daba un movimiento sentía que su ser se congelaba de miedo y temores pasaba su escamosa piel a su alrededor, estaba asustada y eso era algo que no iba a negar, realmente no quería estar muy cerca de esa cosa al menos no mientras sostuviera a su pequeño hijo en sus brazos.

Pero el dragón parecía totalmente hipnotizado con su hijo, tal vez era algún tipo de conexión entre los Targaryen y los dragones entonces se preguntaba si Jon podría algún día montar a un dragón y si ella podría acompañarlo, ello realmente le encantaría.

Su bebe, el pequeño Daeron solo seguía enfocado en mover lentamente sus pequeñas manos mirando la criatura con interés intentando tocar el rostro del dragón y soltó una pequeña risa en el proceso.

Mientras esto pasaba Sansa quien estaba en ese momento con Dama a su lado, permaneció en un leve shock mientras miraba a la serpiente sobre el hombro de su hermana, quería correr y salvarla o hacer algo para protegerla, pero mientras mas entendía lo que pasaba se daba cuenta que Arya no necesitaba protección, entonces procedió a ser una doncella de la reina, su hermana y esperaba que fuera vista también como una fiel consejera.

—Sean bienvenidos mis señores —

Los mercenarios se miraron entre ellos, luego a los lobos, pero siempre terminaban mirando en silencio al dragón en su hombro, entonces entendieron que a pesar de las dudas que podrían tener, todo resultaba ser cierto, Eddard Stark realmente les había dado una invitación a volver a los reinos, pero más importante a que el norte tuviera una autentica reina en el trono de los siete reinos.

—Yo Soy Ethan de la antigua casa de los Greystark y este a mi lado es Rogar Snow—

Sansa sintió un fuerte sentimiento de rechazo rápidamente hacia estos hombres, los Greystark antigua casa cadete de los Stark fueron llevados casi al exterminio por atreverse apoyar a los Bolton durante una rebelión, se sorprendió al notar que aún quedaban sobrevivientes.

—¿Un Greystark? Debería sentirme agradecida que la Compañía de la Rosa envié a un familiar tan distante —

Arya hablo con voz fuerte e intentando no demostrar algo de sarcasmo en sus palabras, el hombre mayor le miro fijamente en una tonalidad de rojo en su rostro, parecía claramente que había fallado en su intento de no sonar vulgar o ofendida por su presencia, entonces el capitán mercenario comenzó a reírse con fuerza.

—Entiendo vuestro sentimiento su majestad, pero fue vuestro padre Lord Stark quien nos ha invitado a pesar de saber quienes éramos, somos exiliados, bastardos, muchos de nosotros descendemos de familias llevadas al exilio incluso antes de la llegada de los Targaryen, pero llevamos siglos lejos de nuestro hogar, queremos volver a casa mi Reina —

Arya miro de reojo a su hermana Sansa, esta también le compartió la mirada, hasta el momento ambas chicas daban por entendido que estos hombres no mentían, desde la lejanía Catelyn observaba en silencio escuchando y cautelosa de aceptar la ayuda de estos hombres.

—¡Nos sentiremos honrados de aceptar vuestra ayuda! Aun así, no espero que los mercenarios luchen solo por volver al norte, ¿Cuál es su verdadero precio? —

Todos miraron en silencio a Arya hasta que una pequeña sonrisa paso por el rostro nuevamente de Ethan, pero fue Rogar el bastardo quien hablo en ese momento.

—Veinte tres toneladas de oro y plata, tierras para cultivar y vivir acá en el norte, la reivindicación de muchas de nuestras familias y legitimación como casas menores o cadetes de líneas de bastardos interrumpidas de familias nobles del norte que partieron al exilio con la llegada de los Targaryen —

Arya miro fijamente aquel hombre de ojos fríos, cabello castaño y esa cara demacrada sin mucha emoción demostrada en su rostro.

—Hecho pero estas familias y bastardos legitimados no podrán hacer reclamo alguno sobre ninguna de las grandes familias del norte, el oro se pagará una vez terminada la guerra junto con la plata, las tierras hay muchas al norte cerca de la muralla que han sido abandonadas a través de los años —

Ethan miro de reojo a Rogar y ambos hombres asintieron levemente con sus cabezas, mientras eso pasaba el dragón alzo sus alas con fuerza y dio una fuerte respiración de fuego, todos retrocedieron inmediatamente mientras que Arya sostuvo con fuerza a su bebe e intentaba que sus miedos, temores sobre la vestía no la dominaran y no fueran visibles.

Pero entonces uso esto a su favor.

—Recordar mis señores que las palabras de mi esposo, vuestro Rey es Fuego y Sangre, pero fue criado junto conmigo con estas El invierno se acerca, mas vale que recuerden que el Dragon del norte no perdonara a quien le traicione —

Luego de ello Arya se levantó mientras sentía e intentaba no mostrar signo de dolor al ver como el dragón a pesar de las capas de piel que usaban clavo con fuerza sus garras en su hombro. Sansa le siguió de cerca, y caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a las puertas que daban con los pasillos y cuando vio que no había nadie cerca, cayo de rodillas al suelo, cansada aun por el parto, nerviosa, temerosa por que acaba de enfrentar a hombres temibles e intentaba demostrarles a todos que era una reina digna.

A su lado sansa la sostuvo con fuerza sonriéndole con orgullo.

—Lo hiciste perfectamente —

Le dijo mientras le ayudaba a levantar lentamente, por unos minutos ambas ignoraron al dragón que parecía haber decidido caminar detrás de ellas y ya no mas en el hombro de la madre del cachorro.

**Notas del autor**

Lamento la demora en actualizar, pero conseguí un trabajo de medio tiempo por un par de semanas adicional a todo lo demás que manejo en mi vida y realmente me ha ocupado mucho el tiempo. Espero que este capitulo sea de su gusto, también me gustaría que leyeran mis otras historias como "Un mundo donde estés presente", "Los siete reinos" que han sido actualizados recientemente.

Agradecimientos a todos por sus comentarios.

Lord Gnomo: Realmente me da felicidad saber que no ha decepcionado mis capítulos espero que este tambien sea de tu gusto.

Bella-swan11: Como siempre es todo un gusto leer tus comentarios, me animan a seguir adelante espero que sigas leyendo esta historia fielmente.

.3760: Viejo feliz cumpleaños atrasado te doy lo muchas felicitaciones., la cara de joffrey jaja bueno el destino de este sera genial

Leinad100: Jajaja en serio, es raro muchas personas dicen que lo adoran, no entiendo por que, personalmente tengo muchas dudas sobre este en los libros.


	15. XV

**Advertencia**: Este fic contiene escenas de violencia, contenido explicito, etc. Muertes de Personajes principales. Les recuerdo que como en los libros, no todas las escenas ocurren al mismo tiempo con respeto a su linea cronológica, espero hacerme entender.

**Summary:**"-si llegará un día en que tú padre tuviera que elegir entre su honor, por un lado, y sus seres amados por otro, ¿qué haría? –" Su padre haría lo que era correcto, incluso si eso significaba sacrificar a la felicidad de su familia.

Ante las injusticias que enfrenta el reino, el abandono del pueblo, la indiferencia de los Lores y Nobles del Reino ante la decadencia, Eddard «Ned» Stark, decide jugar el Juego de Tronos, después de todo tiene su propio candidato al trono quien lleva su sangre y decide hacer las paces con viejos enemigos por el bien del reino.

Podrá llegar hasta el final mientras intentar crear un equilibrio entre su honor, su deber y sus deseos de proteger a su familia, o serán sus deseos de proteger a todo el reino quien le hagan perder lo todo.

* * *

I

Nunca pensó en toda su vida que realmente tendría que sentarse en la silla de su padre, en el escritorio de este; mientras que su hermana mayor Sansa le pasaba una carta tras otra, un mensaje continuo y constante informando constantemente muchas noticias que podrían considerarse como malas; Su padre siempre decía que los cuervos significaban alas negras, noticias negras.

"¿Qué tan malo es realmente?"

Dijo Arya con la voz entre cortada mientras terminaba de leer los mensajes de la casa Manderly, solo podría mirar con preocupación a su hermana, y esta entendía completamente lo complicado que era la situación.

"Padre llevo a casi todos los hombres disponibles a luchar, las cosechas se están desperdiciando, la guerra ha durado demasiado tiempo"

La guerra, aquella batalla que se estaba luchando en el sur solo para que ella pudiera sentarse en un trono que no deseaba, y estaba segura que Jon tampoco lo quería, solo podría mirar las cartas, los sellos de las casas sobre el escritorio y sabía que contenía al menos la mitad de estas.

Necesitan trabajadores con desesperación pensó Arya, pero sencillamente Invernalia no tenia suficientes personas para enviar a otras casas – A penas tenemos para recolectar nuestras propias cosechas – tenia que encontrar una manera, algo que sirviera para ayudar a su gente.

El invierno se acerca era el Lema de los Stark y ahora más que nunca sentía el peso de dichas palabras, cuando llegara el invierno, no habría suficiente grano en todo el Norte para poder alimentar a la población.

"¡Necesito ayuda!" Nunca en todos sus años, realmente pensó que vería el día en que su hermana acachara la cabeza tan rápidamente ante una situación que tuviera que enfrentar, pero esta era un problema para el cual nunca había sido entrenada, o preparada y Sansa tampoco, solo podría mirar de reojo a su hermana quien miraba las cartas con desesperación y no se atrevía a abrir los sellos de los mensajes más recientes.

"Hablare con el Maestre, tal vez este pueda ayudarnos con algunos registros o algún libro sobre este tipo de situaciones"

Solo asintió en silencio la cabeza mientras veía a su hermana abandonar la habitación donde su padre solía realizar sus trabajos, y mientras miraba en silencio los grandes tomos literarios, la biblioteca rudimentaria de su padre, miro también algunas sillas y varios retratos que no pudo identificar a quienes le correspondían, recordó que estos habían sido organizados por orden de su madre y mientras recordaba algunas lecciones que esta le dio como niña, fue como si hubiera tenido una idea drástica pero que podría funcionar.

Se levanto rápidamente, mientras caminaba hasta el cuarto de su hijo sabiendo que su madre estaría cuidando de su nieto, ante todo manteniendo un ojo vigilante sobre la pequeña cría de dragón – para Arya fue fácil entender que el dragón no tenía ningún interés en lastimar a su hijo pero su madre era demasiado cautelosa – Camino ignorando las miradas de preocupación que le dieron varias sirvientas al verla moverse tan apresuradamente.

Cuando abrió los cuartos, sintió que su corazón se detenía por unos segundos, como si quisiera contemplar eternamente la imagen que tenia ante ella, es como si los antiguos dioses estuvieran cautivando ese momento, en que una leve luz del día ingresaba por la ventanas del dormitorio, mientras su madre alzaba a su hijo, a su pequeño príncipe en sus dos brazos al aire y este sonreía de una manera que nunca antes lo había visto y cerca, como un fiel compañero vigilante estaba el dragón observando en silencio todo lo sucedido.

"¿Hija?" Pero ella no respondía, solo seguía mirando en silencio todo "Arya, ¿todo se encuentra bien?" Pregunto con cautela la señora de invernalia, mientras miraba con intriga la mirada perdida de su hija.

"Madre, yo… Lo siento, es solo que necesitaba pedirte un favor"

Catelyn abrió los ojos con sorpresa, mientras intentaba controlar su sonrisa, es cierto que las cosas entre ellas habían mejorado demasiado pero aun así sentía a veces que tenían ciertos roces de discrepancia continua, pero ahora era su hija que venía a pedir ayuda.

El pequeño Daeron que miraba con intriga a su abuela, desvió lentamente la mirada con lo poco que su pequeño cuerpo le podría permitir para emitir una pequeña sonrisa al ver a su madre cerca, a pesar de lo joven que estaba y apenas haber sobrevivido las primeras semanas de vida, era un niño algo entusiasta e intento estirar las manos para llamar la atención de su progenitora.

Arya entendía las señales de su hijo, mientras caminaba lentamente hacia su madre para tomarlo entre sus brazos con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Mientras eso pasaba Catelyn miro con un leve sentimiento de angustia la escena puesto que su hija aun era una niña ante sus ojos estaba cargando a su hijo entre sus brazos, una escena que nunca pensó presenciar y que sinceramente le generaba muchos temores por la juventud de ella.

"¿En qué te puedo ayudar hija?" Catelyn le sonrio levemente a Arya mientras ella le indicaba con una simple mirada que pudiera seguirle, ella entendió rápidamente y la siguió en silencio, ambas dejando al dragón atrás el cual parecía mas concentrado en estar cerca de la chimenea, sencillamente nadie en el castillo sabia como tratar con este y preferían ignorarle salvo que fuera necesariamente obligatorio darle algún tipo de atención.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina donde estaban trabajando, ya se encontraba Sansa quien tenia varios pergaminos en sus manos, dando leves lecturas rápidas a estos.

"Madre, Arya pensé que te encontraría aquí"

Arya le sonrio a su hermana mientras intentaba manejar el peso de su hijo en sus brazos, era algo difícil y sentía que estaba haciendo alguna especie de malabares.

"Fui por algo de ayuda"

Le dijo sencillamente mientras daba una sencilla mirada a su madre quien seguía algo confundida, pero luego fue Sansa quien comenzó a darle breves explicaciones de la situación en la que se encontraba, la mirada de su madre fue cambiando con cada noticia dada, claramente Catelyn no esperaba que fuera necesitada para este tipo de asuntos, pero entendía que era deber de la Reina administrar el reino y en gran parte el norte era por ahora el único luchar donde Arya podría ejercer un control real.

"Cuando tu padre fue a la guerra contra el Rey loco y contra os Greyjoy, las reservas de grano ayudaron a mantener esta situación controlada, además la época de las cosechas ya había pasado"

Sansa dio un leve suspiro de frustración, estaba feliz que su hermana fuera a pedirle ayudar a su madre, pero claramente esta nunca enfrento una situación tan complicada como la que estaban.

Arya intento no emitir sonido alguno de desilusión puesto que en verdad necesitaba mas personas que le aconsejaran y por ahora el maestre estaban enfocado en la educación de sus hermanos, lo cual realmente era agradecido y no quería que Bran y Rickon se atrasaran – Además el maestre ya me dio todo con lo que podría ayudarme – Pensó Arya mientras revisaba los registros de las ultimas cosechas, las reservas de grano no podrían alimentar a todo el norte.

Si ella pudiera de alguna forma ayudar, incluso si eso significaba tener que hacerlo personalmente entonces mientras leía otra carta que extrañamente había sido enviada por los Manderly, noto algo importante.

"Podríamos dividir los campos, para que mujeres y niños pudieran ayudar"

Tanto Sansa como Catelyn se miraron, aunque podría ser una buena idea solo seria darle mas cargas a la gente llana, quienes apenas podrían continuar costeando sus propias vidas para ser llevados a los campos de sus señores a recolectar las cosechas.

"Podría ayudar, pero faltarían más manos que ayudaran tal vez incluso tendríamos que desmovilizar algunas partes de las tropas aun estacionadas aquí en el norte y enviarlas a los campos"

Comento Sansa mientras intentaba dar algunos leves cálculos de las personas necesitadas para esta tarea, pero la mirada de Arya seguía enfocada en la última carta.

"¿Cuántos guardias son necesarios para vigilar a soldados desarmados?"

Las dos mujeres no entendieron la pregunta, mientras Arya luchaba ahora para evitar que su hijo intentara llevarse la carta a la boca, claramente a Daeron esto pareció no agradarle y mientras el niño parecía a punto de soltar un fuerte llanto, Arya puso la carta rápidamente sobre la mesa.

"La casa Manderly se esta quejando de los constantes barcos con prisioneros de guerra que están llegando a su puerto"

Arya puso entonces sus dedos sobre varias de las líneas que expresaban la molestia de Lord Manderly por la falta de recursos que disponía en esos momentos.

"Es muy riesgoso Arya"

Fueron las palabras de su madre mientras entendía perfectamente su idea, era cierto que muchos de estos soldados en parte también eran campesinos reclutados para luchar por sus señores feudales, pero muchos de estos podrían aprovechar la situación para intentar escapar o formar algún tipo de resistencia en su territorio.

"Lo sé, pero si le aseguramos a estas personas que serian liberadas una vez terminada su labor, y en vez de desmovilizar parte de nuestras milicias y que los vigilaran, tal vez podría funcionar"

Si podría pensó Sansa, Catelyn sintió un leve sentimiento de orgullo por su hija, realmente estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, si esto podría funcionar tendría que escribirle a su esposo que enviara algunos refuerzos, pero eso sería difícil las comunicaciones con el sur eran caóticas.

"Debemos trabajar en un plan mas detallado, y se que los señores del norte podrían aceptar este tipo de ayuda poco voluntariosa sobre sus tierras"

Arya sonrio en agradecimiento a su madre por este apoyo.

II

"¿Qué tan grave es?"

Fue la pregunta que hizo Willas Tyrell suficiente para que todos se movieran con incomodidad ante la situación actual, pocos de ellos tenían realmente las fuerzas para hablar o hacer algún tipo de comentario, pero al final fue Dickon Tarly quien se atrevió a dar un paso adelante, mientras tomo un bastón de mando para señalar rápidamente los puntos más críticos sobre los mapas, movió varias fichas que representaban el Sol De Dorne, el lobo Huargo y el dragón de los norteños, un ciervo y un león estaban también presentes.

"Stannis ha destruido la mitad de nuestro ejército enviado apoyar a los Lannister, los leones no solo no nos socorrieron, si no también que se concentraron en sus propios intereses, ahora bastión de tormentas o lo que queda de este castillo, si son ciertos los informes esta en poder de Tywin"

Y fue en ese momento que Willas golpeo como pocas veces lo hacia con fuerza la mesa, en una clara muestra de enojo y molestia.

Dickon miro con preocupación a su viejo amigo, así que decidio continuar cuando sintió que este se había calmado.

"La muerte de nuestro señor Mace Tyrell esta confirmada, tu hermano Loras y Lady Margaery siguen desaparecidos, no tenemos informe si llegaron a la capital antes o después de que la flota de Stannis la capturara"

Todo el reino era un caos sin precedentes, ni siquiera cuando Aegon Targaryen invadió los Siete Reinos se llego a tal caos y confusión.

"Garlan nos ha reportado que ha conseguido romper las líneas Baratheon, pero desconoce el paradero de Stannis, e igualmente parte de los señores de la tormenta están empeñados en hostigar su retroceso a nuestras tierras"

Al menos uno de sus hermanos estaba vivo pensó Willas, mientras apretaba con fuerza los dientes e intentaba mantener la calma ante sus hombres.

"¿Qué tan lejos esta las fuerzas Dornienses? ¿Lord Tarly ya ha dado media vuelta a su ejército para ayudarnos?"

Dickon hizo un breve silencio, envió tantos cuervos como pudo en búsqueda urgente por tener noticias de su padre quien partió rápidamente a enfrentarse a las fuerzas norteñas que estaban atacando Lannisport, pero con la invasión de los Dornienses y ahora la destrucción de una importante parte de sus ejércitos por el ataque traicionero de Stannis, la capital estaba en un alto riesgo de caer, el problema es que su padre estaba marchando tan pronto como podía, y para el momento en que recibió la orden de retirada estaba a un par de días de Lannisport.

Con algo de suerte los norteños no nos atacaran por la retaguardia, el ejercito de mi padre marcha a toda prisa, pero no llegaran a tiempo, fue un pensamiento que molestaba profundamente a Dickon.

"Mi padre ha informado que le tomara al menos ocho días de marcha forzosa poder llegar a Altojardín"

Un breve sentimiento de desconcierto se formo entre todos.

"¿Cuándo llego ese mensaje?"

Pregunto uno de los comandantes de menor rango, todos miraron fijamente a Dickon Tarly quien estaba realmente queriendo evitar responder dicha pregunta.

"Esta misma mañana"

Y un caos se origino entre todos los presentes, los señores comenzaron hablar de que debían preparar a todos los hombres y mujeres para defender la capital y convocar a todas las casas nobles a que enviaran ayuda, pero Willas sabia que la mitad de las fuerzas disponibles ya estaban en Altojardín y las demás fueron enviadas a la ciudadela a protegerla en caso de un ataque de los Dornienses o peor que la flota Greyjoy eludiera la flota del dominio y la flota real y les atacara.

"¿A cuántos días está el ejercito Dorniense?"

Dickon tomo una fuerte bocanada de aire para lo que iba a decir a continuación puesto que le sería realmente difícil comentario sin generar un sentimiento de derrota entre todos.

"Las fuerzas combinadas de los Varner, Vyrwel, Webber consiguieron retrasarlos hace dos días, pero sus pérdidas fueron demasiado grandes"

Willas miro directamente a Dickon Tarly sabiendo que la pregunta no fue respondida en ningún momento.

"¿Cuándo llegaran?"

Dickon agacho su mirada con tristeza puesto que fue educado para la victoria, para siempre sobresalir entre todos los hombres y nunca para una situación tan difícil como esta.

"En dos días, con algo de suerte podrían ser tres"

Entonces varios de los presentes solo pudieron sentarse en las pocas sillas disponibles, otros comenzaron a murmurar sobre lo importante que era que evacuaron rápidamente el castillo, algunos mas optimistas hablaron de que podrían resistir el tiempo que fuera necesario.

"¿Podremos resistir la llegada de tu padre?"

La pregunta era clara, si lord Tarly pudiera sorprender a los Martell podrían conseguir una importante victoria e incluso conseguir la expulsión total de los invasores.

"Dependemos totalmente que los Norteños no ataquen su retaguardia, si lo hacen destruirían las fuerzas de mi padre, viene a toda marcha Willas, sus hombres están cansados y exhaustos, incluso si llega al octavo día, temo que necesitaría al menos otros dos días preparar sus hombres para el combate de lo contrario serian masacrados"

Cuarenta mil hombres podrían tener a su disposición Lord Tarly con algo de suerte las demás casas aportarían tropas a su marcha, pero para ese entonces los Dornienses los tendrían totalmente rodeados sitiando el castillo – Dudo mucho que Arianna Martell decida sentarse a comer banquetes mientras espera que nos rindamos, como hizo mi padre con Stannis – nos atacaran desde el primer día, la pregunta es si las pocas fuerzas reunidas en su castillo podrían resistir.

Los Lannister en teoría eran sus aliados, pero ya estaba claro que buscaban sus propios objetivos – La estrategia de Tywin, fue superada por la de Stannis – Mientras miraba el tablero, los mapas entendía claramente que todo dependía que los norteños no decidieran perseguir a lord Tarly.

Podrían entretener a la alianza del norte, con la flota real y la flota del dominio – No, esto solo provocara que sus ejércitos marchen hacia nosotros, mientras los Greyjoy combaten en los mares – mas de trescientos barcos todos anclados en las Islas del Escudo sin poder actuar por falta de apoyo terrestre, nada servirá que ataquen e intenten recuperar las tierras del Occidente, no sin un ejército para respaldarlos.

A pesar de su resentimiento producto de esta guerra hacia los Dornienses, realmente sentía un odio mas profundo hacia Stannis quien asesino a su padre, y una total desconfianza hacia los Lannister – Han perdido su cuidad mas importante y ahora la capital, será solo cuestión de tiempo que su castillo, Casterly Rock caiga – apretó con fuerza sus manos mientras miraba sus alternativas.

"Quiero enviar un mensaje urgente, tanto al príncipe de Dorne como al Rey… Jon ¿Stark o Snow? Que importa, un mensaje al rey dragón de norte"

Todos se miraron en silencio y sorprendidos, ante esas palabras, un leve sentimiento de desconcierto de formo entre todos ellos.

"Dickon quiero que salgas esta misma noche hacia las islas de Escudo, quiero que asegures el control de la flota real para nuestro nuevo rey"

Dickon cerro los ojos entendiendo claramente a que decisión había llegado su viejo amigo.

III

"¡Lo entiendes!"

Comento Jon en silencio mientras miraba directamente a Joy Lannister quien estaba arrodillada con lagrimas en sus ojos; cerca estaba su primo Devan Lannister quien asintió rápidamente entendiendo que no tendría mucha opinión sobre el asunto.

Ramsay quien estaba cerca se comía una pequeña manzana con un tono divertido en sus ojos, claramente su presencia ayudo para la aceptación rápida de las peticiones del rey.

"Ramsay os acompañará hasta el Septo que confirmará vuestra unión, será una boda rápida, sencilla ya he asegurado la presencia de varios de los señores del occidente que han aceptado apoyarnos en nuestra campaña"

Jon no quería decir que la mitad de esos invitados eran en realidad prisioneros o nobles que no tuvieron mas alternativa que apoyar su reclamo - ¿Qué clase de rey seré? – Realmente era algo que se preguntaba constantemente, estaba haciendo lo correcto o realmente se estaba convirtiendo en un tirano para imponer su voluntad.

No, esto, por horrible que fuera era para proteger a su hijo, a su Arya, a toda su familia incluso a Robb quien lo metió en este problema.

"Como ordenes su majestad"

Jon le dio una mirada de desprecio – Al final deseabas mas ser la señora de Rock Casterly – Fue su único pensamiento mientras miraba como estas personas se retiraban, no dijo ni una sola palabra a la presencia del quinto integrante en aquella reunión.

Su tío Ned, le miraba en silencio, no opino nada durante toda la negociación, pero esos ojos penetrantes sobre Jon, le ocasionaba un leve temor.

"¡Es lo correcto!"

Pero Eddard Stark siguió sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, a pesar de la mirada retadora de Jon quien al final termino cediendo y volteo la mirada rápidamente. No, no importara si ahora era el Rey, jamás podría desafiar a su padre adoptivo.

"Tú eres el rey"

Fue lo único que dijo después de unos minutos, pero para Jon se sintió como una puñalada.

"Ser Rey no significa que podre hacer lo que quieras"

Ned asintió levemente al escuchar las palabras de su sobrino, mientras caminaba para observar por las ventanas como la flota Greyjoy se encontraba desembarcando parte de la nobleza de las islas de Hierro.

"Hablare con Robb, él debe entender"

Los dos simplemente siguieron en silencio observando por las ventanas de aquella habitación donde se podía divisar con tranquilidad todo el puerto.

"Deseo ir a casa"

Fue lo primero que dijo Jon que no tuviera que ver con los recientes hechos, Ned solo le miro con sorpresa ante su declaración.

"Por eso estamos luchando Jon, para que puedas ir a tu hogar"

Pero su sobrino negó rápidamente, mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños.

"Esa ciudad, ese trono no es mi hogar, mi verdadero hogar está en el norte"

Luego de eso solo se retiro en silencio mientras decidida que debía ir asegurarse que todo estuviera en perfecto estado para la boda entre Robb y Asha.

IV

"Que el guerrero le de coraje, y le proteja en estos tiempos, que el herrero le dé fuerza para soportar esta carga, y que la vieja, ella que conoce todo destino le dé el camino correcto para recorrer, a la luz de los siete proclamo a Myrcella Baratheon, primera de su nombre, reina de los siete reinos, protectora de la Fe, reina de los ándalos y los primeros hombres, largo sea su reinado, que largo sea su reinado"

"Largo sea su reinado"

Gritaron los caballeros del valle con fuerza, mientras Robyn Arryn permanecía a todo momento al lado de su prometida, con fuerza retumbaron las trompetas y los tambores, mientras el ejercito del valle proclamaba a la nueva reina, mientras que Meñique observaba en silencio al lado de Lysa Arryn.

**Notas del autor**

Agradecimientos a todos por sus comentarios.

.3760: Jajaja calma amigo,

Bella-swan11: Tus comentarios, como siempre es un placer leerlos, ver como introduces con gusto a la historia en cada uno de ellos.

Nagisa: No te preocupes no la he abandonado

anonimus maximus: En este capitulo ya se ha solucionado un poco ese asunto, la pregunta es si se quedara asi.


	16. XVI

**Advertencia**: Este fic contiene escenas de violencia, contenido explicito, etc. Muertes de Personajes principales. Les recuerdo que como en los libros, no todas las escenas ocurren al mismo tiempo con respeto a su linea cronológica, espero hacerme entender.

**Summary:**"-si llegará un día en que tú padre tuviera que elegir entre su honor, por un lado, y sus seres amados por otro, ¿qué haría? –" Su padre haría lo que era correcto, incluso si eso significaba sacrificar a la felicidad de su familia.

Ante las injusticias que enfrenta el reino, el abandono del pueblo, la indiferencia de los Lores y Nobles del Reino ante la decadencia, Eddard «Ned» Stark, decide jugar el Juego de Tronos, después de todo tiene su propio candidato al trono quien lleva su sangre y decide hacer las paces con viejos enemigos por el bien del reino.

Podrá llegar hasta el final mientras intentar crear un equilibrio entre su honor, su deber y sus deseos de proteger a su familia, o serán sus deseos de proteger a todo el reino quien le hagan perder lo todo.

* * *

I

Solo pudo observar con impotencia, en la lejanía sabiendo que esta vez no podría estar en primera línea luchando al lado de sus hombres – SI sus hombres, los consideraba suyos y sentía que era su deber protegerlos, darles la moral y apoyarles en este momento – Pero entendía perfectamente que ya había arriesgado demasiadas veces su vida. Una prueba de ello era su ojo, solo pudo llevar su mano ante las vendas que lo estaban cubriendo, sabiendo que aun no tenia buenas noticias de los maestres y la posibilidad de que perdiera la visión en este, era total.

Su ojo izquierdo, se llegó a la conclusión que lo iba a perder totalmente. Salvo que encontrara a un maestre que se atreviera a darle alguna opinión distinta.

Bueno no importaba pensó, mientras veía como los soldados corrían por el puente de piedra que conectaba hacia Casterly Rock. Ellos corrían hacia una muerte segura ante la lluvia de flechas, algunos alcanzaban a alzar sus escudos para protegerse, se formaban rápidamente formaciones de escudos mientras el ariete pesado era movilizado con dificultad.

Algunos soldados terminaban cayendo del puente directo al gran precipicio, el castillo era enorme, se decía que era mas alto que el mismo muro del norte, eran historias que pensó exageradas ahora podría creerlas.

"¡Tomara demasiado tiempo!"

Escucho una voz detrás de si, para voltear a mirar a Robb quien parecía claramente molesto, sabia los verdaderos motivos, sus acciones para que Joy dejara cualquier relación amorosa que tuviera con su hermano – Primo – Tuvo totalmente éxito, claramente no lo iban a perdonar por ello, al menos por ahora.

Pero para proteger a Arya y su hijo con gusto aceptaría el resentimiento de su hermano de crianza ante su egoísmo, jamás pensó algún día que estuvieran en esta situación. Donde Robb lo mirara con ese resentimiento, donde confiara mas en este momento en personas que antes lo menospreciarían por ser un bastardo.

Las cosas han cambiado demasiado, era triste pensar en ello.

"Solo necesitamos que sigan distrayendo a los defensores"

Robb solo asintió en silencio mientras se retiraba en silencio de la pequeña colina que se había ocupado para que el alto mando se pudiera establecer. Jon solo pudo dar un pequeño suspiro de cansancio.

Solo podría seguir mirando en silencio el caos que se estaba formando adelante, mientras seguían avanzando más y más soldados jóvenes a su muerte, hubiera preferido que sus planes iniciales hubieran podido usarse.

Pero claramente tuvo que usar otro tipo de distracción aparte de la boda de Robb con Asha, pensó que si ponía la atención de los defensores en algo tan mundano tendría éxito. Pero el tiempo estaba corriendo rápidamente.

Stannis ha capturado desembarco del rey, ahora los Tyrell y los Martell oficialmente están de mi lado, debería estar viajando al sur en esos momentos para asegurar dicha alianza, en vez de ello estaba viendo como los arqueros Lannister estaban matando a sus hombres.

"Debes darle tiempo, te aseguro que pronto lo entenderá Jon" 

La mano sobre su hombro y la voz segura de su padre adoptivo lo hizo sentir un poco mejor, estaba cansado, agotado las noticias seguían llegando una tras otra y a veces sentía que eran solo palabras destinadas a llevarlo a la locura.

"Tal vez, lo mejor sea enviarlo a las Tierras de los Ríos, necesitan ayuda ante el posible ataque del Valle"

Ned le miro levemente mientras pensaba en aquellas palabras, eso era cierto pronto el ejercito tendría que dividirse en varias regiones para detener los planes de Lysa y Petyr de poner a la niña de Cersei en el trono – Que locura había inundado a la hermana de su esposa – pensó que lo mejor era que fuera directamente el a líder a las tropas que enfrentarían esta nueva amenaza pero no quería tampoco dejar a Jon solo para cuando se reuniera con los Tyrell y los Martell.

Sabia que debía confiar en Robb, era su hijo y primogénito, algún día sería el guardián del norte y esperaba que apoyara hasta el último aliento a Jon – Al menos a su hermana y su sobrino en caso que la relación entre ambos no se solucionara – Tal vez sea lo correcto, Robb no estuviera bajo su sombra y ahora la de Jon, seria peligroso, pero estaba seguro que Hoster y Edmure lo protegerían si llegara a ser necesario.

"Creo que es lo correcto"

Jon le dio una leve sonrisa de alivio al ver que estaba de acuerdo con sus ideas.

"Asha lo acompañara"

Dijo antes de retirarse a su tienda, cansado de ver morir a sus soldados en un intento que sabia que era en vano. Además de ello sabia que su padre le acaba de dirigir una mirada sobre si acaba de enloquecerse.

* * *

II

* * *

Los botes aprovecharon la caída de la noche para que comenzarán a remar los marinos, se dirigieron con el mayor silencio posible que pudieran producir, teniendo en cuenta que el choque de las olas contra las filosas rocas ayudaría a cubrirlos.

Theon miro con nerviosismo a las personas a su alrededor, sabiendo claramente que si llegaban a ser descubiertos toda posibilidad de asaltar el castillo fracasaría. Iba acompañado de Domeric Bolton, del hermano bastardo de este quien le ocasionaba continuamente escalofríos en todo su cuerpo con su constante forma de sonreír.

No quería decirlo, pero estaba feliz que su tío Victarion estuviera a su lado en esos momentos, era como ver a una persona enferma mentalmente y que disfrutaba de ello. Si claramente no quería tener a Ramsay a su lado cuando ingresaran al castillo.

No quería tampoco saber cómo consiguió la información sobre el sistema de alcantarillado del castillo. Nadie había visto a Tygett Lannister quien supuestamente fue la persona de donde se había extraído esta información.

Fue entonces cuando se diviso una llamarada mas adelante, era la señal pensaron los demás, comenzaron a remar con mas fuerza, claramente los explorados habían encontrado el ingreso, Theon estaba dispuesto a mucho pero cuando vio el pequeño túnel y las aguas negras saliendo de este sintió claramente un sentimiento de repulsión.

Su tío lo golpeo con el hombro, saltaron de sus botes rápidamente, algunos hombres el agua les llego hasta las cinturas, una clara señal que estaban al menos ahora en roca sólida, tal vez en otra ocasión hubiera disfrutado navegar por estas aguas y observar la belleza natural de los arcos rocosos, los túneles y la pequeña bahía que se formaba bajo la imponente roca montañosa donde se había edificado Casterly Rock.

Siguió a los soldados, comenzaron a caminar lentamente por las aguas luego empezaron a subir por las rocas donde se dirigían hacia las cuevas, cuando ingresaron intento no vomitar al sentir el olor, una cosa era ver la mierda, pero olerla era el infierno.

Continuaron su travesía cada paso sentía que el camino se hacia mas pequeño, llegaron a un punto donde tuvieron que arrodillarse e intento Theon con todas sus fuerzas de no poner sus manos sobre el agua sucia, pero al final termino fallando y continuaron gateando hasta que comenzaron a subir lentamente por una serie de túneles y para su alivio llegaron a unos acueductos donde estaban varias escaleras.

Esta debía ser la zona de mantenimiento que había mencionado Ramsay, no lo dudo cuando consiguieron salirse de aquellas asquerosas cloacas, se puso de pie y comenzaron a subir por las escaleras.

Fue su tío Victarion quien alzo con fuerza la pesada tapa que les obstruía el camino, y cuando consiguió divisar la luz a través supo que habían llegado.

Salieron rápidamente con un grito de furia, los soldados consiguieron salir, los defensores rápidamente fueron a enfrentárseles.

Theon alzo su espada comenzaron las espadas a chocar, el sonido de los soldados y las alertas que se habían infiltrado en el castillo.

* * *

III

* * *

Arianna ingreso a Altojardín sobre un elefante acorazado, con una sonrisa en su rostro, podría haber recibido ordenes de su padre de entablar las negociaciones de paz, pero no significaba que no pudiera ingresar como lo que era.

Una conquistadora, mientras miraba con interés y superioridad a los soldados Tyrell quien la miraba con un profundo odio.

Dagas en sus miradas pensó con diversión.

Adelante estaba Willas Tyrell quien no oculto su fuerte desprecio, cuando por fin llego a su limite de diversión, dio la orden a su conductor, para que detuviera el elefante. Este lo hizo e inclino levemente sus pesadas patas para que el pequeño asiento de Arianna sobre su espalda tuviera un fácil acceso para descender.

Y cuando varios soldados se acercaron con precaución para ayudarle a descender, pero ella decidio no esperarlo, así que dio un leve salto donde se encontraba ya acostumbrada hacerlo – También ayudaba que había elegido al elefante mas pequeño, no solo para poder ingresar por las puertas de la fortaleza si no también para hacer su pequeño acto – Miro triunfantemente a todos.

Camino levemente seguido de sus guardias hasta llegar al hombre sentado en aquella silla.

"Lord Tyrell"

Hablo con voz suave y hasta cariñosa se podría decir.

"Lady Martell"

Arianna sonrio dulcemente ante el hombre.

"Princesa en realidad"

Los Martell ostentaban el único titulo cercano a la realeza en todos los siete reinos y la cara de irritación del hombre que tenia enfrente era lo suficientemente divertido para ella.

"Willas, es un gusto volverte a ver"

Escucho una voz detrás de ella para encontrarse con su tío Oberyn quien sonrio levemente y fue aceptado con una sonrisa de igual cortesía, ambos hombres se saludaron calurosamente y Arianna se sintió completamente ignorada en esos momentos.

"¿Hemos tenido noticias de nuestro rey?"

Pregunto suavemente consiguiendo una mirada de irritación de ambos hombres, claramente ninguno se sintió a gusto con llamar al norteño como rey. Pero su padre decidio apoyarlo y sinceramente desde que comenzó la guerra escucho noticias sobre aquel hombre, el lobo blanco lo llamaban, o el dragón de hielo.

Sentía sus labios remojarse de pensar en las leyendas de ese hombre.

"Asegurando Casterly Rock, pronto viajara para reunirse a nuestra pequeña reunión" 

Una sonrisa descarada se formo en el rostro de los presentes, mientras Arianna ignoraba a Willas y caminaba hacia el interior del castillo, buscaría unas buenas recamaras dignas para ella.

* * *

IV

* * *

Al menos le gustaba el pescado pensó con angustia Arya al ver el pequeño dragón devorar una canasta completa, era la segunda que consumía en todo el día. Pero si fuera por ella consumiría todo lo que quisiera antes que volviera a ver a una de las sirvientas de la cocina como si fuera apetitosa.

No lo puedo controlar era el pensamiento constante de Arya – Solo los Targaryen pueden hacerlo – Ella no lo era, salvo en matrimonio, pero eso claramente no era suficiente para el reptil alado que parecía solo disfrutar la compañía de su hijo y si estaba de humor de algunas pocas personas.

Debía llevárselo a Jon, al menos este podría intentar darle alguna orden o educación, incluso entrenamiento al Dragon que un bebe de unas cuantas semanas.

Además, temía por la seguridad de su hijo.

"Debo ir al sur"

Lo dijo entre susurros, pero suficiente para que Sansa le mirara como si hubiera perdido totalmente la cordura, ella solo consiguió darle una mirada triste mientras miraba a la bestia quemar sus alimentos antes de devorárselos.

"No puedes hacerlo, es demasiado peligroso"

Le dijo con temores Sansa, apretó con fuerza las manos de su hermana esperando transmitirle algo de tranquilidad.

"Necesito alguien que pueda ayudarme Sansa, míralo esta creciendo de una forma inimaginable en un solo año será el triple del tamaño de nuestro padre" 

Sansa se movió con incomodidad mientras miraba de reojo a la criatura, personalmente ella creía que para alcanzar ese tamaño le bastaría la mitad del tiempo estipulado por su hermana.

"Necesito que Jon se haga cargo"

Necesitaba a Jon de muchas maneras, sentía que se iba a enloquecer que no podría seguir haciendo esto ella sola y a pesar del apoyo de su madre y hermana, tenia tantas cosas que sentía que no podía hablar con ellas, Jon siempre fue su confidente, antes que se tuvieran que casar el era la persona en quien más confiaba, y a pesar de lo mucho que cambiaron las cosas entre ellos, aún seguía siéndolo.

Sansa estaba apunto de refutar la loca idea de su hermana hasta que la puerta del salón se abrió dejando entrar a su madre y un caballero detrás de ella. Arya no consiguió distinguir el símbolo que traía.

Ambas hermanas se miraron con rapidez intentando descifrar de que se trataba, fue Sansa la primera en revelar los emblemas de la casa del mensajero.

"La casa Darry, vasalla del abuelo y una casa muy leal a los Targaryen"

Fue suficiente esas palabras para que Arya mostrara una gran sonrisa a su invitado, su madre le miro de reojo mientras el hombre con los símbolos de los Darry ingresaba seguido después con dos soldados que traían consigo un pequeño baúl.

Pero todas las presentaciones se detuvieron cuando notaron al pequeño dragón presente, este les devolvió la mirada hasta que al final alzo sus alas y lanzo un fuerte chirrido en señal de amenaza.

Señal suficiente para Arya para que todos abandonaran el gran salón – No puedo controlarlo – Pensó, y no quería que estuviera siempre al lado de su hijo temiendo que algún momento el dragón decidiera que el niño ya no era digno de su compañía y lo viera mas como un delicioso bocado.

Cuando por fin salieron, lo primero que vio Arya fue al enviado Darry mirarle con sorpresa y a la vez incredibilidad.

"Majestad, yo… no sé qué decir realmente"

Fueron las únicas palabras que consiguió articular, si realmente esto era un secreto que comenzaba cada vez a salir a la luz.

"Le agradeceré Ser, que no debe mencionar esto a nadie"

El hombre rápidamente asintió, pero tenía una sonrisa esperanzadora en su rostro, luego se arrodillo ante Arya algo que la hizo moverse incomoda en esos momentos.

"Majestad, soy Lord Raymun Darry he sido enviado por su majestad, el Rey para traerlos estos obsequios, el deseaba que esto fuera entregado personalmente a usted"

Raymun dio la señal, y los soldados abrieron rápidamente el baúl, Arya se acerco llena de curiosidad no había sabido nada de Jon en tanto tiempo y ahora le enviaba obsequios.

Parecían mas obsequios de señores, de lores y otros hombres que, de su Jon, un arpa, vestidos hermosos, nada que le interesara realmente, pero la mirada de desilusión no paso desapercibida por Lord Darry quien rápidamente busco entre sus ropas una carta y un pequeño objeto envuelto en cuero.

"El Rey mismo me entrego esto"

Arya rápidamente arrebato las cosas ganándose un leve sonido proveniente de su madre, pero le resto importancia, lo primero que hizo fue desenvolver el cuero y noto entonces un lobo blanco tallado en madera, ojos rojos y una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro, pero el lobo no estaba solo a su lado había otros dos, uno de color cercano al castaño parecía ser que la pintura realmente se comenzó a desprender y uno más pequeño.

Eran tres lobos, todos tallados en madera. Una manada pensó Arya y la sonrisa la inundo de una manera que jamás pensó que algo así pudiera hacerla tan feliz.

Somos nosotros pensó Arya con cierta felicidad.

"Tal vez la carta deberías leerla en tus cuartos Arya"

Dijo su madre y Arya entendió rápidamente que debía atender a sus invitados primero.

"Su majestad, también os traemos otro obsequio os pido que lo escuchéis créanme que jamás pondría a la familia real en peligro, pero este hombre es alguien que merece una audiencia con vosotros"

Las tres mujeres se miraron entre ellas, Sansa se acerco a su hermana en señal de protección, los Darry eran leales a los Targaryen, pero podrían sentir aun resentimientos contra los Tully. Tal vez si pudiera hacer sentir sus temores a Dama, esta vendría junto con los demás lobo Huargo.

Era una idea tonta, pensó Sansa, pero a veces se sentía conectada con su lobo.

Uno de los hombres que ingreso con el baúl descubrió su rostro, era un viejo soldado, estaba cubierto de cicatrices y aun así parecía tener una sonrisa tan amable y unos ojos llenos de compasión en su rostro.

"Ser Barristan"

Fue lo único que dijo su madre mientras llevaba sus manos a su boca en un intento por silenciar un quejido de sorpresa.

Barristan Selmy o también conocido como el Bravo estaba delante de ellas, con su espada desenvainada arrodillándose ante la mujer que debía convertirse en la reina de los siete reinos.

* * *

V

* * *

Gendry comprendió que no podría realmente engañar a la mujer que tenia enfrente, esta extraña sacerdotisa que ocasionaba tanta devoción y fanatismo en quienes la escuchaban.

Desde que los soldados de Stannis se apoderaron de la ciudad era como si todos los habitantes de esta hubieran caído bajo un hechizo configurado por esa mujer. Era una bruja decían muchos septos que ahora estaban ardiendo en llamas por órdenes de la reina.

La esposa de Stannis parecía ser realmente una fanática cruel y deseosa de complacer a la sacerdotisa roja.

"El señor de la luz te ha encomendado esta tarea, tu quien lleva la sangre de reyes debes comenzar a forjar lo que te he entregado"

Gendry nunca antes había visto algo como esto – Se supone que es una poderosa arma de las tierras más allá de Essos – Se preguntaba como eran estas, si algún día podría ir a esta tierra de gigantes y hechiceros que menciono la sacerdotisa. Una ciudad completamente construida de mármol negro.

Realmente quería ir y descubrir el mundo por sí mismo.

Pero ahora estaba atrapado luego de que ella le descubriera intentando fingir ser un soldado Baratheon para abandonar la ciudad.

"Nunca antes he forjado algo como esto mi Señora, el sistema es algo complejo, es un cilindro realmente enorme, necesitaría demasiado bronce para ello"

Pero la sacerdotisa parecía no impresionarse, solo sonrio mientras dos soldados con el símbolo de ciervo en llamas ingresaban.

"Ellos te ayudaran a conseguir todo lo que necesites"

Gendry solo asintió en silencio mientras miraba a la mujer irse, ahora solo consiguió darse media vuelta para encontrarse a todos los herreros de la ciudad mirándolo como si esperaban sus indicaciones – Debo huir pronto – No sabia realmente que tenia planeado aquella mujer, pero no le gustaba cuando sonreía y le decía que tenia la sangre de reyes por sus venas.

Por ahora trabajaría en aquella extraña arma, pero no pensaba quedarse demasiado tiempo para verla funcionar.


	17. XVII

**Advertencia**: Este fic contiene escenas de violencia, contenido explicito, etc. Muertes de Personajes principales. Les recuerdo que como en los libros, no todas las escenas ocurren al mismo tiempo con respeto a su linea cronológica, espero hacerme entender.

**Summary:**"-si llegará un día en que tú padre tuviera que elegir entre su honor, por un lado, y sus seres amados por otro, ¿qué haría? –" Su padre haría lo que era correcto, incluso si eso significaba sacrificar a la felicidad de su familia.

Ante las injusticias que enfrenta el reino, el abandono del pueblo, la indiferencia de los Lores y Nobles del Reino ante la decadencia, Eddard «Ned» Stark, decide jugar el Juego de Tronos, después de todo tiene su propio candidato al trono quien lleva su sangre y decide hacer las paces con viejos enemigos por el bien del reino.

Podrá llegar hasta el final mientras intentar crear un equilibrio entre su honor, su deber y sus deseos de proteger a su familia, o serán sus deseos de proteger a todo el reino quien le hagan perder lo todo.

* * *

I

* * *

Solo podia observar en silencio, con los puños apretados mientras miraba fijamente el puente por donde varias docenas de soldados estaban corriendo ya fuera para atravesarlo y luego ingresar a la fortaleza después de cruzar las puertas en llamas que tanto había costado destruirlas, pero lamentablemente algunos solo conseguían regresar con los heridos los cuales ya se contaban con cientos, no quería incluso hacer especulaciones sobre los muertos.

La infiltración llego a ser un éxito los Greyjoy junto con las fuerzas norteñas y ribereñas consiguieron ingresar por el desagüé del castillo – Información valiosa dada por la persona menos esperada – Era cierto que Ramsay era una persona demasiado peculiar, pero hasta ahora parecía estar realmente interesado en agraciarse con Jon, pero doce horas después del primer ataque Casterly Rock estaba demasiado lejos de caer.

Los soldados Lannister se atrincheraron en las cuevas subterráneas de la vieja fortaleza, también en las alcobas, habitaciones e incluso las cocinas fueron usadas como trincheras por sus arqueros y ballesteros hasta el punto que solo pudieron penetrar en estas por que los defensores se habían quedado sin flechas.

En otra ocasión aquel pensamiento tal vez lo hubiera encontrado divertido, pero acá mientras observaba desde su puesto de mando al ver como cada vez los soldados que iban al ataque eran más jóvenes que el mismo e incluso algunos rozaban la edad de su hermano Bran, se sentía tan inútil y enfermo por pedirle a otros que fueran a luchar en su nombre.

"¡Tengo que ir!"

Comento con furia mientras miraba como una de las torres del castillo comenzaba arder en llamas acompañado por varios gritos estruendosos de hombres que caían de esta o tal vez estaban siendo lanzados por sus adversarios, no sabía que estaba pasando exactamente pero no quería quedarse sin hacer nada.

"¡No! Debes aguardar, eres el Rey no un soldado de infantería"

Las palabras le sorprendieron, pues estas no provenían de su padre adoptivo Ned Stark, si no de Hoster Tully quien estaba sentado en una silla vieja y rustica en medio de aquella pradera verde donde Jon junto con otros Lores habían montado su pequeño puesto de mando. Había varias mesas, mapas esparcidos sobre esta, una gran carpa sobre ellos de color blanco con la intención de protegerles del clima cambiante y ante las posibilidades de que la lluvia decidiera visitarlos esta noche como las anteriores.

Jon miro con interés al hombre puesto que en teoría ahora eran familia algo que claramente en los sueños mas locos de ambos, eso jamás iba a suceder – El nombre correcto ocasionaba que la gente cambiara demasiado – Pensó con Jon y no seria la primera vez que tuvo un ligero deseo de saber como hubiera cambiado su vida, si tan solo sus padres no hubieran muerto, que jamás la rebelión de Robert hubiera tenido lugar alguno.

Se preguntaba qué relación habría tenido con sus hermanos, tal vez incluso llegaría a tener una buena amistad con Sansa, de pronto lo habrían enviado desde pequeño a ser el pupilo de su tío, las cosas habrían cambiado demasiado de eso estaba completamente seguro Jon.

Pero pensar en esas posibilidades no ayudaba para nada, ahora tenia la mirada fija de varios señores sobre él.

"Mi deber es guiar a los hombres"

Fue lo único que contesto ocasionando una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Hoster quien termino rascándose la barba de forma divertida ante su comentario.

"Es por ello que los reyes designan a comandantes, Señores y nobles para que actúen en su nombre, además mi niño no tienes aún una guardia real que te proteja, no, es demasiado riesgoso debes quedarte y esperar"

Jon intento ocultar un leve gruñido de molestia al ver como fue tratado - ¿Niño? – pensó con ofensa, no era un niño, ya había combatido, lucho esta guerra desde el inicio, cumplió con su deber cuando se le ordeno casarse con Arya, hasta ahora todo lo que había hecho fue actuar como fue educado ante sus ojos ello, no lo hacia para nada un niño.

"Designare mi guardia cuando llegue el momento, por ahora tendré que confiar en mis propias habilidades"

Se canso de esperar así que abandono el lugar, desenfundando su espada mientras varios hombres lo observaron en silencio, mientras Jon marchaba hacia adelante, fue entonces cuando su tío Ned comenzó a gritarle que regresara, pero Jon no lo escucho. Camino directo hacia los soldados que se preparaban para realizar un nuevo asalto.

Todo ello mientras Hoster Tully seguía observándole sin silencio sin hacer movimiento alguno, varios lores consiguieron ir detrás de Jon, claramente para detenerle, pero este no los escuchaba.

"Se parece demasiado a su padre"

Fue lo único que dijo Hoster, pero con un tono de voz triste y melancólico; dicho comentario no paso desapercibido por Ned Stark, quien intento no mostrar su disgusto mientras comenzaba a correr detrás de su sobrino antes que siguiera adelante con alguna loca idea.

Jon comenzó a reunir hombres, tantos como pudo varios nobles e incluso algunos soldados de infantería le pedían que regresara a una posición segura, pero este les desobedecía. Solo basto una mirada, o ignorar sus palabras, era el rey así que nadie se atrevía abiertamente a obligarle a regresar.

No pensaba quedarse quieto mientras otros morían, también era un soldado, si le pedía a los demás morir y matar en su nombre, entonces era su deber apoyarles hasta el final a su lado, no en la parte trasera del ejército.

Se acerco a un joven que estaba sosteniendo un estandarte, era el dragón blanco de las tres cabezas que había tomado como su símbolo – Personalmente prefería a un lobo Huargo – tomo entre sus manos la bandera ante la mirada atónica del muchacho, era una tontería pensó Jon, pero iba a seguir adelante.

A su lado había un niño mas pequeño que Bran con un tambor, le miraba con sorpresa y hasta cierta señal de admiración.

"Toca chico, toca con todo tu espíritu y da la señal de atacar"

El niño le miro con sorpresa, este intento gesticular palabras, pero solo asintió rápidamente mientras comenzaba a golpear el tambor con fuerza.

Jon entonces se dio cuenta que tenia su espada en una mano y el estandarte en otro, tal vez no necesitaría un escudo, aun asi clavo su espada en el suelo mientras se quitaba las vendas de su ojo izquierdo, le molestaban demasiado y empeoraban su visión para el ataque.

"¡Ataquen!"

Grito con fuerza mientras su mano tomaba con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada, corrió hacia el puente, los soldados entraron en pánico mas preocupados por el rey que motivados y decididos a seguirle hasta el final.

* * *

II

* * *

Aegon miro con preocupación al consejo de Qarth reunido enfrente de este, las cosas habían cambiado demasiado, pero algo seguía igual – El desprecio de muchos de ellos o la desconfianza es algo que sigue reflejado en sus miradas – Solo podría aguardar que cada uno de ellos diera a dar su constante opinión sobre la actual situación.

Para sorpresa de muchos que el imperio de YI Ti hasta ahora no hubiera enviada una fuerza como retaliación por la rebelión en su contra y el incumplimiento al que habían llegado el anterior consejo en medio de su cobardía que estuvieron dispuestos a vender a sus ciudadanos antes de luchar por ellos.

Ahora Daenerys quien en teoría era la reina realizo una serie de reformas que incluían claramente la inclusión de las personas mas bajas de la ciudad incluyendo algunos antiguos esclavos que fueron liberados durante los disturbios.

Claramente esos hechos no le agradaron al antiguo consejo de Qarth, sus integrantes y sobre todo los mas viejos eran claramente hostiles aquellas reformas.

La única razón por la cual los habían apoyado cuando Daenerys libero a los esclavos y se tomo la ciudad, fue por que eran superados en número también debido al odio que tenían hacia Yi Ti que nos vieron como su mejor opción.

Pero claramente en esos momentos de seguro estos hombres nobles que ahora Aegon estaba observando lo ultimo que esperaban era que la situación se le saliera de esta forma de las manos.

Daenerys podría ser su tía, y lo que quedaba de su familia al menos por parte de su padre, pero claramente no le agradaba decir que ella se podría estar extralimitando un poco.

Después de que Daenerys tomara Astapor y nombrara a Jorah Mormont como su gobernador general con las claras intenciones de preparar la ciudad para cuando llegaran los ejércitos de Yi Ti, parecía ser que su amada tía estaba empeñada en seguir por toda la Bahía de esclavos y ciudades cercanas en un claro intento por someterlas o conseguir que se aliaran a ella.

Entendia que Daenerys quería construir un nuevo hogar, o algo a donde sentirse perteneciente, a veces discutían sobre regresar a Poniente y reclamar el trono, pero las noticias de los siete reinos tomaban demasiado tiempo que llegaran, algunas podrían incluso ser rumores o falsas especulaciones y no podían tomar decisiones basados en esto.

Además de ello, si decidiéramos ir a los Siete reinos, que haremos ahora con este extraño reino que intenta forjar Daenerys.

Aparte de todo pensamiento de regresar o no a casa, un hogar que nunca había visto estaba el hecho que una vez se fueran los esclavistas recuperarían el control de todo – Ella nunca se ira – Siente que es su sagrado deber proteger a estas personas.

Si se marcha con el ejercito minúsculo, pero bien entrenado que son los Inmaculados, todo lo que ha hecho se perderá en cuestión de semanas. Tal vez solo estaba siendo pesimista, diez mil inmaculados bien entrenados eran tal vez el ejercito mas preparado de toda la región.

Pero, aun así, con solo observar a los actuales miembros del consejo era evidente que nadie estaba a gusto o feliz con la situación actual.

"¡Príncipe Aegon!"

Levanto su mirada para observar a Darius quien era el actual representante del consejo de sabios de Qarth quien de forma inquisidora lo estudio minuciosamente.

"Me gustaría preguntarle a vuestra Excelencia, ¿Cuándo regresara la madre de Dragones?"

Una pregunta fácil diría muchos, pero lo cierto es que no tenia una respuesta ante ellos, apenas consiguió levemente abrir sus labios cuando el representante de la facción de los antiguos esclavos fue el primero en pronunciar sus palabras.

"La reina Daenerys, ha decidido continuar con su lucha liberadora por todas las ciudades que se han negado a aceptar el nuevo mundo que ella está construyendo"

Cleon quien emitió una pequeña sonrisa que solo podría ser identificada mas con una clara señal de desprecio hacia los antiguos bondadosos amos de Qarth, Aegon personalmente siempre hacia todo lo posible para que Cleon rara vez hablara en sus reuniones y mas cuando estaban los miembros del consejo o la antigua nobleza.

"No recuerdo en ningún momento que este honorable consejo y menos las antiguas familias de Qarth hayan nombrado como reina a Daenerys Targaryen"

La mirada desafiante de ambos hombres era el claro recordatorio que la paz era demasiado frágil, están unidos por un enemigo en común pero este enemigo aun no ha decidido actuar, claramente muchos de ellos prefieren pelearse con la persona que tienen enfrente, aunque Darius tenia un punto demasiado importante con respeto a su tia. Ella podría ser llamada y ostentar el titulo de Reina, pero la ciudad de Qarth nunca la nombro como tal, fueron los antiguos esclavos quienes lo hicieron y para ser realistas Daenerys necesitaba del apoyo de la nobleza de las ciudades conquistadas y ante todo de los antiguos y bondadosos amos que aceptaran renunciar a la esclavitud a cambio de títulos y otros beneficios.

Matarlos a todos no va a solucionar nada, solo empeorara las cosas pensó Aegon mientras observaba en silencio el constante intercambio de insultos por parte de los representantes de ambas facciones.

Aegon se preguntaba cómo le notificaría al consejo que se necesitaban enviar mas suministros, hombres quienes apenas tenían algún tipo de entrenamiento para apoyar a su tía en sus planes de asediar tanto Yunkai como Meereen si claramente ninguno de ellos iba a estar realmente feliz.

Que estaba realmente pensando su tía, era algo que le inquietaba – Cuanto tiempo tendrían hasta que Yi Ti enviara una imponente fuerza para castigarlos para desafiarlos – Eran pensamientos constantes en su mente, según los sabios de los mares, forma sencilla de decirle a maestre o personas con conocimientos sobre el tema, era que la temporada de tormentas en los mares orientales evitarían que el emperador de Jade enviara sus ejércitos.

Ese era también el motivo por el cual, estaban tan desesperados por partir pronto con los esclavos. Terrestremente ni el imperio se atrevería a cruzar por las peligrosas tierras que separaban ambos reinos.

¿Reino? Se preguntaba si ahora eran una especie de reino, ¿el Reino de Qarth tal vez? ¿Un nuevo reino de Valyria? Pero mientras veía discutir al consejo por tonterías en su opinión se dio cuenta que ahora eso no importaba.

Jon Connington me educo para ser rey, y no puedo ni siquiera evitar que estos hombres se hagan pedazos entre ellos.

* * *

III

* * *

Catelyn intento no mostrar su frustración enfrente de sus hijas e invitados, pero era algo que no podía evitarlo. Que demonios pasaba con su hermana, acaso realmente Lysa se había vuelto completamente loca para tomar decisiones tan irracionales.

No solo se había casado con Petyr, sino que también caso a su enfermizo hijo con la hija de Cersei, acaso no le envió una carta diciéndole que los Lannister habían asesinado a Jon Arryn, en verdad nada de esto tenía sentido alguno.

"Claramente los caballeros del valle motivados por su resentimiento hacia los Targaryen, y ante la posibilidad de conseguir concepciones a su favor más adelante"

Catelyn alzo la mirada para ver a Ser Barristan hablando de la situación con su hija Arya quien a veces se acercaba a susurrarle a Sansa en búsqueda interpretaciones ante las palabras del… ¿antiguo o renovado caballero de la guardia real? Eso era un detalle que se debería pensar más adelante.

"¿Concepciones? ¿Esperan conseguir algo atacándonos?"

Arya no dudo en mostrar su desprecio ante ello.

"Si mi Reina, claramente esperan negociar mas adelante con quien este sentado en el trono de Hierro, al ser una fuerza totalmente fresca, que no ha entrado en batalla alguna durante el último año, los recursos de la Casa Arryn y sus vasallos están en perfecto estado"

Eso no era algo que le gustaba escuchar a ninguna de las mujeres presentes, ¿Cuál sería el siguiente movimiento del Valle? ¿Atacarían realmente las Tierras de los Ríos o marcharían hacia el sur directamente a la capital? No importara como lo viera, ninguna de las opciones era realmente buena para ellos.

"Esperan usar sus números, posición para atacar a cualquier bando y claramente el matrimonio entre el hijo de la tía Lysa y la princesa Myrcella para obligar a quien resulte ganador entre las fuerzas combinadas de nuestro padre y Jon, contra Stannis y los Lannister"

Las palabras de Sansa, hicieron que Arya se reprendiera internamente por nunca antes haberle dado la importancia necesaria a las trivialidades de la corte cuando estuvo en desembarco del rey – Un error de mi parte y será mi hijo quien lo pague – No era algo que le gustara, ni siquiera considerar.

Ser Barristan asintió rápidamente mientras miraba fijamente las expresiones de su joven reina, ella era tan inexperta aun, que eso le causaba una gran precaución – Ya le falle a los hijos de Rhaegar, no le fallare a su nieto – Pensó con determinación mientras intentaba no apretar con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada que estaba a su costado.

"Aunque entiendo claramente su posición Ser Barristan, no puedo evitar sentir que fue una decisión apresurada que ha tomado la casa Arryn"

Ser Barristan miro a Lord Darry quien parecía realmente inquieto en esos momentos, no le agradaba mucho las noticias que estaban recibiendo en los últimos días sobre la expansión de la guerra.

"La Casa Arryn y el Valle en general, claramente envían un mensaje o negociamos con ellos, y si nos negamos a darles lo que quieren pueden poner a su propia candidata en el trono"

Sansa murmuro esas palabras con algo de inquietud, realmente no tenia mucho que decir sobre el comportamiento de la tía Lysa, pero era la única explicación que pudo encontrar.

"Sigue siendo una decisión estúpida en mi opinión"

Catelyn se alarmo rápidamente ante las palabras de su hija las cuales no eran dignas de una reina, acaso no se daba cuenta que estaba ante uno de los hombres mas respetados de todos los siete reinos. Pero para su sorpresa Ser Barristan comenzó a reír con fuerza ante las declaraciones de la reina.

"¡Arya!"

Fue Sansa quien intento reprender a su hermana, pero esta intento excusarse con una pequeña sonrisa de inocencia.

"Esto, tampoco cambia mis deseos de marchar al sur a encontrarme con Jon"

Nuevamente todos los presentes entraron en pánico ante la decisión de Arya, la situación en el sur estaba totalmente incontrolable, las alianzas se formaban y eran destruidas en cuestión de segundos, no era una buena idea. Pero hasta el momento ni siquiera la opinión de personas como Ser Barristan y de Lord Darry habían conseguido cambiar la opinión de Arya sobre marchar al sur.

"Mi reina…"

Intento hablar Lord Darry pero fue Arya quien rápidamente alzo su mano para silenciar cualquier oposición.

"Deben entender mis señores, madre, hermana que no podemos aguardar mas tiempo, vuestro príncipe y futuro rey es tan solo un bebe, y ustedes lo han visto con sus propios ojos, al dragón, cuyo comportamiento parece cada vez mas propenso a la agresividad de todos los que le rodean, Jon es un Targaryen su sangre y su presencia es necesaria para domesticar al dragón"

Los Targaryen en el pasado ponían Huevos de Dragon en las cunas de sus hijos, pero eran sus padres quienes siempre estaban a su lado cuando estos nacieran para asegurar que el dragón no intentara ver al pequeño infante mas como un beta, que como su alfa, al menos esa era la idea general que el maestre Luwin le llego a comentar luego de pasar días completos estudiando la situación.

Todos aguardaron un breve silencio, fue Catelyn quien miraba con mas temores a su hija, por que ni siquiera Arya parecía estar a salvo del comportamiento a veces imprevisto del dragón – Es un bebe – esa criatura lo es, propenso a formar berrinches que pueden ser peligrosos, puesto que su aliento es suficiente para quemar a una persona por completo.

"¿Sabes que tendrás que viajar con tu hijo? Mi nieto aun es demasiado joven para el viaje, Arya entiendo tu preocupación, pero tal vez deberías darle a otra persona esta misión y tu permanecer aquí a salvo con tu hijo"

Eso seria lo mas correcto e inteligente pensó Sansa, pero igualmente sabia las preocupaciones de su hermana, si el dragón salía del castillo podría simplemente irse, marcharse al ver a extraños a su alrededor, incluso atacarlos tal vez la presencia del pequeño Daeron como siempre calmaría al dragón y este no se apartaría de su lado.

"¡Lo sé" Solo pudo suspirar en esos momentos intentando controlar sus temores "Pero es un riesgo que debo tomar, incluso su sola presencia convencerá a los indecisos que Jon es en verdad el hijo de Rhaegar y el legítimo rey"

Barristan permaneció en silencio, marcho directamente al norte solo para proteger a la nueva familia real, para intentar salvar algo de su honor por no estar presente cuando murieron los hijos de Rhaegar, ahora veía como el nieto de este podría correr un gran peligro, los protegería y esta vez no pensaba fallar.

"Si tú te marchas, ¿Quién estará presente para cuando lleguen las compañías mercenarias?"

Que tonta había sido, como pudo olvidar un tema tan importante – ¿Realmente estoy preparada para ser reina? – Ciertamente debería estar para recibir a los capitanes y las embarcaciones cuando por fin llegarán, pero eso podría tomar aún demasiado tiempo.

"Yo tengo una pequeña idea que podría funcionar"

Todos voltearon su mirada para observar con sorpresa como Catelyn estaba desafiante en esos momentos, un fuego en sus ojos que hace tiempo no se había visto estaba encendido.

* * *

IV

* * *

Los soldados corrían por los grandes salones de Casterly Rock, mientras soldados Lannister salían entre los pasillos que se conectaban para atacarles, las escaleras estaban llenas de cadáveres y desde las partes superiores del castillo los arqueros defensores se encargaban de hacer aumentar el número.

Domeric Bolton se enfrentaba directamente contra dos lanceros, alzo su espada intento esquivar uno, pero el otro se encargo de apuñalarle con una fuerte estocada en su pierna derecha, el dolor era inmenso intento no caer por que si lo hacia sabia que seria su fin, hizo un gran esfuerzo alzo la espada volteo y giro para asesinar a su atacante, y cuando consiguió cortarle la cargante, el otro lancero se abalanzo rápidamente.

Pero rápidamente este cayo al suelo, con un hacha incrustada en su espalda. Atrás estaba Ramsay sonriente como siempre mientras se acercaba al cadáver para arrancar el hacha con el que lo había asesinado.

Varios soldados Bolton vieron lo sucedido y corrieron ayudar al primogénito de su señor.

"Continuar, yo ayudare a mi hermano"

Fue lo que dijo Ramsay y los hombres obedecieron sin titubear, el bastardo se acerco y ayudo a Domeric quien sin decir palabra alguna se apoyo en su hermano, ambos comenzaron a caminar lentamente esquivando los cadáveres en el suelo e intentando no entrar en combate con alguno de los defensores.

"¡Bebe esto!, Es leche de amapola te ayudara"

Dijo Ramsay mientras estiraba un pequeño frasco, que Domeric miro por varios segundos hasta lanzarle una mirada acusadora a su hermano, este dio una sonrisa traviesa y destapo el frasco para beber un poco. Luego Domeric con mayor tranquilidad se bebió todo sin pensarlo.

"¡Es el rey!"

Gritaron varios soldados mientras lo que parecían refuerzos ingresaban a los grandes salones y varios soldados comenzaron a combatir fervientemente, Ramsay diviso a Jon sin mucho interés.

"Iré ayudarle" Comento rápidamente mientras busco a dos soldados, eran Greyjoy, pero parecían deseosos de abandonar el castillo "Ayudarme con el primogénito de Lord Bolton, llevarlo de regreso al campamento para que sea atendido, os prometo una buena recompensa"

Los nacidos del hierro no lo dudaron mucho y marcharon a cumplir con la petición de Ramsay, claramente los hermanos Bolton no voltearon a verse entre ellos, pero justo cuando supo que estaba lejos, Ramsay saco otro frasco y lo bebió rápidamente.

* * *

V

* * *

Jon combatió, atravesó su espada en todo aquel que se le interpusiera, no dudo ni un solo segundo y se preguntó internamente si ello era lo correcto. La facilidad con la que asesinaba a otros, no debería ser algo bueno para un rey pensó.

Pero siguió luchando, mientras los hombres seguían combatiendo a su lado, estaba funcionando pensó puesto que los gritos de aliento y la moral de las tropas subió enormemente.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio, era tan grande, tan imponente ese guerrero. Con una armadura completamente negra pero un estandarte en su pecho amarillo con tres perros de caza.

Era él. Pensó Jon sin poder creérselo – Los asesino, la violo – y aquella vieja historia que escucho tantas veces de la muerte de la princesa Elia, de sus hijos Rhaenys y Aegon.

No supo que lo impulso, pero se abalanzo directamente a combatir contra ese hombre, ese monstruo al cual tantos llamaban la montaña.

Pero justo cuando iba a combatir, noto que este alzo rápidamente su espada, soltó el estandarte que estaba llevando hasta ahora, hizo lo mismo chocaron ambas armas, el golpe fue tan intenso que Jon termino en el suelo.

Intento levantarse, pero le fue imposible, termino rodando, perdió en el transcurso su espada, la montaña le persiguió e intento matarlo sin dudar. Varios soldados corrieron ayudarle, pero terminaron fácilmente partidos, ese hombre fue quien los mato, era el único pensamiento que tenia en su mente a pesar de la sangre derramada a su alrededor.

"¡Jon!"

Grito con furia Eddard Stark mientras alzo su espada, Hielo choco directamente contra el arma de su oponente, ambos veteranos de docenas de batallas chocaron armas y el sonido metálico era lo único que podía escucharlo.

Su padre lo mataría pensó, al igual como venció a Ser Arthur, pero entonces Gregor Clegane acaba de hacer un corte directo sobre el pecho de Ned.

"¡Noooooooo!"

Grito con furia Jon mientras corría hacia su padre quien comenzó a caer de espaldas, soltando su espada. Hielo, era el sonido mas estridente que escucho alguna vez Jon, pero cuando vio a su padre en el suelo sangrando, fue mil veces peor por que no escucho sonido alguno.

Entonces Gregor, se fijó en él, listo para matarle, pero una lanza lo atravesó por la espalda, era Theon quien tenia lagrimas en sus ojos, luego otra lanza fue directo a la pierna derecha de la Montaña, esta vez era Robb quien estaba completamente pálido, estaba en shock.

Jon corrió, tomo a Hielo con sus manos y de un fuerte movimiento corto la cabeza de Gregor. Pero su único pensamiento fue voltear, soltar la espalda y gritar por un maestre, mientras ponía su mano sobre el pecho de su padre.

"¡No me dejes! Por favor"

Dijo entre lagrimas Jon, pero Ned puso con fuerza su mano sobre la de su muchacho.

"Lo he cumplido Lyanna"

Dijo entre susurros mientras todo su mundo se ponía oscuro.

Notes: Muchas gracias por su apoyo, en verdad valoro cada palabra que me dejan en sus comentarios.


	18. XVIII

**Advertencia**: Este fic contiene escenas de violencia, contenido explicito, etc. Muertes de Personajes principales. Les recuerdo que como en los libros, no todas las escenas ocurren al mismo tiempo con respeto a su linea cronológica, espero hacerme entender.

**Summary:**"-si llegará un día en que tú padre tuviera que elegir entre su honor, por un lado, y sus seres amados por otro, ¿qué haría? –" Su padre haría lo que era correcto, incluso si eso significaba sacrificar a la felicidad de su familia.

Ante las injusticias que enfrenta el reino, el abandono del pueblo, la indiferencia de los Lores y Nobles del Reino ante la decadencia, Eddard «Ned» Stark, decide jugar el Juego de Tronos, después de todo tiene su propio candidato al trono quien lleva su sangre y decide hacer las paces con viejos enemigos por el bien del reino.

Podrá llegar hasta el final mientras intentar crear un equilibrio entre su honor, su deber y sus deseos de proteger a su familia, o serán sus deseos de proteger a todo el reino quien le hagan perder lo todo.

* * *

I

I

* * *

La ciudad estaba consumida por revueltas y disturbios, rápidamente la infantería Baratheon intento aplastar cualquier insubordinación convirtiendo las calles de Desembarco del Rey en un verdadero caos, Gendry era testigo de todo ello desde las colinas este de la ciudad que eran actualmente su lugar del trabajo. Grandes almacenes que fueron acomodados para que se convirtieran en fraguas para cumplir con las extravagantes peticiones de la sacerdotisa roja.

Solo podría ver a los trabajadores mirando de reojo, con enojo, rencor y molestia a los soldados de la reina – eran esclavos – Pensó, no eran prisioneros al menos a estos se les daría un mejor trato, el hijo bastardo de Robert no sabia realmente como sentirse ante los últimos acontecimientos, la sacerdotisa le había asegurado que por su sangre corría el poder del antiguo rey. Sin saber realmente lo que significara esto.

Pero tenía una mala sensación cuando miraba la forma como esta le observaba – Es como esas viejas historias sobre las brujas y estas se comían la carne de los hombres – Era la mejor formo de explicar su sentimiento que oprimía su pecho.

Nadie sabia sobre el paradero del Rey Stannis, algunas personas aseguraban que estaba muerto, que fue asesinado por las tropas Tyrell, otros que Tywin Lannister lo había capturado y este consiguió quemarlo vivo en fuego valyrio. Otros rumores iban en que la ciudad no era gobernada ni por la reina o la joven princesa – Quien en teoría vendría a ser su prima – Si no por la sacerdotisa roja, que esta dio la orden de quemar los Septos y de prohibir el ingreso al Gran septo de Baelor.

El pueblo estaño en rabia por la prohibición de adorar a sus dioses, algunos se sintieron atraídos por las palabras de la bruja, otros comenzaron a luchar calle por calle contra las tropas de Stannis o serian realmente las tropas de Melisandre. Lo cierto es que no lo sabía, pero claramente entendía que la ciudad estaba al borde de colapso total.

Pero intento apartar los problemas de sus pensamientos, con algo de suerte terminaría de construir esas armas para la sacerdotisa y se le permitiría abandonar la ciudad tal como se le había prometido. Solo esperaba que en verdad cumplieran con aquellas palabras que se le dieron cuando se le asigno este extraño trabajo.

El mejor herrero de todo Desembarco del Rey, no sabia si sentirse realmente honrado, preocupado e incluso inmerecido cuando lo llamaron de esa manera.

Solo podría observar como varios trabajadores movilizaban las grandes garretas con acero para lanzarlos al gran horno. Se preguntaba por qué tenía tanto interés aquella mujer en la construcción de esos extraños cilindros metálicos. Y, ante todo en la obsesión que tenia por reunir todos aquellos elementos.

Salitre, azufre e incluso carbón que estaría planeando esa mujer, pero fuera, lo que fuera no pensaba quedarse a descubrirlo.

Tenia que terminar ligero para poder abandonar la ciudad.

* * *

II

* * *

Dickon caminaba por los muelles mientras veía a los barcos bajando sus velas con el Siervo Coronado o incluso algunas con el León dorado. A pesar de sus dudas, sobre que podría tomar el control de la flota real, lo cierto es que los capitanes de las embarcaciones estaban mas preocupados por sus sueldos ahora que las tropas del norte y su coalición habían capturado las minas Lannister.

Para bien o para mal, muchos de estos marineros no pertenecían realmente a una casa en específico, eran mercenarios o personas que intentaban ganarse la vida. Aparte de ello con la falta de un apoyo militar real en el continente ya fuera Lannister o Baratheon, la mejor opción era apoyar a quien tuviera el ejercito mas grande en esos momentos.

No sabía si podría confiar en estas personas, pero el hecho que pudo evitar un baño de sangre y que los comandantes de las Flotas del Dominio comenzaron a sumir lentamente el control de las principales embarcaciones de la flota real le daba una mayor tranquilidad.

Otro asunto a tratar es que por demasiado tiempo la flota se había estacionado en las Islas del Escudo, los señores y nobles de esta querían que partieran tan rápido como pudieran debido al fuerte costo de mantenimiento que estaba originando tener a tantas embarcaciones con sus tripulantes estacionados sin dar algún beneficio.

Pronto partirían, de una manera u otra tendrían que comenzar su viaje para poder intentar ya fuera tomar el control de la capital o incluso Rocadragón. Algunos rumores decían que todas las tierras de la tormenta estaban en un caos absoluto y lo mas seguro si esto fuera cierto, es que la flota se usaría para controlar la costa de estas tierras.

Si el rey norteño era inteligente se aseguraría que fueran ellos quienes le ayudaran, esperaba que entendiera que no era bueno que usara la flota pirata Greyjoy para tales trabajos o nunca tendría el apoyo popular en dichas zonas.

"comandante Dickon"

El mencionado volteó rápidamente su mirada para ver como uno de sus oficiales le entregaba una carta sellada, la miro con interés mientras veía el emblema de su padre en esta, dio un pequeño suspiro de agradecimiento ante ello.

Cuando la tomo y comenzó a leerla, se sintió devastado al ser notificado que su hermano Sam, con quien a pesar de cualquier diferencia que tuvieran entre ellos seguía teniéndole un gran aprecio, acaba de ser declarado desaparecido en las tierras del eterno invierno por parte de la guardia real.

Era realmente noticias tristes para su persona, aunque dudaba que lo fueran para su padre quien debería ver esto como la selección natural de las cosas.

Sam pensó mientras apretaba con furia la carta y decidía arrojarla al suelo sin mayor importancia, luego paso sus botas sobre esta y comenzaba a seguir con sus deberes. Era doloroso realmente, pero no mostraría al menos no ahora, algún tipo de debilidad.

Te llorare cuando todo esto termine hermano, fueron sus pensamientos mientras se dirigía hacia los muelles para tener una importante reunión con los capitanes de la flota.

Además, también sentía que las preocupaciones por su padre se le fueron quitadas de encima, si este consiguió comunicarse con él. Era por que las hostilidades con el norte llegaron a su final, parece ser que el plan de su viejo amigo William tuvieron éxito.

Sin darse cuenta, una pequeña lagrima consiguió escapar por su rostro y descendió lentamente por su mejilla derecha – Realmente quería que volvieras a casa hermano – Fue su pensamiento final sobre su hermano.

* * *

III

* * *

Sansa observo a su madre y hermana preparar todo para que se marcharan. Se sentía realmente que era dejada atrás, pero intento ser la persona mas fuerte en esos momentos, Catelyn le compartió un par de miradas e incluso un pequeño sollozo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, con todo lo que tenía.

"Dacey Mormont se quedará contigo apoyarte, mientras yo iré al Este por nuestros nuevos amigos"

Sansa entendió rápidamente, significaba que era la actual señora de Invernalia en palabras sencillas debería cuidar también de su hermano Bran y Rickon. Ambos eran jóvenes y aunque Bran fuera a ser el Guardian de Norte en funciones ahora que Arya y su madre se marchaban, era realmente ella quien tenia el conocimiento, aprendizaje e incluso la confianza ganada en las ultimas semanas por parte de los sirvientes y nobles presentes en la ciudad de invierno.

"Cuidare de mis hermanos, también cuidare del norte"

Dijo con total firmeza mientras abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas a su madre, ambas se miraron dieron una pequeña sonrisa para luego apartarse.

Fue entonces que ambas hermanas se miraron, Arya iría al sur, acompañada de una pequeña guardia, Lord Darry y sus hombres, y, por último, pero no menos importante de Ser Barristan, debido a que iría con su hijo, con su pequeño sobrino quien era aún demasiado joven tendrían que viajar en una gran carroza para transportarlos.

Sabia que su hermana Arya odiaba la idea de estar todo el tiempo encerrada en esta, pero en el fondo le alteraba demasiado llevar a su hijo a caballo o lejos de cualquier punto cómodo.

"Arya…"

Pero su hermana rápidamente alzando las manos, esperando que Sansa guardará silencio y esta acepto, después de todo su hermanita era la reina.

"Siempre estuve celosa de ti, me refiero eras y sigues siendo mas hermosa que yo, eras la hija predilecta de nuestra madre también"

Catelyn iba a intervenir rápidamente, pero decidio aguardar, su hija, su pequeña Arya estaba mirando fijamente en esos momentos a Sansa, era una suerte que en ese momento solo ellas tres estuvieran escuchando esta conversación.

"Tu entre todas las personas eras todo aquello que realmente jamás hubiera querido convertirme, la dama perfecta solio siempre señalarte como tal, pero las cosas cambiaron tanto en el ultimo año que me he dado cuenta que si hubiera dado un poco más de mí misma, me habría dado cuenta de la gran hermana que eres, Sansa lo que quiero decir es…"

Pero Sansa la abrazo con fuerza, con tanta como pudo en esos momentos. Se dio cuenta de inmediato que Arya había crecido tanto que en unos años la diferencia de estatura entre ambas desaparecería totalmente.

"¡Lo siento! SI yo hubiera sido una verdadera hermana mayor, tu no habrías tenido que crecer tan rápido, dices que estabas celosa de mí, mi tonta Arya la razón principal por la que siempre quise ir al sur es porque todos hablaban de como tú eras una autentica norteña"

Sansa intento no derramar lágrimas, pero ya era demasiado tarde para ello.

"Lamento todo lo malo que te hice de niñas, así que prométeme que volverás así podre malcriarte como lo que eres, mi hermanita salvaje"

Ambas hermanas soltaron un par de sollozos, mientras el chillido molesto del dragón se hizo presente. Este iba en una caja de madera claramente nada feliz de ser encerrado, pero fue la única manera de poder transportarlo, temían que si fuera una caja de hierro o de otro material que el dragón sintiera no como un dormitorio si no como una cárcel intentaría incendiarlo o derretirlo dado el caso.

Atrás venían claramente Bran Y Rickon mirando con tristeza a su madre, a su hermana mas pequeña que estaban a punto de partir.

Arya limpio rápidamente las lagrimas mientras fue abrazar con fuerza a Bran.

"¡No te vayas Arya!"

Ojalá pudiera quedarse con ellos pensó Arya, pero incluso si iba al sur y conseguían ganar todos, lo mas seguro es que tomaría demasiado tiempo antes que pudiera volver al norte.

"Ahora eres el señor del castillo, prométeme que escucharas a Sansa, aunque no lo creas es la mas sabia de todos nosotros"

Sansa soltó una pequeña risa mientras intentaba impedir que las lagrimas no volvieran a traccionarla. Bran rápidamente asintió, mientras Arya acepto con gusto que su hermano siguiera su consejo, luego paso ante el pequeño Dickon que la abrazo con tanta fuerza que su madre tuvo que intervenir para que pudieran separarse.

Los lobos parecían tener su propia reunir, sabían de la separación de una miembro mas de su manda, Dama se acerco a Nymeria para darle una lamida sencilla en su hocico, luego los demás prosiguieron.

Era el momento de ir, pensó su madre iría a reunirse con los aliados que ya deberían estar prontos a partir de los puertos de Essos. Ella iría tan pronto como pudiera a reunirse con Jon y darle el dragón, también deseaba abrazarle y decirle tantas cosas, hasta ahora se recriminaba no haber podido abrir la carta que le envió, pero no sabia realmente su miedo a hacerlo, solo tenia temores de leer algo que no quisiera, o de enterarse de tristes noticias.

La leería camino al sur, fue algo que se prometió.

"Nos volveremos a ver"

Dijo Arya, sus hermanos asintieron con fuerza.

"Es una promesa"

Respondió Sansa, pero el pequeño Dickon observo con tristeza por que muy dentro de él, algo le decía que no iban a regresar.

* * *

IV

* * *

Solo podría observar con impaciencia, mientras daba vueltas como un animal salvaje atrapado en aquella tienda mientras los maestres seguían atendiendo las heridas del hombre que amaba como su padre.

Solo un par de horas atrás debió haber sido su triunfo mas importante en lo corrido de la guerra, pero ahora estaba acá, mirando con temor como los maestres simplemente le desviaban la mirada, su pecho cortado era lo único que conseguía comprender.

Robb no hablaba solo estaba sentado en una esquina sin decir palabra alguna, mientras que Jon estaba realmente planteando cumplir su amenaza a los maestres.

Si no salvan su vida los iba a decapitar a todos, grito a los cuatro vientos con furia cuando el cuerpo de Ned Stark fue traído del castillo para que fuera atendida sus heridas.

Apretó con fuerza y sus puños, si su vida era no eran suficientes tal vez el oro lo seria.

"Bañare en oro, e incluso lo liberare de sus votos al maestre que salve su vida"

Todos los maestres le miraron para luego regresar a sus deberes, todos tenían una mirada de temor en sus ojos – Era imposible salvarlo – El iba a morir esta misma noche, si no era por la perdida de sangre, su herida ya estaba demasiado contaminada, fue una suerte que la cota de malla que portaba bajo su cuerpo evito una herida más profunda, pero eso no significaba que le salvara la vida.

"Majestad, hemos hecho todo lo posible para aliviar el dolor, la leche de amapola hace un gran trabajo, pero el paciente sigue en un estado de inconciencia, la fiebre ha empeorado y la perdida de sangre sigue aumentando, majestad tal vez sea tiempo…"

Pero el maestre no pudo terminar sus palabras, un fuerte golpe en el rostro lo derribo al ver a un Jon furioso mirándole, estaba a punto de cotarle la garganta a ese hombre, como se atrevía incluso a suponer que aquello fuera posible.

"¡Majestad!"

Dijo una voz a sus espaldas, para voltear la mirada y ver a Jon Umber mirándole con desaprobación.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

Dijo con la voz entre cortada mientras solo podría mirar hacia adelante, donde estaban los maestres atendiendo las heridas de su padre.

"No encontramos a Jaime Lannister"

En realidad, no le importaba donde estuviera el Matarreyes, pero suponía que era un prisionero valioso, debía salvar a su padre era lo más importante.

"Envía a Ramsay a interrogar a los prisioneros, ellos le dirán"

La mirada de indignación no se hizo esperar en Jon Umber, pero poco le importo a Jon, solo podría seguir mirando a su padre, a Ned Stark como su pecho bajaba lentamente, como si estuviera esperando que se detuviera en algún momento. Gregor Clegane me arrebato a mis hermanos, ahora me arrebatara a mi padre.

¿Ocurre algo más?"

Fue lo único que dijo al ver que Jon Umber le seguía mirando sin decir palabra alguna.

"Domeric Bolton ha caído gravemente enfermo, los Bolton solicitan con urgencia un maestre"

Todos los maestres estaban presentes en esa tienda, debería negarlo, su padre era más importante, él era lo único que importaba. Se sentía realmente perdido, no podía perderlo, no de esa manera, no cuando sentía que era su culpa.

"Ve tu"

Dijo al maestre que seguía en el suelo, este se levantó rápidamente y agradeció en silencio la intervención de aquel hombre para ir ayudar al heredero Bolton.

Pasaron los minutos, pero para Jon y Robb se sentía que eran horas, Jon intento limpiarse las lagrimas varias veces, pero estas parecían no querer detenerse, se sentía tan perdido justo en esos momentos.

Observo como Fantasma a diferencia de Viento Gris que estaba al lado de Robb, su lobo Huargo estaba mirando fijamente la entrada de la tienda, le pareció extraño hasta que Theon ingreso, con ojos rojos no diría comentario alguno.

Pero atrás vino un hombre extraño, un hombre alto, gordo, aunque no a los extremos de Robert Baratheon, tenia una barba algo rojiza y una extraña túnica roja sobre su armadura.

Cuando este le miro, parecía como si hubiera visto a un hombre levantarse entre los muertos, rápidamente dio un paso adelante y se puso de rodillas.

"¿Quién eres?"

Pregunto Jon con poca paciencia, mirando a Theon, sin entender por qué ahora recibía visitas en un momento como este.

"Soy Thoros de Myr"

Dijo aquel extraño, el nombre le sonaba a Jon, pero no recordaba en esos momentos de donde, aun así, su presencia consiguió que Robb levantara la mirada para observar al extraño visitante.

"He viajado, luche al lado de los Dornienses en el sur, y seguí viajando solo para poder verte, cuando los fuegos me mostraron vuestra figura pensé que estaba enloqueciendo, pero eres real, el señor por primera vez por fin me ha hablado"

Estaba loco, pensó Jon, iba a dar la señal para que lo sacaran inmediatamente y al ver la mirada de poco interés que se le dio, Thoros entendió que era el momento de actuar.

"Puedo salvarlo, el fuego me mostro, para evitar que su campeón caiga en la locura, un lobo deberá morir, así el podrá volver a levantarse"

Este tipo, realmente estaba loco pensó Jon, y a la vez lo estaba incomodando de gran manera.

"¿De que estas hablando?"

Thoros sonrio mientras miraba a un moribundo Ned Stark, entonces era cierto, sus visiones fueron reales, el señor de la luz preparo todo para que un lobo muriera y un dragón por fin surgiera.

"Yo salvare a Lord Stark"

Por que era la voluntad del señor de la luz, tal vez de los dioses antiguos o de los nuevos. No importaba, el sabia lo que vio en el fuego y debía seguir el camino que se le llego a indicar.

* * *

**Notas del autor.**

**Agradecimientos a:**

Mel Blackstone: Me alegra y gusta mucho, que te asombre cada capitulo, la historia es larga te digo, aun ni vamos en la mitad asi que tranquila si te sientes algo perdida.

Bella-swan11: amo tus comentarios, me encanta recibirlos.

Coatl9: Este capitulo te traera muchas pero demasiadas sorpresas, solo te digo que hasta que no entierren al muerto, no te confiez jeje y claramente me alegra mucho ver que has leido mi historia de bastardos sin gloria. En verdad es emocionante ver que eres un seguidor de mis historias.

baunyoko: wau tu comentario me dislumbro, que pienses de esa manera de mis escritos, no negare que me hincha el pecho de orgullo, muchas gracias por tus palabras.


	19. XIX

**Advertencia**: Este fic contiene escenas de violencia, contenido explicito, etc. Muertes de Personajes principales. Les recuerdo que como en los libros, no todas las escenas ocurren al mismo tiempo con respeto a su linea cronológica, espero hacerme entender.

**Summary:**"-si llegará un día en que tú padre tuviera que elegir entre su honor, por un lado, y sus seres amados por otro, ¿qué haría? –" Su padre haría lo que era correcto, incluso si eso significaba sacrificar a la felicidad de su familia.

Ante las injusticias que enfrenta el reino, el abandono del pueblo, la indiferencia de los Lores y Nobles del Reino ante la decadencia, Eddard «Ned» Stark, decide jugar el Juego de Tronos, después de todo tiene su propio candidato al trono quien lleva su sangre y decide hacer las paces con viejos enemigos por el bien del reino.

Podrá llegar hasta el final mientras intentar crear un equilibrio entre su honor, su deber y sus deseos de proteger a su familia, o serán sus deseos de proteger a todo el reino quien le hagan perder lo todo.

* * *

I

* * *

Solo consiguió dar un pequeño suspiro mientras intentaba no dormirse en medio de su viaje, la carreta iba de un lado para otro, y a pesar de los murmullos constantes de los soldados a su alrededor definitivamente su mente estaba totalmente concentrada en los últimos acontecimientos.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho hace tiempo que los Lannister estarían perdiendo esta guerra, definitivamente se hubiera reído de esa persona. Disfrutaba ver fracasar a su padre, pero ahora ese fracaso lo estaba arrastrando hasta lo más profundo del agujero.

Las tierras de la Tormenta les eran hostiles, su padre debió haber pensado en ello una vez que dio la orden de quemar hasta los cimientos a Bastión de las Tormentas, pero claro cuando eso paso su padre era en teoría el hombre mas poderoso de los siete reinos, tenia a su nieto en el trono, tenía a los ejércitos del Occidente apoyándole.

Ahora nadie sabia donde estaba ese malcriado de Joffrey, tampoco su hermano Jaime pues las noticias de la caída de las tierras Lannister también vinieron con la desaparición de este. Sin mencionar que su hermana Cersei no se encontraba por ninguna parte.

Que podría terminar empeorando todo, a claro que los Baratheon tomaron Desembarco del Rey, o que el rey bastardo Jon ahora controlaba cinco de los reinos. Tampoco gustaba mucho que El Valle no viniera en nuestra ayuda y decidieran usar a mi sobrina para nombrarla reina, al lado de ese enfermizo mocoso que en teoría era el hijo de Jon Arryn.

Si, claramente ni las noticias de la desaparición de Stannis y la perdida de la mayor parte de su ejército, conseguí alegrar a su padre.

Deberían abandonar pronto estas tierras. Pronto las casas de la tormenta iban a reunir tropas suficientes para expulsarlos, entre escaramuzas, ataque a sus inestables líneas de suministros y los ataques guerrilleros de los montañeses claramente estaban perdiendo.

Solo será cuestión de tiempo para que los hombres dejen de temerle al nombre de Tywin y decidan desertar en masa. Si, el oro Lannister compra muchas cosas, pero no la lealtad ciega o tal vez suicidad según el caso y el punto de vista.

Pensar en el oro de su familia le ocasiono una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, cuanto más podrían seguir exprimiendo hasta la última moneda que tenían con ellos.

Estaba seguro que no por mucho tiempo, su padre comenzaba hacer promesas para cuando recuperar la ciudad.

La gran pregunta es si la ciudad lo recibirá como un libertador, un conquistador o el hombre que hace ya casi veinte años atrás ingreso por esas puertas prometiendo ayuda y termino masacrándolos a todos.

Eso le inquietaba demasiado, comenzaba a ver como su padre veía el fuego valyrio no como algo que debería temerse, si no como un arma demasiado útil.

Oh, Tyrion sabias que esto era una mala idea, pero aun así guardo silencio, era el mas listo de los Lannister y sabia cuando guardar silencio, además no es como si su padre estuviera planeando la destrucción total de la capital.

Se imaginan ello, Desembarco del rey en llamas y luego de tener ese pensamiento Tyrion perdió las ganas de seguir bebiendo.

* * *

II

* * *

Que irónico se preguntaba si su antiguo esposo estaría en esos momentos riéndose de ella en los siete infiernos. Estaba segura que lo estaría disfrutando incluso en vida.

Las cadenas alrededor de su cuello y muñecas, no se comparaba con el dolor que sentía ante las heridas que tenía en sus tobillos.

Pero ella se mantenía orgullosa, con la mirada en alto cuando venían sus carceleros a torturarla o atormentarla con palabras que carecían de significado alguno.

Así que cuando la puerta de su prisión se abrió nuevamente, se irguió derecho incluso si significaba recostarse en contra de las frías piedras que le rodeaban.

Mientras una mujer de cabellos rojos que no había visto antes, ingresaba con una sonrisa descarada en su rostro. Su mera presencia irritaba a Cersei de una manera que pocas personas consiguieron sacar con tanta facilidad su mal carácter.

"Vuestro padre marcha a toda prisa para recuperar la ciudad de manos de sus legítimos señores"

Cersei alzo una ceja sin comprender aquellas palabras, pero siguió en silencio analizando todo. Quería adivinar rápidamente cual era el juego que querían jugar con ella. Acaso planeaban usarla como prisionera, era comprensible ella era la Reina, una figura de gran importancia, si, así es.

No se atreverían a lastimarla.

"¿Dónde están mis hijos?"

Pregunto con voz ronca, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que decía palabra alguna y mientras ambas mujeres compartieron por unos segundos una mirada, Melisandre retiro cualquier sentimiento de compasión o disfrute por lo que iba a sucederle.

"Tus hijos, si, los bastardos incestuosos, el gran crimen que cometiste con tu hermano, pero ellos serán purificados por el fuego, cada uno de distintas maneras, pero te aseguro que de oro serán sus coronas y sudarios"

Los ojos de Cersei se abrieron ante esas palabras, su boca se secó rápidamente e intento pronunciar palabra alguna pero no conseguía decirlo, Melisandre solo le miro con aburrición en su mirada.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

Fue lo único que consiguió pronunciar después de varios minutos de completo silencio entre ambas mujeres.

Entonces la puerta se abrió nuevamente y dos soldados con el Ciervo en llamas en sus pechos ingresaron, tomaron a Cersei de los brazos y la levantaron con fuerza, comenzaron a desatar sus cadenas.

Ella seguía mirando sin comprender lo que pasaba, hasta que la arrastraron por toda la prisión. Sus pies sangraban así que detrás de ella comenzó hacerse una mancha de sangre, no recordaba cuanto tiempo duro sin ver la luz del sol.

Y fue cuando la sacaron de la prisión, no podría diferenciar los pasadizos, pero la luz que comenzó a ingresar por las ventanas cercanas la lastimaban demasiado.

"¿A dónde me llevan? Respondan, yo soy la Reina"

Ella era la reina grito, tantas veces hasta que sintió que su garganta estaba rasgándose por dentro por la fuerza de sus gritos. Ella era la reina entonces porque sentía que eso no importaba, ella era un rehén valioso, entonces porque sentía que la llevaban a su ejecución.

* * *

III

* * *

Margaery nunca antes sintió tanta repugnancia por una persona hasta que conoció a Walder Frey. El hombre era sencillamente asqueroso, poco agraciado era una forma educada de decir que era realmente feo y el hecho que parecía que estaba a punto de vivir mas de cien años, le causaba en serio nauseas.

Claro que todo empeoro cuando intento cortejarla. Claramente quería mandarlo a los mil infiernos, pero conocía su situación.

No eran invitados. Prisioneros traídos por los Frey contra su voluntad mientras intentaban dirigirse hacia el campamento del rey norteño, una verdadera lástima pensó Margaery, pero ni ella, su hermano Loras o sus guardias habrían podido enfrentarse a toda una cuadrilla de soldados Frey que por mas mal entrenados o armados que estuvieran podrían ocasionarles bastantes problemas.

La invitación era claramente una prisión. Su hospedaje dependía de que ella aceptara casarse con el viejo algo que jamás pasaría o conseguirle mejores beneficios.

Todo esto era un mal negocio, estaba aislada no tenía noticias claras sobre la guerra, los sirvientes le daban información contradictoria y a veces sencillamente falsa. Muchas de esas sirvientas incluso ni intentaban disimular sus burlas hacia a ella. Algunas comenzaban a decirle Lady Frey.

Como si ello fuera a ocurrir, jamás lo permitiría. Cuando sus hermanos supieran donde estaba ella enviarían si fuera necesario a todo el ejército del Dominio. Por ahora tendría que aguantar, esperar, solo se sentía totalmente molesta de saber que estaba perdiendo tiempo valioso para conseguir al que parecía ser el futuro rey en someterlo a sus pies.

Las armas de una mujer y ella sabia como usarlas, este tal Jon Targaryen no dudaría en tomarla como esposa.

Si, ella iba a ser más útil que cualquier alianza con los barbaros del norte.

Y mientras en sus pensamientos se veía a ella misma nuevamente como reina, se sintió el sonido de varios cuernos sonar. Luego los tambores y los sirvientes, soldados todos en el castillo parecían estar en un estado de alboroto enorme.

Su hermano Loras se acerco rápidamente, siempre con su espada en su cintura, una clara señal de la confianza de los Frey, eso era falso, sabia que si Loras quería marcharse lo dejarían irse, ella era el objetivo de Lord Frey.

Su hermano, valiente, tonto y leal.

"¿Qué ocurre Loras?"

Pregunto deseosa de saber que estaba sucediendo, la mirada de su hermano era algo contradictoria como sin saber si debería decirle.

"La perra del norte, está llegando"

Esas palabras solo podrían significar una sola cosa, la famosa Arya Stark había descendido imprudentemente del norte. Que oportunidad tan magnifica le habían dado los dioses para deshacerse de ella.

"Ven, deseo presentarle mis respetos y llama a nuestros soldados, que demuestren la fortaleza de la casa Tyrell"

Loras asintió rápidamente, no es como si media docena de soldados Tyrrell y unos tres pares de arqueros consiguieron llamar la atención entre todas las tropas Frey presentes. Bueno, hasta un asno bien cepillado llamaría más la atención que esos infelices.

Camino a los patios tan rápido como su vestido se le permitiera, podría ver claramente las personas moviéndose de un lado a otro y se preguntaba si realmente era tan importante la presencia de esa niña, una chiquilla que nunca antes nadie había visto. Pero todos parecían deseosos de verla.

Ella se encontraba en la torre principal así que cuando por fin llego a los patios, no dudo ni un momento en salió al gran puente que conectaba ambos lados, las tropas se movieron y los soldados corrieron con sus pesadas armaduras e incluso se mostro con disgusto cuando vio al anciano de Walder Frey en una comitiva.

Algo estaba pasando, que era tan importante que todos se mostraban tan ansiosos.

"Walder Frey os invita a estar a su lado para recibir a la reina"

Si, ese maldito anciano disfrutaría mucho el momento de verlo morir, pero guardo silencio dio su mejor sonrisa y camino en silencio.

Claro que se quedo a una distancia prudente, no muy cerca del viejo decrepito, no iba a darle tal gusto.

Entonces lo vio, con su armadura plateada cabalgando un corcel blanco como en las historias de caballeros. Ese era Ser Barristan el Bravo y no podría creerlo, ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? Pero su pregunta paso a la ultima de las prioridades cuando vio a los demás.

Una mujer con una alargada nariz, una mirada salvaje con una pechera una lanza en su mano y un hacha del tamaño de un niño atado a su espalda, ante todo nade de eso se comparaba con el paso de un perro. No, eso no era un maldito perro, era un lobo que era mas alto que cualquier pony que hubiera montado cuando era niña y ante todo los soldados Darry, Stark y de otras casas del norte que le acompañaban.

Fue entonces cuando vio los estandartes del Dragon de tres cabezas blanco, y una carroza que se acercaba. Intento alzar su vista para observar a esta supuesta reina que tenia que reemplazar, fue entonces que vio a una niña, si, una niña descender con un bebe en sus brazos y todos guardaron silencio mientras ella caminaba imponentemente.

A pesar de su pequeña estatura, Margaery sintió los pasos de un gigante. Pero todos estallaron en un grito cuando algo de los cielos descendió rápidamente. Margaery agacho su cabeza en un intento por protegerse, era algo enorme pensó, tal vez un murciélago de los famosos pantanos del cuello, no, incluso esa cosa sería el doble, no el triple de su tamaño, un potro quedaría mas acorde con su tamaño.

"Un Dragon"

Dijeron, pero nadie más comento palabra alguna, no hasta que Ser Barristan hablo con una voz fuerte y clara.

"Su majestad, la reina consorte de los siete reinos Arya de las Casas Targaryen y Stark"

Y todos se arrodillaron sin dudarlo, Margaery se sorprendió a si misma al darse cuenta que estuvo entre las primeras personas en hacerlo.

* * *

IV

* * *

Joffrey ingreso al campamento norteño con miles de ojos observándole con una mirada de impresión en sus rostros, Varys miraba con sumo detalle a todas las personas presentes, se sorprendió al ver a algunos soldados Lannister formando parte del ejército.

Entonces los rumores eran ciertos, Tywin Lannister sufrió la traición de su propia sangre que ironía, al final todos terminan actuando y haciendo lo necesario para sobrevivir. Los hombres no morirán por un hombre que infunde miedo, tal vez por respeto siempre que esa persona tenga la autoridad, ah, pero los hombres murieron por Rhaegar, porque lo amaban y creían en él.

Una lástima que el príncipe de plata terminara echando todo por la borda.

En algún punto algunos soldados le lanzaron un puñado de lodo a Joffrey, luego vino la mierda de caballo y al final el campamento se alboroto con la presencia del niño rey, las personas se rieron, festejaron su captura.

Y para la sorpresa de Varys comenzaron aclamar su nombre como si fuera una especie de héroe. Que peculiar eran las personas.

Y mientras descendía de su carreta improvisada, comprada a un vendedor de cerdos con algunas cuantas monedas puesto que quería darle al niño rey un ultimo paseo antes que los dragones del norte y los lobos decidieran desprender su cabeza de su cuerpo.

Noto la presencia de una persona que sin importar donde estuviera, su presencia era muy llamativa, era como una llama que llamaba a otros a observarle, esperando si se apagaba o crecía, aunque claro era más por diversión que por carisma o liderazgo alguno.

"Thoros de Myr, mis pajaritos me informaron que estabas luchando al lado de los Dornienses, me sorprende vuestra sorpresa"

El hombre estaba algo sorprendido por la aparición de Varys, entonces eso significaba que realmente las llamas no lo estaban engañando – Esto es lo que quieres que haga mi señor – Se dijo a si mismo mientras elevaba una plegaria al cielo.

"Varys, necesito la sangre del falso rey"

El eunuco le miro con sorpresa sin poder entender

"¿Perdona?

"Necesito que me ayudes a salvar a Ned Stark, o morirá esta misma noche"

* * *

**Notas del autor.**

Lamento tanto la demora, no era mi plan desde el inicio tardar tanto. Pero en los últimos días adopte un perro, un Husky, tiene seis meses, tiene unas necesidades de cariño demasiado grandes, parece que lo tenían demasiado abandonado, la cosa es que es una raza demasiado grande para mi apartamento tan pequeño, y bueno es triste decirlo pero tendré que enviarlo con algunos familiares en el campo al menos allá se que tendrá todo el espacio y cuidados que necesita. Tal vez muchos dirán que no es excusa para tardar tanto jeje pero lo siento amo mucho los animales, en especial los perros.

Intentare no tardar tanto, recuerden sus comentarios son mi inspiración. Muchas gracias por todos ellos, en verdad son muy valiosos para mi.


	20. XX

**Advertencia**: Este fic contiene escenas de violencia, contenido explicito, etc. Muertes de Personajes principales. Les recuerdo que como en los libros, no todas las escenas ocurren al mismo tiempo con respeto a su linea cronológica, espero hacerme entender.

**Summary:**"-si llegará un día en que tú padre tuviera que elegir entre su honor, por un lado, y sus seres amados por otro, ¿qué haría? –" Su padre haría lo que era correcto, incluso si eso significaba sacrificar a la felicidad de su familia.

Ante las injusticias que enfrenta el reino, el abandono del pueblo, la indiferencia de los Lores y Nobles del Reino ante la decadencia, Eddard «Ned» Stark, decide jugar el Juego de Tronos, después de todo tiene su propio candidato al trono quien lleva su sangre y decide hacer las paces con viejos enemigos por el bien del reino.

Podrá llegar hasta el final mientras intentar crear un equilibrio entre su honor, su deber y sus deseos de proteger a su familia, o serán sus deseos de proteger a todo el reino quien le hagan perder lo todo.

* * *

I

* * *

"¿Qué tan grave es?"

Fue lo primero que pregunto el joven Bran al notar la desesperada mirada de su Tío Benjen, quien parecía poco deseoso de hablar con su sobrino sobre la situación actual, pero entendía claramente que no tenia otra alternativa.

El Lord Comandante tenia razón, paso demasiado tiempo lejos. Tanto que cuando llego a invernalia las posibles personas que podrían ayudar a la Guardia de la Noche en defender el muro se encontraban luchando sus guerras de reyes en el sur.

Nunca pensó que su hermano Ned seria tan osado para dejar atrás su fuerte sentido del amor hacia su familia y decidiera por fin elegir hacer lo correcto, aunque sabía que esto podría significar el odio de algunos miembros de su familia.

El bien del reino a veces no era lo mejor para la familia. Su hermana Lyanna tal vez lo hubiera comprendido si se hubiera detenido un par de veces a considerar las cosas.

"Unos cien mil salvajes marchan en estos momentos, tal vez mas si los exploradores dicen la verdad sobre algunas tribus desconocidas que se han unido al ejército de Mance"

La mirada asustada de su sobrino era un recordatorio doloroso, era solo un niño en una posición de suma importancia. Volteo su mirada hacia su sobrina, hasta el momento Sansa era la única quien parecía tener una mirada determinante en sus ojos, como un fuego naciente dentro de ella; algo que nunca antes llego a ver.

"¡Lord Stark!"

Y la determinación en esa voz sorprendió a Ben, por que su sobrina Sansa hablaba como toda una Dama, no, hablaba mas cercana a un señor feudal más que otra cosa.

"Debemos advertir a las demás casas del norte y a nuestro ejército en el sur"

Bran rápidamente asintió y volteo la mirada hacia el maestre Luwin quien rápidamente se levantó, agacho su mirada en una señal de respeto mientras se retiraba para enviar rápidamente los cuervos hacia todo el norte y los aliados de la corona.

"Solicitamos también permiso para vaciar las cárceles y las celdas del norte para que se unan a la Guardia de la Noche"

No era una sugerencia intento indicar Ben en su voz, era un reclutamiento forzoso, su sobrino no dudo en asentir rápidamente, y estaba dispuesto a dar la orden hasta que Sansa alzo su mano solicitando nuevamente la palabra.

"Lo siento tío, mi padre, vuestro hermano ya vació las celdas y recluto a todo hombre que pudiera luchar en el sur, no tenemos un ejército ahora más allá de los guardias necesarios para mantener el orden y vigilar a los prisioneros sureños que ahora trabajan en nuestros campos"

Sintió que su garganta se secaba ante esas palabras, e intento considerar las palabras que acaban de pronunciarse, por que si acaba de entender completamente el norte realmente estaba desprotegido a cualquier invasión o ataque por parte de los salvajes si estos conseguían cruzar el muro.

"Entiendo Lady Stark"

No pudo decir nada más, mientras decidía retirarse del gran salón de invernalia. Demasiados pensamientos inundaban en estos momentos su mente, y a pesar del llamado de su sobrino Bran solo pudo ignorarlo – Que mal momento has decidido ir al sur Ned – fue lo único que pensó mientras levantaba una mirada silenciosa hacia el cielo y rezaba a los antiguos dioses por una oportunidad de defender el muro.

Sansa por su parte solo pudo observar la mirada triste de su hermano al notar que su tío Ben lo había ignorado en esos momentos.

"Una vez el maestre envié los mensajes debes regresar a tus clases"

Fue lo único que dijo, su hermano no dijo nada para contradecirla más allá de agachar la mirada en una clara señal de tristeza.

Ella se levantó, decidiendo abandonar también los salones principales, directo hacia la torre del maestre donde este se encontraba comenzando a escribir.

"Lady Sansa"

Dijo el maestre, sorprendido de que la niña decidiera seguirlo en esos momentos, pensó que estaría hablando con su hermano Bran o aun con su tío. La situación era demasiado tensa, por que sabia que la guardia no era mas que un pequeño cuerpo de criminales los cuales la mitad de ellos no sobreviviría realmente un verdadero combate contra los salvajes si estos atacaban el muro.

"Maestre"

Dijo con la voz un poco apagada, una idea hace mucho tiempo se debatió con su hermana, cuando los campos estaban sin quien pudiera trabajarlos, aunque enviara a los prisioneros al muro, muchos de ellos habían sido soldados Lannister y tener acceso a armas podrían originar un amotinamiento que el norte no tendría las fuerzas para aplastar y tampoco para resistir el ejercito que se avecinaba.

Esta ida era descabellada pero que otra alternativa tenían. Incluso si un ejercito marchara desde el sur ayudarles, tomaría demasiado tiempo en llegar, para ese entonces las murallas de invernalia estarían siendo atacadas por los salvajes.

"Necesito que envíes un mensaje de urgencia"

El maestre alzo una mirada sin entender, por que en esos momentos era lo que estaba haciendo.

"Lady Sansa, en eso estoy ahora, informare a todas las casas nobles y a nuestra gente en el sur de la situación"

Si Sansa ya sabia de ello, pero no tenia las fuerzas o mejor dicho la manera de explicar su desesperada idea.

"Lo sé, es necesario convocar a una conscripción obligatoria en todo el norte, desde la Isla del Oso hasta Skagos"

El maestre tuvo claramente que estar en contra, ella no era Lord Stark, el pequeño Bran no creía que dará esa orden además de ello, ya no quedaba nadie a quien más reclutar.

"Lo siento Lady Sansa, pero no tiene la autoridad, tampoco hay hombres disponibles para que acaten esa orden"

Cerro los ojos entendiendo la posición, no quería hacer un escandalo como ir por las mujeres Mormont en los patios y sacar al maestre de sus habitaciones. Sansa sabia que lo que iba a decir a continuación podría cambiarlo todo.

"Conscripción es para mujeres, que ya hayan llegado a su décimo cuarto día de su nombre"

El maestre Luwin se quedo sin palabras en ese momento.

* * *

II

* * *

Una herida de flecha lo estaba matando, era algo absurdo pensó al ver la cangrena que se estaba esparciendo por toda su pierna. El olor era nauseabundo, a este paso tendría que tomar medidas desesperadas como hacer un corte completo, en pocas palabras una amputación y sinceramente tal vez la muerte fuera una mejor alternativa a ser un lisiado.

"¡Majestad!"

Dijo uno de sus hombres mientras comenzaban a recoger todas las cosas del campamento listos para partir tan pronto como pudieran.

"¿Qué sucede?"

Pregunto con molestia Stannis mientras intentaba disimular el dolor que lo estaba consumiendo en esos momentos.

"Nuestros exploradores han confirmado que Tywin ha marchado directamente atacar la capital"

Parecía que no era el único que estaba marchando con prontitud hacia Desembarco del Rey, incluso si marchaba lo más rápido que pudieran, solo tenia consigo unos quinientos soldados de infantería y una docena de caballeros.

Maldijo mil veces a los Tyrell, cuando recuperara el reino que legítimamente era de él. Se aseguraría de castigarlos por todos los problemas que la han dado, tanto en esta como en la última maldita guerra.

"Da la orden a los hombres, que deben estar listos lo más pronto posible"

El soldado asintió, necesitaba mas de esas lanzas de fuego, necesitaba recrear mil veces el conocimiento que Melisandre le había entregado entonces, podría no solo romper las fuerzas de Tywin, si no que mataría al falso dragón que los Stark intentaban imponerles a los reinos.

* * *

III

* * *

Estaban terminado y Gendry solo pudo sentir que acaba de cometer un grave error al ayudar a construirlos, fabricar estos extraños cilindros del tamaño de una columna del gran Septo de Baelor, fue un error y temía que llegara el momento de probarlos fuera en parte causante de las muertes de más inocentes.

"¡Oye Gendry!"

Y el aludido volteo la mirada para encontrarse con su amigo, Hot Pie como todos le llamaban, un huérfano aprendiz de panadero que termino trabajando en las fraguas. Al igual que muchos termino en estos lugares contra su voluntad, reclutado por las tropas Baratheon a ver que no poseían voluntarios en la ciudad que cada día que pasaba lo detestaban con todas sus fuerzas a este y en especial a la bruja roja.

Gendry odiaba en especial a esa mujer, lo tomo contra su voluntad, lo obligo a trabajar en estos extraños objetos o armas que llevarían a Stannis a la victoria como ella decía.

Él ya había visto como hombres buenos, y mujeres bondadosas – Los cuales eran pocos en esta ciudad de ratas – Eran llevados a las pilas para ser quemados vivos en nombre de aquel dios rojo.

"¿Qué sucede Hot?"

Dijo con algo de indiferencia mientras veía como grandes carretas de carga que eran jalados por bueyes de considerable tamaño para llevar a estos extraños cañones a las partes altas de la muralla.

"Van a matarte"

Los ojos de Gendry se abrieron en esos momentos mientras volteaba la mirada realmente sorprendido. Su amigo Hot Pie parecía no estar bromeando puesto el miedo y los temores eran visibles en sus ojos.

"¿Qué?"

"Los escuche a los guardias hablando, dijeron que la mujer roja te quemara esta misma noche, derramara tu sangre en sus armas"

No, se suponía que si trabajaba, que si ayudaba estaría a salvo.

"¿Por qué? Yo hice lo que ella me ordeno"

Hot Pie miro en varias direcciones mientras se acercaba con cautela a su amigo, este volteo la mirada y se agacho para escuchar lo que tuviera que decirle.

"Dijeron que eres el hijo bastardo del Rey Robert"

Un bastardo, un bastardo con sangre real. Tiene que abandonar ya mismo la ciudad fue lo único que pensó.

* * *

IV

* * *

Varys observo en silencio al niño rey que tenía delante él. Parecía cansado, agotado era una forma fácil de describirlo, este le miraba en silencio sentado en la rustica silla de su tienda de campaña. Mientras ambos hombres se miraban como si de esa forma intentaban describir las intenciones de su contra parte.

"¿Me estas diciendo que debo detener a Thoros?"

Pregunto sin poder creer que en verdad alguien intentara detenerlo, salvar la vida de su padre adoptivo era lo mas importante en su opinión.

"Así es"

Varys lo dijo con tanta tranquilidad como si no temiera las represarías de sus palabras, Jon realmente no sabia los planes de Thoros de Myr hasta que Varys ingreso en su tienda, alarmado hablando de los peligros de escuchar a magos y farsantes, aunque en el caso de Thoros lo describió como un alcohólico y una bestia sin cerebro.

"Tu trajiste a Joffrey, ¿Qué pensaste que pasaría con él?"

Eso era cierto, no es que le molestara la muerte del pequeño león bastardo, dioses Jon la anhelaba para restituir el honor de Sansa. Pero le sorprendía que el hombre que la trajo, la persona que parecía cambiar de lealtades tan rápido intentara mantener algo de su honor, como un eunuco podría tener honor pensaba Jon.

"La muerte, la prisión o tal vez el muro, realmente entiendo que a veces el derramamiento de sangre es necesario, me duele cuando son los niños quienes sufren la peor parte"

Entonces si sabía que este podría morir por que sigue empeñado en evitar su muerte.

"¿Por qué?"

Pregunto sin comprender y para su suerte, la sonrisa de Varys le dio entender que comprendía totalmente sus dudas. El eunuco se sentó en la silla que tenía delante de su mesa, le dio un breve suspiro antes de que decidiera darle sus razones.

"Hoy será una vida, mañana serán dos y cuando menos lo esperes incendiaras pueblos enteros si con ello consideras que puedes salvar la vida de quienes amas, no se trata de la vida de Joffrey, se trata de las implicaciones que esto podría traer a futuro además aun sigo creyendo que las palabras de Thoros son solo mentiras"

Los ojos de Jon se entrecerraron peligrosamente en esos momentos, intento no mostrar su molestia ante tal acusación tan barbárica. Pero igualmente, comenzó a tener miedo que esas palabras pudieran ser ciertas, que realmente pudiera cambiar tanto si tomaba esa decisión.

"Es el hombre más honorable que he conocido, el siempre interpuso el bien de otros antes que el suyo, acaso una persona como el no merece una oportunidad cuando el precio a pagar es el de un pequeño monstruo que disfruta torturar a niñas inocentes"

Dijo con la voz entre cortada, por el dolor y por la rabia que sentía en esos momentos.

"Es irónico, tu padre solía creer que la muerte de Aerys traería paz a los reinos y ahora que te observo veo un poco de Rhaegar en ti, pero también de otros reyes así que escucha mis palabras Jon Snow"

Snow, tanto tiempo ha pasado desde la ultima vez que alguien lo llamo por su nombre bastardo, era injusto que le recordaran ese nombre y su rabia comenzó a creer aun así estaba deseoso de escuchar las palabras del eunuco antes que decidiera colgarlo.

"Los peores actos que se han realizado en este reino, muchos de ellos comenzaron con las mejores intenciones"

Ante esas palabras se levanto sin decir nada mas mientras Varys decidía abandonar la tienda, pero antes de conseguirlo sintió como Jon se levantaba de su asiento apresuradamente.

"Es mi padre"

Dijo con la voz entrecortada.

"Entonces míralo de esta manera, Ned Stark nunca te perdonara si matas a un niño, cruel o no para que el pueda salvarse, si es que ello es posible, después de todo mi Rey Daemon vuestro padre arriesgo su vida, la de su familia para proteger a un niño"

Luego de ellos Varys se retiró.

Jon se quedo en silencio, no supo cuanto tiempo paso hasta que dio un grito de frustración en esos momentos, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo soportándolo.

Apretó con fuerza los puños mientras dio varias vueltas alrededor de su tienda, entonces tomo una decisión que sabia que se iba arrepentir, camino, luego comenzó a correr a través del campamento para llegar a la tienda donde se suponía que se intentaba salvar la vida de Eddard Stark.

Cuando por fin llego, solo pudo observar en silencio a todos los presentes, Theon, Ramsay estaba con esa sonrisa torcida en su rostro y claramente Thoros quien sostenía un cuchillo en su mano y veía determinadamente a Joffrey que se encontraba amordazado al lado de la cama de su padre, en una mesa como si fuera un cerdo listo para el matadero.

"Yo…"

No supo que decir, realmente iba a evitar esto. Era una locura que iba en contra de todas sus creencias, pero era su padre, era un intento desesperado, pero haría cualquier cosa para traerlo, pero luego recordó las advertencias de Varys.

"No tolerare la muerte de nadie, no me lo perdonara si llegara a despertar, si supiera que si vida fue el costo de otra el jamás me lo perdonaría"

Theon se molesto en esos momentos, sin poder creer que en verdad le diera tanta importancia a la vida de su enemigo.

"Sabes lo que el ha hecho, lo que le hizo a sansa y a todos los demás, aun así ¿vas a perdonarlo?"

Jon sabía que encontraría rápidamente oposición, aunque no espero una defensa tan determinada por parte de Theon, nunca pensó tampoco que este creyera en el misticismo y las palabras de un sacerdote ebrio como Thoros – Esta desesperado al igual que yo – El entendió al nacido de hierro ahora más que nunca.

"Joffrey pagara por sus crimines, si es necesario con su vida, pero será por sus crímenes no por mis errores"

Thoros dio un fuerte suspiro en esos momentos, como si sintiera que una carga importante se hubiera levantado sobre sus hombros.

"¡Bien dicho, Su Majestad!"

Luego de ello se acerco al cuerpo malherido de Ned Stark y puso sus manos sobre su pecho, comenzó a tener dudas, pero las llamas le habían mostrado una visión y esperaba que esta se siguiera cumpliendo.

"Señor de la luz, escucha mis plegarias…"

* * *

V

* * *

Tywin observo en silencio la ciudad amurallada de Desembarco del Rey, mientras su ejercito tomaba posiciones para comenzar el sitio de la ciudad. Era la segunda vez que se encontraba en esta posición, solo que ahora no tenia a nadie que le asegurara el ingreso seguro a la ciudad para su conquista.

Pero tenia un plan, con el fuego infernal que poseía, esa vieja arma de la antigua Valyria iba a derretir las murallas y con ello a todo aquel que se interpusiera. Tal vez ahora estaba en desventaja, pero claramente podría darle una vuelta a esta guerra.

Aplastaría a las fuerzas de Stannis en la ciudad, luego de ello iba a marchar a las tierras del oeste a recuperar su hogar, hacer castigar a sus enemigos y en especial a todos aquellos que pensaron que su caída era inevitable y le habían traicionado.

"¡Preparen el asedio!"

Dijo con voz de completa autoridad, mientras los soldados comenzaron a prepararse, construirían trincheras y torres de asedio, eso les daría la sensación que pensaban tomar por asalto la ciudad, mientras sus planes eran la construcción de un túnel que llegara hasta las murallas y luego llenar el lugar con bastantes barriles repletos de fuego valyrio para hacer volar todo por los aires.

Volteo su mirada hacia el enano, ese pequeño monstruito que usaba sus colores y sus símbolos, que se atrevía a portar el apellido Lannister y sin importar cuanto lo observara su odio hacia este no disminuía.

"¡Vete, tienes trabajo que hacer!"

Tyrion le dio una breve mirada antes de retirarse en silencio seguido por el mercenario que parecía haberse encariñado con este, eso fue lo único que pensó Tywin mientras miraba fijamente las murallas.

Pero sintió que su mundo tenía una fuerte sacudida cuando noto desde las grandes puertas de la ciudad, en la parte superior a su hija Cersei amordazada, desnuda con un cuchillo alrededor de su cuello, siendo sostenido por una mujer de rojo.

* * *

VI

* * *

Entonces Margaery la vio por primera vez de cerca, a la niña que en teoría era su supuesta rival aquella que debía derribar.

Tenia una forma peculiar su rostro, acá en los salones de Walder Frey mientras ese hombre desagradable creaba toda una fiesta en honor al joven príncipe – Claramente Walder estaba interesado en lamer las pisadas de la niña si con eso consiguiera algo – Y esta parecía responderle con cierta indiferencia cortes.

Daeron se llamaba el joven príncipe y Margaery pensaba que para asegurar su futuro debería tanto eliminar a la madre como al niño, al menos consiguió convencer a todos de que debería ir tan pronto como fuera posible con la joven reina, en especial para presentarle al joden Edmure Tully a su futura esposa Roslin Frey, podría ser que Walder quisiera acostarse con ella, pero prefería el poder a un coño joven.

"¡Por el Rey!"

Grito Lord Darry y con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro Margaery siguió viendo a la joven reina, es imposible que ella sea una amenaza, quien podría realmente resistirse a la mujer mas bella en los siete reinos.

Arya Stark iba a caer.

Notas del autor:

Lamento mucho la demora, realmente he estado ocupado y por una parte siento que la historia ya no esta llamando tanto la atención, entonces comencé a ver que giros podría darle para hacerla mas interesante, para mejorar. Igualmente me he estado replanteando otra de mis historias si es necesario una nueva edicion para corregir ciertos errores.

Mas que todo disculpen realmente la demora, no es mi intención tardar tanto por lo general soy mucho mas rápido para actualizar, también quiero que sepan que ninguna de mis historias esta cancelada tal vez unas tarden mas que otras en ser actualizadas.

Agradecimientos especiales a todos aquellos que toman su tiempo de dejarme un comentario como Coatl9: y dos anonimos que decidieron darme su opinion en el ultimo capitulo.

* * *

**Notas del autor.**

Lamento tanto la demora, no era mi plan desde el inicio tardar tanto. Pero en los últimos días adopte un perro, un Husky, tiene seis meses, tiene unas necesidades de cariño demasiado grandes, parece que lo tenían demasiado abandonado, la cosa es que es una raza demasiado grande para mi apartamento tan pequeño, y bueno es triste decirlo pero tendré que enviarlo con algunos familiares en el campo al menos allá se que tendrá todo el espacio y cuidados que necesita. Tal vez muchos dirán que no es excusa para tardar tanto jeje pero lo siento amo mucho los animales, en especial los perros.

Intentare no tardar tanto, recuerden sus comentarios son mi inspiración. Muchas gracias por todos ellos, en verdad son muy valiosos para mi.


	21. XXI

**Advertencia**: Este fic contiene escenas de violencia, contenido explicito, etc. Muertes de Personajes principales. Les recuerdo que como en los libros, no todas las escenas ocurren al mismo tiempo con respeto a su linea cronológica, espero hacerme entender.

**Summary:**"-si llegará un día en que tú padre tuviera que elegir entre su honor, por un lado, y sus seres amados por otro, ¿qué haría? –" Su padre haría lo que era correcto, incluso si eso significaba sacrificar a la felicidad de su familia.

Ante las injusticias que enfrenta el reino, el abandono del pueblo, la indiferencia de los Lores y Nobles del Reino ante la decadencia, Eddard «Ned» Stark, decide jugar el Juego de Tronos, después de todo tiene su propio candidato al trono quien lleva su sangre y decide hacer las paces con viejos enemigos por el bien del reino.

Podrá llegar hasta el final mientras intentar crear un equilibrio entre su honor, su deber y sus deseos de proteger a su familia, o serán sus deseos de proteger a todo el reino quien le hagan perder lo todo.

* * *

I

* * *

Arya sonrio con dulzura a pesar de tener pensamientos totalmente de aborrecimiento hacia el hombre que tenia enfrente, Lord Frey era como una vil sanguijuela que no dudaba en demostrar su lujuria en su mirada, pero era su anfitrión y esperaba realmente no generarle problemas a Jon mientras estuviera acá.

Así que por más que quisiera arrancarle la lengua aquel hombre, entendía claramente que lo mejor era una sonrisa, sostener con todas sus fuerzas a su pequeño lobo contra su pecho y confiar en la capacidad de Nymeria de advertirle de cualquier posible peligro.

Su loba no se había separado, en ningún segundo desde que llegaron al Castillo de los Frey, esas dos grandes fortalezas a cada lado de ese viejo puente, para Arya era una clara señal puesto que si su compañera Huargo presentía una amenaza ella no pensaba ignorarla.

Su pequeño Daeron era todo un goloso, siempre quería estar pegado de su pecho, intentando succionar cada vez que pudiera, claramente al su bebe no le gustaba demasiado cuando ella estaba en público, significaba que su madre no le estaba prestando la atención necesaria.

Y cuando Arya veía esa mirada en su pequeño era una clara señal que estaba a punto de soltar una rabieta, lo mejor seria retirarse, pero cuando volteaba a su mirada y veía a tantos Lores de la tierra de los ríos que vinieron tan rápido como pudieron a presentar sus respetos y claramente a solicitar ayuda ante la inminente invasión por parte de los caballeros del Valle.

Eso era un pensamiento que no dejaba tranquila a Arya, ¿Por qué no han atacado? Temía que cuando llegara a las tierras de su madre, de su abuelo encontraría los campos quemados y la gente mas pequeña huyendo hacia el sur, occidente o incluso el norte. Pero en cambio todo lo que vio fueron preocupaciones, y muchos rumores sobre asaltos a castillos que luego de enviar unos cuantos cuervos se notificaron que todo estaba en perfecto estado.

Alguien está jugando con información falsa y Arya tenía miedo de ello.

"¡Mis Lores!"

Fue una voz melodiosa que consiguió que todos los músicos se detuvieran – En silencio agradeció por ello, su hermana Sansa era mucho mas fanática de este tipo de eventos – Pero miro fijamente a la persona que acaba de hacer sonar un pequeño utensilio metálico en su copa.

La prisionera de Walder Frey, la rosa más hermosa del jardín según muchos y algo dentro de Arya le daba una sensación de mantener a esa mujer alejada de ella, de su hijo y ante todo de Jon. Entonces ante ese ultimo pensamiento recordó lo que Sansa tantas veces le había dicho, Jon no es Rhaegar.

"¡Quiero hacer un brindis por nuestro Reina!"

Todos los lores, señores y vasallos de su abuelo no dudaron en levantarse rápidamente con una sonrisa de triunfo en sus rostros, mirándola a ella como una hermosa perla recién encontrada en los mares del este.

Todos esperaban hace mucho tiempo una reina Tully, aunque se tendrán que conformar con la nieta de uno, pero Arya escucho bastante las recomendaciones de su madre y de su hermana sobre la importancia de las ceremonias.

Entonces se puso de pie, mientras entregaba a su hermoso, pequeño Daeron a Osha quien sonrio levemente mientras lo tomaba entre sus brazos. La mujer era una salvaje, tenía poca educación y era claramente muy mal educada a la hora de hablar por ello, definitivamente era del agrado de Arya.

Tomando la copa entre sus manos, la alzo rápidamente mientras miraba a Margaery con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro y por algún motivo ello no le genero confianza alguna.

"¡Por la reina!"

Gritaron todos, entre ellos los Tyrell, los Frey y otros tantos nobles de varias casas presentes. Arya estuvo a punto de tomar de su copa cuando sintió un fuerte empujón que la termino lanzando contra el suelo.

Era demasiado pesado, era un caballero y volteo su mirada asustada para encontrarse con Ser Barristan con una mirada preocupada en su rostro, pero rápidamente se levanto desenfundado su espada.

Se escucharon gritos, insultos y un cuerpo caer. Arya volteo su mirada temerosa, preguntando donde estaba su hijo, su niño, su bebe. Entonces vio a Osha en el suelo igualmente, pero sosteniendo a Daeron que estaba totalmente sumergido en llantos.

"¡Mi bebe!"

Fue su único pensamiento mientras se arrastraba por el suelo para intentar llegar donde su niño, aun no comprendía exactamente que pasaba, solo escuchaba los gritos, los llantos y vio como la niña sirvienta de la cocina que antes le había traído la jarra con el vino, yacía muerta en el suelo.

Una flecha incrustada en toda su garganta.

"¡Capturen al asesino!"

Grito Ser Barristan en esos momentos, varios soldados y caballeros comenzaron a correr rápidamente por las escaleras para llegar al segundo piso donde había provenido el disparo. ¿Alguien acaba de intentar matarla? Aunque era una sensación ya conocida por lo vivido con anterioridad con Jeyne, esta vez sintió que fue algo mucho más grave.

Los soldados recorrieron todo el castillo, buscando claramente al responsable alguien acaba de intentar asesinar a la reina, alguien se infiltro hasta los segundos pisos superiores al gran salón de banquetes y nadie lo había visto.

Walder Frey tenia las manos apretadas, puesto que ya sabia claramente que lo culparían por esto, y si no lo hacían su negligencia seria sabida pronto por todos los siete reinos, seria la burla de todos. Podrían cancelar los compromisos acordados hasta ahora.

Debian encontrar pronto al culpable y encontrarlo, para disfrutar ver como desprendían su cabeza de este imbécil que ha arruinado tanto por lo que lucho.

* * *

II

* * *

Jon contuvo el aliento en todo momento, cuando vio claramente a Thoros de Myr acercándose a su padre, no pudo evitar sentir como si toda su vida, mundo completo se detuviera en esos momentos. Cuando Thoros puso su mano sobre el pecho de Ned Stark dando una oración, en una lengua que nunca antes había escuchado sintió que toda esperanza se estaba yendo.

No pudo evitar preguntarse, que tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido que Joffrey muriera para que alguien mucho mejor pudiera vivir.

Pero las palabras de Varys en su mente lo estaban enloqueciendo, por que tenia miedo que tuviera razón. Que el día de hoy fuera una vida y mañana estuviera tentado a tomar la de otros para así salvar a los que amaba.

Tal vez todo sea una tontería, se dejo engañar por este ebrio sacerdote y nadie puede salvar a su padre de su inminente muerte.

Las heridas, ese corte en todo su pecho era demasiado grave, estaba vivo mas por fuerza de la voluntad, terquedad de Ned Stark que cualquier otro hecho.

"¡Imposible!"

Dijo Theon Greyjoy mientras veía como una llamarada comenzaba a surgir entre las manos de Thoros, un pequeño brillo comenzó a surgir, una llama que recorrió toda la herida de Ned Stark todos los presentes abrieron los ojos sin poder creerlos.

Entonces fue cuando Ned Stark soltó un fuerte tosido, un sonido horrible pensó Jon cuando vio como los ojos de su padre se abrían totalmente.

Corrió hacia este, lo sujeto con todas sus fuerzas, Ned le miro asustado, Ramsay estaba sin poder decir palabra alguna, y temeroso que dicho método pudiera funcionar con Domeric.

"¡Jon!"

Dijo Ned sin comprender que acaba de suceder, cuando cerro sus ojos, su ultimo recuerdo fue toda su familia, en especial haber visto a su hermana Lyanna y todos sus demás hermanos, en especial una mirada de orgullo de su padre – Aun no es tu momento mi amado Ned, así que regresa y escucha lo que te diré, gracias y te libero de tus votos – Dijo su hermana mientras le tomaba el hombro sin dejar de sonreírle, Brandon soltó una carcajada que le pareció tan real en aquel sueño.

"Ve rápido, debes informarle a mi hermano Robb"

Aunque la orden iba mas directamente hacia Theon, fue Ramsay el primero en salir sin querer ni siquiera mirar hacia atrás.

Ned seguía mirando en todas las direcciones, hasta que vio a Joffrey, el niño bastardo amarrado en una mesa a su lado y miles de preguntas, comenzaron a generarse en su mente, claramente no queriendo saber la respuesta a estas; pero sabia que era necesario hacerlas.

"¿Qué sucedió?"

Pregunto asustado, pero a Jon eso no le importaba solo estaba mirando a su padre, su herida en su pecho acaba de cicatrizar de una manera increíble.

"Te he sanado, era su voluntad"

Fue lo único que dijo Thoros, mientras caía de inmediato al suelo, sus piernas estaban débiles, sentía que una espada filosa estaba cortando la carne en su pecho en esos momentos.

"Era su voluntad"

Volvió a decir, todos le miraron sin comprender que estaba pasando, pero rápidamente Jon se aparto de su padre para ir a socorrer al sacerdote rojo.

Fue entonces que noto la sangre que comenzaba a manchar la camisa de aquel hombre, luego toda su vestimenta. Entonces asustado comenzó a comprender que acaba de suceder, fue un intercambio.

"¡No!"  
Dijo con la voz entrecortada Theon.

"¡Traigan a un maestre ahora!"

Grito con autoridad el Rey, mientras Theon asintió, pero rápidamente Thoros estiro su mano en señal que no lo hicieran, su boca comenzaba a sangrar, su nariz tenia un hilo de sangre que no paraba y sus ojos comenzaban a llorar igualmente el líquido rojo.

"No, esta era la voluntad del señor de la luz, además nadie, pero absolutamente nadie debe saber lo que ha pasado en este lugar"

Jon no entendía por que se negaba a ser salvado, que clase de hombre o creyente en su dios expondría de esa manera su vida por la de otro.

"¿Por qué? No entiendo, si sabias que esto pasaría, por que no insististe sacrificar a Joffrey"

Pero Thoros solo levanto su mirada agotado en estos momentos, pues sentía que su momento había llegado.

"Nunca creí realmente en un Dios, o un grupo de Dioses, pero una noche las llamas por fin me hablaron, me mostraron a un lobo blanco que corría por un campo de fuego, las llamas lo envolvieron y de este surgió un gran dragón blanco" Fue en ese momento que Thoros tomo entre sus manos el rostro asustado y aun en un estado de Shock "Escúchame, las llamas comenzaron hablarme, dijeron que te pusiera a prueba, si elegias al falso rey quien moriría serias tú, debido a mi herejía el señor de la luz me castigo con mi vida, debía ser yo quien pagara el precio si tu tomaras la decisión correcta"

¿La decisión Correcta? No matar a Joffrey era lo correcto, era una completa estupidez pensó, ero tal vez no era la vida misma del este, si no lo que significaba asesinar a otros para salvar a quienes amaba para conseguir eludir a la muerte, pero tal vez sencillamente este dios de la luz, rojo o quien fuera estaba simplemente jugando con todos ellos.

Pero Thoros no le dio mucho mas tiempo de pensar las cosas. Puesto que la sangre comenzaba a inundar el piso, una herida roja se acaba de formar en todo su pecho, una que se parecía demasiado a la que tenía su padre.

"Lo siento tanto"

Dijo Jon mientras Thoros lo liberaba para conseguir acostarse en el suelo, con una sonrisa en su rostro que comenzó hacerse más, y más grande cuando escucho las disculpas.

"Jajaja lo sientes, oh muchacho soy yo quien muere además de ello, te debo mucho, tal vez nunca lo sepas o lo entiendas, pero me has devuelto la fe, así que escuchad lo que te diré se acerca un gran mal que había sido olvidado las llamas me lo han mostrado, recuerda que el dragón tiene tres cabezas, tres príncipes son necesarios, pero ten cuidado de las mujeres que portan el sol y las flores, falsos príncipes engendraran si olvidas tu honor, dos príncipes llevaran una misma madre pero el tercero…"

Luego de ello Thoros simplemente dio un ultimo suspiro mientras sus muertes por fin llegaba a reclamarlo. El momento para que fuera a reunirse con el Dios rojo, R'hllor era el nombre de este dios.

Algo importante acaba de suceder de eso estaba seguro Eddard Stark.

* * *

III

* * *

Margaery lanzo el jarrón con fuerza contra la pared. El vaso estaba envenenado, pero alguien se adelantó, un maldito bastardo intento asesinar a la reina y ahora resultaba que no lo encontraban. Acaso fue un fantasma o un hechicero.

Solo eran tonterías, idioteces dichas por los soldados que no conseguían explicar lo que acaba de suceder.

Entonces escucho un constante golpeo en su puerta, Margaery pensó que debía tratarse de su hermano Loras quien se ofreció a buscar a los responsables o el responsable dado la situación.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta encontró a una niña pelirrubia delante de ella, tenia una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Quién eres?"

Pregunto molesta, no estaba de ánimos ahora para tratar con las sirvientas del palacio pidiendo que cuando llegara el momento la llevara con ellas a Altojardín.

"Soy Nadie y nadie tiene una propuesta para ti"

Algo dentro de Margaery le lanzo una gran advertencia sobre esta persona.

* * *

**Notas del autor.**

Sinceramente he estado algo aburrido, puesto que parece ser que recibo mucho apoyo con las nuevas historias avanzo en estas y no se si estoy fallando en algo, tal vez debe ser que realmente se nota mucho ahora que la serie ha terminado. Lo lamento ya estoy algo viejo para preocuparme por estas cosas me dirian algunos jeje. Bueno espero que disfruten el capitulo.

Haxler: Entiendo claramente tu referencia y tienes toda la razón, pero creeme que si estan conectados al menos en esta historia si van a tener una buena relacion y una historia.

Tefy: Gracias por tu comentario.


	22. XXII

**Advertencia**: Este fic contiene escenas de violencia, contenido explicito, etc. Muertes de Personajes principales. Les recuerdo que como en los libros, no todas las escenas ocurren al mismo tiempo con respeto a su linea cronológica, espero hacerme entender.

**Summary:**"-si llegará un día en que tú padre tuviera que elegir entre su honor, por un lado, y sus seres amados por otro, ¿qué haría? –" Su padre haría lo que era correcto, incluso si eso significaba sacrificar a la felicidad de su familia.

Ante las injusticias que enfrenta el reino, el abandono del pueblo, la indiferencia de los Lores y Nobles del Reino ante la decadencia, Eddard «Ned» Stark, decide jugar el Juego de Tronos, después de todo tiene su propio candidato al trono quien lleva su sangre y decide hacer las paces con viejos enemigos por el bien del reino.

Podrá llegar hasta el final mientras intentar crear un equilibrio entre su honor, su deber y sus deseos de proteger a su familia, o serán sus deseos de proteger a todo el reino quien le hagan perder lo todo.

* * *

I

* * *

Fue un constante sonido atronador, las constantes rocas que eran lanzadas por las catapultas encontrad de las murallas de la ciudad. Los gritos de los defensores y un intento por predecir donde caería el siguiente disparo.

Bronn observo en silencio el avance de las Torres de asedio, de como una docena de soldados Lannister avanzaban contra una torrencial lluvia de flecha por parte de los defensores. Un desperdicio de tropas, de hombres y de guerreros, aunque agradecía claramente no ser enviado a una muerte segura; pero necesitaban la distracción para que los peones del ejercito pudieran seguir excavando un túnel debajo de la ciudad y pudieran de esa forma transportar los pocos barriles que aun tenían de Fuego salvaje.

Hacer volar las murallas por los cielos, solo a un hombre como Tywin Lannister podría ocurrírsele un plan tan macabro también era un recordatorio que era un mercenario y por ahora esta campaña que estaba apoyando era claramente el lado menos ganador.

Era triste pensarlo, por que de cierta manera le agradaba el enano, ese pequeño gnomo hacia divertido todo el asunto, pero no pensaba morir. Por mas triste que fuera, valoraba mucho mas el dinero y disfrutaba realmente las putas, comida y todo lo que pudiera conseguir mediante esto.

"¡Te sorprenderás, pero me comienza a preocupar tu silencio!"

Bronn volteo la mirada, para ver de reojo al pequeño león con su peculiar armadura y esa hacha que era casi de su tamaño, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro en esos momentos.

"No pensé que extrañaras mis comentarios, sobre todo los negativos"

Tyrion ahorro entonces su buen ánimo, claramente poco deseoso de escuchar como la campaña de su padre estaba condenada al fracaso incluso si tomaban la ciudad, algo que esperaban hacer esta misma noche.

Pero el era Tyrion Lannister, no pensaba abandonar ahora a su familia cuando más lo necesitaba – Pero ahora no te queda realmente alguien – Ese pensamiento regreso, es cierto, su hermano Jaime estaba desaparecido, su hermana bueno solo sabían que la tenían prisionera con un cuchillo en su cuello.

Días oscuros se avecinaban, pero por ahora su atención estaba enfocada en la roja noche que le aguardaba.

"Tranquilo mi buen amigo, una vez tomemos la ciudad tendremos el oro necesario para contratar mercenarios de todos los rincones del mundo conocido, entonces veras como recuperamos el reino"

Bron le miro con una leve incredibilidad, una sensación de querer reírse con fuerza en la cara de su contratista de la forma mas humillaría posible, realmente esas palabras podrían comprar a muchos mercenarios poco iletrados y aunque Bronn era de baja cuna, eso no lo hacía tonto y a pesar de que poco sabia de escribir, o leer, sabia cuando algo estaba perdido.

"Oh mi buen amigo, dudo mucho que los piratas de Stannis hayan dejado alguna moneda en toda la ciudad, te lo diré claro amigo mío, espero verme en un barco hacia Essos a finalizar este asedio, antes que los ejércitos del rey dragón blanco vengan o la ciudad entera se rebele contra tu padre especialmente ante la falta de alimentos, puesto que dudo mucho que los Tyrell envíen grano alguno ayudar a un hombre el cual los uso para distraer al ejercito de Stannis y que termino con la muerte de su señor"

Tyrion se movió con incomodidad, listo para decir palabras basadas en los argumentos y la creencia absoluta de que siempre tendría la razón para poder demostrarle a Bronn lo equivocado que estaba, para su mala suerte no tenia mucho que decir ahora. Además de ello la atención de ambos hombres se encontró enfocada en el estruendoso ruido que provenía luego de que un disparo proporcionado por una de las catapultas del lado oeste del campamento termino derribando una de las torres de vigilancia de la muralla.

Un grito de victoria se escucho entre varios soldados, Bronn soltó una risa por ello, bastardos desesperados que quieren aferrarse de cualquier pequeñez para darse fuerzas y un espíritu de conquista aun sabiendo que no tienen oportunidad alguna.

"¡Lord Tyrion!"

Fue uno de los capitanes de su padre que venia corriendo con su pesada armadura resonando por todo el campo.

"Supongo que traes noticias apremiantes"

Este solo asintió.

"Así es mi Lord, el túnel se ha terminado el ataque ha sido adelantado"

Y Bronn supo en esos momentos que todo esto terminaría realmente mal.

* * *

II

* * *

Sir Davos observo en silencio mientras las tropas de infantería Lannister avanzaban como una gran turba enardecida hacia las murallas de la ciudad, portando largas escaleras en un intento de tomar las zonas mas bajas mientras que las torres de asedio ardían en llamas debido a los arqueros defensores que se habían asegurado de quemar a tantas de estas como pudieran.

Noticias de Stannis no tenían, temiendo lo peor solo podría asegurar que en el peor de los casos debería salvar a la joven princesa sin importar el precio que tuviera que pagar, aunque la bruja roja hablaba de una gran victoria, sobre como las fuerzas Lannister serian totalmente derrotadas este día.

Entonces solo podría tener fe, porque era lo único que le quedaba mientras observaba desde la cima de las murallas como los arqueros Baratheon disparaban una lluvia de flechas contra los lanceros Lannister que comenzaron hacer formaciones de tortuga para avanzar con la mayor seguridad posible.

Cuando las primeras escaleras llegaron solo pudo desenvainar su espada, comenzó a ordenarle a todos los defensores que no permitieran que ni un solo león pusiera un pie en las murallas, sabia que Tywin Lannister tenia mejores soldados a diferencia de los piratas, mercenarios y unos cuantos caballeros con los que consiguió tomar la ciudad debido a la falta de defensas marítimas que tenían.

Pero si fueran sinceros y era la parte que menos le gustaba pensar, todos esos fanáticos que la bruja roja había conseguido convertir a la religión de su señor de la luz, serian los primeros en morir y no sabia como sentirse al respeto, puesto que por una parte los consideraba gente peligrosa especialmente con sus pensamientos de que se deberían quemar a todo aquel ser vivo que no aceptara seguir sus palabras.

En una ciudad que es considerada de cierta manera como el corazón de los siete Dioses y donde estaba el más importante Septo. El Gran Septo de Baelor que se había convertido en nada menos que los establos para los caballos lo cual había enfurecido a miles en la ciudad causando disturbios, incluso si consiguen mantener la ciudad Davos tenía la sensación que no podrían mantener más al pueblo controlado.

"Mi señor"

Escucho una voz, era uno de los sargentos que lideraba la muralla esta, traía consigo una mirada totalmente asustada lo cual no era bueno en un hombre experimentado en el campo de batalla.

"¿Qué sucede?"

Este parecía dudoso de hablar hasta que comenzó a narrarle las malas noticias y eran definitivamente el peor escenario.

"Un motín mi Lord, las tropas reclutadas dentro de la ciudad, al menos un cuarto de estas se ha amotinado en las calles inferiores"

Una gran victoria auguro esa gran mujer y se maldijo a si mismo por tener aquella esperanza, iba a maldecir con todas sus fuerzas, gritar con furia entonces solo pudo mantener la calma.

"Yo me hare cargo"

Solo comento, mientras buscaba con su mirada a su hijo Maric Seaworth quien se encontraba liderando a los arqueros, lanzando y cargando flechas para que no permitieran que un solo soldado Lannister consiguiera poner un solo pie en las murallas.

Ese era su hijo, una mirada de orgullo apareció en su rostro, mientras decidía dejarlo tranquilo, estaba combatiendo valientemente no debería molestarlo. Comenzó a caminar, hasta se diría que correr mientras bajaba por las escaleras e intentaría negociar con los soldados que se habían sublevado esperando que entendieran que si Tywin Lannister tomaba la ciudad poco importaría que ellos lucharan o no.

Si los rumores eran ciertos el viejo león acaba de reducir a escombros todo Bastión de Tormentas no quería pensar en lo que le haría a la ciudad que se rebeló, perdió y donde su hija estaba rehén. Claramente que la bruja roja pusiera un cuchillo sobre su garganta como una clara señal de amenaza no ayudaría a calmar a un hombre tan vengativo.

Corrió por las calles, hasta que estaba llegando a las zonas inferiores de la ciudad, habían miles de campesinos, artesanos entre otros corriendo hacia el centro, intentando huir mientras los soldados intentaban infructuosamente contenerlos, algunos incluso dejaron caer sus lanzas y escudos para unirse a la muchedumbre en un intento por huir, como si tuvieran manera alguna de escapar de una ciudad sitiado.

Cuando llego a las calles inferiores había al menos unos cincuenta soldados, una compañía aproximadamente de lanceros y unos cuantos arqueros que se encontraban cerrando las calles y atrincherándose, tirando carretas, cortando algunos viejos arboles que adornaba la vía y claramente usando todo lo que pudiera obstruir el paso.

"¿Qué es lo que ocurre?"

Pregunto a uno de los soldados leales o eso supuso por que se encontraban al otro lado de las barricadas que se estaban estableciendo.

"Mi lord, estos rebeldes se niegan a pelear, alegan que la bruja roja no ha cumplido su compromiso de dejarles marchar cuando terminaron de construir sus armas extranjeras"

Entonces estas personas eran artesanos, herreros, y todo aquel que tuviera las condiciones para trabajar en las fraguas claramente ahora estaban disgustados que tuvieran que luchar para defender a la ciudad, debía convencerlos de terminar con esto antes que otras unidades del ejercito que en verdad fueran primordiales decidieran apoyarles.

"¡Deseo hablar con su líder!"

Dijo con fuerza, mientras algunos de los hombres le miraron con recelo, pero poco le importo, Davos camino en dirección hacia las barricadas esperando que alguno de ellos aceptara hablar con este.

Pero no consiguió dar un paso mas adelante, un hombre grande con un martillo con púas sobre sus hombros, con una armadura de ciervo se le acerco con una mirada inquisidora en su rostro, era como ver renacido al viejo rey Robert y tuvo una extraña sensación de todo esto.

"Puedes hablar conmigo, mi lord"

Dijo con voz apagada, mientras le miraba en todas las direcciones como si estuviera intentando descifrar que clase de persona era.

"Puede decirme solo Davos, entiendo que están algo molestos, pero este no es el lugar y créeme menos el momento para liderar un motín, muchacho entiendes el peligro que corre estas personas, la ciudad entera si cae en manos de los Lannister"

Esperaba alguna exigencia del joven, oro, mujeres tal vez solo permitirles irse de la ciudad una vez terminada la batalla, pero fue entonces que escuchó un gran estruendo, puro haber jurado que la tierra dio un gran estruendo, todo tembló, los soldados comenzaron a caer al suelo, después algunas casas y unas cuantas torres, un gran humo verde provenía de la zona de las murallas.

Algo malo acaba de suceder pensó con miedo.

Entonces vio como una gran roca se alzo por los aires, luego otra explosión continua, y toda la ciudad entro en un caos completo.

* * *

III

* * *

Un túnel se comenzó a cavar cuando comenzó el asedio, Tywin planeaba a usar el poco fuego salvaje que tenia en su poder para destruir todas las defensas de la ciudad. Ahora lo estaba viendo, como un gran cráter se había creado.

La explosión no solo mato a los defensores, también a sus hombres que intentaban tomarse la ciudad, pero eso era algo aceptable esos soldados desde un principio solo tenían el deber de distraer a las tropas defensoras.

Ahora toda la muralla externa del lado este estaba literalmente destruida, un agujero de al menos unos dos mil pies, estaba dejado y un agujero enorme claramente. El humo verde seguía esparciéndose por todo el lugar, el calor era fuerte, era como un recordatorio constante de las llamas de los infiernos pensó.

Pero eso no importaba.

Tyrion miro con sorpresa y seguía sin gustarle que fue su idea usar aquel fuego para destruir todo a su paso, ahora veía como la muralla había caído, tantos muertos, demasiados muertos pensó para su gusto.

"¡Avancen!"

Dijo su padre con la voz de indiferencia totalmente mientras algunos de sus comandantes le miraron con sorpresa y recelo incluso.

Pero la orden fue rápidamente captada por sus capitanes sin esperar que nadie mas dijera alguna palabra para contradecir la orden.

"¡ATAQUEN!"

Fue el grito de batalla, los soldados Lannister corrieron directamente hacia la ciudad, eran al menos unos cinco mil de ellos, mientras unos dos mil jinetes le seguían, algunos eran reclutas de las aldeas vecinas.

Corrieron, hasta que llegaron a la zona destruida algunos tuvieran que caminar con el mayor cuidado puesto que las llamas estaban esparcidas por todo el lugar.

Los soldados gritaban con fuerza, los soldados veían su victoria cerca, pero cuándos las compañías principales consiguieron ingresar a la ciudad se escucho un fuerte sonido, como si de un trueno que partía el mundo a la mitad se escuchaba.

* * *

IV

* * *

"Observen el conocimiento que el señor de la luz nos ha entregado"

La Reina Selyse Florent observo con asombro como desde las colinas de Maegar, las armas enviadas a crear por la sacerdotisa Melisandre estaban consiguiendo destruir a todo el ejercito Lannister que estaba ingresando en la ciudad.

Era una clara señal del señor de luz que habían sido escogidos para esta gran batalla, deberían ganar en su nombre.

"comandante Alastor es el momento, envié a todos nuestros hombres contra los Lannister"

Este hombre solo asintió en silencio, mientras corría hacia su caballo para guiar a los hombres. Melisandre tenia una gran sonrisa de victoria en sus labios, los cañones, la información obtenida de la ciudad maldita Asshai eran todo un éxito, y pensar que el imperio de Jade, los YI Ti usaban estas poderosas armas solo para su diversión y recreación.

Los seis cañones continúan su incesante bombardeo sobre el ingreso a la ciudad, donde el ejercito Lannister estaba totalmente atrapado y confundido por el ataque a distancia, era una maravilla pensó.

"¿Cómo se llamaban estos instrumentos de nuestro Dios?"

Pregunto la reina con suma curiosidad y la sacerdotisa solo le sonrio como si se tratara de un niño preguntando si podría tomar un dulce más.

"Los barbaros e incivilizados del oriente más lejano de Asshai le llaman Bombarda"

Fueron sus únicas palabras mientras volteaba su mirada hacia Cersei Lannister quien se encontraba totalmente desnuda y atada como si se tratara de un salvaje animal, esta le miraba con un odio puro.

"Debemos prepararte querida, ven tráiganla el sacrificio al señor de la luz debe estar listo"

Los soldados la arrastraron con fuerza a pesar de las luchas de Cersei para intentar escaparse, pero era totalmente en vano, pronto estaría muerta y le asustaba totalmente ser quemada viva.

* * *

V

* * *

Bronn cayo al suelo mientras miraba los miembros esparcidos de lo que antes era una persona, intento levantarse, intento no caer muerto en ese lugar, a su lado estaba Tyrion quien parecía totalmente sumergido en un estado de Shock.

"Ven, si nos quedamos quietos moriremos"

Era en lo único que podría pensar mientras el ejercito literalmente era lanzado por los aires en una serie de explosiones consecutivas, al menos hasta que cesaron, Bron intuyó que fuera la magia que estuvieran usando o el arma esta tendría su tiempo de carga – Una catapulta no puede disparar seguidamente, tiene que ser recargada, estas extrañas armas están en la colina de Maegor, cerca de la fortaleza roja – Tomo a Tyrion por el cuello mientras miraba a todo el ejército en caos.

"Avancen cabrones, avancen malditos o todos moriremos aquí"

Los soldados Lannister comenzaron avanzar hacia el centro de la ciudad, corriendo por las calles y matando a todo aquel que encontraran, fue entonces que escucharon nuevamente el sonido constante de las armas Baratheon, nuevamente como si de truenos se tratara y ahora no tenían ningún problema en atacar parte de la ciudad por donde se habían dispersado las tropas.

"Tenias razón, creo que debimos habernos ido, Essos, las ciudades libres suenan espectacular ahora mi amigo"

Bronn miro al enano, lo estimaba mucho en verdad por algún extraño motivo encontraba al hombre realmente agradable, tal vez un amigo

"Ven cabrón, no puedes morir aun me debes un buen castillo"

Bronn sabia que la batalla por Desembarco del Rey apenas estaba comenzando. Si ganaban era bueno que el hijo de Tywin le debiera su vida, y si perdían bueno vendería a su amigo a los Baratheon.

* * *

VI

* * *

Gendry estaba guiando a sus amigos, su gente aquellos que trabajaron en las fraguas a su lado construyendo esas horribles armas, debían salir de la ciudad no importaba como, intentaron hacer un breve motín para que cuando llegara el momento pudieran huir hacia los muelles y tomar un barco de uno de los piratas que habían sobornado, para su disgusto la ciudad estaba en un caos nada favorable.

No tenían como huir la multitud estaba por todos lados, los soldados de Stannis mataban a todos los que se negaban a luchar hacia adelante, esos malditos fanáticos estaban generando más caos.

Luego estaba ese tormentoso sonido, ese estruendo que parecía partir el cielo a la mitad y generaba una tormenta de humor donde caían las pesadas bolas metálicas.

Tenia un gran arrepentimiento por haberlas forjado, pero no tenía tiempo para ello, tenia que salvar a sus amigos, Pyp, Po y todos los demás, a esos granujas que aprendió apreciar a pesar de que eran unos ebrios, malos trabajadores y ante todo unos amantes del vino, pero cuando los soldados iban por él, cuando lo llevarían a la bruja roja para que fuera un sacrificio, esos granujas fueron los primeros en abalanzarse sobre los soldados.

Después de todo habían conseguido los uniformes y sus armas literalmente a la fuerza, claramente eso poco importaba ahora, la ciudad estaba en caos y muertos había por todos lados.

"Creo que están perdidos, tal vez podría, no se ¿Ayudarles?"

Gendry volteo la mirada para ver al hombre que acaban de tomar hace unos minutos que comenzara toda la locura como su prisionero.

"Cállate, eres nuestro prisionero"

Gendry volteo los ojos por las palabras valientes y vacías de su amigo.

"Calma Hotpie, déjalo hablar"

Ser Davos quería ir a ver como se encontraba su hijo, debería buscar la manera de abandonar a estos sujetos y poder ir a buscar a su niño, luego iría por la princesa -No, debo cumplir mi deber, debo ir primero por la princesa – No importaba ambas personas eran sus prioridades.

Esta ciudad pronto se convertiría en una verdadera carnicería y la niña, la joven princesa no debería estar en ella cuando eso pasara.

"Conozco un atajo a los muelles, a cambio solo les pido una cosa"

Un camino a los muelles, una manera de poder salir y salvar a sus amigos, Gendry apretó con fuerza su martillo, no tenia otra alternativa, no podría seguir corriendo calles abajo y dar por otro camino sin salida.

"Bien cuales son tus condiciones mi Lord"

Davos sonrio -Hijo mío perdóname – pero tenia que cumplir con su deber.

"Ayúdame a sacar a una niña también de la ciudad"

Nuevamente el estruendoso sonido de los cañones comenzó a sonar esta vez mas y mas cerca, solo esperaba que estos muchachos le ayudaran.

* * *

VII

* * *

Jon sonrio con alegría mientras miraba a su padre intentando caminar, al menos eso fingía lo cierto es que Eddard Stark se encontraba en muy buen estado, pero sus enemigos no debían saberlo, muchos harían preguntas.

Se dijo que Thoros de Myr cayo gravemente enfermo, nadie pregunto nada más. Al menos eso esperaba Jon, pero ahora tenían otros problemas una carta de Arya, una carta indicando que estaba en los Gemelos.

Jon quería gritar, maldecir por la imprudencia de ella, como podría ponerse en la línea de juego y trajo consigo a su hijo, tenía el corazón apretado a su pecho, tenia que marchar hacia donde ellos.

Su familia lo estaba aguardando.

"Entonces mi hermana Arya dice que le trae a Jon algo que podría cambiar el curso de la guerra"

Pregunto Robb sin poder creerlo, mirando de reojo a Jon que parecía totalmente en silencio hasta ahora.

Ned asintió rápidamente mientras daba una semi vuelta en al recamara donde varios otros lores estaban presentes.

"Claramente mi sobrina ha cometido un acto totalmente imprudente, pero si lo que dice es cierto"

Si, si lo que decía era cierto era algo que pocos creían que pudiera ser posible, pero Edmure estaba ansioso por que parte del ejercito fuera a reforzar sus tierras para combatir la invasión del valle. Por otra parte, su padre Hoster Tully no se sentía cómodo sabiendo que su nieta estaba en el castillo de los Frey.

"Lidera al ejercito hacia el oriente, es tiempo de encargarnos del valle, y asegurar la protección de la reina, mientras tanto mi tío, como la mano del rey viajara al sur a representarme ante los Tyrell y los Martell, es tiempo que marchen hacia las Tierras de la tormenta"

Todos asintieron sin decir palabra alguna, aunque Robb quería decir que el plan inicial era que seria el quien marcharía contra el valle y protegería las tierras Tully sabia que en este momento estaba en una posición delicada debido a sus decisiones pasadas.

"Me parece que es lo correcto"

Dijo Eddard mientras miraba de reojo a su sobrino.

"Ya va siendo momento de ponerle fin a esta guerra, desde el sur nuestros nuevos aliados empujaran a nuestros enemigos y desde el norte guiare a nuestras fuerzas para derrotar al valle y luego todos marcharemos hacia desembarco del rey"

Un fuerte aplauso y grito de victoria resonó en el salón, mientras que Jon solo podría pensar en Arya, su hijo, el hijo de ambos. Espérame Arya pronto estaré con ambos.


	23. XXIII

**Advertencia**: Este fic contiene escenas de violencia, contenido explicito, etc. Muertes de Personajes principales. Les recuerdo que como en los libros, no todas las escenas ocurren al mismo tiempo con respeto a su linea cronológica, espero hacerme entender.

**Summary:**"-si llegará un día en que tú padre tuviera que elegir entre su honor, por un lado, y sus seres amados por otro, ¿qué haría? –" Su padre haría lo que era correcto, incluso si eso significaba sacrificar a la felicidad de su familia.

Ante las injusticias que enfrenta el reino, el abandono del pueblo, la indiferencia de los Lores y Nobles del Reino ante la decadencia, Eddard «Ned» Stark, decide jugar el Juego de Tronos, después de todo tiene su propio candidato al trono quien lleva su sangre y decide hacer las paces con viejos enemigos por el bien del reino.

Podrá llegar hasta el final mientras intentar crear un equilibrio entre su honor, su deber y sus deseos de proteger a su familia, o serán sus deseos de proteger a todo el reino quien le hagan perder lo todo.

* * *

I

* * *

Brynden Tully, apodado el pez negro iba a la par con el joven que era su rey, observo con un poco de inquietud la poca consideración que el muchacho estaba demostrando al ordenar avanzar tan rápido como pudieran.

Entendía o al menos eso quería creer, estaban a tan solo un par de horas de distancia de los Gemelos y quería realmente conocer a su sobrina y a su sobrino nieto, el joven príncipe. Nunca tuvo hijos, pero amaba a Cat y Lysa como si fueran suyas, a pesar de los errores que ha cometido esta última, sin mencionar sus traiciones a su familia.

Pero ante todo quería hacerle entender al muchacho que las tropas estaban cansadas que si seguía apresurando de esa manera a su caballo este se desbocaría, moriría rápidamente.

"¡Majestad!"

Se apresuro en decirle intentando seguirle el paso, Jon alzo la mirada para encontrarse con esos ojos fríos del veterano de docenas de batallas.

Jon comenzó a bajar un poco la velocidad de su corcel mientras Brynden aprovechaba esto para acercarse rápidamente a su lado e intentar calmar al joven entusiasta por ver a su familia.

"¿Ocurre algo Brynden?" Hablo con la voz algo molesta, pero Jon siempre intentaba ser cortes sin importar de quien se tratará.

"¡Majestad! Por favor le pido que se calme, los hombres están cansados y los caballos morirán si seguimos a este ritmo, entiendo vuestra preocupación y deseos de reunirse con la reina y vuestro hijo, pero piensa en los soldados, en especial aquellos que vienen a pie intentando seguir vuestro paso" Brynden ignoro por unos momentos esa mirada de molestia que le estaba dando el joven rey, se estaba comenzando a preocupar si realmente el viejo Ned eligió correctamente a su sobrino en todo este asunto, pero cuando noto como su mirada se suavizaba y hasta una leve vergüenza aparecía en su rostro, se alegro en el fondo de su corazón.

"Tienes razón mi señor" Aunque realmente Jon no quería detenerse, cuando volteo la mirada vio a todos sus guardias, compañeros, y luego a los soldados del común intentando alcanzarlos y esas miradas agotadas en sus rostros, también la forma como los caballos intentaban respirar y tomar un leve descanso de todo el largo camino y tormento que se habían sometido.

"Brynden descansaremos un par de horas, busca a vuestros jinetes mas frescos y enviarlos a los Gemelos anuncia nuestro arribó" Debo ser el rey pensó Jon, debo actuar y comportarme como uno. Noto la mirada de descanso y alegría en sus tropas, los soldados de infantería no dudaron en caer al suelo soltando sus pesados equipos y armaduras, algunos comenzaron a organizar leves lugares donde pudieran recostar sus cansados cuerpos.

Quince mil tropas acompañaban a Jon, la guerra en las tierras occidentales fue demasiado para muchos jóvenes, los mas ancianos fueron con su padre y hermano, trajo consigo la mayoría de caballeros y jinetes disponibles, e incluso tenia a dos mil soldados occidentales en sus filas luego de que sus lores, señores y comandantes doblaran la rodilla en su nombre. El resto de las tropas estaban entre ocho mil norteños, cuatro mil de las tierras de los ríos y mil de las islas del Hierro, estos últimos eran los menos entusiastas de tener que marchar por tierra sin la compañía de sus barcos.

Mientras que una pequeña fuerza de cinco mil hombres, muchos de estos hombres cansados, agotados y poco entusiastas de tener que dar media vuelta, regresar a sus tierras no para volver a sus granjas y hogares, si no para continuar la lucha, iban al mando de Edmure Tully con el objetivo de asegurar Aguasdulces de posibles ataques por parte de los caballeros del valle.

Jon se desmonto de su corcel, e intento buscar entre sus pertenencias atadas a este un poco de agua; pero para su desgracia solo consiguió un poco de vino, claramente todos pensaban que la nobleza solo tomaba este, algo que le irritaba de gran manera, prefería la cerveza norteña en realidad, pero sin tener nada más que beber, comenzó a tragar dicho vino como si fuera lo más común en estos días.

"¡Majestad!"

Jon volteo la mirada para encontrarse con uno de los hombres Frey que le acompañaban, Benfrey Frey parecía algo ansioso en esos momentos, y Jon le miro con suspicacia.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Este pareció tomar una gran bocanada de aire en esos momentos, como si intentara no darle malas noticias.

"No realmente mi rey, solo rumores, entre los hombres, todos susurran cosas se preguntan cuándo podrán volver a casa, los hombres han luchado y aun no ven cuando marcharan a Desembarco del Rey, tomar el trono y poder regresar a sus hogares" Benfrey parecía algo asustado, como temeroso que decidiera reprenderlo o gritarle con fuerza.

Realmente a veces Jon se preguntaba qué clase de educación o infancia tuvieron los Frey en general, los que no eran idiotas, imbéciles eran temerosos hasta de su propia sombra.

Los hombres estaban cansados, entendía eso perfectamente, a diferencia del Norte que sentían que ganarían demasiado con un rey norteño en el trono de Hierro, la Tierra de los Ríos veía pocos beneficios, más allá de que la nieta de su señor se convertiría en una reina.

Además, un breve recuento de sus lecciones con el maestre Luwin siempre las Tierras de los Ríos fueron las mas azotadas por las guerras entre los señores y los reyes, siempre fueron los invadidos y sus tierras arrasadas entendía perfectamente por que algunos de sus hombres deseaban tanto regresar a sus hogares, un lugar donde pudiera estar seguros que sus familias estarán a salvo.

"Los hombres regresaran a sus hogares una vez termine, diles y hazle entender que no hay persona mas deseosa de estar con las personas que ama, que su Rey, deseo poner fin a estas batallas y trabajar por el bien del reino, sin mencionar que nunca olvidare aquellos que me han ayudado" Tenia mucho trabajo que hacer, cuando llegara el momento debía asegurarse que nuevos conflictos no se volvieran a generar y ante todo, que la gente del pueblo llano pudieran disfrutar de esa paz, ya que fueron ellos en pocas palabras quienes integraban la gran parte de su ejército.

"Se lo diré a los hombres su majestad" Fue lo único que dijo Benfrey mientras se retiraba, pero sentía nuevos aires y algo de entusiasmo proviniendo de ese hombre esperaba que los demás también lo sintieran de la misma manera.

Escucho un par de pisadas acercándose para voltear su mirada y encontrarse con Brynden Tully quien le daba una pequeña mirada intrigante.

"Debes tener cuidado con las promesas que haces, la palabra de un Rey siempre será su arma más poderosa" Sonó a un buen consejo y aunque había algo de advertencia en sus palabras.

"Pienso cumplir con mis promesas" Dijo con demasiada determinación en sus palabras, Brynden le miro de forma dura en esos momentos, intentando quebrar al chico, pero este solo alzo la mirada con orgullo.

"Veo buenas cosas en ti muchacho, espero que no nos decepciones cuando estés sentado en esa maldita silla de Hierro" Fue lo único que se dijeron por el resto del descanso entre ambos hombres.

Jon por su parte solo se dedico a descansar, dar vueltas por el campamento hablando con los hombres preguntándoles sobre sus hogares y familias, llego a compartir el pan con ellos y algunas bromas sucias que terminaban en carcajadas, debía actuar como un rey, no como el chico melancólico y solitario de Invernalia.

* * *

II

* * *

Tyrion intento no cerrar los ojos, sentía que si lo hacía no volvería a despertar; la ciudad se encontraba en llamas, los humos negros ya fueran por los incendios o los edificios derribados inundaban el cielo, muchos se podrían preguntar si era de día o de noche.

Estaba cansado, agotado y quería realmente regresar a su cama, una donde pudiera disfrutar una buena prostituta y el vino más fino de todos.

En vez de ello, estaba en una trinchera, intentando no quedarse dormido, por que en cualquier momento los fanáticos de la bruja roja podrían intentar nuevamente asaltarlos, tres días y la lucha por la ciudad continuaba.

Tres días han pasado y no parecía que ninguno de los dos ejércitos pudiera avanzar. Luchaban calle por calle, cuando no había fuego salvaje destruyéndolo todo, gracias a la obsesión de su padre por la victoria, esos extraños tubos o cañones como escucharon decir a uno de los prisioneros Baratheon los inundaban con sus estruendosos sonidos y su poder destructivo.

Tal vez hubo una época donde Desembarco del Rey podría compararse con cualquiera de las grandes ciudades libres de Essos, ahora sinceramente solo eran ruinas, pero el olor a mierda aun permanecía, pero acompañado de un olor a muerte, putrefacción y azufre. Era sencillamente asqueroso, prefería cuando solo el olor a mierda y a burdeles era lo único que alcanzaba a oler.

Sintió que alguien a su lado se movía, cuando volteo su atención a esa persona era Bronn quien ingresaba a la trinchera con lo que parecía ser una botella de vino, Tyrion alzo la mirada con sorpresa y este le extendió para que bebiera un poco, sin dudarlo la tomo entre sus manos y bebió hasta quedar satisfecho.

"No debo negar, que sabes como alegrar a un hombre" Dijo con la voz entrecortada por el cansancio y los temores a la muerte que comenzaban a consumirlo lentamente.

"Bueno, que puedo decir la persona a quien se la arrebate no la necesitara" Tyrion alzo una ceja buscando una explicación a esas palabras pero Bronn solo le dio una mirada burlona, eso ya era la explicación mas obvia, de seguro algún tonto intento quedarse protegiendo su negocio o mercancías cuando comenzó la lucha en la ciudad, claramente esa persona no tenia en cuenta que en los ejércitos existía, o la gran mayoría de los hombres era como Bronn no desaprovecharían ninguna oportunidad para robar, matar o violar a quien encontraran en el camino.

"¿Alguna de tu padre? Dignos, nuestro amado gran comandante ha ideado como tomar el mierdero que ahora es esta ciudad" Bronn claramente estaba molesto si tuviera la oportunidad saldría de este lugar, huiría hacia donde fuera posible, pero lamentablemente Tywin había enloquecido, estaba quemando a los desertores, y todos murmuraban que el espíritu del Rey loco había poseído a su viejo amigo para vengarse por su traición.

Pero Tyrion no alcanzo a responder, mientras escuchaban el sonido continuo de varias trompetas, nuevamente era el preludio a un ataque por parte de las fuerzas Baratheon.

Salió de la trinchera o al menos se asomo por encima de esta para ver a miles de soldados Baratheon, con el ciervo en llamas corriendo con sus lanzas y espadas directo hacia sus posiciones.

"Bueno, te preguntare luego, por ahora vamos a matar a esos cabrones tal vez con algo de suerte tomemos la calle de los burdeles esta noche" Bronn desenvaino su espada, y Tyrion le miro de reojo para terminar dando un fuerte suspiro, tomo su hacha y los soldados Lannister se prepararon para la embestía de una fuerza superior pero mal organizada.

"Escúchanos Rugir" Grito Tyrion mientras se abalanzo sobre sus enemigos, sus hombres, esos que tanto le burlaban de este en el pasado, gritaron con aprobación mientras seguían a su joven comandante a quien comenzaron admirar y respetar.

Las dos fuerzas chocaron entre ellas, Tyrion alzo su hacha y comenzó a golpear con fuerza a sus enemigos, consiguiendo partir en el proceso varias piernas, fuertes estocadas de espadas conseguía escuchar, pero el enano no se detenía a mirar a nadie, siguió luchando y entre mas sangre derramada una y mil preguntas comenzaba a inundarlo, pero en especial una sobre todas las demás; Que demonios estaba haciendo en ese lugar.

* * *

III

* * *

Davos tomo a la joven princesa entre sus manos mientras la aprisionaba con fuerza en su pecho para que no observara la cantidad de cadáveres de la gente mas humilde esparcida por todo el lugar, miles de muertos estaban acumulados entre los muelles en intentos por escapar, no se sabía que fuerza los asesino ya fueran soldados Lannister o Baratheon, era obvio que a ambos bandos no importaba a quien se interpusiera en su camino.

Si esa persona no llevaba sus colores claramente lo veían como su enemigo, mujeres, niños, algunos de estos pequeños tenían la cabeza destrozada contra las paredes – Si Stannis estuviera presente esto no pasaría – Pensó el caballero de la cebolla mientras llevaba entre sus brazos a la hija de aquel hombre.

Actualmente la zona portuaria estaba en manos de los ciervos, o mejor dicho de los piratas y mercenarios que contrataron, muchos de estos se habían radicalizado escuchando a la mujer de rojo, otros tanto estaban mas interesados en saquear la ciudad, o las pocas zonas donde la batalla no había llegado aún, tal vez los mas sensatos estaban organizando los pocos barcos para conseguir abandonar el lugar.

Lamentablemente este ultimo grupo eran los mas pocos, después de todo estos eran hombres que vivían solo por el oro y por las emociones sencillas del momento. No tenían familias, ni siquiera interés alguno en regresar a sus hogares de origen.

Salladhor Saan, viejo amigo, pirata, mercenario, tramposo, podría llamarle de muchas maneras, pero el viejo Salladhor valoraba demasiado su vida como para quedarse luchando por una ciudad en ruinas.

Con Davos, iba este muchacho Gendry y su grupo, en el camino algunos pocos sensatos se les unieron, eran tal vez un grupo actualmente de veinte o treinta personas, teniendo en cuenta las bajas sufridas y las muertes cuando encontraron enemigos en el camino, se podría considerar que eran un grupo lo bastante bueno para haber llegado tan lejos.

"¡Davos apresúrate o te abandonare!"

El grito fue lo suficientemente bueno para que todos corrieran rápidamente pasando por los muelles, saltando cualquier obstáculo para llegar a los barcos de Salladhor anclados y caminar rápidamente por las rampas.

Salladhor le sonrio con fuerza, le abrazo al verlo llegar a su barco.

"Viejo amigo, pensé por un momento que te habías radicalizado inútilmente como esos tontos que se han quedado a luchar"

Davos le sonrio al viejo pirata mientras ponía lentamente a la princesa Shireen en el suelo, esta no quería soltarse así que le costo un poco, pero al final la niña le dio una sonrisa tímida, mientras miraba la embarcación donde se encontraba.

Gendry vio el barco, su amigo Hotpie le seguía diciendo que no deberían confiar en estos piratas, pero no tenían otra alternativa por ahora, para conseguir escapar y ponerse todos a salvo.

Miro a todas las personas que le acompañaron, alegre y se sintió un poco bien consigo mismo saber que pronto los barcos zarparían y podrían ponerse a salvo. Observo en silencio el horizonte, la ciudad en llamas y ruinas, el sonido constante de la batalla era algo que jamás podría olvidar.

Y cuando el grito de zarpar se escucho y los barcos de Salladhor comenzaron abandonar el puerto de Desembarco de Rey todos se alegraron con fuerza. Por fin podrían ir a un lugar seguro al menos eso pensaron todos.

Davos sintió un cuchillo alrededor de su cuello y los gritos de la pequeña Shireen cuando varios piratas la tomaron con fuerza, quien sostenía el cuchillo alrededor de su cuello era su viejo amigo Salladhor, era mierda traidora tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Lo siento viejo amigo, pero estoy seguro que el rey dragón me dará mucho oro por la niña"

Davos cerro los ojos intentando controlar ese sentimiento de traición, dolor y ante todo angustia por la pequeña Shireen.

Se equivoco, que Stannis le perdonara, por que intentando salvar a su hija la había condenado.

* * *

IV

* * *

Arya sostenía a su pequeño sobre su pecho, mientras a su lado estaba siempre vigilante Ser Barristan, Osha quien parecía realmente molesta con la presencia de las mujeres sureñas Frey, y Margaery Tyrell quien estaba interesada cada vez mas en agraciarse con ella.

Todos estaban en las puertas de la torre del sur de Los Gemelos, esperando el tan ansioso momento, después de tanto tiempo podría realmente volver a ver a Jon.

Y a pesar de las continuas quejas de muchos sobre cómo debería estar en un lugar seguro, alejada de sus posibles asesinos a ella no le importaba.

Por que cuando vio el estandarte del dragón de tres cabezas, pero color blanco sobre un fondo negro su corazón dio un fuerte despertar dentro de su pecho.

Cabalgando a todo capole era él. Y Arya sin darse cuenta comenzó a corre con su pequeño Daeron sonriente, corrió sin voltear a mirar.

Jon desmonto rápidamente su caballo, no queriendo que su apresurada emoción pudiera lastimar a su familia. Cuando sus pies pisaron el césped comenzó a correr rápidamente.

Había miles de ojos observándolos, pero a ninguno de los dos pareció importarles, el viejo Walder Frey desde la torre alta mirando con repugnancia y molestia, Margaery Tyrrell cuya sonrisa triunfante en su rostro comenzó a desaparecer al ver como el rey se emociono tanto al ver a la niña sin belleza alguna.

Jon los abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, y Arya sin poder evitarlo soltó varias lagrimas mientras Daeron intentaba apartar aquel extraño de su madre, Jon sintió levemente las manos de su hijo en su rostro, el cual parecía algo molesto, lo tomo en sus brazos, sin decirle nada y Arya poco pudo decir cuando el padre reclamo a su hijo.

El joven jon, quien por tantos años juro nunca engendrar hijos, ahora sostenía a su primogénito en sus brazos, este le miraba con extrañeza, algo de molestia, pero cuando Jon le sonrio con inmensa felicidad, el pequeño Daeron soltó una risa de felicidad en sus regordetes cachetes ocasionando una felicidad inmensa en sus padres.

"Es hermoso" Dijo el inexperto Rey.

"Es nuestro hijo, tuyo y mío" Dijo la joven reina.

Arya sin darse cuenta estaba llorando, entonces Jon mientras sostenía a su hijo en su brazo derecho, paso la izquierda para abrazar con fuerza a Arya, sin darse cuenta Jon comenzó a besar lentamente su rostro, intentando calmar su llanto.

"Estoy aquí, para ambos, los protegeré siempre" Dijo con fuerza, determinación, sin importar que en ese momento ya debería tener a casi quince mil hombres detrás de sus espaldas.

"Jon.." intento decir Arya, pero llevo entonces su mano al ojo de su esposo, no, había notado en medio de la emoción de su reencuentro en la gran herida que tenía en esos momentos.

"No te preocupes, solo es un ojo, los maestres dicen que mejorara" Era una mentira, pero no quería preocupar a su esposa, menos ahora que por fin estaba con su hijo en sus brazos.

Arya descubrió rápidamente la mentira y estaba dispuesta hacer mas mentiras, pero entonces recordó los asuntos importantes.

"Jon necesito decirte algo muy importante…" Pero Arya no pudo decir palabra alguna, un fuerte chirrido se escuchó, luego fue más como un rugido mientras los hombres comenzaron a gritar y señalar el cielo, soldados de tantas batallas, veteranos, jóvenes y viejos, estaban asustados al ver la bestia descender de los cielos.

El joven dragón no estaba para nada feliz que algún extraño tuviera entre sus brazos a la madre de la pequeña cría, y mucho menos que esta estuviera feliz de estar en las manos del desconocido.

Entonces tanto Jon vio a la bestia, esta le devolvió la mirada.

El dragón ignoro los gruñidos del gran lobo Huargo blanco que se acercó, descendió delante de los jóvenes reyes para mirara al hombre cuyo olor era tan fuerte y presencia mágica era tan presente.

Arya estaba a punto de interponerse, pero Jon no pudo evitarlo, era como si algo le llamara hacerlo, alzo su mano lentamente soltando a su esposa en el proceso, el joven dragón mostro sus dientes, pero no huyo, ni ataco, era casi del tamaño de Jon para esos momentos, era realmente enorme ante la presencia de su pequeño hijo.

El dragón miro la mano, lentamente Jon se acerco y ambos hicieron un fuerte vinculo cuando se unieron. Fue como un entendimiento entre ambos.

Fue entonces que todos los presentes soltaron un suspiro sin poder evitarlo, cualquier duda alguna sobre el joven rey acaba de ser disipada.

El dragón alzo sus alas y con un fuerte rugido escupió una llamarada de fuego al cielo como señal de felicidad.

Brynden fue el primero en desenfundar su espada y la alzo con fuerza en su pecho para un grito que seria recordado por todas las futuras generaciones.

"Larga vida al rey, larga vida a la reina, larga vida"

Todos los soldados desenfundaron sus espadas y dieron con fuerza ese grito.

"¡Que viva el rey, que viva el rey!"

Y mientras mas de quince mil hombres gritaban con fuerza, para Margaery Tyrell esta fue la señal, era increíble, hermoso, alguien con tanto poder, un hombre que podría producir que miles gritaran en su júbilo, tenía que ser suyo.

* * *

**Notas del autor: **Solo quiero hacerles un anuncio, si recibo buenos comentarios, jeje si esto sera un chantaje tendremos por fin un capitulo Lemmon, +18, el gran momento, Jon y Arya, reencuentro y de muchas maneras.

ESPERO sinceramente que les guste la historia hasta ahora, lamento la demora mi plan inicial era hacer el lemmon aqui pero quise mas como escribir la sensacion entre ambos de volverse a ver despues de tanto tiempo.

Ahora agradecimientos: A todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme un comentario, alegran mi corazon.


	24. XXIV

**Advertencia**: Capitulo con un suave lemmon, enfocado solo en Jon/Arya.

**Summary:**"-si llegará un día en que tú padre tuviera que elegir entre su honor, por un lado, y sus seres amados por otro, ¿qué haría? –" Su padre haría lo que era correcto, incluso si eso significaba sacrificar a la felicidad de su familia.

Ante las injusticias que enfrenta el reino, el abandono del pueblo, la indiferencia de los Lores y Nobles del Reino ante la decadencia, Eddard «Ned» Stark, decide jugar el Juego de Tronos, después de todo tiene su propio candidato al trono quien lleva su sangre y decide hacer las paces con viejos enemigos por el bien del reino.

Podrá llegar hasta el final mientras intentar crear un equilibrio entre su honor, su deber y sus deseos de proteger a su familia, o serán sus deseos de proteger a todo el reino quien le hagan perder lo todo.

* * *

I

Lo sostuvo entre sus manos con deseos de nunca dejarlo partir, por que era su mas grande deseo que jamás nada lo perturbara. Por ello cuando noto que sus pequeños ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente en sus brazos no pudo evitar llevarlo con mas fuerza contra su pecho ante la mirada siempre vigilante de Arya, quien parecía protectora en todo momento, no podía culparla nunca antes había sostenido a un ser tan pequeño e inocente en sus manos.

Tenia miedo que su hijo cayera de sus brazos e intentaba que estuviera siempre seguro, no perdía de vista en todo momento cualquier movimiento que hiciera. Desde sus leves ronquidos intentando no despertarlo, hasta sus suaves bostezos cuando parecía querer mostrar incomodidad.

Lord Frey intento varias veces hacer que se quedara en el gran salón, hablar sobre las valientes victorias y alagarle. No le interesaba nada de ello; pero para calmar al hombre y ser diplomático anuncio públicamente el compromiso entre Lady Roslin Frey con Lord Edmure Tully.

Eso aseguraría por un buen tiempo la frontera norteña de cualquier posible acto de traición – No confiaba en los Frey – Bueno, tenia casos excepcionales como Olivar y otros tantos, pero eran una minoría en esa gran familia de comadrejas.

Además, no quería estallar en furia en esos momentos. El intento de asesinato de Arya claramente saco lo peor de si mismo, alguien intento matarla en los Gemelos, pero no podía simplemente comenzar a cortar cabezas por más que quisiera.

Podrían ser tantas personas involucradas como al mismo tiempo el comportamiento individual de un simple guardia o miembro de la servidumbre detrás de esto.

"¿Estas bien?"

Pregunto suavemente Arya mientras tocaba con una delicadeza sorprendente su hombro, y el no pudo evitar mirarla directamente a los ojos y darle una tímida sonrisa, algo avergonzado por no darle la atención que merecía.

"¡Perdóname! Simplemente, me he perdido en mis pensamientos"

Lo cual era totalmente cierto, sus ojos se encontraron suavemente mientras sostenía al pequeño príncipe Daeron contra su pecho quien parecía realmente feliz en los brazos del hombre misterioso que era su padre.

"¿Dime? ¿Qué ocurre que estas tan perdido en tu mente?" Pregunto suavemente Arya, ella también quería decirle que siempre se contaron todo, que nunca dudara ni un solo minuto en decirle que pasaba por su mente o que nunca hubo secretos entre ellos.

Pero las cosas ahora han cambiado tanto.

"Sencillamente, nuestro hijo…" No encontró rápidas palabras, y Arya comenzó a temer algun comentario negativo, no iba a permitir que cualquier critica incluso si era de Jon fuera pronunciada hacia su pequeño Daeron, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba tanto que su esposo, su antiguo hermano y la persona que mas la entendía en el pasado no abriera una brecha irreparable entre ambos.

Por su parte Jon sencillamente no podía dejar de mirar al pequeño, mientras era totalmente ignorante de los sentimientos y temores que se encontraban luchando tanto en su mente como corazón.

"Es perfecto" Sentencio con tanta facilidad y naturalidad, que ni en un solo momento Arya dudo que eso fuera cierto, y Ser Barristan que se encontraba en las puertas de la alcoba mirando de reojo a la joven pareja puesto que la puerta permanecía abierta para asegurar la protección de la joven pareja, pero se dio cuenta que merecían una privacidad y comenzó a cerrarla lentamente.

"Lo es" Y Arya nunca pensó que palabras dichas de su boca fueran pronunciadas con tanta sinceridad.

Daeron pareció haberse despertado de los movimientos nerviosos de su padre, que no pudo evitar abrir suavemente sus ojos y quedaron fijos en este. Jon observo mirando detalladamente y se pregunto si cuando fue más pequeño tendría un gran parecido con su padre o su madre, aquellos progenitores los cuales nunca pudo tener el gran placer de conocer.

Los años demostraron que era el reflejo de su madre, en parte agradeció por ello. Fue por su apariencia Stark que pudo ser ocultado de las garras de Robert Baratheon, mientras que su pequeño Daeron parecía claramente favorecer el aspecto de su abuelo, la línea masculina Targaryen y se preguntó cuando creciera seguiría teniéndola o comenzaría a adoptar un aspecto más norteño.

Pero, cuando vio la sonrisa de su hijo lo primero que paso por su mente es que no importaba, era su niño y para aumentar esa felicidad era el hijo también de Arya. Una unión que el destino o incluso los dioses decidieron por ellos, pero no se arrepentía.

"Gracias" Dijo suavemente Jon, y entonces Arya alzo la vista que estaba concentrada en su hijo para mirar de sorpresa a su esposo.

"¿Por qué?" Dijo sin poder entender aquellas palabras.

"Por darme aquello que siempre más anhele, una familia la cual podría reclamar como mía, sin temor a manchar el honor de otros o el del hombre que pensé que era mi padre, por ello gracias por quedarte a mi lado y aceptar llevar esta carga conmigo aunque otros eligieron por nosotros este sendero, aceptaste recorrerlo conmigo" Y fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Arya se quedo sin palabras, mientras Jon intentaba controlar las pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad que amenazaban con derramarse por sus mejillas.

"Jon no tienes nada por que agradecer" susurro suavemente Arya quien intento sonreír ampliamente por aquellas palabras, pero su corazón le traicionaba. Comenzó a latir fuertemente porque nunca pensó que fuera tan importante para Jon todo ello – Tal vez no lo conozco también como siempre creía – Siempre anhelaste una familia propia, algo solo tuyo y que no era de Lord Stark.

Pero Jon sentía que tenia demasiadas cosas por las cuales agradecer "Si tengo" Le dijo con voz firme.

"Te conozco desde que éramos niños, y se que hubieras huido a la primera oportunidad al sentirte obligadas, pero te quedaste, aun mientras yo iba al sur dejándote y por ello te pido perdón, debí haberme quedado a tu lado y cuando esta guerra te prometo que no volveré a irme por tanto tiempo" No te dejare a ti, ni a nuestro hijo. Fueron esas palabras silenciosas pero claras que ella entendió justo ahora.

"¡Tonto!" hablo con fuerza mientras intentaba que ahora el se callará, que dejará decir aquellas palabras porque sentía que iba a llorar como lo haría cualquier tonta mujer del sur.

"Nunca te abandonaría a ti, no a ti, eres un tonto si crees que cogería un corcel y huiría a Essos buscando aventuras mientras tú, la persona que siempre me defendió de las palabras crueles de otras damas y doncellas debido a mi apariencia poco femenina y quien siempre me protegió en las noches mas oscuras de todo sueño, pesadilla o monstruo imaginario que pudiera haber bajo mi cama o en mis pensamientos"

"¡Arya!" Esto no era lo pensado, era el quien debía agradecer, pero ahora su Arya estaba entre lagrimas diciéndole las palabras que debían ser pronunciadas después de tantos años de estar guardándolas.

"No, escúchame, no me hagas promesas que ambos sabemos no puedes cumplir incluso con el final de la guerra tendrás mil deberes que cumplir, tendrás que ser un rey y a veces los reyes tendrán que marcharse lejos para proteger a quienes aman, no me importa que partas para protegernos, solo prométeme que siempre volverás" Volverás de tus batallas las veces que sean necesarios, pero nunca me abandones, pero eso ultimo decidio guardárselo para ella sola.

Por mas que intentara ser fuerte Arya no podía serlo, durante todo un año estuvo sola, y si no fuera por la fortaleza y la ayuda que le dio Sansa en esos momentos difíciles podría jurar que si habría huido para mantener a su hijo a salvo.

Pero Sansa, su odiosa y ahora amada Sansa se quedo a su lado apoyándole, mientras este tonto que tenia enfrente estaba luchando para asegurar un trono, una corona que ni ella, ni su hijo y sabía que tampoco él pidió.

Ellos tres serian aquellos que darían el renacimiento a una dinastía que en el paso duro los trescientos años, algo que muchos nobles no podrían darse el lujo de decir que su familia era tan antigua.

Pero no fue por decisión de ellos, Arya sabia que hubiera elegido mil veces un nombre norteño, pero Daeron era Targaryen, también fue un Rey a quien Jon siempre tuvo gran admiración por su joven conquista sobre Dorne – A pesar de las catástrofes que siguieron a esta momentánea conquista – Jon, su Daemon, seria mas feliz en el norte y ella también.

"Te prometo que siempre regresare a ti y nuestro hijo" Y Arya asintió entre lagrimas que ahora no podía controlar cuando Jon sin necesidad de palabra alguna mas la abrazo con fuerza mientras el hijo de ambos permanecía en el medio, mientras los brazos de sus padres se encontraban alrededor de él.

"No te lo perdonare si no cumples esa promesa, me enojare mucho y espero que no haya mas sorpresas, ya es raro verte con ese tonto parche en tu ojo" Le advirtió con fuerza su esposo a lo cual Jon soltó una leve risa, quería era reír con fuerza, pero la mirada constante de su pequeño Daeron, de su bebe como si estuviera molesto con ambos padres por haberlo despertado.

"Vale, vale, yo cumpliré después de todo la palabra de un rey lo es todo" Y Jon le dio la sonrisa mas engreída de todos los tiempos y Arya volteo la mirada fingiendo estar ofendida.

"Además Sansa me dijo, que necesitamos muchos príncipes y princesas" Y un sonrojo comenzó a cubrir a ambos justo en ese momento.

II

Sansa miro con temores los informes presentados por el Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la noche; no había forma que la guardia resistiera un ataque de tal magnitud. Cien mil salvajes estaban a pocos días del muro, por su parte ella en su calidad de Lady Stark y Señora provisional de Invernalia ante las dificultades de su hermano Bran de representar el estandarte de los Stark en estos momentos de dificultad.

"Los clanes de la montaña han enviado a los pocos guerreros que aun disponen" Dijo con suavidad Karl, esas palabras serian de gran alegría en esa reunión, pero Sansa sabia que esos refuerzos no serian mas de veinte o cincuenta.

No hay mas hombres que pudieran luchar en el norte – Mi padre se llevo a todos ellos – Los prisioneros de esta guerra ahora eran usados en los campos para recoger las cosechas, las mujeres tenían que hacer doble trabajo para intentar muchas veces alimentar correctamente a sus familias.

Ahora tenia que pedirles a muchas de ellas que ayudaran a defender el muro, algunas eran Mormont o pertenecían a los diversos clanes de bosque de los Lobos, pero realmente no eran una fuerza significativa.

Así que ahora mujeres, niños, ancianos y los criminales de la guardia de la noche y salvo unos cuantos buenos soldados intentarían defender el muro de este ataque salvaje.

Siempre pensé que se cantarían canciones sobre mí, pero nunca de como defendí el muro con mujeres, campesinos usando lo poco que se tenía a la mano.

Nunca estudio o intento aprender algo sobre el arte de la guerra, no, siempre leyó sobre canciones donde los justos ganaban. Dudaba mucho que podría decir que ahora los justos ganaran, necesitaban refuerzos, pero dudaba que estos llegaran.

Envió toda carta posible a las casas del norte, e incluso rompiendo las normas también al ejercito Stark y sus aliados en un intento por conseguir apoyo.

Aunque su padre o Jon pudieran enviar tropas apoyarles estas tardarían mucho tiempo para viajar tan al norte.

Pero aun tenían días pensó, tal vez los jinetes que envió a recorrer todas las aldeas para comenzar un reclutamiento forzoso para aquellos que pudieran ayudar a defender tal vez podrían con un golpe de suerte reunir al menos unos cien o incluso mil hombres o mujeres.

A quien engañaba, podrían ser dos mil, pero los campesinos no eran soldados, estas personas apenas podrán disparar correctamente un arco y los días se agotaban.

Lo siento tanto Arya, temo que no podre defender nuestro hogar tal vez incluso, no se si podremos volvernos a ver.

III

Arya intento ocultarse entre sus delgados brazos, formando una pequeña protección sobre su pecho totalmente avergonzada – Crecieron – Pensó para su sorpresa, la ultima vez fue tanto en medio de confusión entre ambos debido a que no sabían lo que hacían.

Pero justo ahora, era por una voluntad propia de ambos. Jon estaba a sus espaldas mirándola en silencio, solo conservaba esos pantalones de cuero oscuro mientras se encontraba sin camisa.

Tantas cicatrices pensaron Arya, e igualmente intento no sonrojarse por ver el cuerpo tonificado de su esposo – Es tu esposo tonto puedes mirar – Se reprendió a si misma y entre mas lo miraba se dio cuenta que las cicatrices le daban mas una apariencia atractiva.

Fue entonces que Jon la tomo entre sus brazos suavemente, y Arya no pudo evitar soltar un leve suspiro que sin darse cuenta estaba conteniendo.

"No tenemos que hacer esto, ¿Lo sabes?" Siempre siendo el héroe pensó Arya, mientras Jon la observaba e intentaba apartar sus ojos de pechos, tonto y honorable, pero es mi honorable tonto.

Fue entonces que Arya se inclino y lo beso suavemente, primero fue un intercambio algo inocente entre ambos que fue avanzando con fuerza y una pequeña batalla entre ambos comenzó mientras sus lenguas luchaban por dominar la posición del otro.

Ambos comenzaron a compartir cada vez mas apasionados besos, solo se detuvieron un par de veces para tomar una rápida respiración entre cortada que tanto necesitaban.

Jon se dejo llevar por sus deseos e instintos, la tomo por la caerá y la alzo con fuerza, Arya enredo sus piernas ante la sorpresa alrededor de Jon. En esos momentos su esposo comenzó a besarla lentamente por su cuello, y lentamente comenzó a bajar, dando pequeños mordiscos.

Y la frágil Arya sentía que perdía sus fuerzas cuando sentía la ya crecida barba de Jon rozar con su suave piel, el bajaba por sus mejillas y luego por su cuello, dando esos deliciosos besos y mordiscos traviesos y cuando se dio cuenta estaba contra la pared siendo sostenida.

Y Jon comenzó a jugar suavemente con sus senos, eran rosados y algo redondo, pero claramente las estrías eran visibles, ya había tenido un hijo. Intento ocultarlos avergonzada un poco, pero para su sorpresa la voz desafiante de Jon la detuvo.

"Son hermosos"

Dijo con lujuria y dio una suave lamida a estos, comenzando a saborearlos, y sin poder evitarlo le dio un suave mordiscó al pezón y Arya intento controlar el gemido que sobresalió de su boca, fue algo totalmente nuevo y fue como tener a un pequeño niño saboreándola, y Jon se enfoco totalmente en sus senos, mientras su boca se encargaba de uno, libero una de sus manos de las caderas de Arya para comenzar a masajear levemente el otro.

"¡Jon!" Le dijo con la voz entrecortada, pero este le silencio ahora con un beso y ambas lenguas compartieron una nueva batalla. Su esposo mordió su labio inferior y luego sintió que se intentaba quitar con desesperación sus pantalones.

Al ver que no podía en la posición que estaban. Arya al ser mas pequeña que este, termino sobre la cama, y Jon le daba esa mirada depredadora y una parte de ella realmente lo disfruto.

Pero ahora Jon tenia otro objetivo, se desabrocho ahora esos pantalones de cuero que tanto le molestaban, pero quiso probar algo nuevo.

Bajo suavemente a la vagina de Arya y comenzó a recorrer su lengua suavemente por la parte superior, luego rozo los dedos sobre esa y como si se tratara de una dulce fruta de la primavera, hizo una serie de masajes con su lengua en la intimidad de Arya.

Y ella intentaba aclarar que era lo que sucedía en esos momentos, ante esas emociones de placer que la inundaban, no sabia si era la lengua o el dedo de Jon quien ingresaba juguetonamente dentro de ella; tal vez sencillamente eran ambos y Jon seguía haciendo esos extraños ruidos como si la estuviera saboreando y succionando.

"Te necesito" Y esas palabras que pronuncio en medio de la vergüenza reflejada en su rostro fue lo necesario para que Jon se pusiera sobre ella, su rostro estaba igualmente rojo, y sin darse cuenta compartieron un beso suave y tierno.

Entonces Arya comenzó a sentir como el miembro de Jon, duro como roca ingresaba en ella y esta vez no pudo evitar soltar un fuerte gemido, y Jon intento controlar esa necesidad de avanzar rápido, de controlarla quería que fuera más lento, más delicado, pero Arya no dudo en clavar las uñas sobre su espalda como si esto le diera un impulso de arremeter con sus caderas.

La velocidad de Jon comenzó aumentar y Arya nuevamente alzo sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de este mientras mordió su cuello en un intento de controlar sus gemidos ya que sus uñas no eran suficientes para controlarse.

Nunca antes se sintió de tal manera, no solo en el sentido lujurioso, sino que se sentía segura, protegida, cuando entraba Jon en ella no podía pensar en otra cosa que esa extraña felicidad que le embriagaba.

Acaso esto sería amor, pensó con sorpresa, pero desecho esos pensamientos cuando Jon se libero de su agarre y comenzaba ahora a besar sus pechos sin detener las embestidas.

Se podían escuchar los suaves gemidos de ambos escapando, luego se convirtieron en claros gritos de placer, que ya no se intentaban ocultar.

Arya sin poder evitarlo intentaba controlar el ritmo para aumentarlo, y al ver esto Jon decidio proseguir sobre ella.

Sus manos estaban sobre todo su cuerpo, el sudor de ambos los bañaba sin mencionar esa sensación de éxtasis que los embriagaba.

Entonces ambos compartieron cada vez un beso mas apasionado que el otro, a veces era Arya quien se subía sobre las caderas de Jon y comenzaba a moverse, suavemente para ir tomando una velocidad mayor, para el gusto de Arya y el placer de Jon este siempre jugaba con los senos de ella.

Para su sorpresa su esposo parecía fascinado con sus pequeñas tetas a pesar de que pensaba que no eran tan llamativas como las de otros. Prosiguieron de esta manera toda la noche, siempre que se podía el dejaba derramar su semilla dentro de ella y Arya con gusto la recibía.

Ambos sentían que nada podría derribar este momento.

* * *

**Notas del autor: **primero que todo quiero agradecerles a todos por sus comentarios, son los mejores, los amo en verdad a cada uno que se toma su tiempo en dejarme su opinión, a veces no puedo responder todos por falta de tiempo pero en verdad son muy valiosos para mi.

Lamento la demora, esta semana pasada fue mi cumpleaños (Si estoy envejeciendo) pero de regalo tuve un nuevo miembro en la familia, un cachorro bulldog ingles a quien llame Cronos.

Espero que les haya gustado este intento de lemmon de mi parte, no soy el mejor para escribir sobre esto. Realmente aprecio sus comentarios.


	25. XXV

**Advertencia**: Capitulo con un suave lemmon, enfocado solo en Jon/Arya.

**Summary:**"-si llegará un día en que tú padre tuviera que elegir entre su honor, por un lado, y sus seres amados por otro, ¿qué haría? –" Su padre haría lo que era correcto, incluso si eso significaba sacrificar a la felicidad de su familia.

Ante las injusticias que enfrenta el reino, el abandono del pueblo, la indiferencia de los Lores y Nobles del Reino ante la decadencia, Eddard «Ned» Stark, decide jugar el Juego de Tronos, después de todo tiene su propio candidato al trono quien lleva su sangre y decide hacer las paces con viejos enemigos por el bien del reino.

Podrá llegar hasta el final mientras intentar crear un equilibrio entre su honor, su deber y sus deseos de proteger a su familia, o serán sus deseos de proteger a todo el reino quien le hagan perder lo todo.

* * *

I

* * *

Se despertó suavemente aun sintiéndose algo somnolienta por la noche anterior, sus ojos se abrieron suavemente para encontrar a su Jon mirandole con una tonta sonrisa en su rostro.

Intento no devolverle la sonrisa e hizo una cara algo infantil parecida a uno de sus viejos pucheros.

"¿Que me miras?" Le pregunto en un intento en vano de parecer algo indignidad . Pero solo recibió una suave sonrisa de parte de su marido quien paso sus dedos de la forma más delicada posible a través de su cabello como si fuera lo más fascinante de este mundo.

Comenzó apartar lentamente los mechones rebeldes de su rostro los cuales eran muchos.

"Me gustaría quedarme así para siempre, esta paz que siento justo ahora"

Ahora no pudo evitar sonreír igualmente ante tal comentario, Arya intento ocultar su sonrojo metiéndose entre las cobijas de seda que les habían otorgado para sus habitaciones, deseando regresar al norte y sus pesadas pieles le ayudarían a ocultarse mucho mejor.

"¿Acaso mi Reina intenta huir? ¿Abandonas a tu Rey?" Ahora si no era justo pensó Arya ante las constantes bromas que estaba realizando Jon, desde cuando este tonto era tan experto en hacerla sonrojar.

Pero este juego podía tranquilamente jugarlo los dos.

"¿Abandonarte? Fuiste tu quien se fue por un año entero" Y lamento rápidamente esas palabras, no quería decirlas, no supo porque las dijo cuando su intención era jugar y la mirada triste y descorazonada de su esposo fue doloroso para ella.

"No quise irme, nunca me hubiera apartado" Le menciono con la voz apagada y Arya salió de su escondite para tomar el rostro de Jon en sus manos y darle una suave sonrisa.

"¡Lo se! Y Lo siento, no soy buena en esto de estar casada y estos juegos tontos, no quería herirte, solo..." Sentí la necesidad de decirlo en voz alta pero esas palabras no se permitió decirlas.

Jon solo le sonrió con una comprensión total que le hizo sonrojarse nuevamente por la forma como ese tonto le comenzó a mirar, como si ella fuera lo más hermoso en este mundo cuando claramente había otras chicas más hermosas y en este castillo se encontraba tal vez una de las doncellas más lindas de este mundo.

"Te entiendo claramente, yo tampoco soy bueno en todo esto, pero te prometo que ambos descubriremos como ser buenos, no solo en nuestras vidas, si no en este matrimonio" Y fue entonces cuando Jon la beso suavemente en los labios, ella sintió que en esos momentos perdía todas sus energías , comenzó a soñar con hermosas canciones de amor y ese pensamiento por primera vez no le disgusto tanto como cuando era más pequeña, niña, cuando no tenía una corona sobre su cabeza y un hijo, esperaba que pronto tuviera otro príncipe en su vientre y sinceramente deseaba una niña.

Y sintió como Jon la atraía contra su pecho y la abrazaba fuertemente, su sonrojo solo empeoro, perdiendo las pocas fuerzas que tenía termino dejándose amar de esa manera.

"¡Tonto!" Dijo en un susurro suave como en un intento por intentar ser quien era ella. Arya Stark, cara de caballo, una niña rebelde que solía parecerse más a un niño, no está doncella con los pies temblorosos y el rostro sonrojado por culpa de un hombre.

Aunque podría dejarse, si, podría ser así , solo con Jon y cuando estuvieran a solas.

"¿Dijiste algo?" Le dijo mientras le miraba fijamente, Arya volteo rápidamente su rostro algo avergonzada.

"Quiero comer algo" Susurro y Jon alzo una ceja totalmente perdido por ese comentario, y Arya entonces miro con molestia a su esposo.

"Quiero desayunar, y deseo muchos pasteles" Entonces se miraron fijamente y Jon soltó una risa estruendosa, ocasionando que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, este revolviera su cabello dulcemente como cuando eran niños.

Podría quedarse así con él , al menos un par de horas más pensó .

Pero su paz fue destruida rápidamente cuando incesantes golpes en la puerta comenzaron a resonar con fuerza.

* * *

II

* * *

Harrold Hardyng miro con interés el cadáver que tenía enfrente, consiguió arrastrarlo fuera del rio de la Doncella luego del final de la batalla, entre sus manos volteaba su rostro intentando reconocerlo, pero le era difícil identificar a una persona que nunca conoció a pesar de la armadura de noble Tully que tenía puesta.

"No es él "

Yohn Royce se acercó suavemente mientras con un paño de lana limpiaba la sangre de su espada, que miraba con poco interés el cadáver enfrente, Harrold solo maldijo por lo bajo mientras se levantaba y veía el campo de batalla que tenía enfrente.

Cuatro mil soldados Tully , algunos norteños, isleños y occidentales estaban muertos a las orillas del Rio de la Doncella que conectaba con el tridente y continuaba hasta la Bahía de los Cangrejos.

Hace tan solo dos noches, otra batalla más al occidente ocurrió donde quinientos caballeros del valle provocaron a Edmure Tully en una falsa retirada, el hombre claramente les persiguió a ciegas con sus fuerzas, consiguieron un efímero enfrentamiento cerca de un molino en un par de colinas cercanas y cuando pensaron que estaban persiguiendo a los sobrevivientes.

Bueno, treinta mil soldados del Valle atacaron entre distintos flancos rodeando con facilidad a sus enemigos, algunos intentaron huir mediante el rio, pero murieron ya fuera por sus flechas o por los escuderos y las tropas más inexpertas al otro lado del rio listo para rematarlos.

Una masacre, comentaron algunos, pero la mayoría de los caballeros celebraron con fuerza por esta primera gran victoria en nombre de su nueva reina.

Myrcella Baratheon le parecía realmente muchas cosas, pero no alguien para reinar y nada bueno podría opinar de su tonto esposo, ese enfermizo de Robin Arryn, ero poco le importaba, con Robin como rey estaba cada vez más cerca de poner sus manos en Nido de Águilas , solo le faltaba una buena esposa y tenía sus ojos puestos en una de las chicas Stark.

Cuando matemos a toda su familia ambas estarían agradecidas de compartir su cama conmigo para asegurar sus lindas cabezas por encima de sus cuellos.

Pero sus pensamientos lujuriosos serian dejados para más tarde, ahora estaba desesperado buscando a ese cobarde de Edmure Tully .

Observo como algunos de sus amigos con algunas mazas en su mano pasaban buscando a los heridos del bando enemigo para aplastar con fuerza sus pechos y ponerle fin a su sufrimiento.

También algunos aprovechaban para robar cualquier objeto de valor que pudieran conseguir desde un diente de oro y algunos con más suerte anillos y reliquias que pudieran comercializar cuando todo esto terminara.

La mitad de ellos, venderían o regalarían esos objetos a la primera prostituta que tuvieran o se les cruzara en el camino.

Pero no importaba, una gran victoria, ahora todos marcharían directo a Aguasdulces pondrían en sitio el castillo, si es que no se rendirán los defensores cuando vieran a Lysa Tully .

Entonces la vía de suministros entre el norte, la tierra de los ríos y sus ejércitos a lo largo de las tierras Lannister conquistadas, se encontrarán en serios problemas.

" Harrold " Escucho su voz se llamada, y volteo la mirada para encontrar a Lord Benedar Belmore , ese hombre gordo, y sentía realmente una lástima por el huesudo corcel que tuviera que soportar su grasoso trasero.

"Mi Lord" Dijo suavemente con un intento de ocultar su desprecio hacia aquel hombre.

"Nuestro Rey ha ordenado que tomes a mil hombres y comiences a sitiar Poza de la Doncella, la Casa Mooton se ha negado a rendirse, también algunos sobrevivientes de nuestra gran victoria, se han refugiado en sus murallas" Harrold queria decir varias cosas, primero de seguro dicha orden la dio Petyr, dudaba mucho que ese llorón de Robin supiera algo de estrategia.

Lo otro, es que Lord Mooton tenía una hermosa nieta famosa entre las tierras de los ríos y el valle. Se moría por conocerla.

* * *

III

* * *

Hubiera deseado recibir mejores noticias, Jon caminaba por los pasillos de los Gemelos seguido de cerca de Arya quien sostenía en sus manos a su hijo, de cerca ser Barristan , hubiera realmente deseado estar a solas con aquel hombre agradecerle por la protección a su familia, y escuchar sus historias, hablar de su padre Targaryen.

Pero la guerra no daba espera.

Brynden Tully estaba en la cabeza de aquella mesa de guerra, noto para su interés que los hermanos Tyrell estaban presentes, bueno ahora que su hermano mayor le jurara lealtad suponía que eran buenos representantes de las casas del Dominio.

Pero esa mirada que le daba la chica, sus ojos profundos, Margaery Tyrell le generaba una gran incomodida, no le gustaba para nada.

Arya estaba a su lado en todo momento y esa era la única fortaleza que necesitaba.

También estaba Walder Frey quien parecía poco deseoso o interesado en estar presente, alguno de sus hijos, presentes igualmente parecían poco interesados solo un par de los seis presentes parecía tener idea de lo que estaba hablando Brynden antes de que llegaran los reyes.

"¿Que tan grave es?" Pregunto Jon algo temeroso de escuchar las noticias del desastre.

Brynden miro a su rey, luego a la joven reina que era su sobrina e intento dar un leve suspiro para dar aquellas malas noticias.

" Edmure cabalgo más allá de Aguasdulces persiguiendo a exploradores del valle, no sabemos bien las victimas totales, pero los cuervos de la Casa Mooton no dejan de llegar, temo que hemos perdido todas las tropas con las que mi tonto sobrino partió "

Cinco mil hombres muertos en unos pocos días que se separó de ellos, muchos de esos hombres deseaban solo regresar a sus casas, a sus granjas para trabajar sus tierras.

Intento controlarse, ese sentimiento de haberles fallado.

"¡Entiendo!" Dijo suavemente mientras miraba un mapa de las tierras de los ríos mientras escuchaba el informe, no pasó desapercibido esa mirada de molestia en los ojos de Walder Frey.

Ese hombre le generaba un gran malestar.

Pero tal vez podría ser que su premio, Edmure podría estar muerto y con ello toda esperanza de un fructuoso matrimonio se pudiera perder – Estaría más preocupado por que una de mis hijas se casara con semejante inepto – fue lo único que pensó Jon mientras miraba de reojo los informes de avance del valle.

"¡Jon!" Dijo rápidamente Arya, voltearon todos los presentes sus miradas y Jon la miro como lo más importante entre todos, su hijo estaba apegado a los cabellos de su madre, pero no los jalaba, simplemente le gustaba sentirlos en sus manos.

"Debemos atraerlos, tantos soldados y caballeros del valle como podamos" Dijo rápidamente todos le miraron algo extrañados sin poder comprender.

"Sobrina, debes entender que estamos en estos momentos en una gran desventaja numérica , somos superados" Pero esa mirada de Arya, Jon entendió que ella sabía algo que no les había dicho.

"¡Por favor! Dejemos que mi amada Reina hable y nos explique con claridad" Sus palabras fueron suaves y sinceras, algunos sonrieron, Bryden entre todos, Maergaery intento no soltar un grito de frustración.

"Mi madre, Jon" Hablo con la voz algo temblorosa, pero sintió como Jon ponía sus manos sobre sus hombros y apretaba levemente con algo de fuerza. "Mi amado Rey, mi madre Catelyn ella viene con un ejército de Essos , la compañía de la rosa pensaba en desembarcar en Puerto Gaviota y obligar a su hermana apoyarnos si fuera necesario"

Entonces, como es que nadie le había dicho esto antes, refuerzos importantes podrían estar en camino justo ahora, no, no era culpa de Arya cuando se reencontraron muchas cosas pasaron, pero agradecía de corazón que ella le dijera todo esto.

"Mis señores, debemos prepararnos para la batalla" Fueron sus únicas palabras mientras comenzaba a planear una batalla defensiva, algo que obligara al Valle a presentarles batalla, además , una idea comenzó a generarse en su mente, tenía un dragón joven.

* * *

**Notas del autor: **primero que todo quiero agradecerles a todos por sus comentarios, son los mejores, los amo en verdad a cada uno que se toma su tiempo en dejarme su opinión, a veces no puedo responder todos por falta de tiempo pero en verdad son muy valiosos para mi.

Se avecinan batallas en el norte, batallas en el valle y la tierra de los ríos.

Igualmente quiero decirles que muchas gracias a las personas que decidan pasarse a leer mis otras historias, en verdad lo valolaria mucho


	26. XXVI

**Summary:**"-si llegará un día en que tú padre tuviera que elegir entre su honor, por un lado, y sus seres amados por otro, ¿qué haría? –" Su padre haría lo que era correcto, incluso si eso significaba sacrificar a la felicidad de su familia.

Ante las injusticias que enfrenta el reino, el abandono del pueblo, la indiferencia de los Lores y Nobles del Reino ante la decadencia, Eddard «Ned» Stark, decide jugar el Juego de Tronos, después de todo tiene su propio candidato al trono quien lleva su sangre y decide hacer las paces con viejos enemigos por el bien del reino.

Podrá llegar hasta el final mientras intentar crear un equilibrio entre su honor, su deber y sus deseos de proteger a su familia, o serán sus deseos de proteger a todo el reino quien le hagan perder lo todo.

* * *

I

* * *

Sansa intento no mostrar sus miedos que la estaban consumiendo, enfrente de ella, se encontraba una jovencita mucho más joven que su hermana; tenía puesta una armadura de cuero reforzado comiendo tranquilamente ese viejo pan duro que la Guardia les había proporcionado como parte de la cena.

Esa pequeña llamada Lyanna Mormont quien vino a prestar su ayuda, su apoyo para luchar contra estos invasores.

Verla a ella, tan joven y valiente de cierta manera calentaba su pecho, le llenaba de terror fallarle alguien tan joven, mientras miraba a la niña pensaba con horror como su hermana se encontraba en el sur.

Lejos de todo apoyo que pudiera darle. Si el Muro cae, el norte caerá ; no existe fuerza alguna que pueda contenerlos, solo aquellos castillos con altas murallas de piedra y granito podrán resistir.

Ella tomo la sopa amarga, intento remojar el pan en esta y miro para su disgusto esa agria cerveza que le habían ofrecido. Lo peor era que se lo estaba realmente comiendo como si esta fuera su última cena.

Campesinos, algunos soldados y guardias del norte, algunas mujeres armadas con arcos y flechas, ayudarían a los hermanos de la guardia de la noche que en su gran mayoría eran criminales y convictos a defender a los siete reinos.

Para la desgracia de todo, yo soy la persona que liderara a las fuerzas norteñas. Su hermanita, su pequeña Arya claramente hubiera sido una mejor comandante, de que me sirve saber cantar, tocar y cocer, cuando más necesitan de mi es alguien que les lidere.

Fue entonces que ingreso una mujer alta de cabellos negros, nariz chapa y una mirada severa en su rostro. Lyanna miro con admiración a su hermana Dacey y esta le devolvió la sonrisa, se acercó y movió suavemente sus cabellos de una forma que recordó a su hermano Jon cuando era más joven y solía hacer lo mismo con ella; con el pasar de los años ese tipo de comportamiento se enfocó solo en Arya.

"Mi Lady, han llegado los refuerzos de Puerto Blanco y de las Casas cercanas al Cuchillo Blanco" Dijo Dacey sin querer mirarla directamente, Sansa pensó que eran buenas noticias, pero algo le dijo que no lo iban hacer.

"¿ Cuántos son? ¿Arqueros? ¿Caballeros?" Después de todo los Manderly seguían la fe de los siete, tal vez un par de buenos caballeros con experiencia en el combate.

Pero la mirada de Dacey que termino dando un fuerte suspiro que termino matando todas las esperanzas de Sansa.

"Dos cientos campesinos mal alimentados si me preguntas, aparte de ello, unas trescientas damas , mujeres de baja alcurnia, muchas de ellas no podrán realmente levantar una lanza"

Los Dioses la estaban castigando claramente este era su castigo, morir en este muro congelado rodeado de la gente más humilde de todo el norte sin poder ayudarles.

"¡Es mi culpa!"

"¿No lo es mi señora?"

Esa voz fue de la pequeña Lyanna que le miro con una determinación y comprensión de la situación que termino asombrando a la misma Sansa.

"¿No lo es? Fui yo quien ordeno esta conscripción, le estoy pidiendo a madres, hermanas, hijas y niñas a pelear cuando no tienen entrenamiento alguno" Mi padre se llevó a todos los que podrían luchar, quería pararse para gritar con furia en esos momentos y comportarse como otra persona, estaba cansada de intentar ser la dama perfecta.

Pero dejaste de ser perfecta cuando caíste en los engaños de Joffrey dijo una voz interior que la hizo sentir mucho peor.

Fue entonces que sintió que su mundo se hundía ; los sonidos continuos de los cuernos de la guardia de la noche, uno, luego fueron dos.

"¡Nos atacan!" Dijo Dacey con sus manos temblorosas mientras tomaba con fuerza el hombro de su hermana que se quedó congelada en su asiento.

Sansa se quedó realmente en un estado de completo temor, intento levantarse, pero sus piernas no le daban, comenzó a respirar por la boca agitada, sentía que no conseguía ni siquiera respirar sin tener que pensar en ello.

"Sobrina" Dijo una voz grave a sus espaldas. Volteo el rostro para encontrar a su tío Benjen mirándole con preocupación . Trajo consigo un cuero negro, en mal estado, una espada también extra en su mano.

"Lo vas a necesitar" Y Sansa se sorprendió por esas palabras.

"No creo poder" No, como esperaba que se levantara jugara a los soldados cuando siempre jugo a las damas perfectas. Pero ya no es un juego, pensó con tristeza e intento no llorar mientras las hermanas Mormont la miraban.

Como puede ser tan cobarde cuando la pequeña Lyanna , una niña más joven que su traviesa Arya. Entonces pensar en su hermana, la niña que se volvió madre y reina a tan corta edad.

Arya nunca quiso casarse, tampoco ser señora de castillo alguno, siempre deseo ser libre, luchar y pelear como caballeros. Ella sacrifico todo eso, se sacrificó así mismo, se ató a un hombre eternamente, aunque esa persona fuera Jon, Arya realmente nunca quiso ello.

Fue entonces que se levantó tomando un rápido impulso, camino en silencio hacia su tío Benjen y tomo la maltrecha armadura de cuero, sinceramente su vestido y sus pieles eran más pesados que esta. Pero en una batalla tal vez era mejor tener algo de movilidad.

"Necesitare ayuda para ponérmela " Dijo con la voz temblorosa, y entonces Dacey y su hermana sonrieron mientras se paraban.

"Te ayudaremos"

Y su tío se retiró para ayudar a sus hermanos de la guardia para defenderse.

Sansa se quedó en silencio mientras era desprendida de sus ropas, de su vestido que rápidamente fue arrojado a un costado sin tener importancia alguna. En otra época se hubiera escandalizado por ello.

Y prontamente cambio de opinión , la armadura era más pesada, la pechera en su pecho apretaba demasiado e intento no pensar en sus senos, en el niño que nunca pudo conocer. Intento pensar en sus hermanitos pequeños en Invernalia.

Deseo tanto poder estar con ellos, abrazarlos y decirles que sus hermanos, hermanas y sus padres los amaban.

Intento tanto ser nuevamente una niña. SI pudiera retroceder hubiera sido una mejor hermana para Arya, e incluso hubiera sido una hermana verdadera para Jon.

Tomo la empuñadura de la espada en sus manos y la desenvaino . Era demasiado pesada incluso sosteniéndola con ambas manos, pero sería necesario.

Ella no era tonta sabia el destino que le aguardaría si los salvajes cruzaban el muro.

* * *

II

* * *

Cientos de miles pensó para sus adentros, mientras veía desde la cima del Muro como el enemigo corría a gran velocidad contra ellos.

Benjen siempre sintió un gran orgullo por pertenecer a la guardia de la noche, incluso en sus peores momentos fue un fuerte defensor de su orden.

Ahora su orden milenaria se encontraba luchando al lado de mujeres y niños, sin mencionar a los ancianos y enfermos que fueron enviados para morir de una manera donde no causara molestias a sus familias en sus casas o no estorbaran en caso que tuvieran que escapar dejando todo lo innecesario atrás.

Esta fuerza inusual de defensores corría intentando no caerse por el borde del mundo. Ya un par lo habían hecho, para su disgusto fue todo debido a la negligencia de sus hermanos que no les dieron las indicaciones preparadas.

Las mujeres miraban asustadas al ejército de hombres que se avecinaba a ellas. Le gustaría decirles que al menos la mitad de ese ejercito también eran mujeres, pero dudaba que eso las calmaras, eran demasiado jóvenes y algunas demasiado viejas.

Pero, aun así , sus flechas podrán hacer la diferencia. Mil arqueros disparando al mismo tiempo contra un ejército podrán cambiar la balanza incluso en este caso donde se enfrentaban a cien mil salvajes.

Sintió como subía el elevador para dejar ver a su sobrina, su cabello rojizo seguido por las hermanas Mormont. Las tres le miraron y todas las personas presentes voltearon la vista hacia la mujer que las obligo a venir a luchar.

"Lady Stark"

Pero, aun así , ella seguía siendo una Stark y las personas le dieron el respeto que le tenían a su familia, un respeto personal tendría que ganárselo .

Y Sansa vio aquel gran ejército de antorchas corriendo hacia ellos, incluso en aquella gran distancia podía escuchar a las masas gritando sobre como los matarían .

" Jeor Mormont defenderá el castillo Negro, los exploradores divisaron al menos unos dos mil salvajes corriendo hacia acá " Dijo Dacey algo que alarmo a todas las personas presentes, al saber que serían prontamente atrapados en ambos lados del muro.

Algunos incluso comenzaron a derramar lágrimas sin poder contenerse, Sansa no pudo evitar mirar de mala manera a la Mormont, pero de poco iba a funcionar en esos momentos se escucharon los gritos de guerra de miles de salvajes que avanzaban sobre el Castillo Negro.

* * *

III

* * *

El viejo Oso, el antiguo señor de la Isla de Osos sintió como su respiración se agitaba levemente al ver como los salvajes atacaban desde el lado sur del Muro. Tomo con fuerza su espada mientras miraba a sus hermanos, incluso pudo ver a un puñado de damas mal equipadas con lanzas y arcos.

No quiso nunca este tipo de apoyo, pero la Casa Stark dejo en claro, que era lo único que podrían brindarle.

Sinceramente prefería no tener que luchar al lado de campesinos y sus mujeres, pero entendía que no tenía la capacidad alguna de detener a Mance y sus fuerzas si conseguía cruzar el muro, al final tal vez era mejor que murieran luchando en el muro en un intento por detener al invasor, que en sus granjas, hogares y casas en medio de la incertidumbre o sin tener a donde huir sin poder hacer diferencia.

"¿Porque tienen miedo? Acaso no ven que los Dioses nos observan" Grito con júbilo mientras las flechas salvajes comenzaron a estrellarse contra la madera y la roca del castillo. Pero la parte sur era tan baja que no tendrían problema alguno en escalarlo.

"Defiendan este Castillo, defiendan su hogar" Y luego de eso escucho el grito de miles de salvajes y un fuerte golpe en la puerta del castillo. Los arqueros desde las torres y los muros aledaños comenzaron a disparar rápidamente sin detenerse a pensar en otra cosa que en sobrevivir.

* * *

I V

* * *

Estaban escalando, no podía realmente creerlo. Esas personas estaban escalando un muro de miles de pies de altura y subían a tal velocidad que podrían estar en el amanecer de esta noche llegando a la cima.

Sin poder esperarlo miro a su tío esperando alguna indicación . Sansa al igual que las demás sostenían con temor su arco, pero era necesario que no titubearan .

"¡preparen!" Grito con fuerza los miembros de la guardia. Ella tensó el arco con todas sus fuerzas intentando soportar el dolor que esto le causaba. Luego preparo e intento apuntar, pero realmente eso importaba había miles de salvajes intentando llegar a donde ellos y estaba casi segura que su flecha iba a terminar dándole alguien.

Iba a matar, nunca en su vida pensó en algo como esto. Sintió las ganas de vomitar.

"Disparen" Ahora el grito provino de parte de su tío , y entonces una lluvia de flechas comenzó a caer sobre los salvajes y rápidamente se dio cuenta que necesitarían mucho más que esto para detenerlos.

Son demasiados pensó y para sus temores vio una gran bestia lanuda acercarse al muro, luego eran dos y una manada de ellas acompañados por hombres de un tamaño descomunal.

"Las historias son ciertas" Menciono incrédula Dacey . Si Sansa también estaba sin poder creerlo, pero ver a esos Gigantes preparándose para derribar la puerta de acero era lo que realmente la estaba asustando .

"¡Quedas al mando!" Benjen la miro y Sansa intento no reírse , porque aquello debería ser una maldita broma.

"¿Que?" Le miro sin poder creerlo.

"Debo defender la puerta, acá estarás a salvo" Y sin esperar respuesta alguna este tomo algunos de sus hermanos y bajo.

"¡Esto debe ser una puta broma!" Todas las mujeres le miraron, algunos sin poder creerlo y otras con una sonrisa en su rostro. Para variar era bueno ver rostros que no fueran de llantos o de una muerte temprano.

"Lenguaje mi señora" La pequeña Lyanna lo dijo de tal forma que sonó como si realmente le pareciera divertido todo ello.

"¡Preparen!" Grito con todas sus fuerzas Sansa mientras tensaba nuevamente los arcos, y apunto a las llamas en medio de aquella tenebrosa noche, se preguntó en ese momento si escribirían una canción trágica sobre las mujeres que defendieron el Muro, pero realmente no importaba pensó Sansa.

Los muertos no pueden escuchar canción alguna sobre ellos.

"Disparen" Dio la orden y nuevamente una lluvia de flechas llovió sobre sus enemigos.

"Mi señora los barriles con brea están listos" Un soldado, pensó Sansa era un Manderly , su armadura era demasiado grande, no era un soldado, era un niño no mayor que su hermano Bran.

"Bien lanzarlos, encender vuestras flechas damas" Y así prosiguió , hasta que pudieran soportarlo pensó Sansa, para sus temores aquella noche iba a ser más larga de lo que pensó .

* * *

V

* * *

Estaba muerto, el Lord Comandante miraba para su disgusto como estaba rodeado por al menos cinco Thennitas todos ellos con sus hachas de bronce listos para matarle. Intento esquivar a uno de ellos, luego a otro y termino sintiendo como una lanza cruzaba su muslo derecho.

Un hombre barbado con el cabello rojo lo acaba de apuñalar a traición . Luego uno de los Thenitas clavo otra lanza en su hombro y sintió que pronto iba a llegar el golpe final.

Eso hasta que vio como ese gordo, ese tonto muchacho se lanzó a salvarle.

"¡Lord Comandante!" Grito con fuerza seguido de otros dos hermanos, igual de escuálidos ambos, se diferenciaban mucho de su compañero quien claramente podría decirse que era más pesado que ambos juntos.

" Tarly " Dijo Jeor sin poder creerlo, al ver como este con su maza pesada mataba a un Thenn por la inesperada ayuda. Luego sus compañeros se abalanzaron sobre los enemigos, pero rápidamente fueron asesinados, pero Sam consiguió tomarlo por los hombros y lo comenzó arrastrar, vio algunas de las nuevas reclutas de Puerto blanco intentando luchar con lanzas, pero fueron asesinadas con tanta facilidad que sintió una gran pena por ellas al verse arrastradas a esto.

Rápidamente vio a ese hombro pelirrojo perseguirles con esa lanza aun deseoso de poder matarlo, iba a conseguirlo. Pero una flecha clara en su pecho consiguió derribarlo, volteo la mirada para ver a esa chica salvaje.

"¡Gilly!" Grito con fuerza mientras esta sostenía su arco acompañada de otras dos mujeres. Esto era una locura pensó para su gusto, estaba demasiado viejo para todo ello.

" Ayúdame a levantarme Tarly " Dijo Jeor tenía que organizar a sus dispersas fuerzas. El chico le ayudo a ponerse de pie y este, miro por primera vez en toda su vida una mirada de orgullo de una persona a quien respetaba.

"Bien hecho muchacho" Dijo suavemente, pero luego su vida se desvaneció . Una flecha acababa de atravesar su garganta, y Sam observo en un estado de incredibilidad como el Lord comandante caía muerto al suelo.

Ygritte sonrió suavemente al ver como mataba al Rey cuervo.

* * *

VI

* * *

No, esos Gigantes iban a romper la puerta desde esta distancia podría verlo. Para empeorar las cosas, estos también podrían disparar flechas lo suficientemente destructivas como para tener a todos arriba del muro agachadas sosteniendo las manos sobre sus cabezas mientras sentían el fuerte impacto de aquellas flechas.

Intento levantarse para continuar luchando, pero en ese momento una gran flecha acaba de destruir toda una caseta donde estaban algunas mujeres resguardándose . Y sinceramente no quería voltear la mirada, al ver sus cuerpos ensangrentados destruidos.

"¡Mi señora!" Se acerco gateando un miembro de la guardia de la noche lloroso, quien le miro con desesperación .

"EL castillo, necesitamos ayuda o el castillo caerá " Entonces sintió que su mundo realmente estaba acabando.

Todos a su alrededor que consiguieron escuchar aquellas noticias comenzaron a llorar, luego esa información se fue pasando entre todos los presentes.

"¡Vamos a morir!"

"¡Lady Stark nos ha traído a una muerte segura!"

"¡Moriremos, cerremos llevadas como esclavas!"

Y esos llantos se hicieron más fuertes, eran un ejército de mujeres con sus hermanos e hijos pequeños a su lado llorando con desesperación .

"Mi señora, debo sacarla de este lugar, tal vez podamos correr por el muro y alcanzar uno de los castillos abandonados"

Dacey le miro con preocupación sincera, ella estaba poniendo su seguridad, a pesar que su hermana pequeña estaba a su lado, ella estaba sinceramente dándole prioridad a su vida.

Entonces así fue, como envió a tantas personas a la muerte en un intento desesperado por hacerse la fuerte. Convoqué a estas personas a su muerte, pensé , realmente pensé que podríamos ganar.

Intento dar una rápida respuesta, aceptar dicha idea por que deseaba vivir. Y cuando tomo la mano de Lyanna para que escapara con ellas, se acordó de la pequeña Arya, pero ante todo de su sobrino, ese niño que la había cautivado desde que lo vio por primera vez.

Mi hermana está luchando en el sur, mi madre fue a Essos para conseguir más apoyo para la guerra, mi padre, mis hermanos mayores, están luchando. No puedo huir, si lo hago Bran y Rickon podrían morir, no, no puedo huir.

"¡No!" Dijo rápidamente y se puso de pie sin importarle a esas malditas flechas gigantes y sabía que si alguna vez contaba esta historia pocos le iban a creer.

"Escúchame, ¿Por qué lloran? Acaso hemos perdido, si tienen tiempo para soltar lagrimas levantarse y luchar"

"¿Para morir en manos de los salvajes?" Escucho a una joven gritar con fuerza en su contra mirándole con un profundo odio.

"¿Morir? Somos norteños, moriremos cuando llegue el invierno, no antes, si esos malditos cruzan este muro quienes morirán serán aquellos que dejamos atrás, nuestros hermanos, nuestros padres, vuestros esposo e hijos, todos están luchando en el sur" Fue entonces que Sansa señalo esa parte del muro y sintió un leve escalofrió cuando otra gran flecha impacto cerca donde estaba "Esta es nuestra tierra, ellos vienen arrebatárnosla , ¿Acaso lo vamos a permitir? Ellos tocan nuestra puerta, vamos a permitir que entren, este es nuestro hogar, están los bosques de nuestros dioses, las tumbas de nuestros ancestros y el futuro de nuestras familias"

Nunca espero que todas respondieran con fuerza, que gritaran con orgullo mientras se levantaban del suelo y volvía a coger sus arcos.

" Lyanna quedas al mando, Dacey ven conmigo iremos ayudar a la Guardia en la defensa del castillo" Ella rápidamente asintió , la niña más pequeña tomo su arco y comenzó a dar las órdenes .

"Que la muerte llueva sobre todos ellos" Grito la menor de los Mormont. Mientras Sansa corría rápidamente seguida de otras mujeres, y cuando vio el elevador abierto, sintió un leve escalofrió , entonces desenfundo su espada.

Al principio pensó que su tío se la dio para defenderse, pero ahora comenzaba tener una leve idea. La tomo con fuerza y rápidamente corto su cabello en dos. Todas la miraron con sorpresa, Sansa en una vida pasada tal vez hubiera gritado escandalizada por esto. Pero ahora tenía problemas más importantes.

Y sintió que mientras bajaba el elevador miro de reojo con sorpresa que Dacey y las otras a su lado también la imitaron cortándose el cabello.

"¡La protegeré mi señora!" Dacey le dijo mientras abría la puerta cuando llegaron al suelo listas para correr, pero una flecha acaba de clavarse en el ojo izquierdo de la mayor de los Mormont ella cayo muerta al suelo, Sansa fue entonces que soltó un angustioso llanto mientras era acompañado de un fuerte grito de batalla.

Se abalanzo sobre sus enemigos, y fue seguida por las demás , el elevador volvió a subir para buscar más ayuda.

* * *

VII

* * *

Benjen miro a sus amigos, hermanos y compañeros muertos. La puerta fue defendida con graves pérdidas . Mientras comenzaba a salir del túnel vio para su disgusto a tantas, cientos de personas muertas esparcidas por todo el castillo.

Mujeres, doncellas tan jóvenes con la mirada perdida y las lágrimas aun frescas en sus ojos. Entonces vio como varios salvajes eran arrastrados encadenados a las celdas, vio una persona de cabello rojo corto y para su sorpresa esa persona con esa mirada perdida cubierta de sangre, sosteniendo aquella espada viendo a una mujer muerta en el suelo al lado de otras tantas.

"Sobrina" Dijo Benjen aliviado que ella consiguiera sobrevivir.

Ella volteo la mirada todavía en un estado de shock con una leve mezcla ahora de adrenalina , miro con detalle a la persona que tenía enfrente.

" Tío " Susurro suavemente Sansa mientras veía a su pariente tocar suavemente su rostro. Luego comenzó a bajar suavemente su mirada para ver el cuerpo que su sobrina tanto se empeñaba en mirar, era Dacey Mormont quien yacía muerta.

"Oh, los Dioses Antiguos, lo lamento mucho"

Sansa solo le miro con una mayor tristeza.

"Yo la arrastre a esto, a todas ellas, yo las mate" entre leves llantos su sobrina parecía al borde de un gran colapso nervioso.

"No fue tu culpa, hiciste lo correcto, llamaste a quienes podían luchar en tiempos desesperados, sé que ella no te culpa, ven, vamos a buscar a la pequeña Lyanna , vamos a darle un entierro apropiado a Dacey "

Fue en ese momento que Sansa cayo de rodillas al suelo comenzando a llorar abiertamente y con gran fuerza.

"¡Esta muerta! Una flecha, la flecha de un gigante la a travesó , las mate tío , yo... Quiero irme a casa" Y Sansa abrazo con fuerza a su Benjen Stark, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Con todas sus fuerzas mientras soltaba todo ese dolor que la invadía.

* * *

**Notas del autor. **

Gracias a todos por su apoyo, quiero en verdad darles un fuerte abrazo a cada persona que se toma su molestia en dejarme su opinión, a veces no puedo responder por falta de tiempo, pero créanme leo cada mensaje que me dejan y deseo realmente que esta historia llene sus expectativas.


End file.
